Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story
by Math16
Summary: Following the events of the Friendship Games, Principal Cinch convinces Starlight Glimmer to attend Crystal Prep as the new star-student. But Starlight has a bitterness towards superiority and a need for equality, which means trouble for Cinch. After discovering Equestrian Magic, the students of both Crystal Prep and Canterlot High must convince her the true Magic of Friendship.
1. The Replacement

**Disclaimer: The events of the Season 5 finale and the Friendship Games have left a few gaps that need filling. So this story may present much needed conclusions and character development. So please, enjoy.**

 **Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 1: The Replacement/Opening Credits]**

[INT. Canterlot High School-Human World-Hallway-Afternoon]

[The final bell rings and the students fill up the hallways, rummaging through their lockers, getting ready to leave. The violet, glasses-wearing techie Micro Chips is trying to walk up the stairs, having trouble carrying books and scrolls of large paper in his arms. As he tries to correct himself, he loses his balance on the staircase. He starts falling backwards, until he was stopped by a lavender hand pressing against his back. The person behind pushes him forward until he can stand right again. Micro Chips turn around to see that the person who saved him was Twilight Sparkle. She stood there smiling; wearing her black-framed glasses, a yellow tank top with a magenta sleeveless hoody and a short bubble skirt of the same color, dark purple shin high boots, and her hair in a ponytail with a small magenta scrunchie.]

Micro Chips: Hey thanks, Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: No problem.

[Micro Chips continue walking up the stairs, while Twilight walks away towards her locker. She takes a few textbooks out of her locker and shoves the first book in her backpack.]

Voice: OW!

[She quickly pulls it out, and her talking dog Spike sticks his head out, rubbing it.]

Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Sorry, Spike.

[She continues put the book in her backpack, next to Spike.]

Spike: I thought this day would never end. I couldn't stand being in that bag for so long.

Twilight Sparkle: That reminds me. You owe me for what happened in geometry today.

Spike: Hey, it's not my fault. All that lecture talk has bored me out of my mind.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. So bored, the whole class could hear you snoring during the exam.

[She puts on her backpack and closes her locker. As she turns and walks off, she accidently bumps into Flash Sentry. The two just stare at each other awkwardly.]

Twilight Sparkle: Oh…hi…uh…sorry.

Flash Sentry: Yeah...You know, we got to stop bumping into each other like this.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah…uh…I got to go now…goodbye. [She walks around Flash and continues walking]

Flash Sentry: Um…okay. See ya. [Flash walks away, disappointed]

Spike: Oh come on, Twilight. Why don't you say a few things to him? You know he likes you, and everyone knows you have a thing for Flash Sentry.

Twilight Sparkle: But that's it, Spike. I don't have a thing for Flash. That's…the other me.

Spike: Oh. Right. Sorry.

[EXT. Canterlot High School-Front lawn-Afternoon]

[The rest of the gang: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer; are all waiting at the new golden alicorn Wondercolts statue. Sunset notices Twilight leaving the school.]

Sunset Shimmer [waving]: Hey, Twilight!

[Twilight sees Sunset waving at her, and smiles as she walks toward her friends. They start to greet her and the talking dog, and they all walk away from the school.]

[INT. Sweet Shoppe]

[The eight friends are at their usual sitting area, having discussions and enjoying refreshments. Twilight is on her laptop when something popped up on her screen.]

Twilight Sparkle: A chat request?

[She clicks on the request and a video chat tab pop up with Dean Cadance on it.]

Twilight Sparkle: Dean Cadance!

Dean Cadance: [laugh] Twilight! It's so good to see you again. I thought I would keep tabs on you. How's your time at Canterlot High?

Twilight Sparkle: It's doing great. Everyone's here, if you want to say "hello".

Rest of the main cast: [various greetings]

Dean Cadance: Hi, girls. It's really nice seeing you all.

Twilight Sparkle: So how are things at Crystal Prep?

Dean Cadance: Pretty good. Crystal Prep is definitely a different place now. The students have gotten much friendlier since you left. Guess they really want to follow your example. They really miss you. Indigo Zap is still striving to break school records, but she is learning to be a good sport. Sour Sweet is much nicer as she grumpy. Sugarcoat is being honest, but she still doesn't take other people's feelings into consideration.

Applejack: Well she needs to know how her words affect people. You should tell her to think about what it'll be like if she was in their shoes the next time you see her.

Dean Cadance: I'll keep that in mind. Sunny Flare is well behaved, and Lemon Zest is still being her old wild self. It seems everyone is improving since the Friendship Games.

Rarity: I agree. I would be socializing with them rather than being at their throats.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Especially since we've been archrivals for a really, really long time, and they wanted to beat us so badly. They pressured Twilight into releasing the magic she unintentionally stole in her magic stealing device, turning her into the dark-winged, half-crazed, all-powerful, totally scary Midnight Sparkle.

[Twilight begins to feel depressed. Everyone gives Pinkie a disappointing glare as she gives a nervous laugh and a weak smile.]

Sunset Shimmer: So, anyway…What about Cinch?

[Everyone, especially Twilight, look up in concern.]

Dean Cadance: Cinch hasn't really gotten over the incident. She's trying to get things back the way they were. She's looking over everyone's shoulder, expecting them to work harder than ever. She's even willing to accept new students to have on her side.

Rainbow Dash: I can't believe that woman is still working there. She was the one responsible for that fiasco, as well as pitting the Crystal Prep kids against us.

Fluttershy: She was just awful to everyone during the Friendship Games.

Spike: Yeah. If I never see her again, it'll be too soon.

[Twilight now feels miserable from remembering Cinch. Sunset puts her hand on Twilight's shoulder in an attempt at making her feel better.]

Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, Twilight. As long as we stick together, and we have friends at Crystal Prep, Cinch won't do a thing to us.

Rest of the main cast sans Twilight: [various agreements]

[Twilight smiles for her friends' comfort. Even Dean Cadance is smiling on the screen.]

[EXT. Restaurant-The City-Evening]

[A blue-skinned woman wearing a trench coat, sunglasses, and a scarf around her head walks up to the door. She looks around to see if she wasn't noticed, revealing to be Principal Abacus Cinch. She sees everything is okay and enters the restaurant.]

[INT. Restaurant]

[A few minutes after entering, Cinch is seated at a booth (scarf and sunglasses off), speaking to a mysterious stranger opposite her. His face is concealed by the booth wooden top cap.]

Principal Cinch: And that's why I called you here. No one must ever know about this discussion. As much as I regret asking your assistance, you are the best candidate with the resources I need for this sort of problem. As you know, my students have lost faith in me, and my best student, Twilight Sparkle has been transferred to Canterlot High. Crystal Prep's reputation is at stake if this matter is not dealt with. So I need you to find someone who would act as the perfect student, and use your "persuasion" to have them enrolled in my school. But not just anybody in particular. I'm looking for a student who can be just as good as Twilight was. If not, better. So do you know anyone who has such qualities?

[The stranger's hand jesters suggest that he's thinking. Then he reaches down for the inside of his file bag at his feet, and pulls out a file.]

?: You know. I think I got just the girl.

[He slides the file over to Cinch. She looks into the contents with a sinister smile. Inside are a few sheets of paper, with a small picture of a smiling girl, paper-clipped to the corner. The girl is heliotrope colored with violet eyes, with purple hair with light purple and aquamarine highlights in a ponytail with a curl in the end, and straight bangs parted in the middle. The name on one of the papers says **"Starlight Glimmer"**.]

 **[Opening Credits]**

 **[Title: Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story]**

To Be Continued…

 **I hope you've all enjoyed the first chapter of my new MLP fan fiction. This is very special to me because it's been 5 years since I have posted another fanfic. So please leave a review or ask any question about the story, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Starlight's Registration

**Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 2: Starlight's Registration]**

[INT. Office-The City-Afternoon]

[Introducing Starlight Glimmer. She's wearing a black button shirt, a purple coat, a purple bell skirt with a small purple fallen star with an aqua stream trail (her cutie mark) on the side, black slip on shoes, and long purple socks. She is sitting in a chair in front of a desk, smiling.]

Starlight Glimmer: So you see, the only way that everyone to be happy is if all of us are equal. No one would ever flaunt their special talents because they won't have any talent to flaunt. Those who do would often think they are way more special, not knowing how inferior they made others feel. In a world where everyone is exactly the same, no one will be teased, no one will feel different, and no one will ever be treated unfairly again. Everyone would be happy to experience "true" friendship for the first time.

[It is revealed the person she's talking to behind the desk is her therapist, Stormy Flare.]

Stormy Flare: I see. Well, that's nice, dear. But…[sigh]…look, Starlight. I feel as if these sessions aren't getting us anywhere. You have not made much progress since you were released: spending three months in juvenile hall with no improvement. It's gonna take a while for you to adjust to civil life.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh don't you fret. I'm quite sure I'm capable of making it out in the world and guiding some poor person in how his life is meant to be handled.

Stormy Flare: Starlight, you know you're not supposed to do that. Not everyone is willing to accept your "unique" philosophy as you do. Your parents are really worried about you.

Starlight Glimmer: That's only because they haven't quite seen the light just yet.

Stormy Flare: Well, you also know I can't keep you from interacting with other people. You have your own life to live, and it won't make your condition any better. But, getting to know different people is not such a bad thing. You get to learn what different interests they have. You might like it.

Starlight Glimmer: Out of the question. Different interests lead to different opinions, which lead to misery and unhappiness.

Stormy Flare: Well you're gonna have to learn to live with it sometime. By the way, have you registered to any schools yet?

Starlight Glimmer: Not really. I've yet to find the right school with students who share my personal commitments.

Stormy Flare: Starlight, you have to go back to attending school. You're a very smart girl, and I don't want you to waste your education like this. This could be the next step in getting back into the world. If you don't apply soon, then I guess I'll have to do that for you. Remember, I may come to visit to see if you're making progress.

Starlight Glimmer: I have no problem with that. I'm looking forward to making new friends.

Stormy Flare: That's good, and I guess that's all the time we have today. Shall we say, same time, tomorrow?

Starlight Glimmer: Sure. I do enjoy these little meetings. Good day, Mrs. Flare.

Stormy Flare: Good day, Starlight.

[Starlight gets up from her seat, picks up the backpack she had at her feet, and walks out the door, still smiling. After she leaves, Stormy Flare gives off a sigh of disappointment.]

[EXT. Office Building]

[Starlight walks out of the building, and notices some kids playing on a nearby lawn. Her smile slowly fades as she watches the kids playing games together and hugging their friends. She then pulls a photograph out from her backpack. Her eyes begin tearing up as she looks at it. She presses it against her chest and walks away, reciting her own philosophy to herself.]

Starlight Glimmer: Exceptionalism is a lie. Be your best by never being your best. Choose equality as your special talent. You are no better than your friends…etc.

[INT. Stormy Flare's Office]

[Stormy Flare is looking through some old pamphlets.]

Stormy Flare: "The Everton Independent Study Program." This ought to be best for Starlight. I'm already at my wit's end with that girl anyway.

[Then the phone suddenly starts ringing. So she picks it up.]

Stormy Flare [on the phone]: Hello. Stormy Flare here…Yes…Yes, she does come here…How do you know that? ...Who is this? ...Listen. If you're trying to pull something on me, I'm gonna…What? ...How? …Well, it does sound pretty festive. But I don't think she would go along with it…[Pulls out a piece of paper and a pen, and starts writing]…Okay go…Uh-huh…Yeah…Okay…What? …Alright. [Stops writing] Are you sure this will work? …This doesn't seem professional…If you say so. Thank you. This will definitely help my predicament a lot…Okay. You really got me out of a jam…Goodbye. [Hangs up the phone]

[Despite her confusion, she goes through the pamphlets again and found the one for Crystal Prep Academy.]

[INT. Stormy Flare's Office-The Next Day-Afternoon]

[Starlight arrives and sits down at her usual seat.]

Starlight Glimmer: Okay, Mrs. Flare. So what sort of session will we be doing today?

Stormy Flare: Actually, I want to discuss about applying to school.

Starlight Glimmer: Ah yes. Well I still haven't found a suitable school that would fit my needs.

Stormy Flare: Well lucky for you, I think I found one that's perfect.

[Stormy Flare hands Starlight the Crystal Prep pamphlet.]

Starlight Glimmer: [reading the pamphlet] "Crystal Prep Academy. Nothing but the best. Students will experience proper education and quality athleticism to make them the best they can be. Crystal Prep is well known for its high academic scores and successful achievement of any other school." [Then looks at Stormy Flare with a disapproving glare] It sounds very "tempting". But I'm going to have to say "no".

Stormy Flare: I think it quite suits you very well. Your intelligence may make you a great asset at this school if you apply.

Starlight Glimmer: I'm sorry. But these students seem like they believe they are superior to everyone else. Such misguided and selfish intends they must have. And, if I try to show off my talents, I would be no better than them. This doesn't seem to be the school for me.

Stormy Flare: But that was before. Have you heard? Things at the school have changed. It all seems to have started after the Friendship Games.

[What Stormy Flare said got Starlight surprised with interest.]

Starlight Glimmer: The Friendship Games?

Stormy Flare: It's a series of competitive events held once every four years between the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts and their archrivals, the Canterlot High Wondercolts. They had it quite recently.

Starlight Glimmer: "Competitive" you say? Sounds like they cared more about the "Games" than the "Friendship".

Stormy Flare: Well Crystal Prep has won the games a multitude of times over the years.

Starlight Glimmer: And why should this be of importance to me?

Stormy Flare: Because something happened at the last Friendship Games; both teams decided to end it in a tie.

[Starlight gets surprisingly intrigued to hear of this.]

Starlight Glimmer: A tie?! What happened?

Stormy Flare: No one knows, but the rumors say it caused such a change within the student body, they began treating their rivals as equals. Whatever happened at the Friendship Games made them better people than they were before. Now when they compete, they would do it fairly and equally. Makes you feel very exuberant about it, doesn't it? What do you think, Starlight?

[Starlight just sits there, astound from what Stormy Flare said, staring into the Crystal Prep pamphlet.]

[EXT. Crystal Prep Academy-Parking lot-The City-The Next Day-Morning]

[Principal Cinch drives her purple car into its usual parking space. She gets out with a stack of files and papers in her arm, and walks into the school with an indignant look on her face.]

[INT. Crystal Prep Academy-Hallways]

[The students are all mingling with each other, until they see Cinch passing by. Some of them give an icy stare of resentment, some seem frighten at her presence, and others just try to get out of her way. She walks down the halls with a cold expression with no reaction to her students. The Shadow Five: Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest; are all hanging out together by the lockers. Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet are having a conversation, Sunny Flare is listening in, Indigo Zap is going through her locker, and Lemon Zest is enjoying the loud rock music from her headphones.]

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] And this guy just bumped into me, and he never said "sorry".

Sugarcoat: Why don't you just suck it up, like a normal person?

Sour Sweet: [sourly] Watch your tongue, or else you'll end up like that guy the next time I see him.

[Sunny Flare sees Cinch coming their way and alerts the others, except for Lemon Zest, because she's too busy rocking out to her headphones. Indigo Zap gives her a nudge to get her attention.]

Lemon Zest: Dude, what?

[Indigo bobs her head toward Cinch, signaling Lemon to see her. She walks by the girls without a response, only turning her eyes to see them giving her a disgusted stare. She then continues walking onward.]

[EXT. Crystal Prep Academy-Principal Cinch's office]

[Dean Cadance is looking over a clipboard outside of Cinch's office door, until she spots Cinch walking up the stairs.]

Dean Cadance: Ah, Principal Cinch. How'd the meeting go?

Principal Cinch: Horrid. Both school boards of Crystal Prep and Canterlot High were constantly breathing down my neck.

[INT. Principal Cinch's office]

[Cinch opens the door and walks into her office with Cadance following.]

Principal Cinch: Especially the president of the CHS board. What was her name again? Ah yes, a "Mrs. Spoiled Rich".

Dean Cadance: Oh yeah. I've heard she was a tough customer. Also heard she has a daughter that goes to that school.

Principal Cinch [sitting down at her desk]: Disgraceful. It seems they have caught wind of the rumors about the Friendship Games, and they have been dogging me to take responsibility.

Dean Cadance: What's there to worry about? Crystal Prep still got recognition from the tie, the students are more productive than ever before, test scores are still high…no harm, no foul, right?

Principal Cinch: You misunderstood. It is not the school's status that they have doubts in. It is my position as its headmistress. They believe that I am no longer fit to run this school anymore. The students have already lost their faith in me, and word has spread that I may be exploiting their entire future. Even Spoiled Rich seemed to be assured of my incompetence.

Dean Cadance: Well you were pretty involved in that incident in that last event in the games.

Principal Cinch: You know pretty well it was Canterlot High who forced my hand in it. If it wasn't for their dubious tactics and possession of otherworldly magic, Crystal Prep would have won yet another Friendship Games, fairly. My only concern is for our reputation in the games. It is not my fault for committing such a mishap. Now it seems Canterlot High's influence on our students is the reason they do not trust me anymore. I've also heard they have come up with a certain nickname for me. What was it again?

Dean Cadance: [quiet at first, then takes a breath] "Witch". "Cinch the Witch".

Principal Cinch [irritated]: Quite. In any case, the school board is suggesting some form of "retirement planning".

Dean Cadance: Oh my, so are you willing go along with it.

Principal Cinch [getting up from her chair]: Well of course not. I was able to talk my way out of it, but the boards still seem to have their suspicions about me. So the idea of retirement is still in the air. I have put all of my life and worked too hard to make Crystal Prep the pinnacle of academical perfection, and I will not allow a resignation to let me leave this school in worse condition than how I found it. And now, that's all about to change.

Dean Cadance [uncertain]: If you say so.

[Cinch moves to the curtains and pulls on them a bit to see outside the window. She notices something that got her in such a delight.]

Principal Cinch: Ah. Perfect.

[She signals Cadance to come over to the window. So Cadance does just that, and looks out the window to see what Cinch is looking at.]

[EXT. Crystal Prep Academy-Front lawn]

[Coming up to the school appears to be Starlight Glimmer, about to start her first day at Crystal Prep. She stops halfway and looks at the school with such concern. She then takes a deep breath, and continues walking.]

[INT. Principal Cinch's office]

Dean Cadance: Who is that?

Principal Cinch: Our new student.

Dean Cadance: Another one?

Principal Cinch: This one is very special. I've been expecting her for quite some time. So could you go down and greet her? Once you do, I want you to bring her to me. I would like to welcome this girl, personally.

To Be Continued…

 **I chose Stormy Flare because I couldn't think of anyone perfect for the role.**

 **Now that Starlight Glimmer has arrived at Crystal Prep, things will be getting interesting.**


	3. Welcome to Crystal Prep

**Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 3: Welcome to Crystal Prep]**

[EXT. Crystal Prep Academy-Front lawn-The City-Morning]

[Starlight walks up the stairs and stops at the top to look up at the school once more. Takes another breath, and walks through the door.]

[INT. Crystal Prep Academy-Main foyer]

[Starlight walks in and sees the other students walking around, mingling; wearing their usual dark purple school uniforms. She starts taking in the atmosphere when she gets bumped and shoved by passing by students.]

Starlight Glimmer: Oof…pardon me…ah…excuse me…could be a little more caref-? ...ow…hey, watch where you're go-…oh…hey, you did that on purpose…WHOA!

[She gets knocked down by another new student, Blueblood. His skin is chalk-white with light blue eyes and well-groomed golden locks. He wears the usual male uniform, neatly, with the exception of a white dickie with gold buttons and a blue bowtie.]

Blueblood: [scoff] Some people.

[He leaves Starlight with an angry expression on her face. She then reaches for a small pouch on her backpack, until…]

Dean Cadance: Excuse me, miss. Hello there.

[Dean Cadance approaches from down the stairs, as Starlight cease reaching for the pouch and gets back up.]

Dean Cadance: So you're the new student we'll be having today. Welcome to Crystal Prep. I'm Dean Cadance, it's a pleasure to have you here with us. Principal Cinch has been expecting you for quite some time.

Starlight Glimmer: Well, I sure-wait, I'm expected?

Dean Cadance: Of course. She's spoken so highly about you. She will be pleased to meet you in person. Now please, walk this way.

[Starlight gets confused at first, and decides to follow Cadance up the stairs.]

[INT. Crystal Prep Academy-Principal Cinch's office]

[Principal Cinch looks at the file of Starlight, until she hears her office door opening and had to put it away in her desk drawer. Cadance enters with Starlight, and Cinch looks upon them with such delight.]

Principal Cinch: Ah! Miss Starlight Glimmer, I presume?

Starlight Glimmer: Yes?

Principal Cinch: Splendid. We are so lucky to have you here with us. My name is Abacus Cinch, headmistress of this academy.

Starlight Glimmer: Well, I am so pleased to meet you.

Principal Cinch: Not as much as I. [To Dean Cadance] That'll be all, Cadance.

[Cadance nods her head and leaves the office, closing the door behind her.]

Principal Cinch: Please, have a seat.

[Starlight walks up to her desk and sits down on the seat in front of it.]

Principal Cinch: I must say, it truly is a privilege to have you at this school.

Starlight Glimmer: It is?

Principal Cinch: But of course. We at Crystal Prep take such pride in education and reputation. Our goal is to make our students the best there is in life. And we hope that your contribution from your brilliant mind will be the greatest this school has to offer.

Starlight Glimmer [tries to hide her disapproval]: Well, I'm sure looking forward to get started.

Principal Cinch: I'd thought you would. Your record did say you are most eager to participate.

Starlight Glimmer [surprised]: My…record?

[Principal Cinch pulls Starlight's file out of the drawer.]

Principal Cinch: Why yes. I have been reviewing your accomplishments.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh. So you studied up on me, huh?

Principal Cinch: And I must say, I found the most impressive claim I have ever come across.

Starlight Glimmer [confused]: It is?

Principal Cinch: Straight-A student with an adept display of ingenuity. Gracefully accustom to advance studies, excellent dedication to any given assignment, and an exquisite talent in scientific development. Now that is what I like to see in a Crystal Prep Shadowbolt.

Starlight Glimmer: Is that it?

Principal Cinch: Yes. Why?

Starlight Glimmer [curious]: Can I take a look at that?

Principal Cinch: Sure.

[Cinch gives Starlight the file. She looks at the contents with surprise and utter confusion. Cinch gets concerned about Starlight's reaction.]

Principal Cinch: Is something wrong?

[After hearing Cinch, Starlight quickly shakes off her doubting expressions and pretends to be calm.]

Starlight Glimmer: No. Nothing is wrong at all. Hm. Looks like everything's there. [Gives Cinch back her file] I'm sure to do my "best" during my stay here, and I'm sure my efforts will surprise everybody.

Principal Cinch: Indeed. We will be expecting great things from you.

Starlight Glimmer: Well I can't wait to get started, and I am so looking forward to meeting everyone.

[Cinch gives a bit of a scowl for a split second.]

Principal Cinch: Yes, well. [Gets up from her seat] Now that we've gotten courtesies out of the way, allow me to personally give you a tour of campus so you can get well adjusted to your way around.

Starlight Glimmer: [hesitates at first] Sure.

Principal Cinch: Splendid. This way.

[Starlight pushes against the edge of the desk in order to scoot out of her chair. Unknown to Cinch, Starlight stealthily plants a very small disk-like device with a blinking red light at the bottom of the desk edge. Then she casually walks out the office with Cinch.]

[INT. Crystal Prep Academy-Hallway]

[Starlight walks down the hall with Cinch showing her the different rooms of the school.]

Principal Cinch: …And over her, we have a marvelous science lab, which I know would be to your liking.

Starlight Glimmer: I sure hope so. [Notices the other students staring at her and Cinch] I wonder what got them in such a mood.

Principal Cinch: Pay no mind to them. Here, you will succeed, a privilege that they can never dream of.

[Coming up around a corner, Sunny Flare appears and accidently bumps into Starlight.]

Sunny Flare: Oh, sorry.

Starlight Glimmer: That's alright.

Principal Cinch: Shall we carry on?

Starlight Glimmer: Yes, we shall.

[Sunny Flare watches them leave in disbelief, as Sugarcoat shows up from behind.]

Sunny Flare: Look at her. Hasn't been here for more than an hour, and Cinch already has the new girl eating out of her hand.

Sugarcoat: Such foolishness. If only Twilight was a better judge of character.

[Starlight overhears the girls, and gets curious when she heard the name "Twilight".]

[INT. Crystal Prep Academy-Gymnasium]

[Starlight and Cinch come into the school's gymnasium. The gym is massive with a large basketball court, as expected of any gym; made up of four aqua blue walls with its crystal frame features, two-level blue bleachers, and a light purple hardwood floor.]

Principal Cinch: And this is our gymnasium, where most of our athletic events take place.

[Starlight then notices something that causes her to stray away from Cinch.]

Principal Cinch: As you see, we house the best sports equipment to hone our students physical attributes in order to strive in achieving what the world has to off- [Just realized Starlight went off.]

[Starlight stands in front of a trophy case with all forms of cups and medals. She looks in disgust to see the pictures of the Shadowbolts winning over their rivals, the Wondercolts. She hides her disdain when Cinch approaches.]

Principal Cinch: Ah, I see you've taken interest in the many accomplishments our students have rightfully earned over the years. As you can see, we always win.

Starlight Glimmer [muttering]: "Interest" seems like a very strong word.

Principal Cinch: These were awarded to us after we triumphed over our archrivals, the Canter—

Starlight Gimmer: The Canterlot High School Wondercolts.

[Cinch is surprised to hear that name is familiar to Starlight.]

Principal Cinch: So you've heard of them. How efficient. Well, these over here are what we earned in a special event we held with Canterlot High every four years,-

Starlight Glimmer: The Friendship Games.

[Cinch is once again surprised.]

Principal Cinch: So you've heard of that too. What else have you heard?

Starlight Glimmer: That you ended in a tie. So what happened?

[The two just stand there, staring at each other in silent for a moment.]

Principal Cinch: That concludes our tour.

[Cinch walks away, leaving Starlight even more curious. Then she notices a picture of the Shadowbolt team for the Friendship Games. While everyone looks all serious, there's one purple girl with glasses smiling. Starlight ponders on why this girl seems different from the others. Cinch walks up to a nearby bench with a box waiting for her on it. She picks it up and gives it to Starlight.]

Principal Cinch: There you go. Your uniform is inside, along with your class schedule and basic information; such as locker combination, library card, and website account. You can change in the girl's locker room over there. Now, I am confident you will find Crystal Prep to be the pinnacle of all your life's work. We will be expecting a lot from you. So please, don't let me down.

Starlight Glimmer [smiling]: Don't worry. I'll get right on it.

Principal Cinch: Very well. I'll leave you to it then. I wish you the best of luck, and Welcome to Crystal Prep.

[Cinch leaves the gym. When she's gone, Starlight gets rid of her smile, and changes into an expression of a scornful discomfort.]

Starlight Glimmer: UGH! "Great things", medals, "accomplishments". This school is seriously in need of more help than I thought. And that principal…[grunts]…what a total windbag. No wonder everyone here is so miserable.

[She opens the box, and looks at the uniform with a sinister smile.]

Starlight Glimmer: Okay, Cinch. I'll play along, for now.

[A few minutes later…Starlight walks out of the girl's locker room in her new uniform. It's the standard female uniform with the dark purple coat, light blue undershirt, dark blue bowtie, purple plaid bubble skirt, dark blue lace socks, and black slip on shoes with blue trim and a little shield on it. What's unique about hers is the coat is a vest (twice as big as Sour Sweet's), the undershirt has long sleeves with short cuffs, she's wearing dark blue spandex carpi pants under her skirt (like Sugarcoat), and the shields on her shoes are half light blue and half dark blue.]

Starlight Glimmer: Hmm, this needs something.

[She then goes into her backpack and pulls out a pin in the shape of a black equal sign. Then she pins it on the left side of her chest of her coat.]

Starlight Glimmer: Much better.

[INT. Crystal Prep Academy-Hallway]

[Starlight puts her things into her new locker, while looking at her schedule.]

Starlight Gimmer: Okay, my first class is…"Machine Shop"? They have that here?

[The bells rings and Starlight is once again being bumped and shoved by oncoming students. This makes Starlight most irritated.]

Starlight Glimmer: Okay, that tears it!

[She reaches for the pouch of her backpack again, and pulls out a strange-looking metal ring. Its features illustrates the ring was built with minor technology. She slams her locker shut and puts the ring on. But then she gets knocked down once again by Blueblood.]

Blueblood: Oh, you again. You should probably learn some manners and stay out of people's way.

[Starlight becomes extremely angry. She presses the switches on the rings and two metal rods pop out with an electrical current running between them. Starlight then swiftly goes to Blueblood and slaps her hand with the ring onto his back. The snobbish student shouts in pain as Starlight's Taser ring zaps his body. The surrounding students hear the shouts and notice Starlight assaulting Blueblood. He falls to the floor, groaning in pain, with Starlight hovering over him.]

Starlight Glimmer: Aw, did that hurt?

Blueblood: [groaning]

Starlight Glimmer: Good! [She press the Taser ring on his back again] Maybe you should learn some manners!

[Jet Set sees the commotion, and approaches Starlight in an attempt to stop it.]

Jet Set: Now see here! You can do—

[Starlight quickly turns and presses the ring against Jet Set's shoulder. He falls to the floor in pain, and Starlight looks franticly around at the frightened crowd, pointing her Taser ring at them to prevent them from coming near.]

Starlight Glimmer [angrily]: Anyone else? Huh? HUH!?

[The crowd stays back in fear and didn't mutter a word. After a moment, Starlight finally calms down and presses the switches on the ring to put the Taser rods back in.]

Starlight Glimmer [cheerfully]: Well. If you all excuse me, I got to get to class.

[Starlight starts walking, only to be stopped by Upper Crest standing in her way. Afraid of getting zapped like her boyfriends, she steps aside.]

Upper Crest: Oh go on ahead. After you.

Starlight Gimmer: Now that's more like it. I am so looking forward to getting to know every single one of you.

[Starlight resumes walking towards class, leaving the scared crowd with a sinister smile on her face.]

To Be Continued…

 **Author's Note: With Season 6 already out and** _ **Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree**_ **on its way, there's gonna be some changes to my original story planning.**

 **Also, I'm only describing characters that have not been introduced in the movies.**


	4. First Impression

**Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 4: First Impression]**

[INT. Crystal Prep Academy-Machine Shop Class-The City-Morning]

[Starlight Glimmer walks into Machine Shop Class. Other students are there at work tables, three at each one. Starlight sits at the available front table with Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare.]

Sunny Flare [whispering to Sour Sweet]: That's the new girl I told you about.

[Starlight turns her head and sees the two girls sitting next to her.]

Starlight Glimmer: Hello.

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Hi, my name's Sour Sweet. Welcome to CPA.

Starlight Glimmer: Thank you.

[The two shake hands and Starlight looks down at her table, until…]

Sour Sweet [muttering]: [sourly] Witch's Pet.

[Starlight feels suddenly indignant to overhear that statement.]

Starlight Glimmer: What did you say?

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Oh nothing, nothing at all.

Sunny Flare: Yeah. And I'm Sunny Flare, we've met before.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh yeah. My name's Starlight, Starlight Glimmer. And I so love meeting new friends like the two of you.

Sunny Flare: Glad to hear it. Now, can you excuse us for just a moment, sweety.

[Sunny Flare pulls on Sour Sweet's ponytail and huddles her head closer to hers.]

Sunny Flare [whispering, disgruntled]: What do you think you're doing?

Sour Sweet: [sourly] You told me she's with Cinch.

Sunny Flare: Yeah, but that doesn't give you an excuse to bad mouth about them. I thought we all agreed we're gonna start over.

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] I know, and I'm sorry. It's just…I can't help it.

Sunny Flare: Well you better. This is like Twilight all over again.

Sour Sweet: [sourly] Well excuse me for being so complex on the matter.

[Starlight overhears the two, and is surprised to hear the name "Twilight" again.]

Sunny Flare: Okay. If you get all antsy, just keep it to yourself. Alright?

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Okay. [sourly] But I won't make any promises.

Sunny Flare: Fair enough.

[They turn back to Starlight, smiling, as Starlight is just a bit confused. Before she could say a word, the class teacher, Dr. Hooves enters the room. He has tan-colored skin with spikey brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue suit, brown trench coat, and a light green bowtie. He puts his coat on a nearby rack and sits at his desk.]

Dr. Hooves: Good morning, class.

Students: Good morning, Doctor.

Male student: What's up, Doc?

Dr. Hooves: Today, we'll be learning about the inner workings on a miniature generator. Now you all have the components on your workbench. But since we have new students today, let's go over the basics, shall we?

[As the Doctor turns around to draw a diagram on the chalkboard, Starlight looks down on the parts and schematics on her table. After the Doctor is finished, he turns back at his class.]

Dr. Hooves: Now, the first thing you need to reme—

[The Doctor, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, and the entire class look in disbelief to see that Starlight has completed her generator in a short amount of time, fully operational.]

Starlight Glimmer: Oh I'm sorry, did you say something?

Dr. Hooves: Great whickering stallions!

[INT. Crystal Prep Academy-Math Class]

[Sugarcoat has just finish a math equation on the chalkboard.]

Math Teacher: Correct. Thank you, Sugarcoat. You may be seated. [Sugarcoat replies.] Now who else would want to try a problem on the board? Anyone?

[Some students raise their hand as the teacher looks around.]

Math Teacher: Yes. You, Ms. Glimmer. Will you please come up?

[Starlight puts her hand down, gets up from her desk, and walks to the front of the class.]

Math Teacher: Now pick a problem from the book and do it on the board.

[Starlight looks at the open mathematics book on the teacher's desk and starts flipping through the pages. She seems to have flipped over a hundred pages, until something catches her attention. She turns back just a few pages and points at the page she stopped on.]

Starlight Glimmer: This one, right here.

[Starlight moves to the chalkboard while the teacher looks surprised at the problem she picked.]

Math Teacher: But this seems a bit advanced for you. Maybe you should try anoth-

[Starlight writes the problem and its equation on the board with such swiftness and ease; surprising the teacher, Sugarcoat, and the rest of the class. Then she has just finish drawing.]

Starlight Glimmer [cheerful]: Oops! Almost forgot.

[She then adds the decimal point she had forgotten, completing the equation.]

Math Teacher [dumbfounded]: Uh…correct.

Sugarcoat: Show-off.

[INT. Crystal Prep Academy-Science Lab]

[The science teacher is observing the chemical mixtures the students have concocted. He observes Lemon Zest's vile.]

Teacher: Good.

[Then he observes Indigo Zap's.]

Teacher: Good.

[Then finally, he looks at Starlight's vile.]

Teacher: Very good—What are you doing?

[He notices Starlight mixing chemicals in a separate beaker.]

Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I got bored after finishing mine. So I'd thought I use these excess chemicals to keep myself busy.

[She then removes the beaker from the Bunsen burner and gently stirs it. Then the concoction inside starts to glow with a phosphorescent light. This impresses the teacher, including Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest.]

[INT. Crystal Prep Academy- Cafeteria]

[The room is filled with round tables and chairs, and a cafeteria checkout counter. Students are sitting at those tables, chatting, enjoying the meals on their trays. On the other side of the counter is Gustave le Grand. He has light grey skin and a long black curly-q mustache. He wears a dark grey shirt with a white apron, a red ascot, and a white chef's hat. The Shadow Five have just got their lunches and are looking for a spot to sit.]

Sunny Flare: Hey, look.

[Sunny alerts the others that she notices Starlight is sitting all on her own.]

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Aww. She has no one to talk to. [sourly] Probably had it coming the moment she walked into our school.

Sunny Flare: Sour!

Sour Sweet: I'm sorry, Sunny. But if Cinch has gotten to her, then she has to be so blind to apply here.

Sugarcoat: She has been rubbing her smarts in everyone's faces.

Lemon Zest: Yeah. But you remember Twilight was like that too, and look where that got her.

Sunny Flare: We were never there for Twilight. If this is anything like the last time, we better let her know she's not alone in all this.

Indigo Zap: Yeah. Let's go over there and give her a real Crystal Prep welcome.

[So the five girls agree to go over to Starlight's table. At her table, she is having her lunch while drawing in her notebook. Next to it is the photograph, facing down, which Starlight looks at with such sadness. She is surprised to see the girls sitting down at her table, going from her right; Indigo Zap, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, and Lemon Zest. She looks in confusion to see them at her table, smiling.]

Starlight Glimmer: Uh…hello?

Rest of the main cast: [various greetings]

[A moment of silence.]

Starlight Glimmer: Can I help you?

Sunny Flare: Oh we just noticed you sitting here all alone. So we thought you can use some company.

Starlight Glimmer: Aw that's really nice of you, Sunny Flare, right?

Sunny Flare: Yup, that's me.

Indigo Zap: Heya. We weren't properly introduced. I'm Indigo Zap, and that there is Lemon Zest.

Lemon Zest: S'up?

Indigo Zap: Guess you've already met Sugarcoat here.

Sugarcoat: You seem very chipper for someone completely clueless of what goes on around here.

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Don't mind her. She just says whatever comes to mind. [sourly] Though getting her to shut up about it is the hard part.

Starlight Glimmer: Wow. You all seem so unique. So…"generic".

Indigo Zap: Okay? So we saw the things you did in class today.

Starlight Glimmer: So you did? How do you feel about that? Spiteful? Hateful? Disgusted? Inferior?

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] What?! No. Why would we think that? [They all stare at Sour with doubt.] [sourly] Okay, just a little. [sweetly] But you shouldn't think so hard on it.

Sugarcoat: You were making those around you looking like a bunch of pansies.

Sunny Flare: Actually. The things you did, they were kind of…impressive.

Starlight Glimmer [confused]: It is?

Lemon Zest: Well, yeah.

Starlight Glimmer: Huh, well that can't be right.

Indigo Zap: Don't sweat it. We're just trying to be nice. If you got a problem, we'll be there to help you out.

Starlight Glimmer [smiling]: Oh, really? Well, don't you think I'm the one who should be helping you?

Sugarcoat: Say what?

Starlight Glimmer: Oh don't you worry. You're just a bit confused. A lot people are once they got to see the truth?

Sour Sweet: Truth?

Starlight Glimmer: Let me explain; you all seem to be good friends, right?

Sugarcoat [confused]: I suppose so.

Starlight Glimmer: But I know what you need, what everyone needs. The only way we can all be great friends is if we are all exactly the same.

[There's a moment of silence on the lunch table, until it is broken by Indigo Zap letting out a burst of laughter for Starlight's remark. Starlight just stares at her with a blank expression, which puts the laughter out.]

Indigo Zap: Are you serious?

Starlight Glimmer [cheerful]: Oh don't feel so bad. I have no judgements. In fact, don't you want to change your ways in the first place? I've heard about your "impressive" winning-streak, but then you decided it should be better to treat everybody as equals. I admire that, really. And that's what I'll be helping the people here at this school to learn.

[She takes Lemon Zest's headphones off her head and gives her an MP3 player with its own earbuds. So Lemon puts both buds in her ears, and Starlight hits the 'Play' button.]

Starlight Glimmer [voice from the earbuds]: _In sameness, there is peace. Be your best by never being your best. You're no better than your friends. To excel is to fail. Free yourself from your-_

[Lemon Zest quickly takes off the earbuds, and feels a big chill.]

Sour Sweet [whispering]: Is she for real?

Starlight Glimmer: You see, I do not want to flaunt my special talents because I believe no one should have special talents to flaunt. Now that I see it, you five were all on the same team during the Friendship Games. So isn't it about time for you to experience "true friendship" for the first time?

[As the girls start pondering what Starlight spoke to them, two students are already at the lunch counter. One is Party Favor; with light blue skin, blue curly hair, light blue eyes, and a pin of a pink balloon animal on his uniform's lapel. The other is Sugar Belle; with pink skin, dark purple curly hair with a light blue ball hair band, magenta eyes, and a pin of a purple cupcake on her lapel. The two just got their lunches and are about to find their seats, until Party Favor sees Starlight at her table. Sugar Belle notices him looking off with a frightened expression.]

Sugar Belle: What's wrong, Party Favor?

Party Favor: Sugar Belle, is that who I think it is?

[He points over at Starlight, allowing Sugar Belle to see what has her friend so spooked. She notices Starlight with the same reaction.]

Sugar Belle: No way. It can't be!

[Back at Starlight's table, the Shadow Five are still thinking about what she said.]

Sugarcoat: Well it—wait. If you don't like "flaunting your talents", the why are you doing so well in class.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I'm only doing that to impress Cinch.

Shadow Five: [various complaints]

Indigo Zap: Ugh, not Cinch!

Sugarcoat: That woman is the most repulsive thing here in this school.

Sour Sweet: [sourly] I knew she would be another pawn.

Sugarcoat: You are so gullible. Principal Cinch is an arrogant, glory-grabbing creep who'd do anything to get her way. Even exploiting her own students and threatening their entire future if they don't comply. All she cares about is her precious reputation and the influence that comes with it.

Starlight Glimmer: Really!?

Lemon Zest: If you ever need anything, go to Dean Cadance. She's the one who's truly in charge. She cares deeply about all her students.

Sunny Flare: Listen to me, Starlight. You can't trust Cinch with anything.

Starlight Glimmer: Of course I don't trust her. That's why I'm using her.

Sunny Flare: Well you really shouldn't—Come again?!

Starlight Glimmer: I knew that Airhead Cinch was too clingy to that "Crystal Prep reputation" garbage. From the moment I spoke with her, I can tell right away she must had something to do with making this school the most hated place in the world. So I figure if I can get on Cinch's good side just long enough for her to put me in a better position, I'll turn that miserable hag's career against her.

[The girls look dumbfounded at Starlight.]

Indigo Zap: Whoa.

Sunny Flare: You're declaring war on Principal Cinch?

Starlight Glimmer: If I must. I just have to keep squeezing her until she's ready to see the light. Once she realizes feeble her efforts truly are, she'll finally understand what we're trying to accomplish. There's just one little thing I would like to ask.

Sour Sweet: What?

Starlight Glimmer: Who is Twilight?

Sunny Flare: Wha-what do you know of her?

Starlight Glimmer: Only that she was on the same team as you during the Friendship Games. I saw the picture; purple girl, glasses…you spoke so highly of her, and yet, I didn't see anyone like that while I'm here. So tell me, who is she?

[A long pause.]

Sour Sweet: Twilight Sparkle…she was one of us. At least, we never thought she was then. She used to be the top student around here.

Lemon Zest: She was the brightest student that ever comes out of CPA, always getting the top scores on all her tests.

Starlight Glimmer: So, you really admire this girl, don't you?

Sunny Flare: Well yes…and no. For all her time here, she never got close to anyone. She really cares about her studying, but we…we didn't really care much about her.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh?

Sunny Flare: Well, you see…we-um, we sort of—

Sugarcoat: We treated her like dirt. She was being a very nice girl, but we were just awful to her because we thought she was better than us for being the best student. So we insulted her, belittled her, putting so much pressure on her, and Cinch manipulated her into joining the games with us. But we kept listening to Cinch when we were up against Canterlot High, which only made things worse. But she was doing terrible, we aided her in forcing Twilight to help us win, which led to a horrible disaster. And if it wasn't for Midnight Sparkle, we wouldn't hav—[She suddenly stops talking, and notices Starlight raising her eyebrows in curiosity, and the other girls giving Sugarcoat signals to not mention that moment.] Sorry.

Starlight Glimmer: Midnight Sparkle? Who is that? Is that Twilight's sister or something?

Sour Sweet: Eh…you can say that.

Starlight Glimmer: So what you're saying is…this girl, Twilight was the smartest girl at this school, and you just treated her like garbage for it?

Indigo Zap: I guess we did.

Lemon Zest: All we ever wanted was to be the best.

Starlight Glimmer: And without thought about how it affected her. Such selfishness. [The Shadow Five seem to feel bad about what they did.] Aw but don't fret, she probably didn't know how her accomplishments affected you. I'm curious - what ever happened to her anyway?

Sour Sweet: She transferred to Canterlot High after the games.

Starlight Glimmer: Ah, I see. So you're saying, your actions drove her away. Am I right?

Sunny Flare: We could've been good friends with her.

Indigo Zap: None of us want to make that mistake again.

Starlight Glimmer: But in a world where everyone is the same, no one will ever feel terrible because there are no losers and no winners. Everybody wins!

Indigo Zap: I don't know. That doesn't sound right to me.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh I don't blame you for being confused. It's quite obvious you all have been blinded by the false promises this school had to offer. [She gets up from her seat; and grabs her tray, her notebook, and her photo.] I'll give you all some time to think it over. By then, you'll understand what I'm telling you. I got big plans for this school, and I would love for you to join me. I'm looking forward to your decision.

[She walks away from her table, dumps her garage in the trash bin, places the tray on top of it, and leaves the cafeteria. The Shadow Five look at each other with confusion, and then stare at the doorway Starlight just walked out of.]

To Be Continued…

 **This is the longest chapter I have written so far. It was meant to be extended, but had to be shorten to fit in with the story's timeframe. So be prepared for any chapter with a maximum number of pages, for I may resort to cutting a few details so the story can relate to the original films.**


	5. Where the Magic Happens

**Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 5: Where the Magic Happens]**

[INT. Crystal Prep Academy-Hallway-The City-Afternoon]

[Starlight Glimmer is packing things from her backpack into her locker.]

Starlight Glimmer: There's nothing to worry about. They'll understand. They'll all understand. Once I get that snobby principal to give up on her ideals, the school will be exactly the way I—

[Then Starlight hears some form of music playing. She listens in to the music in the empty halls. It is the music of the song from the series "Our Town". Starlight is shocked to have recognized it.]

Starlight Glimmer: That's…that's the song from my village.

[She listens to the sound coming from one of the halls. The she chase down the song to locate the source. Every time she runs closer to the sound, she hears it coming from somewhere else, as if it was moving away from her. So she has to make turns, and pushing through a few students along the way, trying desperately to find where the music is coming from. Finally she stops and finds the song is coming from a door cracked open at the end of a small corridor, with a big black pipe going through the wall on each side. She opens the door and finds a small storage room with boards on the wall, a computer, a laptop, electronic equipment, papers pinned to the wall, a desk, a study table, and books. Starlight is amazed at what she had found. She walks in and looks around at the scientific splendors. She turns on one of the computers, and the background image of a cute purple dog with a treat in his mouth appeared on the screen. She looks around some more and sees a board with pictures and red thread wrapped around their pins, and all the threads connect to one in the center with a picture of Canterlot High.]

Starlight Glimmer: What is all this?

[She turns to the study table and sees an MP3 player on speakers, playing the song she was chasing.]

Starlight Glimmer: There you are. [Turns off the music] But how did you get her?

[She picks up the player and notices a stack of paper clipped papers underneath it. Starlight looks through the pages with drawings, notes, and schematics of a circular device, and what it can do. She flips back to the front page and notices a name written in the corner.]

Starlight Glimmer [reading]: "Twilight Sparkle"?!

[EXT. Crystal Prep Academy]

[Outside the window of the room, Starlight is still seen reading through the motes in astonishment. Meanwhile, a mysterious character (showing only his hand and shadow) is watching her on the other side and then leaves without her noticing.]

[INT. Storage Room-Crystal Prep Academy-Night]

[Starlight stayed and read Twilight's notes about the device and her investigation on the "strange energy" from Canterlot High. She reads the notes all with her eyes wide open, her hair a bit messy, and looking as pale as a ghost.]

Starlight Glimmer [reading]: "As the readouts confirm; the bizarre energy fluxes originated from Canterlot High. During my investigation, my equipment has analyzed the strange EM frequencies. I believe I have found the solution to these anomalies. New data has led me to believe the source of this new energy could be 'otherworldly'."

[Starlight raises her head.]

Starlight Glimmer: IT CAN BE DONE!

[Lightning flashes from outside the window, followed by a thunder strike.]

[INT. Crystal Prep Academy-Day]

[Starlight walks down the hall with a wicked smile on her face, pulling a cart with boxes full of electronic equipment in them. She passes a couple of confused students on her way to the storage room. She brings the equipment inside, and puts them in various places. Machines, tools, laptops, parts and circuits, chemistry sets, textbooks…Starlight has successfully turned the room into a working laboratory again. In her free time, she would draw schematics of a variety of gadgets and handheld weapons. Then she would get to work on building these devices. She tests these devices on some crash test dummies she keeps. Some are rocket-powered, some give off electricity, and others fire off harmful, but not lethal projectiles. Starlight would go to the school's library and look up books with scientific manuals to correspond with Twilight's research. On the side, she's been coming up with new ways to reconfigure the designs of her device. She secretly works on these notes outside or during classes (especially literature, where Fleur Lee Dis is fawning over the teacher, Fancy Pants). She even places some of her inventions in curtain parts of the school. In her lab, Starlight also put up her own board on the empty wall; with a picture of Principal Cinch in the center and threads connect her to different pictures. Starlight would assemble the new device and set up video logs about it on her laptop.]

Starlight Glimmer [video]: "Video Log 2:" The research that Twilight discovered is unparalleled. The fluctuations of EM frequencies coming from Canterlot High. This new energy may be useful in my plans for Crystal Prep. Twilight had created a device that can track the bizarre signatures like a spectrometer, and then captures it. Clever. But I think we can make it better. Twilight's notes suggest the strange energy as being "otherworldly". So it got me thinking, what if I remodel the device and outfit it with a miniature cyclotron and combine it with a set of interdimensional paradigm theories? That way, instead of going towards the source, I will just let the energy come to me, like a magnet. And turn it into a reactor.

[Starlight is finishing setting up the circuits on the device, and then attaches multiple cables into it.]

Starlight Glimmer [video]: "Video Log 5:" My first prototype is finished. Now we're gonna see if this puppy will do the job. "Test 1".

[She switches it on, and the lights come on, generating some form of power in a rising humming sound. Starlight smiles with certainty that it seems to be working.]

[INT. Principal Cinch's Office]

[Principal Cinch is sitting at her desk, signing a few papers. Until she is surprised to find the room shaking, followed by the sound of a large boom.]

Principal Cinch: What the-?

[INT. Dean Cadance's Office]

[Dean Cadance has a similar experience.]

Dean Cadance: What in the world?!

[INT. Hallways]

[After the shaking, dozens of students and faculty walk out of their classrooms, wondering where the explosion came from.]

[EXT. Crystal Prep Academy]

[Starlight opens the storage room window, letting out large clouds of smoke. Her hand is shown waving to blow away the smoke while coughing.]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room (Storage Room)]

[Starlight sets up another video log. She's covered in soot with a little smoke coming off of her, and hair a bit of a mess.]

Starlight Glimmer [video]: "Video Log 6:" I blew myself up, because I am an idiot. See, I forgot to count for a full systems check to make sure that the power is compatible to the circuits. Judging by the massive readouts Twilight uncovered, I'm gonna have to reinforce this device in order to contain this power. So I'm gonna start all over again, as soon as my ears stop ringing.

[Later on, Starlight would make parts of the devices, individually, and test each one to see if they can handle the massive power. Sometimes she would go on the internet and research about Twilight, Crystal Prep, and Cinch.]

[INT. Cinch's Office]

[Principal Cinch is looking at a file, smiling with delight.]

Principal Cinch: She's been here for a whole week, and she is progressing better than I expected.

[The door opens and Starlight walks in.]

Starlight Glimmer: You wish to see me?

Principal Cinch: Ah yes, Starlight. Please, sit down. [Starlight complies with Cinch's request and sits down.] I have been looking at your test scores for the past week, and I must, say, what I see amazes me. Even your athletic scores are substantial. You are now top ranking of all your fellow classmates. Even your teachers are impressed by your grades and projects.

Starlight Glimmer: Why thank you, Principal Cinch. Though I don't think I deserve it. After all, I am no better than anyone here.

Principal Cinch: Oh don't be so modest.

Starlight Glimmer: [chuckles] No really...[changing mood to annoyed]…I meant what I said.

[Cinch's expression changes from surprised, to confused, and back to delightful.]

Principal Cinch: Yes, well…I have informed the school board of your excellence and am impressed by what you have contributed. They are most pleased that I recommend such a girl into our academy.

Starlight Glimmer: Are they now?

Principal Cinch: Indeed. In fact, they are expecting you are doing more in your development. You seem to be making a name for yourself.

Starlight Glimmer: Really? You know, despite all of my "bizarre" research methods and "zany" experiments everyone—

Principal Cinch: Starlight, what you do in your spare time is of little interest to me. What's more important is that you keep on what you're doing so that Crystal Prep's reputation stays afloat.

Starlight Glimmer: I see.

Principal Cinch: I'm suggesting you take our personal aptitude test so that your exquisite mind can be recognized throughout the educational system. Just think about it. Universities and study programs will be offering you scholarships for you to attend their special courses. You will be accepted in the most successful colleges in the country, it will lead you toward a bright—

Starlight Glimmer: No.

Principal Cinch: What did you say?

Starlight Glimmer: I'm not gonna take the aptitude test. Cause if I did, then everyone will know just how smart I really am, and everyone at this school will just hate me for it. I don't think it would be fair if I've taken the test and get the top score.

Principal Cinch: What sort of nonsense is this? I'm talking about giving you the chance of a better future. Why should anyone matter because of it? Nothing but the best.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh, my future is not the reason I came to this school. I don't want to be the best.

Principal Cinch: Then what?

Starlight Glimmer: The Friendship Games. [Cinch becomes appalled.] This school has lived off of its "reputation" of beating Canterlot High every time in the games, except recently when they decided to end it in a tie. The students here wanted to end their quarrel as equals. I admire that very much. Cause after all, equality is everything.

[Cinch just sits there dumbfounded and confused from what Starlight had said to her.]

Principal Cinch: You cannot be serious.

Starlight Glimmer: Aw don't feel bad, this is perfectly normal for those who haven't seen the light just yet. The only way we can be truly happy is if we are all equal. No one will be left out, no one will feel superior, and everyone wins!

Principal Cinch: Enough! Now you listen here. I'm giving you a choice to rise into greatness so tha—

Starlight Glimmer: What? Did you ever give Twilight Sparkle a choice? [Cinch is caught off guard.] Oh yeah. I know all about your former star-student, and that you exploited her just to get what you want.

Principal Cinch: That's ridiculous.

Starlight Glimmer: Yes, ridiculous…but true.

Principal Cinch: Twilight Sparkle was weak. She had the passion of learning, but lacked the confidence and determination to do whatever it takes to win. I thought she could make a lasting impression for Crystal Prep, but all she ever brought us is nothing but shame.

Starlight Glimmer: I see. Is that why you' resorted to that "disaster" I've heard about?

Principal Cinch: I was desperate. Canterlot High has gotten an advantage by switching over to underhanded tactics and coordinated attacks.

Starlight Glimmer: Are you saying they were…cheating?!

Principal Cinch: I wouldn't put it that bluntly. But yes, they were.

Starlight Glimmer: [stunned] Whoa. I can't believe it…[suddenly cheerful] They should've thought of that ages ago!

Principal Cinch: What?!

Starlight Glimmer: I am intrigued. How bold. Even though I don't know anything about CHS, I say they made a wise decision.

Principal Cinch: Now you listen here! Are you saying it is right for Canterlot High to depend on dubious tricks to win, that it's alright for them to play unfairly?

Starlight Glimmer: Is it possible that it was you who were being unfair to them?

Principal Cinch: What are you implying?

Starlight Glimmer: Think about it. The Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are much more educated and athletic than the Canterlot Wondercolts. With the Shadowbolts getting the top scores and winning at every single event they were in, it's quite obvious their success would cause the Wondercolts to feel sad and useless. You know, I don't blame them for cheating though. All they ever wanted was to be our equals. In order for them to ever match up to such advanced students, they had to find another way. And you wanted to win so badly, and never thought about how badly if affected your opponents. Such selfishness. Frankly I think all of them should end in ties.

Principal Cinch: That is ludicrous! I refuse to throw away all that I work for just to see our rivals as equals. I will never back down to Canterlot High for what they—

Starlight Glimmer: Tell me something, Cinch. Did you ever compete in the games?

Principal Cinch: What sort of question is that? Of course we have. It's a tradition we—

Starlight Glimmer: No. Not the school. You. You yourself, Abacus Cinch. Were you a student here at Crystal Prep once upon a time?

Principal Cinch: Ye-Yes, I was once. But that was a long time ago?

Starlight Glimmer: Did you compete in the Friendship Games then?

Principal Cinch: Why yes. I had no interest at first, but seeing how everyone was making such a fuss about it, I figured I should take part to represent my school.

Starlight Glimmer: And did you win, apparently?

Principal Cinch: But of course. We always win. In fact, I was the one who delivered the final act that allowed the Shadowbolts to attain the taste of victory.

Starlight Glimmer: Really? How did it feel?

Principal Cinch: Alive. It felt as though I was on top of the world. The sensation that comes from achieving at something great. The praise delivered by fellow classmates. The feeling of satisfaction from overpowering opponent. It made me realized how insignificant I was before. I was just going through life like any normal person. No plan. No ambition. Without a care in the world. Studying for every test they gave me and listening to every lesson they taught me in class like everyone else. Just another face in the crowd. I was a nobody. Until I took part in the Friendship Games, I've gone through all the events to what I was capable of. My eyes were finally open to what Crystal Prep had to offer. I never wanted to feel that feeble again. I wish those few minutes of glory would last forever.

Starlight Glimmer: [whispering to herself] So that's how it all started.

Principal Cinch: What did you say?

Starlight Glimmer: Oh nothing. My point is I see no reason for taking that aptitude test, since it would be unfair to the other students. If we have both taken that test together and got the top scores, the whole school would've turned on us. Winning isn't everything, equality is.

Principal Cinch: Is that what you think? Well, if that—

Starlight Glimmer: Oh, if you're thinking about my enrollment here at Crystal Prep, I've heard that you and the school board are having a bit of a falling out. If they thought you were unconfident before, could you imagine how they will feel if they learn that you recommended a student for being the best out of all the others, only to be expelled after one week? Now that wouldn't look so good for your image, now wouldn't it.

Principal Cinch: But I just said they were—

Starlight Glimmer: Oh they were referring to me, not you. So I don't think it counts. [Cinch starts pondering to what Starlight said.] Like I said, I'm here to help you, and this school. Tell you what, let's hold off on the test for a while, and I will continue making this school great, okay? But don't you worry; I won't go mouthing off on what happened here. After all, you have a reputation to uphold. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to it, now will we? [Starlight walks toward the door and opens it halfway.] I assure you, whatever I have to offer will be something that nobody will forget.

[She leaves the office and closes the door behind her. Cinch just sits at her desk with an unsure look on her face.]

[INT. Research Room]

[Starlight is working on part of the device. She switches on the power and it builds some form of energy in the center. She points her tools into the spot and pulls them away from each other. The tools are stretching open the energy to reveal a mini vortex. Starlight smiles at what she had discovered. Just then, the door starts to open. So Starlight quickly turns the power off, grabs a nearby gadget from the shelf, and points it at the doorway. Luckily, the visitor is only Dean Cadance, startled at Starlight's reaction.]

Starlight Glimmer: Oh, it's only you.

Dean Cadance: What is that thing?! Is that a weapon?!

Starlight Glimmer: Oh, no it's not. Here, watch.

[She puts the gadget onto the special stand against a small cushion standing vertically. She ties a string around the hilt and trigger. When she pulls it, a wave of energy bursts out, and the invention flies backwards, and hits the cushion with great force.]

Starlight Glimmer: I'm already working on making a bigger version of it though. So what are you doing here?

Dean Cadance: Sorry. It's just I heard noises in here, and I could've sworn it was—nevermind. [She looks around the room, amazed at what Starlight had done to it. Luckily for Starlight, the board with Cinch's picture and the threads is covered by a large sheet.] Wow. You fixed this place up real nicely.

Starlight Glimmer: Well I can't have all the credit. I can't believe someone left all this stuff here.

Dean Cadance: Well Principal Cinch did plan to have this stuff removed once, but the room still smelled of dog.

Starlight Glimmer: What? Is Cinch afraid of the stench or something?

Dean Cadance: No. She's just highly allergic.

Starlight Glimmer: Really?

Dean Cadance: I'm glad I found you. Could you please come to my office? I would like to ask you a few questions about your time here at Crystal Prep.

Starlight Glimmer: Um…sure, no problem.

[Starlight puts the pieces away, and walks out the room with Cadance.]

[INT. Dean Cadance's Office]

[The office is half the size of Cinch's office. But it is well decorated and neatly arranged to make it a homely and comfortable workspace. Dean Cadance sits at her desk, while Starlight takes a seat in the chair facing it.]

Dean Cadance: Thank you for coming. We have lots to discuss.

Starlight Glimmer: Of course. I am so glad you want to talk to me…I'm sorry. What was your name again? [Reads the name plate on the desk.] Ah, "Dean…Mi Amore Cadenza"?

Dean Cadance: Heh, "Dean Cadance" will do just fine. Now let us begin, shall we? How to do feel about being here?

Starlight Glimmer: It's great.

Dean Cadance: Have you had any problems during your stay?

Starlight Glimmer: Not at all.

Dean Cadance: And how are you getting along with your fellow classmates?

Starlight Glimmer: Pretty good actually.

Dean Cadance: Now I've notice you haven't been interacting with them much for days. In fact, I've heard you have assaulted two students on your first day with what some students are calling "a Taser ring".

Starlight Glimmer: Well you see, they were being very unpleasant with me. I had to defend myself. You must understand.

Dean Cadance: Oh I do understand. But I have some concerns about your choice of actions. I do not want to see such behavior bringing harm to any of my students.

Starlight Glimmer: Ah yes, they were talking about you caring for their wellbeing, that you are the most trusted person to have at this school.

Dean Cadance: Well I'm flattered. Thank you.

Starlight Glimmer: As for me not interacting with the others, that is because I'm working on a very important project that will revolutionize the way this school is run. Once everyone starts to appreciate it, I'll have plenty of friends I can rely on.

Dean Cadance: Are you sure about that? Has it even been approved?

Starlight Glimmer: Oh trust me. I am all for making new friends, and what better way than to make friends you can relate to.

Dean Cadance: Really? Well that sounds promising, but I don't really know. You're a very smart girl Starlight, and I would hate for you to make friends the wrong way. Knowing other people can help you learn more about yourself.

[Starlight notices the picture with the Friendship Games team on the shelf behind Cadance.]

Starlight Glimmer: Is that the same advice you gave Twilight Sparkle?

Dean Cadance: You know Twilight?

Starlight Glimmer: Not really. I only heard of her from the other kids. They seem to talk so much about her. Did you know her?

Dean Cadance: Why yes. She was so smart, so kind…it's quite a shame she had to leave.

Starlight Glimmer: Sounds like you were close.

Dean Cadance: All the students here would focus on success, but Twilight was different. She's the most brilliant student we ever had.

Starlight Glimmer: And it was because of that brilliance, the others didn't appreciate her.

Dean Cadance: Well I wouldn't say that. Twilight just had difficulty connecting with others, so the—

Starlight Glimmer: Now I don't blame her for that. After all, who would want to be friends with a school full of ungrateful barbarians who been blinded by the false promises of their success? Now tell me, Dean Cadance. If this was such an issue, why didn't you do anything about it?

Dean Cadance: Well, it—

Starlight Glimmer: Abacus Cinch, right?

Dean Cadance: Now wait just a min—

Starlight Glimmer: Her position has cast a certain influence over the entire student body, and you are just too powerless to do anything about it, are you?

Dean Cadance: Look. Despite what you believe, Cinch is just concerned for the school's wellbeing.

Starlight Glimmer: Such backwards thinking. She only wants to make herself and everyone at this school feel more special than others. The only way people can be happy is if we are all equal. Kinda like what the students here are aiming for right now.

Dean Cadance: Well I'm glad you've noticed our students struggling to reach out to each other, but all the things you said are what Crystal Prep is about. It's about taking chances, pushing boundaries, and making yourself better than you were before.

Starlight Glimmer: That's not how I see it. If everyone here is to better themselves, then they should start giving up on what makes them better. Cinch, on the other hand, uses their unique gifts to build up her own measly reputation. Do you know what that is called? A parasite. A being that feeds off of others to strengthen themselves for their own satisfaction. Cinch projects her image so she can possess the power that comes with it. You won't tell her about this, will you?

Dean Cadance [smiling]: You have my word.

Starlight Glimmer: Thank you. You really are considerate to your students. Now if you ask me, I believe Cinch has been at this for far too long. Now if it was up to me, I suggest she stand down. Crystal Prep would be better off with a new stronger leader, a better leader.

Dean Cadance: What? Are you suggesting me?

Starlight Glimmer: You? Well I've never considered it. But now that I think about it, I would love to make you a candidate.

Dean Cadance: Thank you. Principal Cinch really was reckless at that incident with Twilight. But until the school board can be fully convinced, Cinch cannot be removed.

Starlight Glimmer: I see. Speaking of which, how is Twilight doing?

Dean Cadance: Well it is quite a shame that she left. But it was for the best. She was originally going to apply to the Everton Independent Study Program, but she changed her mind and asked for a transfer to Canterlot High. She made plenty of new friends, so she's doing great. I try keeping in touch with her through video chats.

Starlight Glimmer: Really? Well that sounds great. I guess I have nothing to worry about; now I know she's in better hands. Seeing that she couldn't handle the high quality efforts that Crystal Prep put on her, keeping her from fixing the damage they have brought themselves, I guess it's up to me to pick up where she left off. So as you can see, I'm doing fine, and you don't need to worry about what happens to me. I'll make Crystal Prep go exactly the way it's supposed to be. [She gets up off her seat and walks towards the door, where she notices a shadow moving in the crack.]

Dean Cadance: Okay. I hope you know what you're doing.

Starlight Glimmer: But of course. I can take care of myself.

[Starlight quickly swings the door open, and Shining Armor, who was leaning on the other side of the door, falls to the floor.]

Dean Cadance: Shining Armor! [She gets up from her chair and helps Shining Armor up.] Are you alright?!

Shining Armor [grunting]: Yeah. I'm alright.

Starlight Glimmer: Wait, who is this?

Dean Cadance: This is Shining Armor. He's an alumnus of Crystal Prep.

Starlight Glimmer: Really? [To Shining Armor] Tell me something, Shining. Have you competed in the Friendship Games?

Shining Armor: I sure have.

Starlight Glimmer: And did you win?

Shining Armor: Of course, we always win.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. [Shining Armor seems confused.] And I suppose Abacus Cinch was your principal at the time, correct?

Shining Armor: Yes, she was. [To Cadance] Cadance, who is this?

Dean Cadance: Shining Armor, this is Starlight Glimmer, our new star-student.

Shining Armor: Oh. Well it's nice to meet you.

[Both Starlight and Shining Armor start shaking hands.]

Starlight Glimmer: Hello.

Dean Cadance: So what are you doing here anyway?

Shining Armor: Well…it…I…thought I can stop by and…

Starlight Glimmer: I believe it has something to do with this.

[She holds up a picnic basket. Shining looks at his hand and realizes it's not there. So he grabs the basket from Starlight.]

Shining Armor: I just…thought I could deliver some lunch for Dean Cadance here.

Starlight Glimmer: Really? Feels like a lot of food for just one person. So how long have you two…?

[The two start blushing and stammering.]

Dean Cadance: Hey! Shining Armor, were you spying?

Shining Armor: Sorry. I was about to knock when I overheard my sister's name through the door. I just couldn't help myself but to—

Starlight Glimmer: Whoa, wait. Sister? What sister?

Dean Cadance: He's referring to Twilight.

Starlight Glimmer [To Shining Armor]: You're Twilight Sparkle's brother?!

Shining Armor: Well yeah.

Starlight Glimmer: Tell me, did your sister ever tell you what happened at the Friendship Games?

Shining Armor: I really don't know what to tell you. Details of that event were a bit sketchy. After the games, my sister decided to transfer over to Canterlot High. I just don't get it. I tried asking Twily what happened, but she was being vague about it. I even asked Cadance here about it, but she doesn't want to talk about it either. But whatever is it, I'm sure they had a good reason not to tell me.

Dean Cadance: Yeah. [She then takes the picnic basket from Shining Armor.] Why don't I just set this up so tha-?

Starlight Glimmer: Just one more question before I go. [To Shining Armor] Do you have a sister named "Midnight"?

Shining Armor: No, I don't. Never heard of her. [To Cadance] Who's Midnight? [Cadance raises her shoulders, pretending she doesn't know anything. Then he turns back to Starlight.] Where'd you heard that?

Starlight Glimmer [smirking]: Oh, well that's alright. Just a little rumor I heard. I'll just leave you two alone then, okay? It was nice meeting you both.

[Starlight then leaves Dean Cadance's office, as Shining Armor and Cadance watch her go, both looking perplex.]

To Be Continued…

 **Now** _ **this**_ **is the longest chapter I've worked on. With Starlight finding Twilight's secret notes, Starlight and Cinch show each other their "truth selves", and bringing Dean Cadance and Shining Armor into the story; I figured I could squeeze these moments in the chapter and get it over with. Now tensions are high and conflicts between protagonist and antagonist have risen, what might happen next?**


	6. Divide and Conquer

**Disclaimer: It's time to bring back the Shadow Five, and a chance to get to know the characters.**

 **Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 6: Divide and Conquer]**

[INT. Hallways-Crystal Prep Academy-The City-Day]

[Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, and Lemon Zest are just casually walking.]

Sunny Flare: I'm thinking about letting it grow longer.

[Then they stop to see Starlight at her locker. They watch Starlight pull the mysterious photo out of her locker, looking sad.]

Boy's voice: Well, well, well. Look what we have here.

[Starlight finds herself surrounded by the three boys: Dumb-Bell, Hoop, and Score. Dumb-Bell is dark brown with light grey messy hair barely covering his blue eyes, and has a six-weighted dumbbell tie tack. Hoop is big with orange skin, brown hair covering his green eyes, and three basketballs branded on his breast pocket. Score is short and pudgy with violet-colored skin, dark grey hair covering his eyes, and three footballs branded on his pants pocket.]

Dumb-Bell: You must be the new girl we were told about Starlight Dimmer.

[The three boys laugh at that remark, annoying Starlight.]

Hoop: Heheheyeah! Starlight Dimmer! Off to another thrilling adventure in the life of a nerd?

Dumb-Bell: Yeah. You think you're such a big shot just because you're the top of the class? Well we think you should leave the heavy lifting to the 'real' pros and keep your nose in a book where it belongs.

[Starlight gets annoyed even more, and so are the Shadow Five.]

Indigo Zap: [grunt] I can't take this. I'm going over there.

[Indigo Zap is about to go there, until Dumb-Bell spots the picture in Starlight's hand and snatches his arm.]

Dumb-Bell: What this? [Starlight becomes more furious.] Aw, isn't this cu—

[She then suddenly grabs Dumb-Bell's wrist and starts twisting it. The surprised Indigo Zap stops as the surrounding students watches as the boys start yelling from the pain.]

Hoop: Hey!

[The two boys are about to help their friend, until Starlight reacts. Still hold Dumb-Bell's wrist, Starlight shoves him into Hoop. Then she grabs and pulls Score's tie, hitting his head on the lockers. Seeing Hoop about to retaliate, she got a foothold by pushing Score away with her foot, running up the lockers with momentum. When coming down, she knocks the approaching Hoop down with a double-kick. After landing, still twisting Dumb-Bell's arm, she pushes her other hand down on his shoulder, making it more painful. The other students watch in fright and amazement on what happened. Even Indigo Zap starts backing-up, back to her friends.]

Indigo Zap [to Sunny Flare]: On second thought, you go over there.

[Starlight still torments Dumb-Bell for her picture.]

Starlight Glimmer: Give it back! GIVE IT BACK!

Dumb-Bell: [grunting] Alright, take it! Take it!

[She takes the photo from his hand and lets go of him. She presses the picture to her chest with relief, while the two boys help Dumb-Bell up. Meanwhile, Party Favor and Sugar Belle join the crowd, along with Double Diamond and Night Glider. Double Diamond has white skin, white messy hair, little blue eyes, and a pin of three snowflakes on his lapel. Night Glider is blue with white spiky hair, cerulean eyes, and a pin with a crescent moon in the center of two feathers on her right chest. All four look with fright at the sight of Starlight.]

Party Favor: It's her! It's her!

[Starlight calms down and looks around at the crowd, giving out a small chuckle.]

Starlight Glimmer: Now you see what happens when someone says such horrible things to you. Now we know just how hurtful teasing can be. In a world where everyone is unique, some are bound to feel more special than others. But that isn't a license to be cruel, is it? Oh, isn't it a shame we don't live in a world where everybody is equal? No one would ever be teased there. Wouldn't that be nice?

[As the crowd starts to process what it heard…]

Boy's voice: Oh this is proposers.

[It is Hoity Toity; the new high-class, bigwig hotshot of Crystal Prep. He is grey with white well-groomed powered wig-style hair, blue eyes covered by his purple sunglasses, a dark magenta ascot, and a stick pin with an image of a fan on the end.]

Hoity Toity: I have never heard of such rubbish in all my life. I mean really, "more special than others"? What does being special have to do with teasing? This sounds like a mishmash of words that would be a complete waste of my valuable ti—

Starlight Glimmer: QUIET!

[Hoity Toity looks in fright at the furious Starlight. She looks around and sees the surrounding students, the bullies, and Shadow Five staring at her with the same scared expression.]

Starlight Glimmer: I am offering you a chance to see that there is more harm than good that comes from when you start "making your mark". Or are you so desperately clinging on to what Abacus Cinch the Witch has taught you? [All the students start to feel confound and speculate on that statement.] She thinks the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts deserve more than any other school, while all of you have been living your miserable lives thinking you're better than everybody else. But don't you worry. You'll understand. You'll all understand soon enough. So you better ask yourselves: where do your loyalties lie…with each other or with her?

[She then walks away from her classmates, who are just standing there with so many thoughts going through their brains. The four friends are still frightened, knowing Starlight is at their school.]

Night Glider: Ah man, that's her alright.

Double Diamond: No. Not again!

[As for the Shadow Five; they feel scared, concern depressed, and confused at the same time.]

[INT. Gymnasium-Crystal Prep Academy]

[The whole gym is completely empty, with the exception of the Shadow Five hanging out at the bleachers.]

Lemon Zest: Well, at least everyone knows she's against Cinch now.

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Oh yes. They sure do. [sourly] Except now they know she means business. What makes her think she can make people do whatever she wants anyway?

Sugarcoat: Well if I would have to guess, going against Witch Cinch would allow the others to rally to her side. Though due to her ridiculous statement about equality, some may consider her to be completely insane. Unless if anyone refuses, she may resort to force as she did earlier. So they might decide to join her method through fear. From what I can tell; with her intelligence, her defiance, and her "possible insanity", she may have the power to do it.

Indigo Zap: Oh, so now we got another Twilight? One who doesn't mind playing rough?

Sunny Flare: No. She is no Twilight Sparkle. Twilight would never resort to such brash behavior.

Lemon Zest: Especially when we wanted her to.

[The five girls begin moping.]

Sunny Flare: Okay, so we weren't the best of classmates. But Twilight has already forgiven us, and we get to hang out with her and her new friends on occasion. She taught us to be much better friends, so everything's alright between us. But all of it could've been avoided if we were good to her when she was here. We could've been nicer, much more considerate, less selfish…we already failed Twilight before. I would hate for that to happen again. So that's why we need to make friends with this Starlight girl. This is our chance to make everything right on everything we have done. If Starlight can see just how we can be such good friends in our own way, she might give up on her silly philosophy and try to be someone who would fit in with the rest of us. She can be someone worth getting to know. Wouldn't that be nice?

Lemon Zest: You know, that actually does sound like a pretty sweet deal.

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Yeah, that must be the most delightful… [sourly] piece of hogwash I've ever heard. Oh give me a break, Sunny. You've seen how Starlight acted back there. The chances of us helping her to change are a million to one.

Sugarcoat: Yeah. I'm gonna have to go with Sour on this one. Starlight is a potential nutcase bound to her own beliefs. The thought of having her change her ways is completely impossible.

Indigo Zap: Well, if it all sounds way too challenging, then I'm all in. We are not giving up on this girl. We're gonna become good friends, correct our mistakes, and show her Crystal Prep can be a perfect place to be!

Lemon Zest: Oh yeah! That's what I like to hear, man! Count me in!

[Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest high-five.]

Sunny Flare: [To Indigo and Lemon] Thanks guys. [To Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet] Well?

Sour Sweet: I…guess it's worth a try.

Sugarcoat: Have you all forgotten we've already offered our friendship to her before? How can we possibly befriend her if she might not cooperate?

Lemon Zest: Oh yeah. What would the Wondercolts do?

Indigo Zap: Starlight thinks people are better off being the same than being completely separate.

Sunny Flare: [whispers] "Separa…" [out loud] THAT'S IT! Divide and Conquer!

Rest of the cast: [various interjections of confusion.]

Sunny Flare: We couldn't make a difference when we were together. But if Starlight gets to know each of us individually, she may get to see how great the parts of our friendship are made as a whole. That could be enough to convince her that there's nothing wrong with being great or different.

Indigo Zap: You know, that actually might work.

Lemon Zest: Yeah! Let's do this!

Sour Sweet: [sourly] That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard. [sweetly] Let's do it.

Sunny Flare: Thanks, Sour. Glad to have you with us.

[The four girls then turn to look at Sugarcoat in hopes of an answer.]

Sugarcoat: I think this whole cockamamie scheme has no logic behind it, that it absolutely holds no water of being accomplished just on a whim. [Moment of silence.] But, seeing this looney plan actually working might be interesting. Count me in.

Sunny Flare: Alright!

Shadow 5: [various cheers]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room]

[Starlight's is setting up another video log while several failed devices are on the floor.]

Starlight Glimmer [video]: "Video Log 18:" After fifteen failed attempts, I finally succeeded on making the device capable of sustaining the bizarre energy, that's Part 1. Part 2 is letting it knowing what type of energy to attract. Luckily; I found the solution. Going through Twilight's notes, I learned she created a scanner to detect these unusual power fluctuations. Not only did it sense the strange energy, but it was also able to establish the full analysis of its unique signature. Once Twilight got what she needed, she took the scanner apart and applied the pieces to her little gizmo. That's how it was able to track and capture the anomalies. Now, I could duplicate the process. But to save time and money, I need to know what happened to the original. Looks like I got some free time on my hands.

[She then turns off the camera.]

[INT. Girls' Bathroom-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Starlight leans on the counter of sinks, talking to someone on her cellphone.]

Starlight Glimmer [on the phone]: And are you sure you can deliver the parts I need…No, I have no problem with the price. So when will they arrive…Sounds great! Thank you so much…Yes, I'm looking forward to it myself…Okay. Bye.

[She turns off her cell phone and puts it away. She then looks in the mirror and adjusts her equal sign pin. Then she looks at her hands, shrugs her shoulders, and uses one of the sinks to wash her hands. While washing, Sunny Flare enters the girls' bathroom.]

Sunny Flare: Ah, Starlight. I've been looking for you.

Starlight Glimmer: Sunny Flare. It's good to see you again. Have you accepted that offer of mine?

Sunny Flare: Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something else.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh?

Sunny Flare: …Have you considered accessorizing and beautifying yourself?

Starlight Glimmer [confused]: Excuse me?

Sunny Flare: Oh I think you would look fabulous with a little blush, maybe with some mascara as well. What kind of product do you use?

Starlight Glimmer: You want me to improve on the way I look? Unacceptable! No one should change their natural appearance to impress others.

Sunny Flare: Come on, sweetie. There's nothing wrong with a little primping. You at least gotta give it a try.

Starlight Glimmer: No thanks. I already got my own style that everyone should consider. I'm thinking no accessories, no makeup, well-trimed straight hair for the boys, and braided hair for the girls, or in a bun.

Sunny Flare: [dumbfound] Uh…Well…[turns Starlight toward the mirror]…maybe you need a new outlook. [She starts messing around with Starlight's hair. I'm thinking you should get rid of those pesky bangs, they do not work for you, honey.

Starlight Glimmer: Umm…

Sunny Flare: [She pulls out her compact.] Trust me; this is a good color for you.

[Sunny pulls a little brush from the compact and starts applying a little blush to Starlight's cheek. But Starlight whacks Sunny's arm away from her out of discomfort, and takes a paper towel to wipe away the blush off her cheek.]

Starlight Glimmer: What do you think you're doing?!

Sunny Flare: I just want to improve your profile to give you a much better prospective.

Starlight Glimmer: Well don't. I'm not gonna change myself just to be someone else. And neither should you.

[Starlight leaves the girl's room, with Sunny feeling miserable.]

[INT. Library-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Starlight is just sitting at one of the reading tables, looking at books on engineering. Sour Sweet pokes her head around one of the book shelfs and sees Starlight. She walks over to her and sits next to her.]

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Hey, Starlight. How've you been?

Starlight Glimmer: Pretty good.

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Great. You don't mind if I have a quick chat with you? [whispering sourly] Even though I could be doing something better right now.

Starlight Glimmer: What?

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Oh nothing. So, what'cha reading?

Starlight Glimmer [closing the book]: Oh, nothing special.

Sour Sweet: [sourly] Oh. [sweetly] Well, if you're interested, we can talk about…guys. Are you into boys?

Starlight Glimmer: Only if they share my interests.

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Really?!

Starlight Glimmer: …And everyone else.

Sour Sweet: [sourly] Oh. [sweetly] So, you spend a lot of time in this library. Quite amazing, isn't it?

Starlight Glimmer: It sure is. [Sour Sweet smiles.] Just wish it was plain. [Sour Sweet snarls.]

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Okay. So you're really into this equality thing, huh?

Starlight Glimmer: Oh of course.

Sour Sweet: Why do you like it so much anyway?

Starlight Glimmer: What's not to like? Being with other people you have so much in common with; people you can always trust and never betray or abandon you.

Sour Sweet: But wouldn't that be a bit strange? Having everyone look like you, act like you? There's really nothing to gain out of it. Just the same thing every single day. There won't be anything new.

Starlight Glimmer: It's better than having different opinions and constantly hating each other for it.

Sour Sweet: But don't you think there can be more to leading a better life?

Starlight Glimmer: Of course you wouldn't understand.

Sour Sweet: [sourly] What's that supposed to mean?

Starlight Glimmer: You're just trying to fool yourself to believing just acting like a nice person will help you live a better life.

Sour Sweet: [gasps] [sweetly] That's not true. I'm not manipulating the way I feel. [sourly] Even though you got no problem doing it yourself. [She then quickly covers her own mouth.] [sweetly] What I meant is, I'm just looking out for what's best for you. There's really nothing wrong with being different, and I want you to know I'll always be there for you when you need help.

Starlight Glimmer: [cheerful] Gosh. You should be a great motivational speaker.

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Really?!

Starlight Glimmer: [cheerful] Yeah. [She then grabs her books, gets up from her seat, and changes into an irritating tone.] You motivated me to get out of here.

[Starlight walks away from the table with a small stack of books under her arm, leaving Sour Sweet.]

Sour Sweet: [Sourly scoffing and stammering, then grunts.]

[She slams her forehead on the table.]

Amethyst Maresbury (the librarian): Shh!

[INT. Hallways-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Starlight is just causally putting some books in her locker and taking a few out, while whistling the toon from "In Our Town". She closes the locker and reveals Sugarcoat on the other side, waiting for her. Then Starlight whistles the last note in disappointment.]

Starlight Glimmer: What do you want?

Sugarcoat: With an attitude like that, you're not gonna make any friends.

Starlight Glimmer: You didn't answer my question.

Sugarcoat: You're acting ridiculous. This whole equality business is complete lunacy. You should consider giving it up.

Starlight Glimmer: Give it up?! Are you insane?! Having equality means everything to me.

Sugarcoat: Well maybe it's about time you try something different.

Starlight Glimmer: No! I refuse to try anything else. This is the only way I would make any friends here.

Sugarcoat: What makes you think your crazy ideas are gonna help everyone for the better?

Starlight Glimmer: I already have plans for this school, and I'm not gonna stop because someone has an issue. Who are you to tell me how I should run my life anyway?

Sugarcoat: Hey, I'm just being honest with you.

[Starlight becomes stammered on what Sugarcoat just said. So then she faces her, and approaches right in front of her.]

Starlight Glimmer: "Honest". You want to be honest? Fine. I'll be honest with you…do you think anybody ever takes your advice into consideration? Do you think anyone cares about what you have to say? You think you're contributing to their efforts? Well let me tell you something…they're not. Have you ever seen anyone try inflicting their opinions on others? No, because it's just you. That's what sets you apart from the rest of them. You just want to be different from everyone, but all it's ever done is get you to be spited by them. Maybe that's why Twilight Sparkle left; because you can't keep your "special" thoughts to yourself like a normal person. And, getting influenced by Cinch's repulsive need to win has made you less of a person than you have to be. And what is with your hair anyway? Two big pigtails and a hair knot? Have you ever heard of a haircut? Who are you trying to impress? I would consider braids and bangs a lot better. Seriously, are you trying to making something of yourself? No wonder you don't have a lot of friends. Because being unique will always get you into trouble, and shrugging off every attempt for me to help has convinced me you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Now here's a little advice for you; quit drawing attention to yourself, you silly little fool.

[Starlight turns and walks away from Sugarcoat. Two students: Neon Lights and Royal Pin have been standing in the hall when they overheard Starlight and Sugarcoat's conversation. They watch Starlight leave all bug-eyed, then both turn to Sugarcoat. She just stands there frozen with a shocked expression on her face and her glasses sliding slightly down on her nose.

[EXT. Courtyard-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Starlight is bizarrely taking huge steps on the lawn with a notebook in her hand.]

Starlight Glimmer: …Sixteen…Seventeen…Eighteen. Hmm, very good.

[She stops and writes her findings in her notebook.

Indigo Zap: Hey, Starlight! [She approaches Starlight, tossing a soccer ball in her hand.] I was just about to go out on the field for a few practice rounds. Wanna be goalie?

Starlight Glimmer: Gee, I'd love to, really I would. But I got some important work to do, so I-

Indigo Zap: Oh come on!

[Indigo suddenly grabs Starlight and pulls her offscreen.]

Starlight Glimmer: WHOA! [Drops her pen and notebook.]

[EXT. Soccer pitch-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Indigo Zap is doing a few kick tricks with the ball on the field, while Starlight is just standing at the goal, unamused.]

Starlight Glimmer: [grunts] Let's get this over with.

Indigo Zap: Okay! Let's go!

[Indigo starts kicking around and dribbling the ball toward the goal, as the unenthusiastic Starlight acts as goalie. Indigo gets close enough and sets up a big kick. The ball flies toward the goal. Then Starlight shifty sticks her arm out and catches the ball in her hand, much to Indigo's surprise.]

Indigo Zap: WHOA!

[Starlight throws the ball back, and Indigo starts kicking the around until she got it to fly towards the goal again. But Starlight immediately reacts by moving in the way and catching it. Indigo starts getting irritating as she tries to score a goal over and over again. But Starlight reflexes are so quick; she keeps blocking and catching the ball every time. She gets annoyed at the repeated attempts.]

Starlight Glimmer: Okay, this is getting ridiculous.

[Indigo Zap tries to score again. She kicks the ball hard and it finally goes into the goal.]

Indigo Zap: I did it. I DID IT! Yes! I actually di—[She just realizes Starlight's not there anymore.] Starlight?

[The backdoor to the school slams close, and Indigo turns after hearing the sound of it. Then she starts feeling disappointed, knowing Starlight just left.]

[EXT. Courtyard-Sunset]

[The final bell just rang, and all the other students have left for home. Starlight sticks her head out of the door and looks around to see that the coast is clear. She then walks out the door completely in her regular clothes while carrying a duffle bag. She sighs with relief on her way to the front gate. But when she faces forwards, she jumps in surprise to see Lemon Zest right in front of her, smiling.]

Starlight Glimmer: [grunts] Alright. What is it this time?

Lemon Zest [taking off her headset]: Dude, you gotta hear this sweet song. You'll love it.

[Lemon puts her headset on Starlight's ears, and she starts listening to the rock music Lemon like to listen to. But the music too loud and thumping, Starlight couldn't take the sounds rupturing her eardrums.]

Lemon Zest: Pretty awesome tune, don't you think?!

[Starlight has enough, takes the headset off, and throwing it at a distance.]

Lemon Zest: HEY! [She goes after her headset.]

Starlight Glimmer: What is wrong with you girls today?!

[Starlight continues walking while Lemon picks up her headset. She starts to feel bad as she watches Starlight leave the front gate. Starlight crosses the street and steps into an arriving bus. She sits down at one of the seats, and opens up the duffle bag with a sinister smile. She pulls out and looks upon a small circular device from her bag.]

[INT. Joe's Donut Shop-The City-Evening]

[The local donut shop is run by the big, gruff owner Joe, serving behind the counter. He has light amber skin, light brown hair, and green eyes; and he wears a little white paper hat and a white apron with the picture of a donut with pink frosting and sprinkles. The Shadow Five are all sitting at a countered booth together. Sugarcoat is wearing a yellow sleeveless blouse and a white collar. She also has a white skirt with an image of a violet and yellow stick of dynamite on the hip. Sour Sweet wears an aqua-green dress with a pink coat, and a purple skirt that has the image of a pink and blue heart with a blue diamond. Sunny Flare is in a magenta blouse in a black jacket, a black choker collar, and a purple skirt with the brand of a sun and a rain cloud. Indigo Zap has a yellow wide-shoulder t-shirt with the picture of a dark purple cloud with a pink star in the center and a blue lightning bolt sticking out. She also has on a black tank top under her shirt and blue jeans. Lemon Zest has a pink shirt with yellow fireworks and lemon slices on it, a light blue short hoodie, and chartreuse shorts with a black leather chain.]

Indigo Zap [to Sugarcoat]: She said what?!

Sugarcoat [still shocked from talking to Starlight]: I…I don't know what to say. Nobody's ever talked to me like that before.

Lemon Zest: Man. That must've been harsh. I thought throwing away my headset was bad.

Sour Sweet: Well, I can't believe the nerve of that girl. We were only trying to help.

Sunny Flare: Well if she doesn't like anything that makes people different, how are we gonna make a good friend out of her?

Sour Sweet: We can't. She's a strange little girl, and that's all she'll ever be.

Lemon Zest: Come on. We can't give up already. We don't want to fail this girl like we failed Twilight, do we?

Indigo Zap: To be honest, Lemon. It's like Sunny Flare said, this girl isn't anything like Twilight. So it's a lot more challenging than we thought.

Sugarcoat: Perhaps she was right.

Sour Sweet: What? About what she told you? Well just don't let it bother you so much and yo—

Sugarcoat: No, not that. About everything. About being different makes it difficult to make friends. About being equal will make us happy. About trying to be the best will only make things worse.

Lemon Zest: Sugarcoat, you can't be serious!

Sugarcoat: I know it sounds crazy, but everything Starlight said somehow makes sense. We weren't exactly the nicest people in the world ourselves. If we have any hope of being better people, we have to start changing ourselves. Maybe if we start acting the same, we may have a chance of being better friends, and maybe Starlight will accept us.

[The five girls start to ponder about this concept, until…]

Double Diamond: You're all talking about Starlight, aren't you?

[They turn to see Double Diamond, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, and Night Glider approaches them.]

Sour Sweet: Hey, I know you. You're a bunch of those students we got. I see you a lot around school.

Double Diamond: Yeah. My name is Double Diamond, and this is Party Favor, Sugar Belle, and Night Glider.

Party Favor: Is it true that you're all trying to make friends with Starlight Glimmer?

Sunny Flare: We are. But it seems more complicated than we realized.

Night Glider: Do yourselves a favor: stay away from Starlight. She ain't worth it.

Sunny Flare: What?!

Indigo Zap: Hold on. Why not?

Double Diamond: Trust us, if you know her like we do, you'd be well to avoid her.

Sugar Belle: I thought they put her away for good.

[The Shadow Five are shocked to hear of this.]

Sugarcoat: "Put her away"?

Party Favor: Whatever she told you, don't buy what she's selling.

Sour Sweet: Wait, you actually know her?

Night Glider: I never thought I'd see that face again after what she did.

Party Favor: It took forever to get my hair back the way it was.

Sugar Belle: We gave up everything for that 'lunatic', because we thought she was our friend.

Double Diamond: That's right, she's no friend. She never even gave us a chance. Don't listen to a word she says. She's a liar, a fraud. Everything she says about friendship is nonsense. All she does is mess with your head and take over your life. I really mean it; stay away from Starlight Glimmer.

[The four friends then turn and walk away. As for the Shadow Five; they feel scared, concerned, and confused at the same time.]

[INT. Sweet Shoppe]

[Twilight Sparkle arrives to greet her six friends at their usual sitting spot. She unzips her backpack and Spike spot. Fluttershy then takes Spike, petting him, as Twilight proceeds to sit down next to Sunset Shimmer.]

Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Twilight. So, how's it coming along?

Twilight Sparkle: Well, it's doing pretty well. But I feel it needs a little tweaking to be perfect.

[She reaches into her backpack and pulls the broken top half of the same device she used during the Friendship Games. Rainbow Dash notices it, and jumps a bit with fright.]

Rainbow Dash: WHOA! Is that the magic capture device you made at the Friendship Games?!

Applejack: The same device that drained the magic out of us?!

Pinkie Pie: THE ONE THAT TURNED YOU INTO A MONSTER?!

Fluttershy: Oh goodness. I can't believe you would bring that horrible thing here.

Spike: It's okay, guys. That thing's perfectly harmless since Sunset broke it in half.

Twilight Sparkle: He's right. It's the other half of the device that had the components made to capture your magical energies. This half only has the parts to detect and track the bizarre frequencies. Sunset and I have been working on it for quite some time. When it is done, it will merely act as a spectrometer to detect magic. So if one of us ever ponies up and uses Equestrian Magic, we'll be able to location them.

Rest of the main cast sans Sunset and Spike: Phew!

Rainbow Dash: Well that's a relief.

Rarity: Indeed. I would hate for that little gizmo to be fully active again. I do not wish to go through the same ordeal we went through at the Friendship Games.

[Twilight begins to feel distressed about that incident. Sunset puts her hand on Twilight's shoulder and made her feel better.]

[EXT. Show Shoppe]

[As the Humane 7 are seen through the window, a teenage girl concealed in a hoodie is seated at a table outside. As she finishes her drink and looks at her book, she puts a special earpiece in her ear under her hood, and places the small circular device from earlier against the window.]

Applejack's voice from the earpiece: So if this half only detects the "strange energy", where's the other half that captures it?

Sunset Shimmer's voice from the earpiece: It's being kept in my locker at school. After all the trouble it caused for us at the game, I don't want anyone to mess around with something like that.

Fluttershy's voice from the earpiece: Well that's reassuring.

Sunset Shimmer's voice from the earpiece: Don't worry. As long as it stays there, it won't do any harm to us.

[The girl gives a small smile and gets up from her seat. She takes a look at the seven girls through the window. She begins to feel grief watching the friends talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. As she walks away, Twilight gets a strange feeling and turns around to see the girl is already gone.]

Sunset Shimmer: What's the matter, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: It's nothing. Nothing at all.

[Back outside, the mystery girl steps onto a bus. As the bus takes off, the girl takes a seat. She gives a sigh a relief and pulls off her hood, revealing her to be Starlight Glimmer, giving a menacing smile.]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room-Night]

[Starlight starts packing her duffle bag with various gadgets and tools. She talks to a video log in her laptop, while the other computer displays a description of Sunset Shimmer and Canterlot High.]

Starlight Glimmer [to her video log]: "So the parts I need are at Canterlot High. It won't be difficult. All I have to do is break into the school, get to that Sunset girl's locker, and get it. Shouldn't be too hard. I'll go tonight, and I will finally have everything I need to complete my invent—" [As she was moving things to make room in her bag, she notices her Crystal Prep uniform, still folded inside the bag. She pauses for a moment as she looks at the uniform. Then she has an epiphany, giving off another wicked smile.] "You know what? Change of plans. I'm gonna wait until tomorrow. Because now I think it's time to get two birds with one stone."

[She then turns off the camera.]

To Be Continued…

 **Yes, I brought back the Shadow Five and CHS girls to remind readers they are still part of this story. This is where the story is gonna get a bit more extreme. So be prepared for what happens next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize for the long wait.**


	7. Starlight vs CHS

**Warning: This chapter may be more intense for MLP and Equestria Girls standards. But I would like to point out for the sake of the story; I could find no other way around it. So I apologize if readers find this moment unpleasant.**

 **Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 7: Starlight vs. CHS]**

[INT. Hallway-Crystal Prep Academy-Day]

[Dean Cadance is walking the halls, looking through some papers. Then she is stopped by Stormy Flare.]

Stormy Flare: Excuse me, miss. But can you tell me who is in charge here?

Dean Cadance: Oh sure. I am Dean Cadance. Are you here for any business wi-?

Principal Cinch: What seems to be the trouble here?

[Cinch approaches the two.]

Dean Cadance: Principal Cinch. This lady here wishes to speak with you.

Principal Cinch: I see. [She shakes hands with Stormy Flare.] Abacus Cinch, a pleasure.

Stormy Flare: Stormy Flare, likewise. I'm sure Starlight's told you all about me.

Principal Cinch: Starlight? Starlight Glimmer?

Stormy Flare: Yes. I could've been here a few days ago. But I had so much work on my plate; I couldn't find the time to visit. Now, where is Starlight?

Dean Cadance: She's not here.

Principal Cinch: What do mean "she's not here"?

Dean Cadance: Some of her teachers told me she hasn't come in today. No one has seen her.

Stormy Flare: Oh my. Oh, I wish I'd come here sooner, then we would settled how Starlight is handling her enrollment so tha—

Principal Cinch: Sorry, wait a minute. Who are you exactly?

Stormy Flare: Wha—I'm Starlight's therapist.

Principal Cinch: Therapist?

Stormy Flare: Well yeah. I was assigned to help Starlight after she was released.

Dean Cadance: Released?!

Stormy Flare: She didn't tell you? [Both Cinch and Cadance shake their heads.] Oh no. I should've known this might happen. There's no telling what she's doing now.

Principal Cinch: What are you talking about?

[Stormy Flare pulls a file out of her bag and gives it to Principal Cinch. As Cinch looks at the contents, her facial expression slowly changes to devastation.]

Principal Cinch: What?

[INT. Hallway-Canterlot High School-Afternoon]

[Dozens of the students roam the hallways doing various activities before the next bell rings. The Humane 7 are walking and talking down the hall together, with Twilight being at the front. Flash Sentry comes around the corner and accidently bumps into her (again). The two of them just stare at each other for just a moment, blushing.]

Flash Sentry: Oh sorry. I didn't see you there.

Twilight Sparkle: No. It's my fault. I should've looked where I was going.

[Her friends start giggling at this predicament.]

Flash Sentry: Well I…better be off then.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. So…catch you later.

Flash Sentry: Sure…Don't want to get in your way…Bye.

[Flash walks pass the girls and continues walking. Twilight starts frowning, and her friends notice it.]

Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Twilight? Are you alright?

Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. Princess Twilight could probably talk with Flash with ease. I wonder if I can ever amount to what she had done, or for anything, for that matter.

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, you're only starting to understand friendship and how you can contribute to it. You're not gonna be as great as she is in just a short amount of time.

Rarity: She's right, darling. Everyone knows you're beginning to adjust to your place here. Even Flash understands.

Applejack: Yeah, and even if you can't reach those requirements, we won't see you any different. Because we're always gonna be there to support you.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, I guess you're right.

[After Twilight feels just a little better, the gang continues walking.]

[EXT. Courtyard-Canterlot High School]

[Some of the students are enjoying themselves with their friends. Paisley, Rose Hearts, and Tennis Match are on a mat on the ground, having a conversation; until they are interrupted by a shadow casting over them, and they look up to see who's casting it.]

[INT. Main foyer-Canterlot High School]

[Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops are having a chat as they go to the door. Upon opening it, they are halted to see someone is blocking their path.]

Sweetie Drops [nervous]: Uh…hello. What's your name? I've never seen you around here before.

[Lyra looks over the stranger's shoulder, and is appalled. She taps Sweetie Drops shoulder and points at what she sees of her friends. Sweetie Drops is shocked to see all the students outside behind the mysterious girl, all lying on the ground. Both girls are now in dismay, and then pushed by the unknown visitor. They both fly back inside a few feet from the door. Most of the students inside notice this, and look at the doorway, realizing the stranger is actually Starlight Glimmer, now in her Crystal Prep school uniform, showing off a villainous smile. She also seems to be equipped from head to foot. She's got on a belt around her waist with huge pouches and tools on them, a few straps on her torso with some gadget on them, a backpack with some grip handles sticking out, and she's carrying her duffel bag. Facing the students, she closes the door behind her, and pulls out some small metal orbs between her fingers. She gently tosses one from her hand, and it lands and starts rolling over to Lyra and Sweetie Drops. The two friends are still on the ground, shaking off the push Starlight delivered. They notice the little metal ball stopping between them. They look down on the orb, until blinking red lights start forming around it, followed by a beeping sound; and the ball explodes into a cloud of smoke, revealing to be a smoke bomb. Starlight then throws the other smoke bombs all over the foyer. The bombs catch the students by surprise as they each pop and surrounding them with large puffs of smoke. Some of them start coughing, while some are trying to see past the smoke. But one-by-one, the teenagers are either being pulled into the smoke and surprisingly knocked down. The green hipster boy, Scott Green has a metal pad unknowingly placed on his forehead, which shocks him with electricity. As the smoke clears, the students in the foyer are all knocked down on the floor, with Starlight still standing. She then moves down in to one of the hallways, pulling out some of her handmade weapons.]

[INT. Hallway]

[The green-haired girl Sweet Leaf steps out of a classroom, and then is ambushed by a flying bola tying her up. When the red-haired Nolan North notices her attacker, Starlight, uses a special stun gun on him. As three boys come around the corner, she throws little shards that release cables with magnets at the ends, sticking to each other, making a net and trapping the boys. She opens a door with the teacher Cheerilee and few students in the room, and tosses an orb in there and closes the door. Lights on the orb flicker and it releases an energy wave that blows the people inside away. After shooting a cable to wrap around the browned-haired Sophisticata's legs, Starlight notices another boy coming around the corner. She runs towards him, jumps on him, and twirls him around until she throws him down on the ground. Starlight looks up and notices Derpy a few feet from her watching it all. Derpy just stands there, smiling and waving at her. Then Starlight just hurls herself at her.]

[While elsewhere, the Humane 7 are hearing strange noises and seeing a group of students running down the halls.]

Twilight Sparkle: What's going on?

[INT. Principal Celestia's office-Canterlot High School]

[Principal Celestia is just sitting at her desk until someone starts knocking on her door. She gets up and answers the door to see it was the blue-haired Blueberry Cake on the other side.]

Blueberry Cake: Principal Celestia, something terrible is happening!

[INT. Cooking Class-Canterlot High School]

[Granny Smith was cooking up some meals while Big McIntoch is setting some supplies down on the counter. But then Big Mac gets hit by some type of wad of gloo.]

Granny Smith: Hey! What do you think you'r—

[She then gets hit by the same wad. Starlight leaves the room with the gloo launcher she used, leaving both Granny and Big Mac stuck to the wall, covered in gloo.

Granny Smith: Now there's something you don't see every day, is it?

Big McIntosh: Nnope.

[INT. Hallways]

[Starlight continues going down every hallway, going into every room, attacking everyone she finds on the way (students and faculty), anyway she can. On some, she uses her nonlethal weapons, and on others, she just forcefully knocks them down. She finds Octavia Melody and DJ Pon-3 on her rampage, and Starlight grabs hold of Octavia's cello, swings from it, and knocks her down with a double kick. Then she turns to DJ Pon-3. She changes position, jump flips over her, and in midair, she places a tiny device on her headphones. After landing, she pushes a remote, and DJ Pon-3 can hear some strange sound coming from her headset which causes her to be disoriented and she passes out.]

[As she moves on, she has already incapacitated Flash's bandmates, Brawly Beats and Ringo. Then she crosses paths with the girl magician Trixie Lulamoon and her assistants, Lavender Lace, and Fuchsia Blush. She rushes towards them, knocks the two girls out of the way, leaving Trixie, and points a special shooting weapon at her.]

Trixie Lulamoon: You wouldn't dare. Can't you see you are messing with the Great and Powerful Tri-Oof!

[Starlight already fired the device. The projectile is a large wide plate that pushes Trixie backward, sending her flying back to the end of the hall. The force slams Trixie into the lockers and she passes out. Starlight walks up to retrieve the hulking projectile.]

Starlight Glimmer: Sorry. You seem like a nice kid. I love to hear more about your life story. But I have a tight schedule to keep.

[She then leaves the unconscious Trixie.]

[After assaulting another kid, she looks down a row of lockers.]

Starlight Glimmer: Ah, this is the one.

[She sticks a small circular device onto the locker, next to the combination lock. She presses the button on it, an as the lights go on, the combination knob starts to move on its own. When it is finished, Starlight removes the device from the locker and opens it. She searches through the inside when the box at the bottom caught her attention. The box is full of strange objects and gadgets, including Sunset Shimmer's magic journal.]

Starlight Glimmer [confused]: What is all of this?

[Then she sees something in the box that causes her to grin. She pulls it out and reveals it to be the other half of Twilight device. Starlight holds it by the necklace string attached to it as she looks upon it with excitement.]

Starlight Glimmer: Finally, I have everything I need.

[Then a flash of light appears out of nowhere. The surprised Starlight turns to find the source, and sees it is the school's student photographer, Photo Finish, along with her assistants, Pixel Pizazz and Violet Blurr.]

Photo Finish: Yes! Show Photo Finish something. I must kepture za magicks!

[Starlight responds by slamming the locker shut and charging at the three. Luckily for the half-crazed photographer; she takes some great pictures of Starlight dashing toward them, kick-leaping off the lockers, knocking out Pixel Pizazz, then Violet Blurr, and delivering the final blow on Photo Finish herself. Photo Finish flies back, hitting the lockers. Starlight takes her camera and hovers over the three passed-out girls.]

Starlight Glimmer: How's that for magicks?

[Then she snaps a picture of them.]

[The Humane 7 run through the halls, passing a few frightened students, trying to find the source of the disturbance.]

[Vice Principal Luna, along with Cranky Doodle and Mrs. Harshwhinny, are trying to herd the rest of the students to safety.]

Cranky Doodle: Everyone, please! Remain calm!

Mrs. Harshwhinny: Yes! There's no need to panic!

Vice Principal Luna: Alright, everyone! Move out to the field! Single file! No pushing!

[While the teachers are busy rounding up the other students, the Crusaders: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle; are in one of the classrooms, hiding.]

[EXT. Gymasium-Hallway-Canterlot High School]

[Starlight faces the eco-boy, Sandalwood.]

Sandalwood: Uh…[makes a peace sign]…Peace?

[Starlight grabs his fingers, crushing them a bit.]

Starlight Glimmer: Sorry, none here. [The she pats him on his shoulder with her Taser ringed hand.]

[Then she sees the jock Teddy near the gym door. She removes the empty harnesses, and pulls a shooter with an electric cross on the end out of her backpack.]

[INT. Gym]

[Teddy flies through the door with the cross harnessed to his torso, shocking him. Starlight steps into the gym, noticing two students inside, Heath Burn and Normal Norman. She throws the weapon on the floor and pulls out another shooter weapon from her bag. It fires energy projectiles, knocking the two boys out.]

Voice: There, look! There she is!

[Starlight stops and turns to see Blueberry Cake at the entrance with Principal Celestia; followed by Vice Principal Luna, Mrs. Harshwhinny, Cheerilee, and Cranky Doodle.]

Principal Celestia: Alright! What is the meaning of this?!

Mrs. Harshwhinny: You better explain yourself, young lady!

[It is at that time; Twilight, Sunset, and their friends arrive at the entrance.]

Vice Principal Luna: I really don't know what makes you think you can just come to our school to inflict such damage. But such behavior will not be tolerated fo—

[But before Luna could finish, Starlight pulls out a small diskette-shaped device from her belt and points it at the teachers. She presses the switch on it, and it admits focused waves of energy at the first group, making them feel disoriented. She switches it off; and Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, the three teachers, even Blueberry Cake, all passed out. The Humane 7 are all shocked to see what happened.]

Rainbow Dash: HEY!

[Starlight takes notice of the seven friends standing at the door. But she is most astounded to seeing Twilight Sparkle.]

Starlight Glimmer: You.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, us. What do you think you're doi-?

Starlight Glimmer: Twilight Sparkle.

[The friends, especially Twilight are surprised to know this mystery girl knows her name.]

Twilight Sparkle: [noticing her uniform]: You're from Crystal Prep, are you?

Starlight Glimmer: Thanks for noticing.

Rarity: Ugh, how can I forget those gaudy uniforms?

Starlight Glimmer [to Twilight]: I am a great fan of your work. Now I have no idea what was worth wasting your precious time on, but still, impressive.

Applejack: Twilight, who is this girl?

Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. I've never seen her before.

Rainbow Dash: Well whoever she is, she's got a lot to answer for.

Sunset Shimmer: That's right. Why are you doing this? We have no quarrel with the Shadowbolts anymore. There's no reason for you to be doing all this.

Rarity: Or perhaps that nasty principal of yours, Cinch, convinced you otherwise?

[From this, Starlight feels dismay.]

Fluttershy: Um…why don't we just settle down and you can calmly explain what problems you have, as soon as Principal Celestia wakes up. I'm sure if you explain yourself, they might go easy and we'll have a chance at getting to know each other. I mean…if you want to, that is.

Pinkie Pie: Oh! I like that option. Then afterwards we can throw a "Super-Duper-New-Friend-Making-with-a-Crazy-Girl-After-Giving-a-Good-Reason-for-Attacking-Our-School Party"! [She throws confetti she keeps in her hair.]

Starlight Glimmer: I don't understand. How can this be? You sound like you're friends.

Sunset Shimmer: We 'are' all friends.

Starlight Glimmer: But…you're all so different. How can you be so different and stay friends? Don't you end up hating each other?

Rarity: Uh…beg your pardon?

Starlight Glimmer: People with different styles, different opinions, and different ideals will only end with disagreements and heartbreak; thinking they're better and more important than others. After all, isn't that why you left Crystal Prep in the first place?

Twilight Sparkle [stuttering]: What? No…I…That's not…That's not…I…

[Sunset steps in front of Twilight in attempt of shielding her.]

Sunset Shimmer: You didn't answer our question. What are you doing here?

Starlight Glimmer: I'm just making a statement.

Applejack: What statement?

Starlight Glimmer: Everyone should be all equal.

[The girls are so confused, with Twilight being most surprised, finding something familiar about that statement.]

Rainbow Dash: Uh, seriously. Is she for real?

Sunset Shimmer: You're not making any sense.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh don't be confused. Let me explain in every gritty detai—[She stops and swiftly fires a beam from her shooter.]

[The blast hits Sunset, sending her flying back, into Twilight. Starlight continuing shoots at the others, as they spread and avoid the shots. Twilight checks her unconscious friend, as Spike gets out of Twilight's backpack.]

Twilight Sparkle: Sunset!

Spike: Is she alright?

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, she's alright.

[Starlight continues shooting, as Rainbow Dash runs down the bleachers. Then a lasso appears and wraps itself around her arm (the one holding the weapon) with Applejack tugging on the other end. Starlight struggles to make her let go, until she gets an epiphany.]

Starlight Glimmer [smiling]: Wait. What am I doing?

[She moves her hand to point the energy gun at Applejack and fires. The shot hits Applejack and she goes down, noticed by Fluttershy, hiding behind the bleachers.]

Fluttershy: Applejack!

[Fluttershy runs out of her hiding spot to tend to Applejack. Starlight sees this, removes the lasso from her arm, and points the knock-out disk device at them. Rainbow Dash, who managed to get close to Starlight, knocks the device out of her hand. Then she throws a series of punches and kicks. But Starlight swiftly dodges them all with ease, smiling as if it doesn't bother her. She tries pulling out another weapon from her bag. It is the thruster gadget she was working on in her research room (as mentioned in Scene 5). But she's moving around so much, it seemingly slips out of her hand. Both Starlight and Rainbow see the gizmo on the floor. Rainbow can see Starlight looking all worried about it. So when she flinches for it, Rainbow leaps, rolls, and grabs it first. She stands and points it at Starlight.]

Rainbow Dash: Don't even try to make a move.

[Starlight's expression changes from worried to satisfying. She then points her own weapon at Rainbow Dash.]

Rainbow Dash: Okay. You asked for it!

[Rainbow pulls the trigger, and the force of the gizmo sends her flying back across the gym. She hits the pad attached to the wall, and falls to the floor.]

Starlight Glimmer: Ha! You silly fool. I dropped that thing on purpose.

Pinkie Pie: HEY!

[Starlight quickly turns, aiming the energy shooter, sees Rarity and Pinkie Pie running toward her, and immediately stop a few feet from her. After a moment, she starts to smile. Then she drops her weapon, her duffel bag, and her backpack. She then swerves her limbs into a stance, and waves her finger to signal them to come at her. They try to hit her or grab her, but she keeps dodging every attack, and blocking them by using her arms to redirect blows. She manages to get Rarity in such a position to deliver a kick to her back. As she recovers, she's devastated to see the kick left a shoeprint smudge on her shirt.]

Rarity: IT! IS! ON!

[She tries furiously to hit Starlight this time, but with no avails. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie has cheerfully got behind her and gives her a good hand smack to the back.]

Pinkie Pie: Tag! You're it.

Starlight Glimmer: "Tag"? Do you think this a game? [As she is getting up, she notices the hand-held thruster device lying in front of Rainbow Dash, who is shaking off what she went through.] I haven't even begun to play.

[She runs toward Rainbow, with Pinkie following behind. Twilight puts Sunset down against the lockers and goes back into the gym with Spike to watch the action. Rainbow Dash gets up and notices Starlight heading towards her. She throws a punch, but Starlight avoids it, does a cartwheel, and grabs her invention off the floor. As she puts it in her belt, she sees Pinkie coming, runs to the wall, and bounce off it with her feet; tackling her to the floor. She then pulls out two cuffs connected with a long cable from her belt. She shackles Pinkie's ankle with one end, pulls out a grappling hook, and shoots it upward. It pulls her up and she slips the other end over a bar of the basketball hoop above them. Then she causes the grappling hook to drop her, and she falls, holding onto the other end of the cable, pulling Pinkie Pie up. When she comes down, Rainbow Dash is about to punch her, until she avoids it and shackles the other cuff to Rainbow's wrist. Pinkie Pie starts falling, causing the cable to pull Rainbow Dash up. The two are just dangling on the basketball hoop. As Twilight is astounded by this, Rarity tries to get another round at Starlight. Applejack starts coming to, and gets up to assist Rarity. The two try to get one on Starlight, but she's too evasive to get a hit. Applejack even throws a kick, but Starlight dodges it, grabs it, then lifts AJ up a bit, and throws her. Rainbow Dash tries getting the cuff off her wrist. She manages to do it, but the result cause both her and Pinkie to fall a few feet. They get up, and help Applejack and Rarity fight off Starlight. But Starlight grabs the thruster gun, aims it at the ground, and uses it to launch herself in the air backward. She does a flip and lands on the top step of the bleachers behind her. She looks down on the four girls at the bottom, grinning.]

Starlight Glimmer: [chuckles] Is that all you got?!

[EXT. Soccer pitch-Canterlot High School]

[All the other students (especially the ones who have recovered from being attacked or the ones who aren't still in school unconscious) are outside the school by the soccer field. The crowd includes Flash Sentry, Micro Chips, and the highly muscular student, Bulk Biceps.]

Flash Sentry: Is that everybody?

Micro Chip: I think so. Where are the teachers?

Flash Sentry: I don't know.

[INT. Gym]

[Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spike continue watching Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie fending off against Starlight. But she keeps blocking, dodging, and deflecting their attacks, while throwing a few more effective blows of her own. She move around and avoids them while doing a few cartwheels when eventually she grabs her duffel bag and backpack. She holds them off until she gets near the door. Then she pulls some smoke bombs out of her belt, throws them on the floor, and makes it out the door while the girls are occupied by the smokescreen.]

[EXT. Gym-Soccer pitch]

[Starlight gleefully steps outside until she stops with surprise to sees the crowd of Canterlot High students, all looking at her with shock.]

Bulk Biceps: GET HER!

[The Canterlot Wondercolts all charge angrily at Starlight Glimmer. But Starlight responds by quickly dispatching her first attackers. She even kicks the blue jock, Curly Wind in the knee. When the Humane "6" come through the door join in on the action, Starlight grabs Curly Wind and throws him into the girls. She fights with a series of attacks, blocks, dodges, jumps, and flips. She even manages to grab the small metal fence behind her surrounding the soccer field, and do a backflip over it. The boy with red mohawk, Crimson Napalm, tries to hit her, but she dodges again and slips some special handcuffs to his wrists. It pulls his hands down and sticks them to the fence by some kind magnetic force. The mob goes through the space in the fence. She pulls out her thruster device, pulls the trigger, and is launched backwards, right towards the center of the field. The mob of Wondercolts all runs into the field. The students who were attacked by Starlight inside the school come out, and join the angry crown. Twilight, Fluttershy, Spike, Trixie, Photo Finish, their assistants, the eco-kids, some of the techies, and the younger students like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are staying out of the conflict by staying off of the field. The students who are involved rush toward Starlight as she pulls out two new shooters. The ammunition they fire are little red rubber balls, traveling at high speeds. The students they've managed to hit fall down from the sores. The rest of them get close, and Starlight tries to avoid them or fight back. Those who attempt to assault her would fail and get knocked down. While on the sidelines, the rest of the Wondercolts watch in both amazement and concern. Photo Finish takes more pictures of the action, while most of the others, including Diamond Tiara are recording it all on their cellphones. They capture footage of Starlight using martial arts to fight off against the Wondercolts. Sometime when she's out of ammo, she would still use them like a club. One student is able to knock one out of her hand, to the ground. Then as it bounces off the ground, she kicks it up, and it flies into their face. She ever uses a mechanical glove that expands its knuckles. It misses, but the knuckles are absurdity so long, it reaches the fence and hooks itself down on it. They turn around to see that she's retracting it. It pulls her forward, allowing her to strike down those in front of her.]

[INT. Classroom-Canterlot High School]

[The Crusaders come out of their hiding place, and look down at the action on the soccer field through the window.]

[EXT. Soccer pitch]

[The two class clowns, Snips and Snails charge at her yelling. Starlight simply walks past Snails, grabbing the back of his collar, causing it to pull Snails and making him fall down. Then she moves aside and sticks her leg out, causing Snips to trip on it and falling just as easily. Applejack tosses her lasso again to catch Starlight. But she immediately duck-splits when AJ tugs, and sticks her thruster gadget in the air; so when Applejack pulls on the lasso, it tightens around the device.]

Starlight Glimmer: Fooled me once.

[She pulls the trigger and the gadget is launched, pulling the rope and Applejack along with it. Pinkie Pie pulls out one of her party cannons, but before she can use them, Starlight already gets a hold of her.]

Starlight Glimmer: TAG! [shows Pinkie her Taser ring] You're it! [slaps her on the shoulder, zapping her] You're it! [zaps her again] You're it! [again] You're it! [again] You're it! [again] You're it! [again] You're it!...

[Rarity grabs Starlight's Taser-ringed hand.]

Rarity: Now see here! Let's not descend to—

[She then smacks Rarity on the left side of her chest.]

Starlight Glimmer: TAG! [When she removes her hand, Rarity can see there's a small disk-like device stuck to her chest.] You're it.

[Starlight presses the red button on the trigger remote she's holding, and a small flame comes out of the disk. It's a little rocket thruster that pushes Rarity backwards, launching her to the other side of the field.]

Spike: RARITY!

[After seeing what happened to Rarity, Spike struggles furiously out of Fluttershy's arms, and leaps over the fence and onto the field, and run towards the battle. Both Twilight and Fluttershy are so worried for Spike, they get into the field, chasing after him.]

Twilight Sparkle: Spike! No! Wait!

Fluttershy: Where are you going! Come back!

[Back in the action, Starlight fights off against Rainbow Dash, until she manages to get two more of those rocket disks onto Dash.]

Starlight Glimmer: Tell me. Do you like to fly? [She presses the button on the trigger again, and the rockets on Rainbow just blast her off a few yards. Starlight is able to take down a few more students, including Flash Sentry. While Flash is on the ground, Starlight picks up Pinkie Pie's party cannon and points it at him. She pulls the string, thinking it to be an actual cannon, it blasts confetti and streamers in Flash's face. Flash is blown from the blast, while Starlight seems confused at the cannon's function.] What is wrong with you people? [Micro Chips and the drummer boy, Valhallen jump Starlight. She manages to recover, and got Valhallen to hold the party cannon.] Take this for a second, will ya? [Then she is able to knock both boys down. Suddenly, Spike leaps at her and bites her leg. She notices the dog after feeling the pain of the bite. She grabs his collar and holds him up by it. Spike tries biting her, though she is out of reach, while Starlight recognizes him.] Hey! I know you. You're that dog on the computer screens. [Spike stops after realizing what Starlight just said.]

Twilight Sparkle: Spike!

[Starlight turns, pulling out an energy shooter, and points it at Twilight who stops right in front of her.]

Flash Sentry: Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle [to Starlight Glimmer]: Please. You don't have to do this.

Starlight Glimmer [smiling]: Aw, don't be afraid. I know it's hard to understand at first. But pretty soon, this school and all of Crystal Prep will be able to experience 'true' friendship for the first time.

[Twilight is stunned once again, feeling as if she's heard that statement from somewhere before.]

Fluttershy: Spike!

[Fluttershy pops out and tries to grab Spike. But Starlight struggles at keeping hold of him. The two keep tugging at Spike back and forth. Then Starlight points her gun at Fluttershy; she starts to close her eyes and shivers. Then she opens her eyes, giving her The Stare. Starlight is frozen in fright, and doesn't know why. She then shoves Spike into Fluttershy, making her fall to the ground with the dog in her arms. But then, Fluttershy's backpack begins moving, much to Starlight's confusion.]

Starlight Glimmer: What in the world?

[The backpack opens up, and all of Fluttershy's animals start bursting out, attacking Starlight. She swats at the little birds flying and pecking her, and tries shaking off the cats, bunnies, and hamsters latched onto her.]

Starlight Glimmer: I hate doing this to animals.

[She pulls out another small device, and flips the switch. It admits a high frequency sound that affects the animals. The birds scatter away from Starlight, the other animals let go of her and fall to the ground running around or covering their ears, even Spike is yelling and covering his ears from the noise. She turns off the sound device, and resumes fighting off the Wondercolts; some of them with an electric rod. Bulk Biceps tries to get her, but she leaps onto his torso, grabs his shirt, and leans backwards; using his own mass against him by pulling him with her and smacking his head on the ground. Applejack starts getting up, notices Starlight's duffel bag, and looks into it. While fighting, Starlight kick-pushes one student, he is shoved backward and two other kids catch him. He then realizes she planted a bomb on him. It releases a big puff a powder. Some of the Wondercolts are coughing from the cloud, as Starlight knocks them down. She throws another powder bomb at more students. Rainbow Dash walks back from where she was blasted, stopping next to Applejack, still doing through the duffel bag.]

Applejack: There's gotta be something in here we can use.

[She then pulls out some kind of launcher-type weapon.]

Rainbow Dash: Uh, what is that?

Applejack: I have no idea.

[Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, and all her animal are hiding behind the bleachers, watching the battle. Twilight looks surprised at the weapon Applejack is holding.]

Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! Are you crazy?! You're gonna hurt someone with that thing!

Applejack: Yeah…HER.

[Applejack looks into the targeting system on the launcher, and aims it directly on Starlight. Starlight ceases fighting when she looks in fright at AJ holding one of her weapons. She looks around quickly and starts running the opposite direction.]

Applejack: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

[Applejack pulls the trigger, and a casing comes off the end of the launcher. In the air, it releases the series of spinning flying disks. The other Wondercolts move out of the disks' way as they are locked on to Starlight. While running, she picks her backpack off the ground and pulls out another thruster device. Rarity is walking back when she sees Starlight running towards her with the disks behind her. Starlight uses the thrust device while sliding under Rarity's legs. Rarity sees the disks coming and tries to cover herself. But they all miss her, still following Starlight. She runs toward the soccer goal with the disks still behind her. Meanwhile; Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity rejoin the mob, with a few helping the fallen students up including Pinkie Pie. Back to Starlight, she smiles as she pulls the grappler out of her backpack. She fires it onto the goal, and uses the thruster device to launch her into the air. She fires it off so many turn, she is able to make a whole u turn in the air while holding onto the grappler attached to the goal post. With the flying disk still behind her, she set the grappling device to let go and uses the thruster gadget to land safely, running toward the shocked crowd.]

Flash Sentry: Are you kidding me?!

Rainbow Dash: RUN!

[The Wondercolts start to scatter in panic; some bumping into each other. Starlight pulls a few more things out of her backpack. She then jumps, twirling backwards, holds the thruster shooter in front of her, and pulls the trigger. She is pushed back, with her elbow moved up front. She flies into a line of students (including Rainbow Dash, Flash Sentry, and Bulk Biceps), giving them an elbow strike to the head. The other Canterlot High students see the disks coming in fear.]

Applejack: Now calm down, y'all! They're only chasing after her!

[She then feels her foot bump into something. She looks down and sees the things Starlight pulled out of her backpack, scattered all over the ground. They look like red metal plates with orange holes all over them. Applejack is terrified when they all start to beep with little lights blinking.]

Applejack: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

[The Canterlot High kids are scattered even more. The red plates are flare dispersers, firing little flares in all directions. As the flying disks get close, the little sparks hit them passing by, causing them to explode. Luckily, the crowd is far from the explosion to get hurt, but close enough for them all to be blown away and knocked right off their feet. As for Starlight, she uses her thrust device to get clear of the blast and land safely. The smoke clouds spread as everyone tries to see what has happened. As the smoke clears; Twilight, Fluttershy, Spike, the animals, the crowd outside of the field, and the Crusader still inside the school; all watch in horror and astonishment to see their friends and fellow classmates all laying out the ground with aches and exhaustion. Twilight is terrified the most at the carnage. She turns to Starlight getting up, still standing. She turns around to see her own work, looking at teenagers all over the ground and most of the field torn up.]

Starlight Glimmer: Is that it? These are our archrivals? Hm. Guess Crystal Prep is in worse shape than I thought.

[As the smoke cloud clears behind her, revealing Sunset Shimmer standing there in anger. As Starlight turns around in an attempt to leave the scene, she stops and notices Sunset ready to confront her.]

Sunset Shimmer: Hold it right there. [She throws off her black jacket.] You're not going anywhere.

To Be Continued…

 **I would like to apologize for the actions I have brought to this scene. If the events in this chapter seem too violent to the original content, I want everyone to know I tried to make it as subtle as I could. Let it be noted that I would thank any fan of MLP and EQG who is able to recognize the fan-given names for the background humans. For those who do not know of the character described in this scene, then I am very sorry for the confusion. I would like to once again apologize if these events are too hostile for younger readers, and a bit too OP.**

 **The action sequences seem a lot quicker when you imagine it. Sorry for the delay. There were so many ideas I had for this chapter; I put in as many as I could. I also had this sequence for the cafeteria, but I forgot about it.**

 **Thank you all for understanding.**


	8. Glimmer, Shimmer, and Sparkle

**The chapter was originally named "Glimmer, meet Shimmer", but the current title sounds a lot better.**

 **Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 8: Glimmer, Shimmer, and Sparkle]**

[EXT. Soccer pitch-Canterlot High School-Afternoon]

[Continuing from the previous scene, Starlight Glimmer has just beaten the entire Canterlot High student body and Sunset Shimmer is ready to confront her. Starlight smirks at the brave redheaded girl who's about to face her. She takes off her backpack one more time. The two just stand there with distinct intentions, face-to-face for a few moments. The fallen students are getting up and see the two girls, trying not to get involved. The rest of the Wondercolts are still watching on the sidelines; along with the Crusaders still in the classroom, and Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spike still behind the bleachers. After a few minutes of silence, Sunset Shimmer charges in first. Both she and Starlight are engaged in a one-on-one battle. Sunset throws a variety of kicks, punches, and chops. But being more experienced in martial arts, Starlight has the advantage when it comes to deflecting and blocking all her strikes. Sunset tries her best to dodge most of the attacks; Starlight still gets a few hits on her. Although, Sunset would get lucky and get a couple of blows on Starlight. All the other Wondercolts are delighted at Sunset's results. Starlight keeps smiling, shaking off from the last blow.]

Sunset Shimmer: This is your last chance. Stand down now and walk away, before this gets really worse.

Starlight Glimmer: I'm gonna enjoy this more than you.

[Then they resume fighting. They keep exchanging blows, blockings, dodges, grabs, and throws. The Wondercolts cheer on for Sunset to beat her.]

Rainbow Dash: Go, Sunset!

Applejack: That's right! You can do it!

Cherry Crush: Give that psycho girl the what for!

[Both girls put up a fight. But then, Starlight is able to hit Sunset so hard, she flies back, onto the ground. The crowd is devastated by this. Sunset struggles to get back up, despite the pain. She is then able to stand and position herself in a fighting pose. Starlight gives out a sigh of disappointment, and then charges in at her. They start fighting again. Only this time, Sunset gets more aggressive and throws harder hits. This makes Starlight try harder at countering. At one point, two little glows appear on both sides of her head, implying her pony ears are about to appear. But after several moves delivered by both girls, Sunset gives a kick that Starlight just catches. She pulls Sunset up and throws her into the bleachers. Due to that, the little glows on her head disappear. Starlight approaches Sunset, laying on the bleachers seats. Sunset attempts to hit her, but Starlight blocks it. Starlight blocks her opponent's attacks while hitting her with her swiftness. She then picks her up a bit, and kicks her down. Starlight walks down from the bleachers, as Sunset struggles at getting up. She runs at Starlight from behind, but Starlight reacted to it by swing-kicking her down.]

Twilight Sparkle: Sunset!

[Starlight picks up one of energy blasters on the ground, and stops a few feet in front of Sunset trying to get up. Then she points the weapon at Sunset.]

Starlight Glimmer: You know what your problem is? You try way too hard.

[But before she could pull the trigger on the frightened Sunset, Twilight has concern for her friend and decides to do something about. She leaves her hiding spot and runs toward the two. She stops between them, blocking Starlight from Sunset.]

Twilight Sparkle: NO!

[Starlight, Sunset, their friends, and all the other students are surprised at this action.]

Rainbow Dash: Twilight!

Sunset Shimmer: What are you doing?! Get out of here!

[Starlight gets irritated, and points the shooter at Twilight instead.]

Starlight Glimmer: Get out of the way.

[Twilight gets frightened at first, then her expression changes to being firm.]

Twilight Sparkle: Go ahead. Do it!

[Everyone is still pretty frantic about this. Some of the fallen students even struggle to get back up.]

Sunset Shimmer [to Twilight]: Are you crazy?! Run!

Starlight Glimmer [to Starlight]: Move or I'll fire!

Twilight Sparkle [to Starlight]: No! I won't let you harm her.

Starlight Glimmer: [grunts] Why are you trying so hard to protect her?

[Twilight looks at Sunset, then looks back at Starlight.]

Twilight Sparkle: She's my friend.

[Starlight is surprised to hear this. Then her expression slowly changes to sadness. Twilight notices this change. Then Starlight becomes more firm, and points the weapon at Twilight again.]

Starlight Glimmer: Then who's Midnight?

Twilight Sparkle: What?

Starlight Glimmer: Who is Midnight Sparkle?

[Twilight and Sunset are in shock at hearing of this.]

Twilight Sparkle [stammering]: Well…she…I…

Starlight Glimmer: Who is she?

Twilight Sparkle [stammering]: …I…eh…I…

Starlight Glimmer: Answer me! Who?!

Applejack: Twilight!

[Starlight turn to see Twilight's friends and the other Wondercolts have recovered, and are coming their way. She becomes furious, grabs a small, red box-like device from her belt, and throws it on the ground. Then a large stream of flames appear across the field. Twilight, Sunset, and all the other Canterlot High students are frightened by the massive flames. While behind them, Starlight grabs her backpack and runs out the opening in the fence. She then starts running around the outside of the field. Everyone is so distracted by the flames, they never notice.]

[INT. Classroom-Canterlot High School]

[The Crusaders are still watching everything through the window, and are terrified by the fire. Then they notices Starlight running towards the courtyard.]

Apple Bloom: There she is! Come on!

[The three then start running out of the classroom.]

[EXT. Courtyard-Canterlot High School]

[Starlight runs up to the Wondercolt statue and climbs up the statue's pedestal. She then pulls out a can of black spray paint and a stencil paper of an equal sign cut out of her backpack.]

[EXT. Soccer pitch]

[All the students are scared of the fire burning through the field. Some of them stumble trying to run. They try to help each other get up and get out of there.]

Rainbow Dash: Let's get out of here!

[Twilight helps Sunset up and the two start to run when Twilight stops and notices something strange about the flames.]

Twilight Sparkle: Wait a minute.

[Sunset stops and sees Twilight walking toward the fire.]

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight!

[Twilight gets close and hesitates about sticking her hand in it. But then she mustered up the courage and sticks her hand in it. It doesn't seem to be hurting and she walks in completely. She sees the small square gadget Starlight had earlier on the ground. Twilight picks it up and pushes it's button. Then the flames suddenly disappeared. All the other Wondercolts are shocked to have seen this.]

Sunset Shimmer: It was a hologram!

Rainbow Dash: We were tricked!

Twilight Sparkle [looking around]: Wh-where is she?!

[Brawly Beats is on the ground after tripping from the escape. As he is getting up, he sees Starlight standing next to the statue.]

Brawly Beats: There she is! She at the Wondercolt statue!

Applejack: Well come on y'all!

[Twilight, Sunset, their friends, all the other students on the field, and the students on the sidelines head towards the front lawn.

[EXT. Courtyard]

[Starlight is finished at what she came to do and climbs down from the back of the pedestal. Her hand is pressed on the side with the closed portal to Equestria. She is astounded at seeing the glowing waves her hand is making pressing against the portal.]

Starlight Glimmer: What is this?

[The Crusaders come out of the front entrance.]

Scootaloo: There she is!

[They see Starlight, distracted by the portal to notice them. Apple Bloom runs toward her first.]

Sweetie Belle: Apple Bloom, wait!

[The other two follow after. Starlight is still fascinated by the strange reaction on the statue.]

Apple Bloom: Hey!

[Caught by surprise, Starlight swings around and pulls out her energy shooter at Apple Bloom. She and the other two Crusaders stop due to their situation. Starlight looks at them with a frightening, angry face. The shooter in her hand starts shaking. Apple Bloom is holding her hands up, terrified with the weapon aimed straight at her. Starlight then looks at her friends behind her, just as scared. The anger in her face slowly fades away and her hand becomes perfectly steady. She lowers the weapon and the Crusaders start to calm. They then see that Starlight is about to express feelings of sadness with small traces of tears forming in her eyes.]

Applejack: APPLE BLOOM! [All four turn and see the angry crowd of older students running toward them, including their sisters.] GET AWAY FROM HER!

[Starlight gets agitated, looks at her watch, pulls several smoke bombs out of her belt, and throws them at the crowd. The scattered bombs explode, creating large clouds of smoke surrounding the students. Then she pulls out more bombs and throws them down on the ground, making at smoke screen that even the Crusaders can't see through. Starlight runs out of the smoke screen towards the road, throwing more smoke of the ground, making it bigger. She runs across the street, swing parkour on the lamppost on the other side, just as the bus arrives, and runs onboard. As the bus departs, the smoke clears. The CHS students look around for the mystery girl with no trace of her. Meanwhile the Crusaders are being comfort by their sisters; Applejack for Apple Bloom and Rarity for Sweetie Belle. Rainbow Dash tries to comfort Scootaloo as well.]

Applejack: Apple Bloom! Oh, thank goodness you're alright.

Rarity: Oh, Sweetie Belle! Did that mean girl hurt you?

Sweetie Belle: No, Rarity.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, squirt. Are you okay?

Scootaloo: Yeah. I'm alright.

Octavia Melody: She's not here.

Pinkie Pie: She's gone!

Flash Sentry: Well where did she go?

[While all the other students are searching the area, Twilight and Sunset notice the bus driving off, heading toward the city. Meanwhile on the bus, Starlight is sitting at the back of the bus, watching the scenes out the big window. She then sits down and gives off a sign of relief. She seems very sad for a moment, which changes into a small chuckle. She reaches into her backpack and smiles as she pulls out the broken half of Twilight's magic-capturing device she took from Sunset's locker.]

[INT. Principal Cinch's Office-Crystal Prep Academy-The City]

[Principal Cinch is sitting at her desk, Dean Cadance standing next to her, and Stormy Flare in the seat opposite from Cinch. Cinch is horrified by what she found in the file Stormy Flare gave her, while Stormy Flare is looking through the file Cinch gave her.]

Principal Cinch: I can't believe it.

Stormy Flare: I shouldn't be surprised. This file is incomplete. There's no recollection of her juvenile record, no statement from her parents, no documents of her hearing…nothing.

Dean Cadance: I never would've thought she could be capable of such atrocities. What could've caused her to do such a thing?

Principal Cinch: Indeed. In fact, I'm a bit curious about that myself. [To Stormy Flare] What are her reasons for these actions?

Stormy Flare: She wants everyone to be equal. She thinks people with different talents would never be accepted to forming a connection.

Principal Cinch: Yes, we already know about that. I meant how did it all start? What are her motives?

Stormy Flare: Nothing. There doesn't seem to have any.

Principal Cinch: Oh please. Someone capable of these offences has to have some motivation to her own actions.

Stormy Flare: She never told anybody. Not me, not the people at juvy, not even her own parents. She's been that way her whole life.

Dean Cadance: Her entire life?!

Stormy Flare: Well, her parents did say she was very happy in her early life. But one day, she was just…different. Nobody knows. I'm sorry. I wish I could be more help to you.

Principal Cinch: I see.

Stormy Flare: This file has been censored. The important parts have been taken out. Where did you get this?

Dean Cadance: What do you mean? Weren't you the one who gave it to Principal Cinch?

[At this point, Cinch becomes concerned.]

Stormy Flare [to Dean Cadance]: What? No. I haven't seen this woman before in my live.

Dean Cadance: So what made you decide Starlight would be better off at Crystal Prep?

Stormy Flare: I had a phone call from someone who said he was a representative of Principal Cinch.

Dean Cadance [to Principal Cinch]: I thought you recommended Starlight personally.

Principal Cinch: Um…eh…well…I…

Stormy Flare: Well no wonder you didn't know about me. Did you show Starlight this file?

Principal Cinch: Yes.

Stormy Flare: I'd thought so. So she really didn't tell you about me. And knowing her, she's up to something and doesn't want me getting in the way.

Dean Cadance: So who was it on the phone that told you about Crystal Prep?

Stormy Flare: I don't know. He never gave me his name.

Dean Cadance: But if you knew all the stuff Starlight has done, why did you agree to it?

Stormy Flare: Because he told me to do it. He told me to write down instructions for convincing Starlight to attend. I know his plan sounded pretty strange, but he was very…persuasive. It's as if he knew I was getting desperate. He told me that Crystal Prep had suffered a similar experience, and that your school would be perfect at helping Starlight with her case.

Principal Cinch: [whispering to herself] That idiot. [To Stormy Flare, smiling] Well thank you for bringing this to our attention. I will assure that the representative will be held accountable for his peculiar methods. As for Starlight, we will see that she is properly supervised in her condition. If any of us come across young Starlight, we will be sure to give her a firm talking to regarding her recent behavior, and will inform you if any progress occurs. You have my word that Miss Glimmer shall be handled with the most qualified of sessions, and see to it that she finds a special place for her here at Crystal Prep.

Stormy Flare: Well, I'm glad to hear that. Maybe I didn't make a mistake after all. It's a relief to know Starlight is in good hands. But I must warn you to use caution when dealing with Starlight. Do you really think your school is capable of helping her with her issues?

Dean Cadance: This is first time we ever had something like this happened. But we're willing to do our best and give it a try.

Stormy Flare: Thank you. Now, seeing that you have everything under control, I'd better be going. It's a pleasure meeting with you both.

Principal Cinch: It was no problem.

Dean Cadance: Thank you for telling us of this.

Stormy Flare [getting up]: [To Cinch] Oh, here's your file back.

Principal Cinch [smiling]: No, you keep it. I think it would be better that you add it to your record of Miss Glimmer. [She then looks at the completed file Stormy Flare gave her.] You don't mind if I hold on to this? I would like to have an original transcript on our students.

Stormy Flare: Um, sure. No problem. [She puts the censored file in her bag.] Thanks again.

[Dean Cadance walks Stormy Flare over to the door, while Cinch looks menacingly into the new file.]

Stormy Flare [to Cadance]: It's a good thing I came here as soon as I could. You'll look after her, won't you?

Dean Cadance: I promise, we will take better care of her.

Stormy Flare: Thank you. Goodbye.

Dean Cadance: Goodbye.

[Stormy Flare walks out of the office and Dean Cadance closes the door behind her. Cadance then places her hand on her chest, with a look of concern.]

Dean Cadance: That poor girl. I can't imagine what could've led her to cause such deeds.

Principal Cinch: Yes, it really is a shame we have no indication of her motivations. We could've used that.

Dean Cadance: Well, what are we gonna do?

Principal Cinch [standing up, smiling]: Right now, we will do nothing. If Starlight wishes to continue her work here at Crystal Prep, she will have no choice but to comply. Let me worry about Starlight for now. You just wait for farther instructions until I figure out what to do with her.

Dean Cadance: Are you sure you can handle talking Starlight down? From what we just heard, I don't think she would give you a chance.

Principal Cinch: But of course. We might have gotten off to a bumpy start, but that was before I found the means to her cooperation. Now I have a better understanding of who this girl really is. So, if the reputation of this school has any hope to survive, then I must be willing to use whatever opportunity is presented to me. That will be all, Cadance.

Dean Cadance [insecure]: Okay.

[Cadance leaves the office, not feeling convinced. Cinch looks through the new file of Starlight again.]

Principal Cinch: What sort of game are you playing at, Glimmer?

[Cinch continues looking through the contents, unaware that the little device Starlight planted on the edge of her desk (as seen in Scene 3) is still there.]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room-Crystal Prep-Sunset]

[Starlight walks in the room, takes off the belt, and puts her backpack on the work desk. She sits at her chair and pulls out Twilight's device from the backpack. She starts taking it apart. She then hooks the device's motherboard to the computer (unaware it's still contaminated by magic from the Friendship Games). As the computer is analyzing the circuitry, Starlight moves to her laptop and puts headphone over her ears.]

Starlight Glimmer: Alright, Cinch. Let's see what you've been doing today.

[She clicks on a rewind symbol on her laptop, and then hits "play".]

Principal Cinch's voice in the headphones: I can't believe it.

Stormy Flare's voice in the headphones: I shouldn't be surprised. This file is incomplete. There's no recollection of her juvenile record, no statement from her parents, no documents of her hearing…nothing.

[Starlight is surprised to hear her therapist's voice in the recording.]

Starlight Glimmer: So, it looks like Stormy Flare decided to come for a visit after all.

[She clicks "fast forward", then "play".]

Dean Cadance's voice in the headphones: So what made you decide Starlight would be better off at Crystal Prep?

Stormy Flare's voice in the headphones: I had a phone call from someone who said he was a representative of Principal Cinch.

Dean Cadance's voice in the headphones: I thought you recommended Starlight personally.

Principal Cinch's voice in the headphones: Um…eh…well…I…

Starlight Glimmer: What?

[She hits "fast forward" and "play" again.]

Stormy Flare's voice in the headphones: He told me to write down instructions for convincing Starlight to attend. I know his plan sounded pretty strange, but he was very…persuasive. It's as if he knew I was getting desperate. He told me that Crystal Prep had suffered a similar experience, and that your school would be perfect at helping Starlight with her case.

[Starlight hits "fast forward" and "play" again.]

Stormy Flare's voice in the headphones: Thank you. Now, seeing that you have everything under control, I'd better be going. It's a pleasure meeting with you both.

Principal Cinch's voice in the headphones: It was no problem.

Dean Cadance's voice in the headphones: Thank you for telling us of this.

Stormy Flare's voice in the headphones: Oh, here's your file back.

Principal Cinch's voice in the headphones: No, you keep it. I think it would be better that you add it to your record of Miss Glimmer. You don't mind if I hold on to this? I would like to have an original transcript on our students.

Stormy Flare's voice in the headphones: Um, sure. No problem.

[Starlight hits "fast forward" and "play" again.]

Principal Cinch's voice in the headphones: What sort of game are you playing at, Glimmer?

Starlight Glimmer [taking of the headphones]: So you think you've got one up on me. Huh, Cinch?

[She hears the sound from the computer and rolls her chair back towards it. Analysis is done on the parts, and Starlight is amazed by the data from the device.]

Starlight Glimmer: Incredible! I've never seen anything like this before.

[She writes it down in her notes. When she unfolds it, they reveal to be in the same paper clipped row of papers as Twilight's notes (as seen in Scene 5). Starlight gets up from her seat, and places the notes on the table near the back wall with the sheet-covered chart with Cinch's picture and threads (also from Scene 5). She then picks up some sort of neck-wearing device and puts it on. Then she switches it on.]

Starlight Glimmer [with the device changing the tone in her tone]: Testing, testing…[voice changes to sound like Cinch's]…Testing 1, 2, 3.

[She smiles and removes the sheet, revealing Principal Cinch's picture; along with more thread, more pins, and even more pictures with printed documents. Then she writes an outline of a faceless person with a question mark on the head and pins it on the board, tying another thread to Cinch's photo, making another connection to Cinch.]

Starlight Glimmer [with Principal Cinch's voice]: Keeping more secrets, Cinch. Seems there's more going on at Canterlot High than you're letting on. I'll find out who this "representative" of yours is. But until then…

[She smirks again as she holds a cellphone in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other. She puts in a number on the phone, and it starts ringing.]

Starlight Glimmer [with Principal Cinch's voice]: Hello. This is Abacus Cinch, headmistress of Crystal Prep Academy.

[She slides the scissors on one of the threads connected to Cinch's photo, and cuts it.]

[EXT. Courtyard-Canterlot High School-Sunset]

[The entire Canterlot High student body is rallied at the front steps, as Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and the rest of faculty reside on top. The crowd of students is in a frenzy from what has happened today. Meanwhile in the crowd, Twilight, Sunset, and some of her friends are more concerned than angry.]

Principal Celestia: Now, everyone! Eh…please, just calm down!

Micro Chips: Do you mind telling us what just happened today?!

Octavia Melody: This is outrighteous! I've never been treated in such a way!

Sandalwood: Yeah! Not cool, dude!

Cranky Doodle: Now will you all just relax! We're just as confused as you are!

Flash Sentry: I don't get it. I thought we left in good terms with Crystal Prep.

Sweetie Drops: Is this Principal Cinch's way of a joke?!

Students: [shouting angrily]

Principal Celestia: Now, now, students! Please! Let us not jump to any conclusions. We don't know if 'all' of Crystal Prep was even in on any on this.

Vice Principal Luna: Twilight Sparkle! You used to go Crystal Prep. Do you have any idea who this girl is?

Twilight Sparkle: No, I haven't. I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that. I've never seen this girl before in my life.

Bulk Biceps: YEAH! She's right. I don't remember seeing that girl at the Friendship Games either.

Applejack: Must be one of those new students Principal Cinch recruited.

Rainbow Dash: [grunts] I should've known. Cinch's "influence" must've gotten to her.

Snails: Well, I don't know who this crazy girl is. But I gotta admit her fighting is so cool.

Snips: Yeah! The way she jumped around, and flipped, and knocked us on us butts. Oh man, makes me feel less bad about getting beaten by her.

Photo Finish: Yes! Whoever she is has shown such grace, such power. And I, Photo Finish, am thwilled to have discovered such a shining star.

[Most of the Wondercolts just stare at them for a moment, until Rarity starts pondering.]

Rarity: Well, when you look at it that way, it really is amazing how she was able to achieve such feats, and in such unique style as well.

Rainbow Dash: I'll say. I've never seen anyone move like that.

Sunset Shimmer: And those gadgets she used are so state of the art. I wonder where she got them.

Trixie Lulamoon: And the way she disappeared like that in the end. What a vanishing act.

[Twilight starts to ponder.]

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. She must be a better magician than you, Trixie.

Students: [laughing]

Trixie Lulamoon [annoyed]: Oh be quiet!

Mrs. Harshwhinny: Well, amazing or not, Canterlot High will not tolerate such behavior.

Cheerilee: I'm afraid she's right. Even though this mystery girl is not from this school, she will still have to answer for all the damage she had committed.

Spike: Principal Cinch has to be held accountable for this as well!

Twilight Sparkle: Spike!

Students: [shouting in agreement]

Blueberry Cake: Yeah! It's Cinch's student anyway!

Diamond Tiara: She should take responsible!

Silver Spoon: I knew she was horrible!

Principal Celestia: Now hold on, everyone! If anyone here is to say anyone should be held responsible, it's gonna be me.

Vice Principal Luna: Indeed, and you should all realize you are in as much trouble as this Shadowbolt girl. Retaliating the way you did is not how a Canterlot Wondercolt should behave. Now I know you all had good reason to do so, but acting in such a manner as she will lead you to hurting yourselves and those around you. Is that not clear?

Students: [various agreements in shame]

Principal Celestia: Well now that we got that settled, I'll report to the school board tomorrow and see if we can schedule a meeting with Crystal Prep to discuss about this development.

[As Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walk down the steps and through the crowd, Twilight firmly picks Spike up.]

Twilight Sparkle: Why did you do that?!

Spike: Because Cinch is just horrible, and she deserves what she gets. And this Shadowbolt girl is the perfect way she can answer for what she's done. Have you forgotten what she had done to you at the Friendship Games?

Twilight Sparkle: No, I haven't. But, Spike, Principal Cinch would never plan anything like this if it means ruining her reputation. This doesn't make sense. [Putting Spike down] Why would a girl from Crystal Prep attack their rival school for no reason?

Fluttershy: She said something about "True Friendship" and everyone being equal.

Rarity: Well, it doesn't seem "equal" from what I saw.

Sunset Shimmer: She also knows about Midnight Sparkle, but doesn't really know who she is. What does she have to do with it, and what does this Crystal Prep girl hope to gain by attacking our school?

Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. But the things she said and the way she said it. It all sounds so…familiar.

[As Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are passing the Wondercolt statue, Celestia bumps into something with her foot that makes a clanging sound. The two look down on the ground, and see the spray paint can and stencil paper Starlight had earlier. They pick them up and look at them with confusion.]

Principal Celestia: What?

Vice Principal Luna: Where did these come from?

[They then look up to the statue, and are appalled at what they see. Twilight sees the two sisters seeing that something's wrong, and decides to walk up to them. She looks up at the statue and is shocked on what she finds. A big black equal sign has been spray-painted on the horse statue's flank. She backs away from the statue in terror. Sunset, Spike, and their five friends see this, and run up to Twilight in hopes to comfort her.]

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight? Hey, Twilight! Are you alright? Is something wrong?

Spike: Twilight?

[Twilight turns around, facing her friends with an expression of fright frozen in her face. Her eyes wide awake and her jaw completely dropped.]

Fluttershy: Twilight?

Pinkie Pie: You okay?

Rarity: What is the matter, darling?

Applejack: What's wrong?

Rainbow Dash: Well spit it out.

Twilight Sparkle: It can't be…Starlight Glimmer?

[Meanwhile, a mysterious person is recording the incident with a cellphone under a tree across the street. He is so far away, nobody could see him. Then he walks away, without a trace.]

To Be Continued…

 **So now tensions are a lot higher. The Humane 7 are now involved, and the quarrel between Starlight and Cinch is getting more vicious. Hope you all enjoyed this without any complications.**


	9. The Tables have Turned

**Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 9: The Tables have Turned]**

[EXT. Parking lot-Crystal Prep Academy-The City-Morning]

[Principal Cinch has just arrived from her car, and notices a limo parked in one of the spaces, and enters the school.]

[INT. Hallways-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Cinch tries furiously to call somebody on her cellphone, but with no answer.]

Principal Cinch: Come on, come on… [grunts] I cannot believe that fool is not answering. He must've known I'd find out. Is he trying to ridicule me? I swear if I ever see that ignoramus again, I will—

Voice: Principal Cinch!

[Cinch stops and sees who's approaching her in one of the halls. It is the president of the Canterlot High School Board, Spoiled Rich. She is a tall, thin, middle-aged lady with dark pink skin, groomed purple hair, and a curled upward nose. She also has dark turquoise eyes, light purple eyeshadow, a big diamond ring on her finger (her cutie mark), a gold chain necklace around her neck, and a light blue dress on. She walks up to Principal Cinch with an unpleasant scowl.]

Principal Cinch: Spoiled Rich. I thought I saw your limo taking up space in our parking lot. To what do I own the pleasure of speaking with the head of Canterlot High's school board here in my academy?

Spoiled Rich: Spare me the pleasantry, Cinch. I'm here to ask what kind of school are you running here. It seems that you have absolutely no idea how to properly educate your students into behaving in the most civilized standings. Let alone the lack of respect and trust you are setting for them. You have proven once again your complete incompetence in keeping this school functioning the way it should.

Principal Cinch: How dare you question my resolve? I have done nothing but keeping my school afloat. But if you want to continue about that mishap at the Friendship Games, I assure you, I was barely involved. Of course, being from a rival school, I can see you may have some concerns for your fair dues.

Spoiled Rich: Oh I'm not talking about that. I was referring to the control you have over your students. Have you been setting a good example? I hope you are proud of yourself for all the damage.

Principal Cinch: What are you talking about?

[Spoiled Rich pulls a cellphone out of her handbag, taps on it, and shows it to Principal Cinch. The phone plays a video of Starlight's attack on the Canterlot High students on the sports field. Cinch looks in shock to see her star-student, in her Crystal Prep uniform, beating on kids from their rival school; knocking them down with little effort, beating them senseless with advance fighting moves, and blasting them with her custom-made weapons. The footage has left Cinch dumbfounded.]

Spoiled Rich: Isn't that your prized pupil you praised so much about?

Principal Cinch: I…uh…but…how…eh…?

Spoiled Rich: My daughter recorded all this on her video phone, as well as several other students. It's already posted on the internet now. Both school boards have probably seen it by now, and knowing them, they are as displeased about it as I am. Is this what you've been teaching your kids over here. I know Crystal Prep has a history of pulling pranks on Canterlot High. But this seems to be a tad too much, don't you think? Shows how incompetent you really are, letting psychopaths like this into your school. And since you recommended this girl to enroll here, it seems fitting that you should be held responsible as well.

Principal Cinch: Now wait a minute! I—

Spoiled Rich: The school is going to have a meeting with Principal Celestia later this afternoon. I'm already considering scheduling a personal meeting for myself, and Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, with you and the head of your school board. Then we will discuss your future here at Crystal Prep. If things go exactly as I predicted, you won't be able to get a job teaching at a children's daycare center.

Principal Cinch [startled]: But…but…but…I…

Spoiled Rich: Now, it would seem I have wasted enough of my time as it is. So now if you excuse me, I have to return to the board and set up our meeting with Celestia. I'll be seeing you very soon, _'Miss'_ Cinch. Good day.

[Spoiled Rich turns around and walks away from Cinch down one of the halls. She passes Fleur Dis Lee and Suri Polomare, who both turn and look at Mrs. Rich.]

Suri Polomare: What's up with that woman's nose?

[Cinch continues her walk down the hallways, feeling offended by what Spoiled Rich said, but is also devastated by what has happened. While going through a hall full of students, she can see they are all talking amongst themselves in groups. Cinch feels uneasy from overhearing her students' comments about Starlight. At one point, she looks over one boy's shoulders, and sees him and his friends watching the Starlight vs. CHS video on his phone. She continues up the stairs to her office, still shaken up from the news, with a hint of anger.]

[EXT./INT. Principal Cinch's office-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Cinch tries to shake off the negative feeling from the Canterlot incident as she approaches her office door. As she enters the office, she is surprised to find Starlight Glimmer sitting in her chair in a relaxed position, staring at Cinch with a sinister smile, her legs crossed and feet propped onto the desk, and her hands place behind her head. She then breaks her position to greet Cinch.]

Starlight Glimmer: Welcome back, Cinch.

Principal Cinch [walking towards Starlight in anger]: Get out of that chair!

Starlight Glimmer: Why? Is feel go comfortable.

Principal Cinch: I said get out!

Starlight Glimmer: And the position it's in. Behind this desk; the power, the authority, the feeling of importance. I can see why you like it so much.

Principal Cinch [standing next to Starlight]: Funny. I was just about to call you in. What are you doing here?

Starlight Glimmer: Same as you. I just want to talk. In fact, I'd thought of keeping myself entertained in the meantime.

[Starlight pulls out a cellphone, and plays the video of her. It is at the part where she flipped Bulk Biceps.]

Starlight Glimmer: [laughs] That is my favorite part. It's wasn't easy turning that lunk's mass against him. [laughs]

Principal Cinch: Are you insane?! Is this why you skipped school yesterday?! What were you thinking?! You walked in a rival school in broad daylight; you attacked a number of innocent students; you violated the relationships between our two schools, and for what?! Vandalism, assault, trespassing, damage to private property, and possession of hostile weaponry…have you got any shame?! I have a mind to report you to the—

[At this point, Starlight stands up from Cinch's chair, and confronts her with a more serious tone.]

Starlight Glimmer: Spare me your sentimental nonsense. Why do you care? You hate Canterlot High. You hate the Wondercolts. I only did what you wanted.

Principal Cinch: Excuse me!? Why in the world would I want you to launch a one-man assault on Canterlot High for no reason?! I would never ask for such behavior!

Starlight Glimmer [walking around the desk]: Oh please. You despise Canterlot High for costing you that win at the Friendship Games. You despise them for putting a black mark on your "perfect" winning-streak. You see them as such a nuisance. I was just trying to make a point; that Crystal Prep is way more superior to Canterlot High. Now that this is your intention, not mine. I'm more interested in befriending them as equals. [She sits down on the usual stool in front of the desk.] Come to think of it, they were doing friendship all wrong. So many different interests, different styles, different talents…I just had to let them know that what they were doing is all wrong.

Principal Cinch: This is outrageous! Such acts of intolerance are not how a Crystal Prep Shadowbolt should behave. If you wish to continue your stay at Crystal Prep, you will have to answer for what you have committed.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh, what are you gonna do? Expel me? The officials won't let you.

Principal Cinch: Oh really?

[Principal Cinch picks up her office phone and taps in the number with confidence, while Starlight looks at her with an unfazed smirk.]

Principal Cinch [on the phone]: Hello, Child's Service? This is Abacus Cinch, headmistress of Crystal Prep Academy…Yes; I'm calling about a certain student of mine…Starlight Glimmer. You see, she's been behaving in the most absurd manner. So she- …What? ...But…I didn't call you for that…What? ...But I didn't…She is? …But…Alright, thank you. [She hangs up the phone, looking all stunned. Then she looks at Starlight, still smirking. Cinch becomes more firm and picks up the phone again.] Hello, Social Department? This is Abacus Cinch… I want talk to about Ms. Starlight Glimmer…What? ...What email? I didn't send you an email…Well, I know she's my responsibility. But she- …Oh…I see…Well, thank you anyway. [Principal hangs up the phone again, looking wearier, and Starlight's still smirking. She tries putting in another number.] Hello, Homeland Security? My name's Abacus Cinch. My students, Starlight Glimmer, had done a terrible thing. She is in possession of some very dangerous equipment, and- …What do you mean it was just a kid's home movie?!...I know I shouldn't take it seriously. But- …But I didn't- …Alright. [She keeps calling numbers desperately and hanging up over-and-over. But no one would hear her out about Starlight.] But I didn't send you a document…Yes, I'm sure of it…I understand. You look into that then…Goodbye.

[She hangs up once more, feeling depressed, while Starlight just sitting there, still smiling.]

Starlight Glimmer: Aw, what's the matter, Cinch? Couldn't get any of the sources to hear you out? That's too bad.

Principal Cinch [looking at Starlight all terrified]: What did you do?

Starlight Glimmer: I made sure my place at Crystal Prep is secured, unlike yours. Homeland Security, huh?

Principal Cinch: How…how did you do all that? How do you know those numbers?

Starlight Glimmer: I thought you weren't interested in what I do in my free time.

Principal Cinch: I…It doesn't matter. I can still go to the school board about this.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I wouldn't go do that. It's most likely the board has already caught wind of that little incident at CHS. They must be very ticked at you about that by now. I know they were upset with you before, but could you imagine how furious they are at the moment?

Principal Cinch: Don't you start passing blame onto me. We both know you are responsible for that catastrophe.

Starlight Glimmer: True, and who is responsible for me? How wonderful it will be for to explain to the members of the board how your student, your 'star-student', you star-student who 'you' recommended personally has gone on a senseless rampage on a rival school?

[Then Cinch, more irritated than before, pulls a file out from her desk.]

Principal Cinch: I-It won't come to that. I just have to show them this. I'm sure they'll understand.

Starlight Glimmer: Ah yes, my completed juvy record. [Cinch looks at Starlight in surprise.] Yeah, that's right. I know Stormy Flare came to visit, and I know about your representative. I just don't know who that is. You wouldn't happen to know who that is, do you? [Cinch remains silent.] Anyway, it's quite a shame you gave Stormy Flare the 'only' evidence to this misunderstanding. It wouldn't look good for you if you tell them I came from juvenile hall, as you claimed to have "hand-picked me". That might raise a lot of questions. If you planning on taking me to the school board to confess my actions, then I'll just tell them you put the idea in my head. And you can't tell them you were fooled, or else you'll be a laughing stock in Crystal Prep history. Just give it up, Cinch. It's my word against yours. You can't get rid of me that easily.

[Cinch becomes furious that a little girl has trumped her every move. But then a thought has come to her mind, and she starts to calm and give a smile.]

Principal Cinch: Well in that case, if I can't get you to leave Crystal Prep, then I'll just have to make your stay here most unpleasurable, as you try to ruin mine. Stormy Flare dropped you into my lap, now she's gonna get you off my back. I understand you're hoping to gain your classmates' influence into joining your "equality sect". But after reading the contents of your record, I find it appalling and disturbing to boot. Why, if word ever got out about what you've been promising the other students…

Starlight Glimmer: Are you…threatening me?

Principal Cinch: I prefer to think of it as "reminding you that this is my territory, and warning you about the hazardous conditions that come from treading on it", but…yes. So I'll make you a deal. All I ask is your complete cooperation and for you to take full responsibility for what happened at Canterlot High, and I may keep this information just between the two of us. Although, I could inform the students about your past. That wouldn't look good for your generous proposal. What do you think I should do?

[The two just stare at each other, frozen in a moment of complete silence, until it is broken by Starlight, bursting with laughter. Cinch is caught off guard by this sudden reaction.]

Principal Cinch: What's so funny?!

Starlight Glimmer: Sorry, but that would be intimidating if you were…well intimidating. [laughs]

Principal Cinch: Don't you understanding what I'm saying here?! I'm practically holding your future in my hands!

[Starlight starts to settle, and she pulls out some sort of little microphone gadget. When she flips the switch, the entire intercom system gives off a high pitch squealing sound that everybody in the school can hear.]

Starlight Glimmer [talking into the gadget, on the intercom]: Attention all students. This is your fellow classmate, Starlight Glimmer speaking, and I am here today to deliver a very important announcement.

[Principal Cinch is surprised to see Starlight speaking on the intercom through her little wireless device. She tries using her own microphone to figure out this predicament, but there is no response from it.]

Starlight Glimmer: [to Principal Cinch] Yeah, that's right. I high jacked your intercom system. [Back on the intercom] As you probably know, there been a series of videos on the internet of me attacking the Canterlot High School Wondercolts. And it pains me to inform you…it is true. I have assaulted our rival school. For you see, I was just trying to relate to all of you. [All the students in the school the members of faculty, even Dean Cadance are listening to the announcement. This includes the Shadow Five and the four kids who know Starlight.] I am fully aware of your history and your relationship with the students of Canterlot High. Of how you wanted to crush them for not being like you, to show them that they are inferior compared to you, to prove you are more superior in all things. But now I understand you want no quarrel with them anymore. You want to befriend them instead. To be the equals. And that's been my intention for a very long time. I have been trying the show people that there is a better life than being great, that you'd never have to be alone, and that there shouldn't be so many differences. I was so close to making that vision true, until…well…I must be honest with you. I have spent three months prior to attending Crystal Prep in juvenile hall. [Principal Cinch is shocked to hear Starlight confessing, and the students are more than surprised to hear of this.] I know this will come as a shock, but it's true. And you must understand that the things I've done to end up there was just for the sake of others. Could you imagine being sent to juvy just because you were doing what you believe is right?! [Most of the students listening start expressing their agreement.] Is this how you want to be remembered? To deliver pain to those lesser than you?! To be branded as purveyors of hatred and false judgement?! To be misled by the words of the most misguided of individuals into becoming a pack of sellouts?! [The students continue their approval; all except the Shadow Five and the four friends.] I am here to help you from suffering the same fate as I did, while showing you the meaning of true friendship! For together, we have a chance to make-up for our mistakes! So we can be redeemed! So we can be cured! So we can be all EQUALS!

[Starlight turns off her device and turns back to Cinch, looking all distorted.]

Starlight Glimmer [to Principal Cinch]: How's that for influence? Did you really think you can control me with such a feeble attempt like that? I'm not ashamed of my past. I knew you going to exploit my record in hopes to manipulate me. You're so predictable. But if you really want to play that game, fine. Let's play.

[She pulls a folder out of her backpack, and slams it on the desk in front of Cinch. Cinch looks down on it with confusion. She opens it up and is shocked to see what's inside.]

Starlight Glimmer: The numerous benefactors who have been placing bets on your past Friendship Games, favoring Crystal Prep and giving you your usual cut to add to the school's budget. The anonymous parties that supply you with the equipment for your school, some of which come from devious origins. A list of students that you threatened to exploit if they did not answer your demands; along with those demands, and the intel you used against them. Hundreds of rejected students' requests. Hm, seems this one was meant for charity. Guess you didn't think it was worth their time. And what's this? Hundreds of intercepted messages of students…demanding your retirement.

Principal Cinch [looking franticly through the papers]: Where did you get this?

Starlight Glimmer: Now who's interested in my free-time? [She pulls out a recorder.] Oh, and let's not forget the previous talk we had about my predecessor. [She clicks "plays".]

Starlight Glimmer's voice on the recorder: "Did you ever give Twilight Sparkle a choice?"

Principal Cinch's voice on the recorder: "Twilight Sparkle was weak. She had the passion for learning, but lacked the confidence and determination to do whatever it takes to win."

Principal Cinch: You've been recording us?

Starlight Glimmer: I don't think the school would be happy to know what you've been doing behind their backs. Wouldn't you agree? First order of business is to get new chairs for this office. I am not gonna make these dealings on a stool.

Principal Cinch [smiling]: Let me see if I got this right. So your plan is to blackmail ME, but you just handed the evidence to ME. Now what's the next step in your "master plan"?

Starlight Glimmer [playful distort]: Oh! Oh no! Your right! What was I thinking? My plan has been foiled! Whatever am I going to do now? Oh well. Guess I'll just have to use one of the copies then.

Principal Cinch [stun]: "Copies?"

Starlight Glimmer: Yeah. You didn't think I flash this stuff in front of you without making backups.

Principal Cinch: WHERE ARE THERE?!

Starlight Glimmer: They're EVERYWHERE! They're in my locker, they're at my house, they're in my cellphone, in my computer, on a private account on the internet just waiting to be uploaded! I made dozens. Even if you can find one, I'll still have more, and have hidden them so you can never get to them all. You have nothing on me. [Takes out a cellphone] All I have to do is hit a button, make a call to contact, or walk to the nearest mailbox, and all your dirty secrets will go viral. So, Abacus…may I call you "Abacus"?

Principal Cinch: No.

Starlight Glimmer: So, Abacus. You can't stop me no matter what you do.

Principal Cinch: That doesn't seem fair.

Starlight Glimmer: Fair? Don't you dare act like you know anything about me. That village of mine was a sanctuary of equality, where nobody would ever be allowed to feel superior! It was a special place, until people like 'you' took it away! Now it's _MY_ turn to take something special from _YOU_!

Principal Cinch: Are you so willing as to run all of Crystal Prep to the ground?

Starlight Glimmer: Oh of course not. I'm not going to destroy Crystal Prep. I'm going to cure it! One bad rep for a bad rep! Sounds like a fair trade to me! What do you think I should do?

Principal Cinch [facing forward, as Starlight stands beside her]: And to think, you were meant to save my reputation. Now it seems my plans have just backfired on me. I was gonna reclaim what is rightfully mine. But I had it taken away from me. Now I have lost the trust and respect of all my students, all thanks to a few individuals who did not approve of my vision.

[Starlight then pauses and looks down upon the headmistress with a realization.]

Starlight Glimmer: I see. Guess we do have something in common after all.

[Principal Cinch then looks up at Starlight with the same expression. The two just stare at each other for just a moment.]

Starlight Glimmer [smiling]: Tell you what…I'm gonna help you. [Puts away the cellphone, and take away the file and recorder] So here's the deal. I'm gonna keep this information between the two of us. As for "blackmail", I may ask for a few things in the future, which I am hoping you will grant. But for now, I'm only asking for one thing from you…Don't get in my way. [She is able to leave, but stops before she can make a step.] Now that I think about it, there is, at the moment of course, just one more little thing you can do for me.

[Principal Cinch looks with caution, while Starlight keeps grinning down on her.

[INT. Science lab-Canterlot High School]

[Both Twilight and Sunset (in lab coats) are going through the weapons and gadgets Starlight left behind with her duffel bag. They just take them apart and look over the pieces, while Spike brings them the tools they asked for. They have a wheeled bulletin board with the photos of Starlight's assault on the students pinned on it. Just then, their five friends walk in.]

Spike: Hey, girls!

Applejack: Howdy, Spike.

Fluttershy [to Twilight]: Did you find what you were looking for?

Twilight Sparkle: Oh yes. Lots of it actually.

Applejack: Mighty kind of Principal Celestia to give you two access to that Shadowbolt girl's freaky gizmos.

Sunset Shimmer: I'll say. Some of this tech used in the attack is amazing, and some I found very peculiar.

Rarity: What do you mean?

[Sunset holds up tweezers with a small circuit board in them.]

Sunset Shimmer: Look at this. A PJRC Circuit Board.

Rainbow Dash: Okay?

Sunset Shimmer: This is the kind of stuff you find in MP3 players. [She looks at the disassembled devices.] Cellphones, Computers, Digital Camera…Whoever this girl is, she managed to remove the circuit from ordinary electronics and out them, together with these new parts, to make weapons. Some of them I don't even recognize. They must handmade.

Twilight Sparkle: Well the explosives is what got me interested. I analyzed the chemical compound in the bombs and rocket fuel, and I was able to identify the mixture. Some of the chemicals were very familiar. There's one place I know that they are registered to.

Sunset Shimmer: Let me guess…Crystal Prep science lab?

Twilight Sparkle: Yes. But that's not what got me boggled. The rest of the chemicals I found very interesting. They seem to be comprised of ordinary cleaning fluids and ground-up minerals, like rocks you can just find right outside. The combination of that, along with these classroom chemicals, can make a combustible compound or a vapor emitting fluid.

Sunset Shimmer: So this mystery girl is not only a tech genius, but also an expert in chemistry.

[Rainbow Dash and Applejack look at the photos on the board.]

Rainbow Dash: [grunts] I can't believe Photo Finish took pictures of us getting our butts kicked. Still, not too bad.

Applejack: Yeah. Not only is this girl tough, she's good. [She points at the picture of when her lasso was wrapped around Starlight's thruster gadget after she ducked from getting tied up by it.] Like right there. The second she saw my lasso, she ducked just before it went taut. Must have taken some good timing and reflexes to pull that off.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. [She seems lost in thought.]

Spike: Are you alright, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Oh yes, of course.

Sunset Shimmer: Still thinking this Crystal Prep girl could be Starlight Glimmer?

Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. She might be.

Rainbow Dash: Well if we know who she is, why don't we go tell Principal Celestia or Vice Principal Luna about it?

Twilight Sparkle: Because we're not even sure if it really is her. We never even met her before.

Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. We don't even know what she looks like.

Fluttershy: She's right. All we have to go on is what Princess Twilight told us about her the last time she was here.

Pinkie Pie: [quickly] Yeah. Like how we never got a response from Princess Twilight during the Friendship Games about the Twilight from this world and our magic getting stolen. But she couldn't because she was busy in Equestria with one of her enemies, Starlight Glimmer, a crazy pony who grew bitter and tried to make everyone exactly the same. So she takes revenge on Twilight by having her caught in a time traveling loop, preventing her from having any friends. But then Twilight showed her what they were doing to the present. So she shows her what friendship truly means and fixes everything, and then decided to take Starlight on as her student. Only afterwards, she got our message, only to come to our world and meet the new Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: I'm not quite certain if that really is Starlight or not, but the way she talked about "equality" and "true friendship", and how she put that equal sign on the Wondercolt statue, it's exactly how the other me described her. Could you imagine if it really was her, the girl who was meant to be 'my' students? Now she's at Crystal Prep. Who knows what sort of things Principal Cinch could be doing to her; how they're treating her over there? And she wants to know who Midnight Sparkle is.

Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry. [She looks at her magic journal, sitting on one of the tables.] I've already sent a message to Princess Twilight of this development. I know she might have a lot to deal with, being a princess of Equestria. So I'm not expecting an immedient response. But it doesn't hurt to ask for some advice, since she knows more about Starlight than we do.

Applejack: We sure could use some. She told us the Starlight in her world is pretty talented with magic. Could you imagine how talented she is with science in this one?

Rarity: I believe we've proven that theory first hand. I just can't believe my clothes were all wrecked during that commotion.

Rainbow Dash: [grunts] I am so miffed that one little girl was able to beat us like that.

[Meanwhile, Spike distracts himself by swinging around and gnawing on his chew rope near the entrance. He swings it so hard; it flies out of his mouth and out the door, into the halls. Spike runs out to get it, while getting in the way of an orange-skinned boy. Spike notices the kid stopping in front of him, and starts sniffing him. He has spikey blue hair under a red and white cap, and purple eyes under a pair of sunglasses. He wears red sneakers, blue sweat pants, and a red, white, and black jacket.]

Boy: Whoa! Sorry, dog.

[Fluttershy walks out of the science lab, gets Spike, and goes back into the room, as the orange boy proceeds walking.]

Sunset Shimmer: Look. Let's say this girl is Starlight Glimmer. We don't have anything that ca—

[Suddenly, Twilight's laptop makes a sort of "pinging" sound, signaling her she has a video chat request. She goes to her computer and responds to the message. Then a video window opens up, with Dean Cadance on the other end.]

Dean Cadance: Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: Dean Cadance!

Dean Cadance: Oh Twilight! I've just learned what happened. Are you alright? Are your friends okay?

Twilight Sparkle: I'm fine. We're all fine.

Dean Cadance: Oh I am sorry. I never meant any of it to happen. She's one of our new students. I had no idea she would go this far. Her name is—

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight Glimmer.

Dean Cadance [now perplexed]: Yes…it is. [The others girls are now shocked to hear of this.] How did you know that?

Twilight Sparkle: Um…lucky guess?

Dean Cadance [unconvinced]: That's was way too specific for just a guess.

Twilight Sparkle: Um…well…uh…

Sunset Shimmer: She told us herself when she was here. What do you know about her?

Dean Cadance: Starlight Glimmer has been enrolled here at Crystal Prep for the past two weeks. She is very brilliant, but uncontrollable. When I spoke with her, all she wanted is for everyone to be treated fairly and equally. It was just yesterday, I've learned she spent three month in juvenile hall with no progress. She's dangerous. I can't believe she would be capable of doing such a thing.

Applejack: Guess that means she's in real trouble now, right?

Dean Cadance: She should be. But Principal Cinch has ordered the staff to not go anywhere near her until farther notice. Not long ago, Starlight herself have just made an announcement over the intercom, confessing her time in juvy. Now the students are rallying around her words. And to make matters worse, Spoiled Rich, the head of your school board came over and called Cinch out on it.

Rainbow Dash: Whoa.

Dean Cadance: She said she's considering a personal meeting with the heads of both boards and schools.

Twilight Sparkle: Is there anything we can do?

Dean Cadance: I'm afraid there isn't. I'll see what I can do over here. I'm so glad you're all alright.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Me too. [She closes the chat, and turns to her friends, now looking disturbed.] She's Starlight Glimmer.

Sunset Shimmer: And she's still evil in this world.

Rainbow Dash: Three months in juvenile hall.

Fluttershy: What are we gonna do now?

Applejack [noticing Sunset's journal is glowing and vibrating]: Look!

Sunset Shimmer: Well, looks like we're about to find out.

[Sunset picks up the book and opens it, while everyone else gathers around to hear the message.]

Pinkie Pie: What's it say?

Sunset Shimmer: It says "Help Starlight Glimmer. Trust her. Be patient with her. I know you can do it. Good luck. – Twilight." [She looks closely at the message, all confused. She even turns the page to see if there's anymore.] That's all there is.

Rarity: [sarcastically] Well that was certainly helpful.

Applejack: Great. Now what are we gonna do?

Sunset Shimmer: Maybe Princess Twilight thinks we're all capable of figuring this out on our own.

Rainbow Dash: Well I say we go to Crystal Prep and teach that Starlight girl not to mess with us.

Sunset Shimmer: Hold on, Rainbow Dash. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We need to plan this out. We can't just rush in and confront this girl head on. We need to know what she's hoping to accomplish.

[Twilight goes over to one of the lab tables, with several more photos of Starlight's attack. She goes through some of them, until one of them just stuns her.]

Twilight Sparkle: [loudly gasps]

[This catches her friends' attention.]

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight? What is it? What's the matter?

[Twilight's face is frozen with fright. Sunset walks up to her and looks at the photo she's holding. She expresses the same fear in her face as she takes the picture from Twilight's hand. She drops the photo and runs out the lab.]

Rarity: Sunset? What is it?

Applejack: What's wrong?

[The picture falls to the floor, revealing it to be the one Photo Finish took of Starlight stealing Twilight's magical spectrograph from Sunset's locker.]

[INT. Hallways-Canterlot High School]

[Sunset looks frantically through the inside of her locker. Her friends catch up to her.]

Sunset Shimmer: It's gone! Twilight, your magic capture device is gone! She took it! How did she get in?

Twilight Sparkle: She must've been after that device the whole time, and the attack on Canterlot High was just a diversion.

Pinkie Pie: Oh no! What could she want from stealing that thing?!

Fluttershy: With Starlight having that pendent, I can't imagine what she could do.

[As her friends talk amongst themselves, Twilight is in deep thought.]

[INT. Hallways-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Starlight is smiling, walking down the hall with a small stack of files under her arm. A girl student is walking towards her. When she notices Starlight, she scarcely moves aside for her.]

Girl: Go right ahead! I insist!

Starlight Glimmer: Why thank you. That was awfully kind. [As she continues walking, she waves over to the Shadow Five.] Hi, girls!

[They feel a bit uncomfortable to see her at the moment.]

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Hi, Starlight!

Starlight Glimmer: Hey, uh…I'm sorry. Am I speaking to Sweet or Sour? It's really hard to tell. [To the others] I've been looking for you guys. I have something to tell you.

Indigo Zap: Yeah, we got something to tell you too. What were you thinking?!

Starlight Glimmer: What do you mean?

Sunny Flare: You assaulted the Canterlot High Wondercolts!

Starlight Glimmer: Oh that. Sweet, wasn't it?

Lemon Zest: What? No! Those were our friends.

Starlight Glimmer: Friends? Those were Wondercolts, your archrivals, the very people you love to hate. I thought you like to have them beaten and humiliated. And I can see why, they all seem to have so many differences.

Indigo Zap: Well…yeah…but things are different now.

Sunny Flare: You had no right to do that.

Sugarcoat: Well, in my opini—[Starlight looks at her with an angry look on her face.] Nevermind.

Starlight Glimmer: In any case, I guess that makes me one of you now.

Sour Sweet: [sourly] Are you kidding me?! There's no way you're one of us after the stunt you pulled! There is nothing in this world you can do to make me acce—

[Starlight presents the files to the girls.]

Sugarcoat: What is that?

Starlight Glimmer: Everything Principal Cinch has on you girls.

[The girls seem surprised.]

Lemon Zest: What?!

Starlight Glimmer: That's right. [She hands out each of the girls their own file.] All information that that Cinch had to use as leverage against each and every one of you. Profiles, photos, it's all here. Now you can do whatever you want without that witch bearing down on your shoulders.

Indigo Zap: Whoa.

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Did I ever tell you how caring and gener-?

Starlight Glimmer: Save your breath. I know you don't mean it.

Sunny Flare: Wow. Starlight, I don't know what to say. Thank you.

Starlight Glimmer: No worries. It's just something that "good friends" do for one another.

Lemon Zest: Whoa! This is cool. How did you get these?

Starlight Glimmer: I persuaded Witch Cinch to hand them over with a little leverage I have on her.

Indigo Zap: No way.

Starlight Glimmer: You see, I would do anything for my friends.

Sugarcoat: Wait. You didn't get these for us as a favor to join your "equality thing", did you?

Starlight Glimmer: Well that seems a bit harsh, don't you think?

Sour Sweet: So is it true? Did you really go to juvenile hall for three months?

Starlight Glimmer: Tragic, yes. But it's true, I'm afraid.

Lemon Zest: Wow. What did you do to end up in a place like that? Come on, tell us. Come on. Come on. Tell us. What'cha do? [She pokes Starlight's arm repeatedly.] What'cha do? What'cha do? What'cha do? What'cha do? What'cha do? What'cha d-? [Starlight swiftly grabs her finger, and proceeds to bending it.] AAHHH! UNCLE! UNCLE!

[She then lets go of her finger.]

Starlight Glimmer: Very well. You see, all I ever wanted was a nice peaceful place for everyone to be equals and good friends. So, I gathered up the neighborhood kids and told them the truth about the false promises and the consequences that life can give. Once they understood, they would leave their old lives behind and come live with me, in a quaint little village I made just for them in a secluded location. It was a safe haven for those who wish not to flaunt their special talents. I had to keep them under complete surveillance; to make sure no one inspires all sorts of free thinking. [chuckles] I even took a piece of wood I found and passed it off as something called "The Staff of Sameness". [chuckles] I can't believe they bought that. Those who don't would be disciplined. It was for their own good. It's quite a shame, really. I never got around to doing the electric shock collar treatment. Oh well. [Right now, the five girls start getting worried about Starlight.] In any case, those were the days. It was a perfect paradise, ready to allow others to make a pilgrimage to our town, until that dream was ruined.

Sunny Flare: Wha—What happened?

Starlight Glimmer: The adults were starting to get concerned. After a week of searching, they found our little village. I tried reasoning with them, the only way I know how, despite their disapproval. I almost had them convinced, until some of them got very nosey. They uncovered the inner workings of my methods, and exposed it to the villagers. They were surprised to see I went against what I taught them. I only did it for their sake, to keep our new lives in perfect harmony. The parents turned them against me. They called me "a fraud". They called me "a control freak". They called me "insane". After everything I've done for them, this is how they repay me? I freed them from their miserable lives, and they were willing to throw it all away because of other people. People like Abacus Cinch. I brought them friendship! I brought them equality! I created harmony!

Sour Sweet: Well I wouldn't blame them for it. You lied to them.

Starlight Glimmer: So what? E-Everything else I said is true! The only way to be happy is if we're all equal!

Sugarcoat: Except for you.

[Starlight fiercely turns to Sugarcoat with a loathsome look.]

Sunny Flare: Double Diamond was right about you.

[Starlight pauses and slowly turns to Sunny.]

Starlight Glimmer: Double Diamond? He's here?

Lemon Zest: Well yeah, he is; along with Sugar Belle, Night Glider, and Party Favor.

Sour Sweet: Lemon!

Lemon Zest: Oops…

Starlight Glimmer: [gasping with glee] Are they?! Oh my old friends! I missed them so much. And they remembered me. Did they say they missed me?

Sunny Flare: They told us you were insane.

Starlight Glimmer [scornful]: Oh. So they are still a bit sore about what happened. But not to worry; once they are reintroduced and reminded to the way things were then, they'll have to see once again how promising it is and how they are better off without their special gift. I lost everything that day. But soon, I will reclaim what was taken from me.

Sour Sweet: What are you saying? You're not thinking of turning Crystal Prep into another one of your "sanctuaries", are you?

Starlight Glimmer: And why not? I am familiar with this school's history. It has been nothing but a breeding ground for arrogant bullies and spoiled brats. But once my changes for this school have begun, things here will finally work out for the best, as soon as I get Cinch to see things my way. My attack on Canterlot High was just to get under her skin. That was just "Strike 2". She just made "Strike 1" at the Friendship Games. Just one more strike, and she's out. So, what do you say? Continue living under Cinch's thumb as miserable glory hogs, or you can join me and find a better path to true happiness.

Sunny Flare: I just have one question. Why us? I mean, out of all the students here Cinch got a file on, why did you ask for just the five of us?

Starlight Glimmer: I-I don't know. You were the first to ever approach me on my first day. I guess you're the closest thing I have to friends. So how about it? Join me and you will be the perfect people you want to be. We can help everyone get better too. We can have more friends. Isn't that what you all wanted?

[The Shadow Five are deeply hesitant on this matter, as Starlight waits for their answer.]

Sugarcoat: Why not?

Indigo Zap: What?!

Sugarcoat: Girl, think about it. We can finally live the lives we are meant to have. We will never have to fight anyone for anything again.

Sour Sweet: Yeah. It would be better for everyone if we would all just change. I want in.

Starlight Glimmer [cheerfully]: That's the spirit! Now I'm sure you won't reg—

Indigo Zap: Stop! Hold on! Girls, are you crazy? You can't give in to this madness.

Sunny Flare: I'm with Zap on this. All of this, it just feels so…wrong.

Sour Sweet: What? Sunny, we have a chance to fix the mistakes we made in the past. Don't tell me you're planning on going back.

Sunny Flare: I'm not. I'm just doing what I feel is right.

Sour Sweet: [sarcastically] Yeah, that's worked well for you so far.

[Sunny gets stunned.]

Sugarcoat: This is the only way.

Indigo Zap: You're not seriously gonna go through with this garbage, are you?

Sugarcoat: As if you even know what "garbage" looks like.

Lemon Zest [putting her hand on Sugarcoat's arm]: Dude, calm down. No need to get worked up about it.

Sugarcoat [knocking Lemon's hand off her arm]: Why don't butt out of this? You don't even understand how hopeless our condition has been, what with you always sticking your ears into those noise makers.

Lemon Zest: Oh yeah?! Well do you ever hear any of the stuff that comes out of your mouth?

Indigo Zap [to Sugarcoat]: Yeah! If you're unable to notice the useless babble you talk to make people miserable, it's really no surprise you would agree to this dribble.

Sunny Flare [to Sour Sweet]: I can't let you ruin your life like this.

Sour Sweet [to Sunny Flare]: My life's already ruined. How much worst can it get?

Sunny Flare: She'll use you. Can't you see it?

[Starlight looks in devastation, as the five girls continue to bicker amongst themselves. She is very upset to be watching Sunny Flare arguing with Sour Sweet, and Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest with Sugarcoat. As they continue yelling at each other, Starlight keeps looking at each of the girls, slowly getting angry from watching them fight. Then finally, she gets so fed up, she moves so swiftly in an instant. In just a moment, Starlight is standing there, breathing heavily, while the five girls are all lying on the floor, groaning in pain. The girls try sitting up, looking at Starlight with fright.]

Starlight Glimmer: This is what I was talking about. Different opinions lead to disagreements, which leads to conflict, which leads to hatred, which leads to misery. So, you still considering joining my cause now? [But Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest seem concerned about it. Even Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet are having second thoughts. Starlight feels very disappointed.] So, that's how it is then. Some friends you'd turned out to be. But that's alright. Once everyone here has been converted, you won't have any choice. Only then will you be free from the ideals of false idols; like Cinch the Witch…or Twilight Sparkle. [The Shadow Five are staggered by that remark.] Oh yes. I've seen Ms. Sparkle at CHS, and I must say…I'm not impressed. I can see why she left. She doesn't want you to feel the shame.

[Sour Sweet gets irritated, she stands right back up.]

Sour Sweet: How dare you? Don't ever say that way about Twilight. She would never resort to this. If you were half the girl she is—

Starlight Glimmer: I'm not Twilight. I'm just the fool who took her place. Just as she replaced all of you.

[Starlight turns around and walks away, leaving Sour Sweet in a state of shock. The other four get up, and Lemon Zest is concerned for Starlight, and then runs after her.]

Lemon Zest: Yo! Wait! Starlight!

[Sour Sweet begins stammering, then releases a small scream in anger and storms off in the other direction.]

Sunny Flare: Sour Sweet! Wait!

[Sunny Flare runs after Sour Sweet, leaving Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat, looking depressed.]

[Sunny Flare catches up with Sour Sweet.]

Sunny Flare: Sour, wait! Sour! Look, I know Starlight was out of line, but you can't just walk away from this.

Sour Sweet: It's not her. It's everything! I can't take it anymore, Sunny.

Sunny Flare: Look, this is our last chance fix our mistakes, make it up to Twilight, and help Crystal Prep get out of its rut.

Sour Sweet: It's easy for you to wait.

Sunny Flare: NO I'M NOT! [The two stop walking.] I'm tired of waiting for things to get better. When we were at the Friendship Game, all I wanted was for everyone to play fair and follow the rules. When Cinch was convinced the Wondercolts were cheating, I actually believed her. When she asks us to cheat too, I thought I was doing what's right by getting even with them. But all I've done was turn Twilight into Midnight Sparkle. When Cinch started calling her "a monster", it makes me wonder about how she really feels about us.

Sour Sweet: Sunny, I'm tired of putting on a happy face when I know things aren't okay. You have no idea what I'd-

Sunny Flare: What?

Sour Sweet [tear forming in her eyes]: -What I'd give to be someone else.

[As Sour bursts into tears, Sunny puts her arms around her, embracing her.]

Sunny Flare: Don't worry, Sour. I'm here. We can get through this, together.

[The two just stand there, while Sour continues crying.]

[Starlight is marching with anger while Lemon Zest is still running after her.]

Lemon Zest: Hey, Starlight! Wait up! Will you just stop?

[Starlight gets aggravated; she turns around, stops, and faces Lemon Zest in front of a trophy case.]

Starlight Glimmer: What do you want?!

Lemon Zest: Yo man, that was uncalled for. You didn't have to do that. We were only trying to help you.

Starlight Glimmer: Help me?

Lemon Zest: Yeah, that's what we need to do now. You're one of us.

Starlight Glimmer: [chuckles] One of you? I came here to help you. I thought you were all like me. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I shouldn't have signed that enrollment sheet.

Lemon Zest: You just want everyone to get along. I understand.

Starlight Glimmer: No you don't! You don't understand, none of you do, you're Shadowbolts. [She points at the trophy case.] You're used to-to this life. Winning is the only thing that matters, when you think your better than everyone, not caring who you hurt, becoming the most hated school in existence, where nobody cares about you at all. [Right now, Lemon Zest gets stammered.] I thought this school was filled with people who just want to change. But now I see they are nothing more than a bunch of ungrateful degenerates that have to be forced to see wha—[She stops speaking, surprised to see Lemon Zest sniffling and tears building up in her eyes.] I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I…it's just…eh…what I meant was-

[Lemon holds her hand up to signal Starlight to stop what she's saying.]

Lemon Zest: No, you're right. [She then looks at the trophy case, and sees the pictures of the Shadowbolts beating the Wondercolts time and time again.] Nobody cares about us. [Starlight feels awful about what Lemon said. Then Lemon Zest turns back to Starlight, smiling.] Whatever it is you're planning, I won't judge you. You have my support. All I can do is wish ya luck.

[Lemon holds out her hand for a shake. Starlight hesitates at first, but then shakes Lemon's hand anyway. Lemon Zest turns arounds and walks away, while Starlight looks at the trophy case one more time, and then leaves in the opposite direction.]

[EXT. Parking lot-Crystal Prep Academy-Sunset]

[Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat are sitting in the chair on the lawn with the umbrella tables. Sugarcoat seems most depressed, and Indigo is worried about her.]

Indigo Zap: Oh come on, SC. Everything Starlight said was just a load of hooey. Don't take it too seriously. We'll be just fine without any of that stuff. [There is no response from Sugarcoat.] Look, is this about what she said to you the other day? Like I said, you can't make a big deal out of it. [Still no response.] You really shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Twilight at the Friendship Games, you know? Principal Cinch was just manipulating her, and got the rest of us to coach her into doing it. Okay? We put too much trust in her, but now it's over.

[After a few seconds of silence…]

Sugarcoat: You still don't get it, do you? It really was all our fault. We can blame Cinch for what happened, but it was our own actions. She didn't "use" us. She protected us from our own moral conscience, and we thanked her for it. I…liked it. Now do you see? How do you expect people to trust me if I can't even trust myself? I don't know who I am anymore.

Indigo Zap: Hey, we're both on the boat. During the games, I was trying to get Twilight all amped up for them. But all I've ever done was pushing her. I even pushed her to releasing all that magic and all it did was turn her into Midnight Sparkle. I still remember the frightened look on her face, her reaching out with her hand, and her cries for help. And what did I do then? Nothing. I could've helped her then. I could've stopped it.

Sugarcoat: There was nothing you could've done.

Indigo Zap: Is there? In the motocross event, you got attacked by those giant plant monsters, and I didn't help you. I wasn't thinking about you. I wasn't thinking about her. All I cared about was winning. We never cared what she wanted.

Sugarcoat: We were all not in the right mindset.

Indigo Zap: She was just an innocent kid, and I was her teammate. We would've been good friends, and I treated her like nothing. I'm supposed to support and help her, always have her back, and think about what's best for her. [Tears start building up in her eyes.] That's what I'm supposed to do!

[She wipes the tears from her eyes, as Sugarcoat gets up from her seat and walks over to Indigo. Sugarcoat puts her hand on her shoulder. As Indigo looks up, Sugarcoat gives her a comforting smile. Then Indigo returns a smile to her.]

[INT. Twilight's Room-Night]

[Twilight is at her desk, on her computer, with Spike sitting on the desk, next to her. There is a knock on her door, and Shining Armor comes in.]

Shining Armor: Twily, Dean Cadance told me what happened the other day. Are you alright?

Twilight Sparkle: Yes, I'm fine.

Shining Armor: I didn't think this Starlight girl would be capable of such a thing. I'm gonna march right down to Crystal Prep tomorrow and—

Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Hold on, big brother. There's no need to do that. It's really nothing to worry about.

Shining Armor: But, Twilight—

Twilight Sparkle: It's alright. I'm sure Cadance has everything under control. And besides, if that girl ever shows up again, I'm sure I can take care of myself.

Shining Armor: If you say so, Twily. I know you had trouble with your old school, but nothing like this has ever happened. You and Cadance have been pretty vague about it. You sure you don't want to talk about it? [He notices Twilight feeling uncomfortable about it.] Well if you ever want to talk about it, just let me know. Okay?

[His sister gives a nod. He scratches Spike behind the ears and leaves the room. Twilight sits back down on her chair and gets back on her computer.]

Spike: You know, you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later. About magic, Equestria, Midnight Sparkle…the fact I can talk.

Twilight Sparkle: I know, Spike. But for now, the fewer people who know, the better. Right now, we gotta find a way to help Starlight Glimmer.

Spike: Twilight, you've been at this all day. I know we should handle this issue with Starlight, but you seem pretty fixated. Why is this such a big deal to you?

Twilight Sparkle: I always knew this day would come, though I never intended it. The Starlight Glimmer from Equestria was convince to give up her evil ways by Princess Twilight, and was made her student. Now this Starlight is at Crystal Prep, my old school. If anybody can make sure she does the same, it's got to be me.

Spike: But don't you have Sunset and your friends to help you?

Twilight Sparkle: Well of course they can help, but I have to be the one to get through to Starlight. She's meant to be my student. [Smiles with confidence] If she has any hope at seeing the light, then I must live up to everything the other Twilight believes in.

Spike: So what are you doing exactly?

Twilight Sparkle: From what Princess Twilight told us about Starlight Glimmer, I think I know what might help us with that.

[She picks up her cellphone and enters in a number. She waits for it to stop ringing, and someone on the other side picks it up.]

Twilight Sparkle [on the phone]: […] Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm sorry to have called you at this hour unannounced, but I just had to tell you, I've been reading up on your work about energy convergence and manipulation. And I must say, I found it very fascinating. […] Well you're very welcome. I like to discuss more about it with you, and I would love to exchange my own query on the subject. But before we go into any details, I want to ask one personal question. […] Do you know of a girl named Starlight Glimmer?

[Her computer reveals a picture of an orange-skinned boy with slightly messy vermilion hair, blue eyes, a goatee, and white framed glasses with circular lens.]

To Be Continued…

 **Sorry, folks. This chapter took a lot longer than anticipated.**

 **It was really nice to bring back the Shadow Five. It's really great to add more to disposable characters and getting to know them better when they have so much potential that's being wasted. Now the Shadow Five are more conflicted, heat on both Principal Cinch and Starlight is bearing down on them more, and the Humane 7 are getting involved.**

 **Till next time…**


	10. Revolution of Magic

**Disclaimer: Now that Legend of Everfree and the Season 6 finale came out, I had to make a few tweaks to the story. So let's hope that the new releases do not interfere with any of my original intensions.**

 **Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 10: Revolution of Magic]**

[INT. Starlight's Research Room-Crystal Prep Academy-The City-Night]

[Starlight (in her regular clothes and a lab coat) has succeeded at taking Twilight's mechanical amulet, and adding them to her own invention. She just completes another systems check. Everything seems to be working just fine with the new parts added to them. She delivers another one of her evil smiles. Later on, she starts connecting the piece of the device and welds them together. She then switches on her computer for another one of her video logs.]

Starlight Glimmer [video]: "Video Log 32:" The final systems test was a complete success. The particle accelerator is operating perfectly, the interdimensional theories have been acknowledged, reinforcement has been established, and the systems have accepted the new parts. I have taken the liberty of putting the pieces together. It is ready. Now it is time for it to go through the final test. It's the moment of truth. For tonight, everything is about to change.

[The device is composed of a saucer plate, very similar to the inside of Twilight's spectrometer, with the miniature particle accelerator in the center. The bottom of the saucer is attached to mechanical base with an activation switch. Starlight connects several cables to the device. Some come from the walls, some go outside the window and into the school's power grid, and few are connected to the computers and several separate machines for reading. She then puts on her safety goggles.]

Starlight Glimmer: Let us begin. [She is about to press the activation button, but stops halfway.] Oops! Silly me. Almost forgot. The finishing touch.

[She opens a boxes on her desk, and picks up a flat metal disk-like ring; with four leg-like stems sticking out of one side, and yellow and black caution stripes painted on the other. She places the ring (stems down) in the center of the device in the saucer, and twists it on.]

Starlight Glimmer: Better be careful. Without this safety bar, who knows what catastrophes this little gadget can bring? Now then…

[Starlight then presses the button on the device and the little machine is turned on. The lights on it start glowing aqua green, the little particle accelerator begins speeding up at a very fast pace, the machine starts making a humming sound, and the bars on the computers are moving up. The lights that are on in the school start flickering on and off. Even the janitor is perplexed. Energy starts sparking and admitting in the center of the saucer, particle accelerator, and safety bar. The energy glows brighter and begins to form into a small vortex. Starlight starts to smile with excitement.]

[EXT. Crystal Prep Academy]

[From outside the school, the bright lights can be seen flickering from Starlight's little window. Then suddenly, a ball of white light and sparkles (one of many traces of Equestrian magic that leaked into the human world from the crack in the portal made during the Midnight Sparkle attack, as seen at the end of Legend of Everfree) is flying overhead, above the school. Then it starts to be drawn to Crystal Prep, towards the flickering lights.]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Starlight goes on the computer and flips a few switches to keep her little reactor going.]

Starlight Glimmer: Yes. Yes! It's working! I have come too far to fail now! [In her excitement, she looks up out the window and sees the ball of light.] What is that?

[The magic orb flies in through the window and into the device. The light flashes even brighter than before, Starlight has to shield her eyes. When the light begins to go down, Starlight moves her arms and then removes her goggles as she looks at the device with amazement. The portal is functioning as she wanted. She looks at the computers and machines, and sees that everything is operating perfectly.]

Starlight Glimmer: I don't believe it, it worked. The strange light…is as if the bizarre energy I was looking…came from the same source. The spectrograph capture functions must have drawn that energy straight to it. Perfect. [She looks at the computers.] Good. It's gathering the energy as planned.

[The mini portal opens through dimensions and reveals the other side as some form of window to another world. Starlight looks into it and it shows her an overhead view of Ponyville in Equestria.]

Starlight Glimmer: What's this? Is this the source of the anomalies Twilight was looking for?

[Then a gray pegasus pony with a blonde mane and tail, and an image of bubbles on it's flank, appears flying in the foreground of the viewing portal, facing the opposite direction. Starlight looks closely as it turns its head around, revealing it to be the pony version of Derpy, with her yellow wall eyes. Starlight notices Derpy smiling and waving to something out of view, and is reminded of the human Derpy waving at her during the Canterlot High incident. Starlight is surprised at the similarities.]

Starlight Glimmer: What?

[Still in shock at this development, she slowly moves her hand closer to the vortex. When touching it, a large voltage of electrical-type energy blasts into her, causing her to fly back.]

[EXT. Ponyville-Equestria-Day]

[In the skies above Ponyville, a spark of energy from Starlight's touch of the portal appears behind Derpy. She hears the sound it makes and turns around to see what it is. But it only flashes in an instant and disappears right before Derpy turned around. So she shrugs it off as nothing and flies off.]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room-Crystal Prep Academy-The City-Human World-Night]

[Starlight is on the floor, flailing and twitching in pain, as the "strange energy" surges through her entire body. During her struggles, she sees that white glowing magical auras (the kind that can be seen on unicorn horns) have appeared on both of her hands. Then the auras change colors from white to turquoise. But Starlight is still tossing and turning from her continuing agony. The lights from the energy currents are getting brighter, and a large gust of wind appears, blowing a few papers around the room. Close-up view of her eyes as the current is shown within them, while she keeps screaming.]

[Cue Dream sequence]

[Starlight is no longer in Crystal Prep, but is intently in utter blackness.]

Starlight Glimmer: Wha—Where am I? What's going on?!

[Then from a flash of light, she is now in the middle of Ponyville, with dozens of ponies roaming all around her. They are just going on with their lives, not noticing Starlight at all. Some of them just phase through her, as if she was a specter to them.]

Starlight Glimmer: What is this place? Are these all…horses?

[She is by Sugarcube Corner, as a few ponies leave with sweets, Mr. and Mrs. Cake are seeing them out.]

Mr. Cake: Thanks for coming, everypony. Come back soon.

Starlight Glimmer: "Ponies". I was close.

[Then suddenly, the entire scenery starts to move all around Starlight. Then she stops right in front of Princess Twilight castle. She looks at the large crystal tree with amazement. Then the Mane 6 ponies, plus their baby dragon friend Spike, come out the door. Starlight looks at them, and recognizes them as the Humane 7 from Canterlot High.]

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight! Come on! We're all waiting for you!

Starlight's voice [from inside the castle]: Coming!

[Starlight is surprised to hear her own name being used. A seventh pony is standing at the top of the steps. She is light purple with a regular purple tail with an aquamarine streak, and a mark on her flank similar to the star image on Starlight's skirt. But her face is covered by the shadow from inside. Starlight is anxious to see the mystery walking out. But before she can see its face, the entire scenery starts moving again. She can see traveling long distances with such swiftness. When it stops again, Starlight is in front of the Crystal Empire. She marvels at the sight of the empire, but then horrified to see it all crumbled to the ground, and Crystal Prep rising in its place. She then notices two ponies in front of the school. They turn their heads to her, revealing themselves to be Shining Armor and Princess Cadance (the pony counterpart of Dean Cadance), looking depressed.]

Starlight Glimmer: Dean Cadance? Shining Armor?

[She then looks behind herself, and see the human Twilight with her back facing her.]

Starlight Glimmer: Twilight?

[Twilight then transforms into a silhouette of Midnight Sparkle. She laughs menacingly, with only the glow of her eyes, mouth, and flaming glasses frame showing. Starlight backs away from her in fear. She turns around, and sees a mysterious dark figure of a humanoid character, with what seem to be a glowing equal sign floating over his opened hand, and the light shining off his circular glasses lens. Starlight gets excited to see the stranger, as if she recognizes him. As she runs towards it, he moves into the dark mist and disappears. Starlight is disappointed, but then the stranger appears behind her. When she runs towards it, it disappears in the mist again. As she gets depressed once again, the mist clears behind her, revealing another Starlight Glimmer with an evil grin standing behind her. The second Starlight pounces and tackles the first Starlight to the ground. The two struggle, until the first Starlight is able to slip in a kick to the second's face. As they both get up, the second Starlight's face starts cracking up and the pieces fall off her face. She turns her head to face the real Starlight, revealing Principal Cinch's face on the broken half. Starlight sees this in terror.]

Principal Cinch/Starlight Glimmer doppelganger: You said we should all be the same.

[It walks towards Starlight, along with all the students of Crystal Prep, all coming out of the mist behind it. Starlight is forced to step back from being overwhelmed by the massive numbers marching towards her.]

Starlight Glimmer: No! Stay back! I'm warning you! Don't come any closer!

[But they just keep coming, and Starlight just keeps backing up. They are backing Starlight towards a ledge just right behinds her. She takes one step too far and falls over the edge. During the fall, she sees a gigantic Crystal Heart right below her, which shines with Starlight's cutie mark in the center. When she hits the hearts, it shatters, and Starlight continues falling down a rainbow vortex (the same kind that connects Equestria to the human world in the other films).]

Starlight Glimmer: Noooooooooo!

[End Dream sequence]

[It is nothing but total blackness, until the sounds of birds can be heard.]

[First person view: Starlight]

[She tries opening her eyes, and sees the clear morning sky and birds flying overhead.]

[End First person view]

[Starlight wakes up somewhere outside, somehow. She then tries to get up.]

Starlight Glimmer: Morning? But…what happened, and how'd I get out here?

[She jumps off of whatever she is laying on and stands on some kind of slant, on which she loses her balance and starts rolling down. When she gets to the end, she quickly grabs hold of the ledge. She then realizes she is hanging on for her life on the edge of the roof of Crystal Prep.]

Starlight Glimmer: Ah! AAAHHH! How did I get up here?! HELP! Somebody help! Oh who am I kidding? It's Saturday. Nobody's here. Okay, calm down, Starlight. You're probably still dreaming. [She loses her grip in one of her hands. Now she starts to panic.] If this is a dream, now would be a good time to wake up!

[She loses her grip and starts to fall. She sees the ground coming closer, and she shields her eyes with her forearms.]

Starlight Glimmer: NO!

[Then her hands glow in the same magical aquamarine aura, and then her entirly is surrounded by it. Suddenly, she stops falling. She moves her arms and is surprised to see that she is now floating in midair just a foot above the ground. She looks at the strange magical aura around her and her hands. But then the magic turns off and Starlight falls to the ground. As she gets up, she ponders at what has occurred.]

Starlight Glimmer: What just happened? [She then sees the open window and large cable going into her lab.] The project! [She starts running.] Maybe it will have any answers about—

[Her hands start glowing again, and Starlight completely disappears in a magic flash.]

[INT./EXT. Starlight's Research Room]

[The room is a bit of a mess from last night. Starlight is teleported there in an instant.]

Starlight Glimmer: -all of this. [She gets confused on how she got there. But then she focuses on the readouts on her computer from last night's experiment, and is impressed on what she sees.] Incredible.

[She looks at the device, removes all the cables from it, and presses the switch again. It seems to be working perfectly; the lights are working, energy is being manifested, the accelerator is spinning, and the small dimensional window to Equestria is opened. Excited to figure it out, she looks for a tool to tweak it a bit. She found that it is between the desk and a cabinet. She reaches out her arm in the crevasse to get it. Just then, her hand starts to glow again, an aura surrounds the tool, and it flies into her hand. Surprised again, she looks at her hand holding the tool. She tries to concentrate, and she starts casting magic again, making the tool float. She then looks at the mess in the room, and tries using the magic to move everything and clean it up. Papers are coming off the floor, tools are flying into their drawers, and the devices and weapons Starlight made goes back on the tables. After it is all clean, Starlight backs up and leans on the door, trying to process all of this. But then her magic got on a spot on the door behind her and she falls through it, phasing through the door and into the halls. She gets up and looks at her hands. She tries concentrating again, making the auras appear on her hands, and gets teleported.]

[EXT. Courtyard-Crystal Prep Academy]

[She reappears in the front lawn, and smiles with excitement. She keeps teleporting all over the courtyard, and enjoying it. She then starts forming the energy in her hands into an orb. She waves her hands forward and it becomes a magical energy beam. When it hits the ground, a large crystal miraculously grows in its place. Delighted at this, she keeps shooting beams again and again, make more crystals.]

Starlight Glimmer: Woo! This is so cool! [In the excitement, she shoots another beam at one of the crystals, causing it to explode into pieces.] Whoa! Got to be careful with that one. I just can't believe this is happening to me.

[As she's looking at the magic, she only takes one step, and the next thing she knows, she zooms all the way to the other side of the courtyard. She speeds back and forth from one side of the lawn to the other, just for the fun of it. She smiles with determination, as she fires a magic beam at the surrounding wall of the school, creating a magic spot on the wall. Then she super speeds into the spot, phasing through the wall, and running through the streets. She runs through the city, turning at every street corner she comes by. During her excitement, she sees a moving truck heading towards her and she freaks out. The magic surrounds her again and she jumps over the bus, flying through the air. She soars into sky, flying so high, over the buildings. She raises even higher, she passes over the clouds, and the city is so far beneath her. She starts soaking up the rays of the sun. But she loses focus, the magic turns off, and she starts to fall. She is over a thousand feet in the air, and she is screaming and flailing on the way down. Her hand starts to glow and she is admitting in a magic flash. When she hits one of the clouds, she stops falling. She is once again amazing to know she is lying on a cloud as if it was solid. She stands on it and starts running, hopping from cloud to cloud. When she gets to the end with the same kind of confidence, she jumps off and uses her magic to fly through the city. She soars towards a nearby park; she crosses over its lake. She slides her fingers on the surface of the water as she flies by. She looks at her reflection as the ripples in the water mess with it into what Starlight swore to be an outline of a pony. This freaks her out, and the aura around her disappears. She is about to hit the water, until in her quick reaction, she uses her magic to cast herself inside a bubble shield. The shield bounces across the lake, and continues when it gets to shore. Then it stops when it collides with a nearby tree. Starlight looks at the shield with wonder, before making it disappear and lying on the grass to relax. She looks at the ground next to her, reaches her hand out, and uses her magic to make a flower grow. She picks the flower and examines it.]

Starlight Glimmer: If this really is a dream, I never wanna wake up from it.

[INT. Starlight's Research Room-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Starlight is on another video log, working on some sort of high-tech harness with special cable sticking out of it.]

Starlight Glimmer [on her video log]: "Video Log 34:" Like I said in the last video, it seems the experiment had an interesting side-effect. By touching the bizarre energy, I have been infused by its strange properties. Now I can manipulate it at will. [She forms the shifting energy, floating above her hand.] I have been practicing with it nonstop today, and I am astounded at what I can do with it. I can teleport, move at super-fast speed, and I can fly. I don't know what it is, but I like it. Whatever that strange ball of light was that came out of the sky, it must have been the cause for this side-effect. I've checked the readings, and my little machine isn't just collecting the power from the other dimension, but is also generating it, making more of it. Clean sustainable energy, which I have been using to power my other device. Just think of the possibilities for such a source of power. I know I have. I have just found out that every time I touch this new energy, it enhances my newfound abilities by an exquisite amount. But not for very long. The hole to the other world will close on its own when it's left open for too long, and my power boost goes with it. I have timed each contraction. 5 minutes. That's how long it takes. That's why I designed this special harness. All I have to do is put it on, attach these cables to my wrists and ankles, and hook my mini reactor onto these. That way; all I have to do is switch it on, and the energy will flow through the cables, and I can enhance my powers whenever I want. But I must be careful. [She twists off the safety plate from the device.] I built this safety bar to steady the energy flows seeping into our world. It must stay on at all times. If not, then the energy begins overflowing. The power would be too great for any physical body to handle. So if my calculations are correct, if I ever touch it without the bar, then I would soak up so much massive energy pouring out…it would destroy me. Despite this little setback, I can practically do anything. Even change this miserable school for the better. This new development will fit perfectly with my plans for Crystal Prep. That old Cinch the Witch will have to bend to my will. In fact, [chuckles] she'll have no choice.

[She turns off the camera.]

[EXT. Parking lot-Crystal Prep Academy-Monday Morning]

[Principal Cinch rolls up to her usual parking space. She is about to enter the school, until something catches her eye. She is appalled to see the dumpster filled with Crystal Prep and Shadowbolts banners and posters, trophies and medals, and framed pictures of past victories. She looks down into the dumpster in total shock.]

Principal Cinch: What is all this?

[Then she furiously rushes into the school.]

[INT. Hallways-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Cinch looks around, and see that the banners and posters have been replaced by those of white with nothing but black equal signs on them, and that the trophy cases are completely empty, with nothing but a few picture frames with pictures of an equal sign. The students are mostly confused about all this as well.]

Dr. Hooves's voice: Great whickering stallion!

[Cinch hears his cries coming from the classroom. She enters the room to see what the problem is.]

Principal Cinch: What's going on here?

Dr. Hooves: It's these textbooks. Look at them.

[He gives her a textbook to examine it. It seems fine to her, until she opens it. She is caught off-guard to find that is nothing in the pages except an equal sign. She flips through the pages, and they're all the same. Then she picks up another textbook to find the same equal sign on the each page. She goes through the others and finds the same thing. Shocked about this development, she hears another cry. She leaves the classroom and goes into another. She gets surprised when the math teacher shows her the pulled-down chart with nothing but an equal sign on it. Cinch steps out into the halls even more confused than before, along with her students, especially the Shadow Five.]

[INT. Main foyer-Crystal Prep Academy]

[While a few students and faculty members are trying to figure out what's going on, Dean Cadance is on her cellphone.]

Dean Cadance [on her cellphone]: Yes…I see…okay…I understand.

[Then Principal Cinch approaches her.]

Principal Cinch: Dean Cadance, what is the meaning of this? Who authorized all of this?!

Dean Cadance [to Principal Cinch]: You did.

[She gives Cinch the cellphone.]

Principal Cinch [on the phone]: Hello, this is Principal Cinch…what? ...What signature?… I make no such approve!… I…I did?... I see, well thank you. Goodbye. [She hangs up in shock and gives it back it to Cadance.] They said I filled out a request form about this as a "school event" and faxed it with my signature on it. And to top it off, they said I called them personally about it. I don't understand. How could all of this have happ—? [She suddenly gets an epiphany, and slowly changes her expression to furious.] Glimmer.

[On the top of the first flight of stairs, Starlight (with her school uniform on) uses an air horn and startles everyone at the bottom. They all look up, and see her with a type of two-pronged wooden staff tied to her back.]

Starlight Glimmer: Hear me, my fellow classmates! I have a very important announcement to make. Today is a day for celebration! For today, we surrender what it means that makes you special, and be grateful of what you're supposed to be.

[As the crowd of students is confused, Cinch becomes distressed and walks up to Starlight.]

Principal Cinch: Now you listen here, young lady. I will not stand for this ridiculo—

Starlight Glimmer [pulls out her cellphone]: Eh-eh-ehhh. You gave your word. [She holds her finger near the phone, and Cinch just stops out of fright. Then Cinch stands down with dissatisfaction and walks up the stairs while Starlight walks down, besides her. Starlight hands her a slip of paper.] Here's a copy of the request form, with 'your' signature. [Cinch just stares at her a bit and continues up the stairs, while Starlight stays on the halfway step, facing the crowd.] Pay no mind to that, not like you can trust her with it. [Cinch just stops on top of the first flight, forced to listen to whatever Starlight has to say.] You have looked up to blind leaders and false idols for far too long. But fear not, for I am here to liberate you from their iron grasp, and present to you a better path than what is falsely promised to you. [Then Cinch proceeds walking up the stairs with a snarl on her face. I will be hosting this event, and believe me when I say the only way to be happy is if we're all equal. But not just in where you stand, oh no, but in everything that you are compared to your own friends.

Blueblood: Oh really? And just how may I ask are we expect to do such a thing?

Starlight Glimmer: With this. [She pulls the staff from her back and presents it to the crowd.] This is the Staff of Sameness. It is a very powerful tool that will free us from our individualities and move on to a better place here. For this will be the instrument to obligate those in our ritual, that I like to call "The Un-Marking".

Upper Crest: You expect us to be changed because of that?

[Both Jet Set and Upper Crest give out a snooty laugh.]

Jet Set: Why, it's just a stick.

Hoity Toity: Really. That looks more like an ordinary piece of wood. There's nothing special about it.

Double Diamond: Because there isn't.

[Both Double Diamond and Party Favor approach Starlight.]

Party Favor [to Starlight]: I can't believe you kept that thing.

Starlight Glimmer [overjoyed]: Party Favor! Double Diamond! It feels good to see old friends again.

Double Diamond: Don't give us that innocent girl routine. You were never our friend. [To the crowd] Don't listen to what this girl has to say. We know her tricks far too well.

Party Favor: Yeah. She says she wants to help you. But it is only to satisfy her own interests.

Double Diamond: She'll make you believe the staff is helping you to be equals, but in reality she is just playing with your mi-

[Starlight steps down the stairs, sends some of her magic flowing through the staff, and jab Double Diamond in the back with its pongs. As he groans from the stinging feeling from the magic, the whole crowd; especially the Shadow Five, Dean Cadance, Sugar Belle, and Night Glider are shocked to witness this course of action. As Double Diamond falls to his knees, a small energy ball has formed between the prongs of the staff. Starlight points the staff at Party Favor, and fires a magical beam from it. When it hits him, he falls to his knees as well and another energy ball appears above the first one. Both Double Diamond and Party Favor start recovering from the experience, while their colors start to fade just a bit, and a black equal sign appears on the side of their necks. Starlight, who never drops her sinister grin, reaches for her backpack and pulls out a plain old muffin. She breaks it in half and offers it to them.]

Starlight Glimmer: I'm awfully sorry about that, boys. Here. Care for a muffin?

[They seem most hesitant at first; but then they get up, each take a half, and bite into them.]

Party Favor: Hey! These are those horrible tasting muffins you served to us in your village.

Starlight Glimmer: They are. So, what do you think?

Double Diamond: They seem okay to me.

Party Favor: Yeah. I don't really mind the taste. I'm not saying it's good, but I don't want it any more special than any other muffin.

Double Diamond: I mean, as long as it's as plain and ordinary like everything else, I have no problem with it.

[Then both their eyes are wide open in surprise, and then look at each other with confusion. Starlight waves the staff and the two balls of energy fly off the staff and into Double Diamond and Party Favor. As they groan from the session, the colors come back to normal and the equal marks on their necks disappear. Then the two begins spitting out the bits of those horrible muffins.]

Starlight Glimmer [to the crowd]: Consider that an example. Now I don't blame you for your doubts earlier. You've spent your whole lives thinking being unique was a good thing. Abacus Cinch have poisoned you mind by filling it with ideas that being better than everyone is the most important thing that matters. [Most students agree to that remark.] I will be holding an assembly in the auditorium after school to discuss the importance of all of this if anyone is curious to attend. The choice is entirely yours to make. But for now, enjoy what we will be hoping to accomplish here in our little school. And maybe then, you will understand the proper way to spend the rest of your stay here! And I'll teach you just how much better life can be without making your marks!

[Starlight walks away from crowd, leaving them to discuss the matter among themselves. Some are anxious, some are excited, and some are just plain confused. Dean Cadance feels uncertain about all this, and decides to approach Starlight.]

Dean Cadance: Starlight! Come to my office, we need to have serious talk about all this. You can't just tell people to change.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh, Dean Cadance. I think that will not be necessary. As I recalled, didn't Principal Cinch forbidden you and the other teachers from speaking to me. And she approved of all of this, and isn't her word absolute? Besides, it's not like I'm forcing anyone to change. The decision is theirs if they wish to. Trust me, dean. I am changing Crystal Prep for the better. You'll see.

[Starlight continues walking away, leaving Cadance distraught, along with the Shadow Five among the crowd.]

[INT. Principal Cinch's Office-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Cinch looks upon the form Starlight gave her and got irritated. She crumbles up the paper and throws it in the waste bin.]

Principal Cinch: [grunts] I don't believe this! The meeting with Canterlot High and the head of the boards is tomorrow! They mustn't know about this.

[She sits down in her chair and puts her hands on her head to get relief from the strain. She then pulls the intercom microphone on her desk towards her and switches it on.]

[INT. Hallways/Principal Cinch's Office]

Principal Cinch [on the intercom]: Attention all students. I'm fully aware of the sudden changes that have happen to our academy, and I know that you are confused about it. But I assure you all that this is only a temporary setback, and shall be removed and returned to your original assignments by the end of the day. So I appreciate it if you will all stay calm and have patience until we sort this—

[As the students listen to the announcement, Starlight is at her locker. She turns around, holding up the same wireless gadget she had when she was in Cinch's office, and flips it on. The entire intercom system gives off another loud high pitch squealing sound that hurts Cinch's ears just a bit and surprises everyone in the school.]

Starlight's voice on the intercom: In sameness, there is peace. Exceptionalism is a lie. Choose equality as your special talent. Difference is frustration. To excel is to fail. Be your best by never being your best. Conformity will set you free. Accept your limitations, and happiness will follow. You're no better than your friends…

[As the messages goes on, Principal Cinch is devastated. She tries fiddling around with her microphone to stop this, but nothing works. Meanwhile, the students are confused at the random messages. Starlight gives off a menacing smile, and walks offscreen.]

[INT. Principal Cinch's Office]

[Cinch continues desperately in her attempt to cease the repeated messages, but with no avail.]

Principal Cinch: This can't be happening! I'll be ruined!

[She then goes to her phone and enters in a number. But then a light purple finger presses down on the receiver. Cinch turns and sees it is Starlight, who has appeared out of nowhere.]

Principal Cinch [unkeen]: You.

Starlight Glimmer: Have you forgotten our deal? Don't get anyone involve.

Principal Cinch: How did you do all this? You had no right to do such an act.

Starlight Glimmer: I had every right. It really is amazing that people still own fax machines.

Principal Cinch: You're stripping all of Crystal Prep of its pride.

Starlight Glimmer: From my point-of-view, I'm cleansing it.

Principal Cinch: I have some guests coming tomorrow. Are you trying to make me look bad?

Starlight Glimmer: Now that sounds like a plan. Speaking of our deal, I have a few more of demands I would like to discuss.

[Starlight puts another sheet of paper in front of Cinch on her desk.]

Principal Cinch: What is this?

Starlight Glimmer: Just another request form, said to make all my changes to Crystal Prep permanent, along with additional touches I like to put into the school. I will need your actual signature for it.

[Cinch picks up the form, and stands up while reading it.]

Principal Cinch: "The cafeteria shall only serve special muffins, registered hairstyles applied to dress code, burlap robs are optional, weekly group 'friendship meeting' sessions…"?! This is preposterous! I won't approve such a thing.

[She turns to Starlight and finds she has just disappeared. She looks around her office and couldn't find any trace of Starlight.]

Starlight's voice: Oh I don't think you have a choice, witch.

[Cinch tries to reach for her phone, but it is gone. In her confusion, she is shocked to find her entire office has changed. All her furniture is gone, and replaced with plain wooden ones. The floor is made of gray stone, and the walls are made up of natural rocks with a wooden ceiling and frame features. Her trophy shelves are completely empty, and the frames hanging on her walls have only an equal sign in them. Cinch just sits in her chair, traumatized by the sudden change.]

Principal Cinch: How are you doing all this?

Starlight's voice: Just a few modifications to make Crystal Prep a happy place. You'll see things my way soon enough. You just need time to appreciate it more.

Principal Cinch: And…if I don't?

Starlight's voice: Well, then you have to answer to me and all the other students. I know about the stories and history about the time of the Puritans. Do you know what they do to witches?

[Suddenly, a ring of aquamarine-colored flames just start bursting out of nowhere, surrounding Cinch and her desk. She clings to her desk, looking all terrified at the flames. Until the flames suddenly disappear, and everything in her office changes back to normal. Her trophies are back on their shelves, the furniture returns, the frames have their original contents, the phone reappear on her desk, and the whole room is as it should be. Cinch should be relaxed, but she keeps hyperventilating and shaking from the experience. Meanwhile, unknown to Cinch, Starlight's head is sticking out of a corner of the ceiling with a magic aura around her neck. She looks down on the terrified principal with another one of her evil grins.]

Starlight Glimmer [whispering]: Strike 3, Cinch. You're out of here.

[Then her head starts sinking into the aura, phasing through the wall. As her head is completely gone, the aura vanishes.]

[INT. Hallways-Canterlot High School-Afternoon]

[Twilight is walking down the halls, talking to someone on her cellphone, while Spike is in her backpack.]

Twilight Sparkle [on her phone]: I know. It really is fascinating how the transferal of electromagnetic energy via photon. […] So, you sure you can help me with what we talked about? […] I see, alright then. Well, I'll talk to you soon. Okay? […] Okay. Well goodbye. [She hangs up.]

Spike: What was that all about?

Twilight Sparkle: Just a little something that will help us with our little problem.

[Sunset Shimmer is at her locker, putting a few things in her backpack when Twilight and Spike shows up.]

Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Twilight.

[Then the rest of their friends come.]

Applejack: Howdy, girls. Looks like we're all set.

Sunset Shimmer: Do you have them with you?

Rainbow Dash: Yep.

[All seven girls pull out their magical necklaces they got at Camp Everfree, and then they put them on.]

Applejack: You know, it's a good thing we didn't have these at school when Starlight was here. Then we would've really hurt her.

Sunset Shimmer: And it's a good thing she didn't know anything about them. I can't imagine what she can do with them if she had taken them.

Rarity: Oh it really is splendid to wear these little charms again. Oh! I wonder if I have an outfit that will go well with this.

Rainbow Dash [unenthused]: Yeah, like a new outfit is really gonna help us on our mission.

Twilight Sparkle: You all remember the plan?

Applejack: Sure do. We take a bus to the city and find Starlight Glimmer. Once we do, we just have to sit her down and see if we can help her out on whatever problem she's having.

Rarity: Well, she's about to get a firm talking to about her brash and inexcusable behavior.

Fluttershy: Oh I don't know. I'm sure she'd want to tell us what's wrong in a pleasant conversation.

Spike: And if she doesn't?

Sunset Shimmer: [looking at her necklace] Well, that's why we're bringing these.

Applejack: Yeah. After the way she kicked our keisters the other day, we gonna need a bit of an advantage.

Pinkie Pie: Well just in case, [she pulls out a sprinkle shaker and a plate of cookies out of her hair] I've packed extra sprinkles and cookies for ammo.

[Then the girls take a step back from Pinkie in case they explode.]

Sunset Shimmer: Well let's hope we don't have to use them. So only use them when you have to.

Scootaloo's voice: Are you guys talking about that crazy Shadowbolt girl?

[Sunset and Twilight turn in surprise and find the Crusaders standing behind them, listening in on their conversation.]

Sunset Shimmer: Girls, get out of here. This doesn't concern you.

Twilight Sparkle: Here is very important stuff we have to deal with, and we don't want you getting hurt.

Sweetie Belle: Okay. But if you do see her, will you let us know if she's feeling better.

Twilight Sparkle [confused]: You're…worried about her?

Applejack: Why in tarnation would you worry about someone who threatened to blast you pointblank?

Apple Bloom: I know she was really scary when she held that weapon of hers to my face. But before y'all showed up, she seemed…different.

Fluttershy: Different?

Rarity: How so?

Apple Bloom: Well I was pretty freaked out when she saw us. But after a while, she started to look…sad, as if she was about to cry.

[The Humane 7 are caught off-guard to hear of it. They start to feel sorry, Twilight the most.]

Sweetie Belle: We feel pretty bad for her.

Scootaloo: Is that so wrong?

Sunset Shimmer: No, it isn't.

Rainbow Dash: You girls were pretty brave standing up to that.

[The Crusaders start to blush.]

Apple Bloom: [giggles] Thanks.

Applejack: Now you better get going. We have very important things to do and we don't wanna keep you from whatever you need to do. And don't worry. We'll make sure this girl is feeling better. [The Crusaders nod in agreement and leave the group. Applejack gives off a big sigh.] Sounds to me Starlight's case is a lot more serious than I thought.

Twilight Sparkle: Then we better get started. Sunset, do we know where we can find her.

Sunset Shimmer: That's the problem. I don't know. I called her home address, and her parents said she hasn't been home for days. They said they got a call from Starlight, telling them she's been spending the weekend at a friend's house.

Pinkie Pie: What friend?

Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. Said she didn't tell them.

Rainbow Dash: Great. She could be anywhere in the city. How are we supposed to find her now?

[After a short moment of thinking…]

Spike: I got it!

[He dives into Twilight's backpack and pops out with the Twilight's half of her magic stealing device in his mouth.]

Twilight Sparkle [takes the device from Spike's mouth]: My magic spectrometer?

Spike: Yeah. If Starlight stole the other half, maybe we can use it to find out where she is.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh please, Spike. It doesn't work like that. I told you, I've modified it to only detect those using Equestrian magic.

Rarity: Does it really work?

Twilight Sparkle: Well of course it does. [She then taps her finger on the mini outer screen on the broken device, activating it. The purple lights come on, the shifting star appears on the screen, and the spinning detection light goes around the edges.] See? Since nobody here is using magic, if I turn it on, it won't respond.

[But then the detection light stops spinning, and makes sort of a "boop" sound. Twilight react to the sound and sees that the device is responding. She looks down on the device in shock.]

Twilight Sparkle: What? It can't be.

Sunset Shimmer: What is it, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: Someone is using Equestrian magic.

Sunset Shimmer: What?!

Fluttershy: But…who?

[Twilight and Sunset are both aghast with realization. Then they look at each other, and then down at the device with the light facing one direction.]

To Be Continued…

 **Now that the story is only half finished, the 'real' story can begin.**

 **P.S. I would like to apologize to any science experts who read this about the techno jargon I may have misinterpreted. I don't understand science that well, and I try to look up the information I need and put them together as best I could.**


	11. The Prodigal Star Returns

**Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 11: The Prodigal Star Return]**

[INT. Auditorium-Crystal Prep Academy-Afternoon]

[The auditorium is massive, with large rows of chairs. The stage is big with dark purple curtains, crystal frame features, and an orchestra pit in front of it. Most of the entire student body are in their seats. Starlight is walking around on the stage, with the Staff of Sameness in one hand and a headset microphone on. She speaks to the audience like some form of motivational speaker, with an equal sign background behind her.]

Starlight Glimmer: So you see, the price for greatness costs more than it's worth. By hiding what makes you unique, you can see the world in a much better light. Look passed the thing that makes you different from everyone and you will see we are all exactly the same underneath. I will assure you my new school program will help you be happier than you are alone. Join my program, and you will clear your mind on those silly little distractions in your life. Because remember; you're no better than anyone, put on a big happy smile, and…

Audience: EQUALITY IS EVERYTHING!

Starlight Glimmer: Equality is everything, right. I've had a talk with Principal Cinch about making the alterations permanent. She just needs some time to see the light more clearly. So don't forget; just ignore what makes you special and you will be all EQUALS!

[She throws equal sign pins, just like the one she is wearing on her school uniform, at the audience. When they catch them, they start to applaud. Though some; the Shadow Five especially, just sit in their seats, watching with worry.]

[EXT. Auditorium-Hallways-Crystal Prep Academy]

[The students from the assembly's audience start walking out of the auditorium, discussing what they've heard, some with their pins on.]

Dumb-Bell: So what do you think? You really think we should change ourselves?

Fleur Dis Lee: I don't know. Giving up what makes me unique just to be happy? Seems like a very big decision I might not be willing to take.

Double Diamond: To be honest, I don't know anymore either. Sure, she tried to deceive us, but it seems different this time. She seems to really have the power to help us.

Party Favor: Maybe it will be different. I really think Starlight has really made some improvements to her methods. Where did she even get that staff anyway?

Sugar Belle: I don't know. I don't think I can go through all that again.

Night Glider: It'll be fine. Besides, she said she'll have to get Principal Cinch's approval to make all this permanent. It won't last long.

Trenderhoof: As long as it's against Cinch and makes us forget that unfortunate incident at the Friendship Games, I don't mind joining.

[As they continue walking down the halls, Starlight appears behind them, watching them leave.]

Starlight Glimmer: Don't worry, my friends. We'll be the ones to change Crystal Prep. And if Cinch says otherwise, I can change her. [She manifests a magic aura around her fist and gives off an evil grin.]

[INT. Bus-The City]

[Twilight, Sunset, Spike, and the rest of the girls are onboard, heading towards the city. They look down on Twilight's device and ponder, as its light is glowing in one direction.]

Sunset Shimmer: We're almost there, girls. Who could be using Equestrian magic?

Applejack: Are you sure that gizmo of yours is working right, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: I hope not. We may have to put our search for Starlight on hold.

Pinkie Pie [hanging upside-down from the luggage rack]: Or maybe it's Starlight who's using magic.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! What if she goes mad with power and become another magical entity we'll have to fight?

Sunset Shimmer: It's okay. Let's just find the source of this magic and go back to finding Starlight.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. We're already good at fighting magical menaces. We'll handle it, no problem.

Bus driver: Next stop coming up!

[The bus stops, and the Humane 7 and their dog get off it.]

Rarity: Alright then. Let's get this over with, and get back to our mission.

[The light on the detector glows a bit bright.]

Twilight Sparkle: We're close! It's probably near here. [The bus drives off, and Twilight can see where the device is pointing to. But she is shocked to see where it is pointing to.] And I think we don't have that far to look.

[The others look at what Twilight is staring at, and they are as surprised as she is. They realized they are across the street in front of Crystal Prep.]

Fluttershy: Crystal Prep?!

Rarity: This is where the magic signal is coming from?!

Rainbow Dash: So Starlight really does possess magic.

Sunset Shimmer: Or worst…Principal Cinch.

Twilight Sparkle: We have to find the source before it could be used to do any harm.

Applejack: Alright. Lead the way, Twilight. You seem to know this place pretty well.

[They all walk across the street, go through the gate, and run across the courtyard. They then go up the front steps to the door. Twilight puts her hand on the handles, but pauses in hesitation.]

Sunset Shimmer: What's wrong, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: I never thought I'd be back here.

Rarity: Oh I understand. It must be a bit unsettling being back at your alma mater.

Spike: Don't worry, Twilight. You're not a student here anymore. There nothing more they can do to you.

Sunset Shimmer: And you don't have to go in on your own this time. We'll be here with you all the way.

[Looking at her friends with assuring looks on their faces fills Twilight with confidence.]

Twilight Sparkle: Alright then.

[Twilight proceeds at opening the door. But when they look inside, they are all surprised at what they see.]

Rainbow Dash [to Twilight]: I'm starting to see why you were eager to leave this place.

[They walk in to look at Starlight's alterations to the school; the equal sign banners, the empty trophy cases, the posters with Starlight's philosophy on them…]

Rarity: This place looked a lot more glamorous on the outside.

Twilight Sparkle: I don't understand. What is all this? What happened here?

Applejack: If I had to guess…Starlight Glimmer happened.

Sunset Shimmer: This must be that "equality" thing of hers Princess Twilight warned us about.

Rainbow Dash: Oh man. It's already spreading throughout Crystal Prep. We need to find Starlight and stop this.

[The detector starts glowing brighter and "booping" again, which catches the girls' attention.]

Twilight Sparkle: Alright. But first, let's take care of this magic signal. We got to hurry, but be careful. Everybody probably went home, but we don't want to get into any trouble if we get caught.

[Everyone agrees, and they run down the hall, with Twilight leading the way. She follows the direction the device is pointing to. They slowdown in every corner and check to see if they are clear, and then continue onward. They go through a couple of hallways and turn on a few corners. But then, Twilight hears a voice and has the whole group stop.]

Twilight Sparkle: Wait, stop! Listen.

Voice: I don't care what that little girl wants. I will not stand for this!

Twilight Sparkle: It's Principal Cinch!

Fluttershy: Oh no. What do we do?

Rainbow Dash: We need to hide.

[In a hurry; Twilight, Sunset, Fluttershy, and Spike hide in a broom closet, while Applejack and Rarity go into a classroom on the opposite side. Rainbow Dash sees an open locker, and pushes Pinkie Pie in it, and then steps inside as she closes the door. Afterwards, Principal Cinch walks out of the corner, talking with the janitor. The girls in the closet crack the door open slightly, the girls in the class look through the door window, and the girls in the locker look through the grate.]

Principal Cinch: I want all of this taken down! Put everything back the way it was! Got it?!

Janitor: You got it, ma'am.

Principal Cinch: And I want it done by tomorrow, you understand?! The meeting with Canterlot High starts then and I don't want them to see any of this. And I want you to search through my office. I don't know how, but she probably rigged it to do those strange things. Even with all the stuff that girl has on me; she is getting thrown out of this school, one way or another.

[The janitor nods and walks back around the corner, while Cinch goes down the hall the girls are hiding. The girls get nervous as she is walking by them. Cinch goes on her cellphone as she proceeds.]

Principal Cinch: If only I can get in contact with that idiot, I—[She suddenly stops, her eyes turn red and start to water, and she start to sneeze.]—ACHOO! Ugh, my allergies. Did—did someone let a dog in here?!

[She continues to walk down the hall. Twilight sticks her head out the closet when she is gone, and the girls start to relax, especially Spike, who almost gave away their position. Then Twilight hears something, and sinks her head back in the closet.]

Twilight Sparkle [whispering to the girls]: Shh. Someone else is coming.

[As they hide, they see it is just a blue-skinned boy in a Crystal Prep school uniform. The boy has turquoise eyes, and his dark azure hair is held in a turquoise Greek-style hairband. He just stands right by where the girls are hiding, looking at where Principal Cinch left. Then he just pulls out his cellphone (with a cellphone skin that has an image of a vase on the back), and starts texting. Then he just leaves, and the girls give off a sigh of relief. But Spike notices something strange and starts sniffing.]

Spike [whispering to himself]: That scent.

[When he's gone, the Humane 7 and Spike come out of their hiding place.]

Sunset Shimmer [looking back in the closet]: Hey, look. [She opens the door to reveal the archery, speed skating, and motocross equipment from the Friendship Games inside.] They've kept the equipment from the Friendship Games.

Pinkie Pie: Phew! That was a close one.

Rarity: I agree. Let's get this over with and out of there.

[The girls are in agreement and continue their search, while Spike looks back at where the boy left with uncertainty.]

[INT. Girls' Bathroom-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Starlight has changed out of her school uniform and into her regular clothes. She then washes her hands while using her magic to brush her hair, pulling out a paper towel, and levitates her cellphone and backpack. After washing her hands, she puts on her backpack and goes on her cellphone, as the hairbrush continues brushing her hair.]

Starlight Glimmer: I can get used to this. Now let's see if Cinch is following my direc—

[The door starts to open, and Starlight swiftly snatches the hairbrush out of the air, and puts her hands behind her back. Then the Shadow Five come in, all in their regular clothes.]

Sugarcoat: There you are, Starlight.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh, hi girls. What are you still doing here?

Sunny Flare: We'd thought we'd stay. We need to talk.

Starlight Glimmer: Okay. What do you want to talk about?

[Then the magic auras around Starlight's hands begin to fade.]

[INT. Hallways-Crystal Prep Academy]

[As the Humane 7 continue the search, the light on the device starts to fade. Twilight notices this, and stops running. The others stop as well.]

Applejack: Twilight, what's wrong?

Twilight Sparkle: I lost the signal.

Rainbow Dash: Terrific. Now what do we do?

Spike: What else? We go back to our original mission: Finding Starlight Glimmer.

Twilight Sparkle: But, Spike, we don't know where she might be.

Spike: I think I do. When Starlight was at Canterlot High, she said she recognized me by seeing me on a computer screen.

Rarity: Okay…so…?

Spike: So…how many computers are there at Crystal Prep to have a picture of me?

[Twilight is in wide-eyed surprise at what Spike is implying.]

[INT. Girls' Bathroom]

[The Shadow Five confront Starlight, as she is casually delighted to see them.]

Indigo Zap: What do you think you're doing?!

Starlight Glimmer: What? I'm just showing my classmates a better path. Did you like my assembly?

Sugarcoat: We actually find it very appalling. The advice you gave was completely irrational.

Sunny Flare: I can't believe of the things you said to the others on that stage.

Starlight Glimmer: I only told them what they needed to hear.

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Starlight, you know we care deeply and we worry about you. [sourly] But this has gone too far!

Sunny Flare: How did you do that thing with the staff? I thought you said it was just a piece of wood.

Starlight Glimmer: It seems my belief in equality is stronger than it was back then. Now everyone will be able to experience "true friendship" for the first time.

Sour Sweet: You can't just tell people they have to change who they are.

Starlight Glimmer: Why not? Isn't that what you all wanted?

Lemon Zest: Yes, but not like this. It all feels so…wrong.

Starlight Glimmer: Wrong? What's wrong about it? No one's being overly competitive; everyone is in agreement…what's there to worry about?

Sugarcoat: Only because you catered to their guilt and mutual dislike of Principal Cinch. That doesn't sound like "true friendship" to me.

Indigo Zap: Yeah. Speaking of Cinch, aren't you afraid the old witch would take down what you built?

Starlight Glimmer: That won't be a problem with the leverage I have on her. And besides, if she even tries, I'll just put it back up just as easily. Either she accepts what I trying to accomplish, or… [chuckles]…it won't matter until tomorrow.

Sour Sweet: Tomorrow?

Starlight Glimmer: That's right. Cinch is set for a meeting tomorrow with Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and the heads of both school boards to discuss her future here at Crystal Prep. Once they see all this, Cinch would be ridiculed for what I've done. And that is "Strike 3". But that's only the beginning. If they do decide to get rid of Cinch, then I'll just have to leave everything up, and I'll start working on her replacement next, and the whole thing starts all over again. This school is mine now. So relax. You will see just how wonderful the Un-Marking can be.

Sour Sweet: Starlight, please. Don't do this.

Starlight Glimmer: I only want to help those unfortunates find a better path, and repair the damage they have inflicted. But if you girls aren't gonna help me, then you can just get out of my way.

[Starlight walks past the door and makes her way to the door, but Indigo Zap blocks her path.]

Indigo Zap: Oh no! You're not going anywhere.

[Starlight firmly grasps onto Indigo's blouse and forcefully pulls her up against the wall beside her.]

Starlight Glimmer: I've come too far to turn back now.

Sour Sweet: Hey!

[The other girls try to stop her, but she throws Indigo into them.]

Starlight Glimmer: I mean it, girls. Don't get in my way. Now leave me alone. [She walks out the door.]

Lemon Zest: Starlight, wait!

[The five girls get up and run out the door after Starlight. They step into the halls looking for her.]

Sugarcoat [pointing at Starlight]: There she is.

[She is already turning the corner at the end of the hall.]

Sunny Flare: Let's go! Don't lose her!

[Then the Shadow Five run after Starlight.]

[EXT./INT. Starlight's Research Room-Crystal Prep Academy]

[The Humane 7 have arrived at the door of Twilight's old research room.]

Rainbow Dash: So, here is where you usually hang out, huh?

Rarity: A musky old supply closet?

Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. This is where I conduct my experiments and study in peace. A nice, quiet place where I can be alone with my thoughts, getting away from everyone else, and a secret place to keep Spike while I'm in class.

Spike [in Twilight's arms]: Yep. It is here where Twilight taught me how to type.

[Twilight and Spike notices the others looking at them with an awkward stare.]

Twilight Sparkle: What? I'm very busy and needed someone to take notes.

Applejack: You really think we'll find Starlight here?

Sunset Shimmer: Only one way to find out. [She grabs to door handle, but can't get the door open.]

Twilight Sparkle: Hold on. [She puts Spike down and walks towards the row of lockers on the side wall. She starts standing on her toes and reaches her hand to the top of the lockers. She then grabs a key that's been sitting there on top.] Good. It's still here. [She then blows the dust off the key, and walks toward the door. She puts the key in the lock, takes a deep breath, and unlocks the door.]

[She opens the door and the seven girls and dog are surprised to see what's inside.]

Spike: Okay, this is unexpected.

[They all step into the room to find Starlight's workspace. Laboratory equipment everywhere, multiple computers on the work desk, gadgets loaded into boxes. Everyone looks in amazement, while Twilight and Spike are shocked to see everything's changed. Fluttershy is closest to the door when she closes it slightly, and one of Starlight's crash test dummies falls on top of her, scaring her.]

Fluttershy: [screaming]

Rainbow Dash [helps get the dummy off of Fluttershy]: Relax, Fluttershy. It's just a crash test dummy.

Applejack [to Twilight]: Hoo-wee, Twilight. Did you make all these doohickies?

Twilight Sparkle: Some of it. I don't know where these new devices came from.

Pinkie Pie [holding a blaster Starlight used at Canterlot High]: Hey! It's all that stuff Starlight used at CHS. [Then she starts playing with it, making "pew pew" sounds.]

[Spike jumps onto the work desk and moves to one of the computers. He then moves the mouse, taking it off its screensaver, and revealing the picture of Spike wallpaper that Starlight had left.]

Spike: See? There it is. Told ya.

Sunset Shimmer: So it's true. Starlight really has been coming here.

Fluttershy: Oh my goodness!

[The other girls turn to Fluttershy, and are appalled to see that she found a computer with surveillance footage from all over the school. Rainbow Dash then discovers the chart with Canterlot High and the evidence of the magic coming from it.]

Rainbow Dash: Hey, look! It's our school. Has she been spying on us?

Twilight Sparkle: Uh…actually, that's all mine. You see, I was investigating the strange energy surges coming from Canterlot High. That was before I knew it was magic and decided to—

[Twilight is still feeling ashamed at the Friendship Games; Sunset put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Rarity notices the other chart on the back wall, with the sheet covered over it.]

Rarity: What about this one?

[The others look at it, with Twilight and Spike looking very confused.]

Spike: That's new to me.

[Twilight walks up to it and slowly pulls off the sheet. When it comes off entirely; Twilight, Spike, and the rest of their friends looks in fright at what they find. Pinkie Pie pops up, wearing headgear similar to Doc Brown's brain-wave analyzer. She sees her friends terrified, looks at what their staring at, and expresses the same kind of fright as them. They look at the picture of Principal Cinch; only this time, it's seems the eyes and mouth have been scratched off with a pen in the form of an equal sign. With dozens of documents and pictures surround the Cinch picture and most of the threads connect those to the photo have been severed. While in shock, Twilight looks down and sees the miniature magic reactor Starlight made from her own device on the table. She seems devastated when she puts her detector down and picks the wormhole generator up, and sees that the designs are extremely similar to her own spectrometer. She then puts it down and finds her notes on the device next to it on the table. She picks it up and goes through them.]

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, what is it?

Twilight Sparkle: They're the notes I'm made for the magic stealing device. Everything I gathered in my investigations, the designs put in to detect and sustain the EM frequencies; what I know was written in here. It's all ri—[She then finds the new pages Starlight had wrote.] These aren't mine.

[Twilight looks through Starlight's notes, and is more horrified than before from what she finds. Sunset approaches her, then takes notices of the laptop on the desk and sees it is set to the video log Starlight has made.

Starlight Glimmer [video]: "Starlight Glimmer's Video Log #1:" I am recording these for future reference. It has been a few days since I've first enrolled here at Crystal Prep Academy. I have stumbled upon this room which previously belongs to the former star-student, Twilight Sparkle. I have made this my new base of operations. I hope to make Crystal Prep the bedrock of my vision of equality. The only thing standing in my way is Principal Abacus Cinch's ideas of perfected superiority. "Nothing But the Best." But I seem to have found something that can change all that. [She flashes Twilight's notes at the camera, and reveal Twilight's chart behind her.] It's seems that Twilight have discovered something from Crystal Prep's rival, Canterlot High School. She was trying to figure something out, and I want to know what.

[The seven girls (plus Spike) are complete stunned of what they just saw. Then Sunset starts to play another video log.]

Starlight Glimmer [video]: "Video Log 2:" The research that Twilight discovered is unparalleled. The fluctuations of EM frequencies coming from Canterlot High. This new energy may be useful in my plans for Crystal Prep…

[INT. Hallways]

[The Shadow Five are still in pursuit of Starlight. They are close to Starlight's research room when she tries losing them by taking the next corner. When they make the turn, Starlight disappears.]

Sunny Flare: This way!

[The five run down the hall, while Starlight hides behind a corner. Relieved that they're gone, she dispels it and runs the opposite direction. Starlight takes the corner to her private room, but stops to find her door is slightly opened. She starts and walks firmly towards the door to see who is in her room.]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room]

[Twilight keeps reading the notes, while Sunset is skipping through some more video logs.]

Starlight Glimmer [video]: "Video Log 31:" After a few calibrations, everything appears to be functioning perfectly. There have been a few surprising outcomes since I installed those extra components from Twilight's device. It has brought me some intriguing results. I'll have to do one more systems check, then all the parts will be ready to put together. I will start my invention's first completed test, tonight.

[Sunset and the other girls seem more unsettled than before. But before she could go to the next log, Starlight bursts in through the door.]

Starlight Glimmer: What are you doing in here?! [The seven girls (plus Spike) turn to the doorway to the face disgruntled Starlight.] YOU!

[Twilight grabs her half of the device and hides it behind her back before Starlight can see it. Everyone, especially Starlight, stay on their guard.]

Starlight Glimmer [to Twilight]: So the prodigal star returns. You like what I've done with the place?

Rarity: Well personally, I think some burgundy drapery and lovely laced cushions would fix this place up nicely. Perhaps if I work on this place a bit, it would really—

Starlight Glimmer: Enough! What are you all doing here? [Everybody stays quiet. Starlight then sees that her Cinch Chart has been uncovered, her notes are in Twilight's hands, and the magic reactor is right behind Sunset and Twilight.] Well, it seems I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. [She hides her hand behind her back and it starts to spark a bit.]

[INT. Hallways]

[The Shadow Five continue their search for Starlight. They make it to the hall right outside Starlight's door, when they find it is opened slightly and hear voices coming from it.]

Starlight's voice: Get out. Now!

Applejack's voice: Nothin' doin'. We're not leaving til you give us some answers.

[The five girls move in on the door.]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room]

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Like what's the big idea attacking our school?

Starlight Glimmer: Oh I see. Looking for payback, aren't you? Now leave! Unless you all wish to be converted.

Sunset Shimmer: "Convert"? What's she talking abo-? [She turns to Twilight, still zoned out about the notes.] Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle [to Starlight]: What is all this?

Starlight Glimmer: You really want to know?

[The hand behind her back begins to generator a magic aura around it, while at the same time, a light from Twilight's device begins to glow (though no one has noticed), pointing at Starlight. Rainbow Dash flexes her feet just slightly, Applejack clenches her fist, Rarity moves her finger into position, and Pinkie moves her hand closer to her hair. Everyone, including Starlight, is getting ready for a fight. Starlight is about to make the first move, until the Shadow Five open the door behind her and they became excited at what's inside.]

Shadow Five [overjoyed]: TWILIGHT SPARKLE?!

[This startles Starlight into disabling her magic, which causes Twilight's device to shut off as well. The five Shadowbolt girls come into the room to greet their old friends and rivals. Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet start hugging Twilight, and Lemon Zest scratch behind Spike's ears and mingle with the Wondercolts along with Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap.]

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Twilight, we've missed you so much. [sourly] Which we wouldn't have if you hadn't left us in the first place.

Twilight Sparkle: Uh...it's great to see you too, Sour Sweet.

Sunny Flare: We heard about the attack on your school. Are you all alright?

Sunset Shimmer: We're alright. It's okay. There's really nothing to worry about.

[Sunset places her hand on Sour Sweet's forearm, and her eyes begin to glow. She is now looking into Sour's thoughts and emotions.]

[Cue Memory Sequence]

[The time the Shadow Five first talked to Starlight in the cafeteria (as seen in Scene 4).]

Sunny Flare: Listen to me, Starlight. You can't trust Cinch with anything.

Starlight Glimmer: Of course I don't trust her. That's why I'm using her.

[The memory of when they confront Starlight in the hall (as seen in Scene 9).]

Starlight Glimmer: I had to keep them under complete surveillance; to make sure no one inspires all sorts of free thinking. [chuckles] I even took a piece of wood I found and passed it off as something called "The Staff of Sameness". [chuckles] I can't believe they bought that. […] This is what I was talking about. Different opinions lead to disagreements, which leads to conflict, which leads to hatred, which leads to misery.

[When she witnessed Starlight using her "Staff of Sameness" on Double Diamond and Party Favor (as seen in Scene 10).]

Starlight Glimmer: Consider that an example. Now I don't blame you for your doubts earlier. You've spent your whole lives thinking being unique was a good thing.

[End Memory Sequence]

[Sunset lets go of Sour Sweet's arm, looking more concerned than ever. As the rest of the girls are still socializing in their reunion, Indigo Zap just takes notice of the room.]

Indigo Zap: Wow. Look at this place. So this is where you've been going between classes.

Starlight Glimmer: Thank you. In fact, the place used to be Twilight's before I moved in. You didn't know that? Oh the stories of what she'd done here.

Sunny Flare: Oh, girls. Here, let me to introduce you. This is-

Sunset Shimmer: Starlight Glimmer. Yeah, we know who she is.

Sunny Flare [to the Humane 7]: So what are you girls doing here?

Rarity [pointing at Starlight]: Her.

Sunset Shimmer: And apparently… [She points at the mini generator on the table.]…that.

Twilight Sparkle: Is that my EM spectrometer?

Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, what's left of it. The design was…"exceptional". I've made some improvement.

[She moves towards the table. The Shadow Five are now concerned that Starlight is working on that device Twilight had at the Friendship Games.]

Sugarcoat: "Improvement"?

Applejack: Seems like a lot of trouble to go through for you just to steal it.

Sour Sweet: "Steal it"? What's she talking about?!

Rainbow Dash: The way she went berserk on our school was nothing but a cover-up. She broke into Sunset's locker and stole that device Twilight used at the Friendship Games.

Sunny Flare: Is this true?

Starlight Glimmer: Of course not. I simply demonstrated what a Crystal Prep Shadowbolt is capable of. Also, all those students at Canterlot High were all too different with their own styles and ideals. I casted awareness of our school's rivalry because people need to realized that everybody should be equal. Stealing the device was just a bonus.

Applejack: Equals? Those are our friends you just thrashed!

Fluttershy: Now let's calm down. Why don't we just take a deep breath and start all over? [She clears her throat and faces Starlight.] Hello, Starlight Glimmer. My name is—

Starlight Glimmer: -Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: [gasps] You know my name?

Starlight Glimmer [to the other]: And you're Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, and you're Pinkamena Diane Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Whoa! She's good.

Applejack: How'd you know?

Starlight Glimmer: I hacked into your school's database and browsed through your student profiles.

Sunset Shimmer: You hacked into our school's computer?! Are you crazy? That's illegal.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh don't worry. There's no way they can trace it back to me. Besides, there's nothing in there that I want. I have everything I need right here. [She looks at her mini reactor.] I took the liberty of taking the device apart and applying the pieces to my own. Only it had the necessary parts and data that I needed. This is the key to achieve my cause, and restore Crystal Prep to what it is meant to be. That's why I took it. Anymore question?

Sunset Shimmer: As a matter of fact, we do. What is with all this equipment? What do you hope accomplish? What are you planning to do?

Pinkie Pie [holding slips of paper]: And what are you doing with these papers with Twilight's name on it?!

Twilight Sparkle: Wait, what? [She takes the letters from Pinkie.]

Applejack: Where'd you get those?

Pinkie Pie: They were pinned all over the wall.

Twilight Sparkle: [reading the messages] "Twilight – Bring the spectrometer to the Sweet Shoppe. I have a few modifications I think would go excellent with it. I'll be seeing you there. – Sunset" "Twilight – I need some help on math homework again. Feel free to stop by and help a girl out. – Rainbow Dash" "I'm making cupcakes, if you want to come over. – Pinkie Pie" "Don't forget to pick up milk after school. – Mom" [Twilight looks at Starlight with a horrified face.] You hacked my email?!

Starlight Glimmer: It wasn't that hard, Smartypants42.

Rainbow Dash: Smartypants42?

Starlight Glimmer: Her username. I can only look what you're doing once you're browsing on the computer. I got a lot I need to do, and I don't have a lot of time to do it.

Twilight Sparkle: I see. Wait! Can you hack our cellphones too?

[Everyone then stares at Starlight with concerning looks.]

Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, but they're kinda tricky. With everyone owning a cellphone at that school, it's really hard to know which signal belongs to which cell.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh.

Sunny Flare: Wow. That is very impressive.

Sunset Shimmer: But my locker. How did you get into my locker?

Starlight Glimmer: I can explain that. [She walks over to her desk and picks up the device she used to open Sunset's locker during her Canterlot High assault.] This little gadget here is what did it. It opened the lock, allowing me to gain access to the device.

Sunset Shimmer: But how did it know the combination?

Starlight Glimmer: It didn't have to. [She goes to one of her computers and brings up a few images on the screen.] This is a diagram of the combination mechanisms to every locker at CHS. You can see the combination dial is connected to these notch discs. Each disc is set to release the lock lever when the dial is turned to the number they're assigned to. [She turns on the device and shows them the bottom, revealing ripples of rings and small metal plates rotating on them.] By using electric magnets, each of the notches inside will move until the slots are aligned, releasing the lock lever. I can open a safe with this thing.

[Everybody looks dumbfounded at Starlight from what she explained.]

Sugarcoat: Wow.

Rainbow Dash: That was awesome…in a brainy, egghead sort of way.

Starlight Glimmer: So, did I answer all your questions?

Lemon Zest: Uh, actually, I got one. I been wondering, how did you do it? How did you make those messages on the intercom?

Starlight Glimmer: It was simple. I snuck into the vents one night, which are surprisingly roomy by the way. [She picks up a blowtorch.] I cut through the metal wall with this blowtorch and got into the school's wiring system. [She puts down the blowtorch and picks up a little bugging device.] Then I planted this to piggyback the intercom's feedback frequency. Now that everything is proceeding as they should, everyone will now experience a new happier Crystal Prep. There will be no more competitive conduct, CHS and CPA won't have to fight anymore, and everyone here will have a friend exactly like them.

Applejack: Ya don't understand, do ya? You can't force nobody to be friends! It don't work like that!

Sour Sweet: I don't know, Starlight. I think she's right. We should probably listen to them. They seem to know better than we do anyway.

Starlight Glimmer: Well, it seems you girls inspire all sorts of free thinking around here, don't you?

Rarity: [laughs nervously] Well, w-we certainly didn't intend to cause any disruptions to your charming little—

Starlight Glimmer: Good. Why don't we keep it that way, shall we?

Twilight Sparkle [looking worried at the notes, the surveillance monitors, and the Cinch chart]: This is all wrong. This is all so very, very wrong.

Starlight Glimmer [now looking at Twilight with a displeasing look]: Girls. It's a bit crowded in here. So could you all go wait outside? I wish to speak to our dear, dear friend here…alone.

Rest of the main cast sans Sunset: [various complaints]

Sunset Shimmer: Forget it, Starlight. Anything you got to say to Twilight, you can say to us.

[Starlight snarls at Sunset's response, until she takes notice of the necklace around Sunset's neck. Then she sees the necklaces being worn by the others.]

Starlight Glimmer: Those are some pretty necklaces. Where did you-?

[She starts palming Sunset's necklace to examine it, but then Sunset quickly grabs hold of her wrist. The two look at each other with wariness, while Twilight starts to think.]

Twilight Sparkle: You know, girls. Maybe you all should go wait outside.

Sunset Shimmer: But, Twilight—

Twilight Sparkle: I will be fine. At least I'll know you'll be somewhere close in case there's trouble.

[Sunset is hesitant at first, but then she finally agrees by delivering a nod to Twilight.]

Applejack: Well, alright. Just holler if you need anything. Come on, girls.

[The rest of the Canterlot High girls leave the room with a displeasured look on their faces, and the Shadowbolt girls leave as well with more of a worried expression. Sunset looks back into the room, seeing a smirking Starlight slowly closing the door. Now there is no one left in the room except for Twilight looking devastated at the note once again, Spike sitting quietly on the work desk, and the sly Starlight looking at the worried Twilight.]

[EXT. Starlight's Research Room-Hallways]

[Sunset is still pretty antsy about Starlight, while the other girls start to mingle.]

Applejack: I'm sure she's gonna be okay.

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Really, it is so good seeing you all again. [sourly] Just wish it was under better circumstances.

Indigo Zap: Yeah, look. We're really sorry about Starlight. I know her methods can be a bit strange.

Rarity: Darling, "strange" doesn't even begin to cover it.

Applejack: I'll say. You sure look like you got your hands all tied up over here.

Lemon Zest: You don't know the half of it. Just today, the weirdest thing you can imagine just happened. Starlight has used a—

Sunset Shimmer: -Magical staff she calls the "Staff of Sameness" to strip the various talents out of people in order to make everybody equal. You were right. I don't know how an ordinary piece of wood was able to do all those things either.

Lemon Zest: Y-yeah.

Sugarcoat: With all this weird stuff that's been happening today, I had a suspicion you Canterlot High girls had something to do with it. Doesn't that magic stuff come from your school?

Sunset Shimmer: Yes, but somehow magic is being leaked into this world. Maybe some of that magic got into Starlight's staff, and that's how it was able to do all those things it was meant to do. I bet that new device has something to do with it too.

Fluttershy: You really think so?

Sunset Shimmer: I'm not sure. But maybe we'll figure it out once we have that staff. [To the Shadow Five] Tell me, do any of you know where it is?

Shadow Five: [shattering]

Indigo Zap: Last time we saw it was at the assembly. We don't know where she keeps it.

Rainbow Dash: She's probably keeping it in her locker. I'm sure that little magnet thingy of hers would help quite a lot.

Sugarcoat [sarcastically]: Yeah, I'm sure she would be happy to let you do that.

Sunset Shimmer: We need to get our hands on that staff. It's much worse than we thought.

[INT. Starlight's Research Room]

[Twilight is still stunned while going through Starlight's notes, Spike looks upon Twilight with concern, and Starlight looks at Twilight with a grin.]

Starlight Glimmer: You know, that Sunset friend of yours is very persistent.

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, what have you done?

Starlight Glimmer: I've done what you couldn't. I'm fixing this school by cutting it off from its problem.

[Twilight looks upon the chart with the ruined picture of Cinch.]

Twilight Sparkle: This is about Principal Cinch, isn't it?

Starlight Glimmer: The witch? She must be punished for all the suffering she has caused.

Twilight Sparkle: But aren't you afraid you might get in trouble?

Starlight Glimmer: I don't think we'll have to worry about Cinch anymore. She has been most cooperative lately. Finally, she can be put in her place. I know she forced you into the Friendship Games by threatening to take away your scholarship to Everton. I thought you'd be thrilled.

Twilight Sparkle: I know Cinch's decisions are not all that good for everyone, but she's only doing what she thinks is right for Crystal Prep. You can't blame her for being overcritical.

Starlight Glimmer: "What is best"? You're so naïve. Cinch doesn't care about the school; she only cares about the reputation that comes with it.

Twilight Sparkle: Then how'd you get her to agree to your change?

Starlight Glimmer: That's just it, she didn't. It's amazing when fabricated documents, phony email, [She picks up the voice-changing device, puts it against her throat, and speaks in Cinch's voice.] and misleading phone calls, [She put the device down, and picks up a pair of scissors.] I have successfully cut Cinch off from any of her contacts that would cause me any trouble. [She walks over to the chart and snips off the thread connected to Cinch's picture.] Even if she could try to find a way to stop me, she won't do anything so long as I got plenty of dirt on her. [She then turns to her surveillance monitors.] I need to be sure they all aren't doing anything wrong. The cameras are very small and camouflaged. To everyone, they're just little specks on the wall. Oh that reminds me. [She then hits a button on the keypad.]

Principal Cinch's voice: I don't care what you say! Keeping looking!

Dean Cadance's voice: Principal Cinch. We've torn this office apart from top to bottom and hadn't found a thing.

Principal Cinch's voice: Don't give me that! I know she's done something to this office that made her do what she did, and I'm gonna find out what! Keep searching!

Twilight Sparkle: You bugged Cinch's office?

Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, I used a listening device of the same nature. I had it planted since Day 1. Looks like the witch hasn't found it yet. Even if the school board doesn't fire her tomorrow, I'll just have to keep toying with her again and again until she accepts our ways.

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, this is not the way to do it.

Starlight Glimmer: "Not the way"? This is Abacus Cinch we're talking about. She has to pay for what she's done at the Friendship Games, to this school…to you.

Twilight Sparkle: But that's all in the past. I will never stoop to that level for something that already happened. I'm sure Cinch has matured enough to let it be.

Starlight Glimmer: You sure about that? [She walks up to one of her computers and brings something up.] Behold! Your school record here at Crystal Prep.

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, you can't just go ahead and-!

Starlight Glimmer: Cinch has already put an asterisk on each and every one of your test scores.

Twilight Sparkle: [walking up to the computer in shock]: What? No, it—it can't be. Asterisks are only for records and scores that don't count as result of cheating. How could she have done this?

Starlight Glimmer: Well according to the history, she made this little change shortly 'after' the Friendship Games.

Twilight Sparkle [now becoming furious: But…she can't do that! After all the work I've done here, it's about to be recognized as "meaningless"!

Starlight Glimmer: As long as Cinch is still in position, nobody's future in Crystal Prep is safe. You were just a liability to her. That's why she needed me.

[Twilight just looks at Starlight with a wary look.]

[INT. Hallways]

Lemon Zest: So how'd you know about the staff? And about Starlight?

Sugarcoat: Plus all that other stuff in between?

Sunset Shimmer: These crystal necklaces we're wearing are connected with the magic we have inside of us. Whenever we're near them, they activate some form of new power in each of us.

Indigo Zap: Really? Like what kind of power?

[Rainbow Dash then super-speeds right past the Shadow Five and ends up at the other end of the hall in an instant. The Shadow Five are astounded to have seen this.]

Rainbow Dash [boasting]: Oh, nothing special. [Then she sprints back to where she was before.]

Indigo Zap: Whoa! That was awesome! What else can you do?!

[Rarity steps forward and raises her hands, and her diamond energy shield forms around her.]

Sunny Flare: Now that is just splendid!

Rarity [as the shield fades out]: It's stylish and functional.

Applejack: And I got super strength, Fluttershy can commune with animals, Twilight can move stuff with her mind, and Pinkie Pie can blow sweets up just by touching them.

[The Shadow Five take a step back from Pinkie Pie just in case.]

Sunny Flare: Wait. Sunset, what's your power?

Sunset Shimmer: Telepathic Empathy. I am able to see people's memories and feel their emotions just by touching them. That's how I was able to know all about Starlight and her schemes after I touched Sour Sweet.

Sour Sweet: [sourly] And you did so without asking.

Applejack: Hey. Sunset, what did you see in Starlight memories? Maybe it'll give us some clue on how to deal with her.

Sunset Shimmer: I didn't.

Rainbow Dash: What?! But we all saw you touch her.

Sunset Shimmer: No, I touched her sleeve. It doesn't work when clothes are in the way.

Sunny Flare: So where did you get those necklaces anyway?

Applejack: We got them at Camp Everfree. It all started when Equestrian magic hit a bunch of geodes in a rock quarry. We'll tell you about it another time.

Sunset Shimmer: This is more serious than we anticipated, girls. Starlight has been scheming and manipulating this school into going after her goals. And for some reason, I can't tell if that's really a good thing or a bad thing. I think that feeling came from Sour Sweet.

Sugarcoat: If I am to be honest, I kinda feel the same way.

Applejack: Say what?

Indigo Zap: Yeah, me too. We've been trying to befriend Starlight as a way to make up for what we did to Twilight. After the way we treated you all these years, I just don't think we should be responsible for our own actions.

Rainbow Dash: What?! That's crazy talk. You can't let anyone tell you what you can and can't do.

Indigo Zap: And what if whatever I 'can do' hurts everybody and I 'can't do' anything about it? I've treated Twilight so badly at the Friendship Game and I didn't even bother looking out for her.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, hey. So you've made a few mistakes in the past, big deal. What's important is that you recognize them. You want to look out for your friends now, right? Well I say go for it. Like you said, you're trying to make up for what you did now. Don't let past deeds get in the way of what you got to do, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise on what you feel is right. Just stay true to yourself and you will be more AWESOME than you ever were before.

Indigo Zap [smiling]: Gee. Thanks, Dash. Guess I really needed to hear that. It's got to be better than doubting myself, huh?

Sunset Shimmer: Or wishing you were someone else entirely. Isn't that right, Sour Sweet?

[Sour Sweet turns her head, facing away from everyone else.]

Fluttershy: Oh, Sour. You don't have to put off how you feel, even if you don't like it. For the longest time, I was afraid of expressing myself in worrying of how it'll make everyone feel about me. But now I know those thoughts and feelings are merely just a part of me. I get to choose what kind of person I can be. You may not be perfect, but you have a very unique way of expressing yourself, and I think that is what makes you very special, Sour Sweet.

Sour Sweet [touched]: Thanks…I think.

Sugarcoat: That's all very fine and dandy, but I seriously doubt Starlight would feel the same way about it.

Applejack: Oh Pony Feathers. I'm pretty sure she can't be that finicky.

Sugarcoat: Well, now that you think about it…

[INT. Starlight's Research Room]

[Starlight shows the leverage she has on Cinch on her cellphone to Twilight, and she is appalled.]

Twilight Sparkle: I don't believe it.

Starlight Glimmer: I know. It's not a pretty sight, isn't it?

[Both Starlight and Twilight looks upon the device Starlight made from Twilight's.]

Twilight Sparkle: So, you're going to sabotage Cinch's career…with this?

Starlight Glimmer: Magnificent, isn't it?

Twilight Sparkle: Reinforced shielding, particle acceleration distortion, advanced electromagnetic locking…

Starlight Glimmer: Yes. I have finished what you have started. When I discovered your notes, I knew the strange readings you were looking for were interdimensional. I was able to break through the dimensional barrier. If it wasn't for the components from your spectrometer, I would never be able to discover the energy signature of its source.

Twilight Sparkle: And you are able to lock on to the EM frequencies and extract it from that dimension.

Starlight Glimmer: Like puncturing a hole into a bucket of water.

Twilight Sparkle [dumbfounded]: Brilliant.

Starlight Glimmer: It wasn't difficult to alter your original designs. You've already done the hard part. But figuring out I could use the device with interdimensional paradigm theories to bring the bizarre energy to me? [short laugh] I even impressed myself with that. It takes an upgrade to get the job done. With this, I have discovered a source of clean sustainable energy. Most of the devices here are powered by this thing. This could help our cause nicely. We will be able to bring a great change. After all, isn't that what you attempted to do when you seeked it out?

Twilight Sparkle: No. I didn't do it to make progress, I did it because I was curious. I had no right to seek out this strange power. I was wrong to meddle with such a thing. What you're doing is extremely dangerous if you can't control it.

Starlight Glimmer: What do you know anything about it? The greatest find in recorded history and you don't want anything to do with it? What's the point of learning about its secrets if you don't intend to use it?

Twilight Sparkle: But you don't know what it truly is. How do you know you can control it?

Starlight Glimmer: As long as it does what I set it off to do, I don't really care. With Cinch no longer influencing the other students to this "nothing but the best" nonsense, they'll just have to accept my philosophy, and see that being the best is only making them the worst. After all; different talents lead to different opinions which lead to misery and unhappiness. Equality is everything.

Twilight Sparkle: Everybody has unique talents and gifts, and when we share them with each other, that's how rea—

Starlight Glimmer: [giggles] Such backwards thinking. You're obviously confused by the mix all those different styles and personalities of Canterlot High. I know everybody treated you so badly here at Crystal Prep. You had the top score in all your classes and they despised you for it. They treated you as if you were nothing, just because you were so different.

Twilight Sparkle [with more confidence]: No! They're not like that anymore. They've already apologized. There is no problem here. Crystal Prep is doing fine on its own.

Starlight Glimmer: Maybe from your perspective. But in reality, this school has been a nesting-ground for the most arrogant, hateful people that had ever come out into the world!

Twilight Sparkle: They weren't "hateful", they were just so eager at winning and they took it too far. It's not their fault!

Starlight Glimmer: It was a broken system and you knew it!

Twilight Sparkle: There was nothing I could've done!

Starlight Glimmer: No, there was plenty you could've done! If you had just tried, everyone would've treated you with respect. But instead, you chose to back away as they looked at you as if you didn't belong. You were an outcast to them, isn't that why you made this room all for yourself, as a way to hide and retreat from those who would hurt you?

Twilight Sparkle: No! I made this room so that I can study and work in peace!

Starlight Glimmer: And you didn't bother to share it with others because none of them share the same interests as you.

Twilight Sparkle: I—[She pauses, realizing there is a bit of truth to what Starlight said. Meanwhile, Spike just sits where he is, helpless to act up around Starlight.]

Starlight Glimmer: Everyone here was blinded by the false promises Cinch had made to them. She preyed on you because you were the only one immune to her poisons and she took advantage of you for it. Obviously, smart people seem to take school quite more seriously than others. But you followed her blindly and without question. If you had taken your chances then, you too would rebel. She turned them all against you, looking at you as if something was wrong, never realizing that you were never the problem, they were. I'm doing what you couldn't! I'm setting these kids right!

Twilight Sparkle: Influencing these students into changing their life choices would make you no better than Cinch, maybe worse.

[Starlight becomes enraged and firmly pulls on Twilight's blouse, bringing their faces closer together, frightening Twilight.]

Starlight Glimmer: Don't you dare compare me to that witch! I'm nothing like her.

[Spike starts to growl at Starlight for threatening his friend. Then Starlight roughly lets go of Twilight.]

Twilight Sparkle: Why are you doing this? The other students don't even trust Cinch anymore, you've already ridiculed her. What more could you want?

Starlight Glimmer: [turns to face Twilight, all serious] I want her gone…for good. [Twilight now feels a bit uneasy at the moment.] I have turned everything in Cinch's life against her. Well, all except in one matter. Who is Midnight Sparkle?

[Twilight seems worried at what Starlight is implying.]

[INT. Hallway]

Applejack [to Sugarcoat]: She said what?!

Sugarcoat: Yep. She told me so herself. And to be honest, she was right. I was so focus on making myself better, I saw no need to show any concern to those less fortunate. All I've ever done is tell people what makes them terrible, only to make me feel good about myself.

Applejack: Whoa nelly. I had thought you'd understand how bad you make others feel if you were in their shoes, but I'd never imagined it would go down like this.

Sugarcoat: Well is that's how I make other people feel, then maybe it's best if I never existed at all.

Applejack: Now hold on there, sugarcube! Don't you ever say stuff like that! Sure you can go a little overboard when it comes to speaking your mind. But that's no reason to be selling yourself short. You're a really nice person, Sugarcoat. Trust me, I know you are.

Sugarcoat: How can you trust me? I can't even trust myself.

Applejack: Because I know now that your heart is in the right place. And you speaking to others is not all bad. You just notice all the faults in everything they do. If people are unaware of all the little things they're doing wrong, they wouldn't bother to make room to improve. And more importantly, you've now noticed the flaws in yourself. Now you're on your way of making yourself a better friend than you ever were before, and I couldn't be more proud of you on that.

Sugarcoat: Huh. I never thought of it like that.

Applejack: That's the spirit, maybe.

Rarity: Splendid! Now, what about you, Sunny?

Sunny Flare: Well, it's just—do you think it's alright to change ourselves? I tried to help Starlight by attending to her complexion. But she told me improving oneself just for the sake of impressing others is just as bad as being different from them.

Rarity: What?! That is ridiculous?! There is nothing wrong with a little primping.

Sunny Flare: I know. Ever since the Friendship Games, I have waiting so long for things at this school to get better. But I fear what I can do just isn't good enough.

Rarity: Oh I completely understand, darling. You simply just want everything here to be just as fabulous as I would. We girls pamper ourselves so that our inner beauty can be radiated outwards, just as you want this school to be as bright and innocent on the inside as it looks glamorous on the outside. It's about making one looking fabulous, to make one feel fabulous.

Sunny Flare: Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right.

Rarity: It really doesn't matter what others thinks. You just keep giving your all to make this place as marvelous as you hope it'll be.

Lemon Zest: But none of that really matters if people still think of us as the pack of meanies we were before.

Pinkie Pie [popping out of nowhere]: Oh, Zesty. Nobody has to see you as those mean bullies if you let them. You really know how to rock out, and have fun, and bring out the best of yourself. If you can show them just how much fun and happy you can be, then you can inspire them to bring out that very same happiness inside of them. Then you won't have to be hated anymore, and you will make lots and lots of friends, and you will all be having fun in the best party EVER!

Lemon Zest [cheerful]: Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! Right on, party girl! [She high-fives Pinkie Pie.] I'm sorry about Starlight attacking your school. [To Sunset] Is that why you came looking for her?

Sunset Shimmer: Actually, we are here for many reasons.

[She looks back at the door, worrying over Twilight.]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room]

Twilight Sparkle [frantic]: I'm sorry. I just don't understand what you are asking.

Starlight Glimmer [strict]: You're stalling, Twilight! Who is this Midnight Sparkle that everyone's been trying to hide from me?! Every time I ask about her and the Friendship Games, those who know are being pretty vague about that incident. Principal Cinch wouldn't tell me, Dean Cadance wouldn't tell me, not even the other students who were actually there wouldn't tell me…and now you. So who is she? Is she your sister, your cousin, an old acquaintance of yours? Not even Shining Armor knows who she is.

Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor? You know of my brother?

Starlight Glimmer: Something happened at the Friendship Games that brought the two schools together and persuade you to transfer to Canterlot High. And I know this Midnight had something to do with it. If she did cause so much trouble for Cinch back then, then she would be of great use to me now. Midnight is the only piece of Cinch's life that I know nothing about! [She pounds her hand on the pictures of Midnight (which is just an outline with a question mark on it) and Twilight on the chart (both thread together).]

[Twilight is now worried about her situation, until she takes notice of another image of a question mark figure outline above the two.]

Twilight Sparkle: Apparently, it isn't. [She points out the picture for Starlight.]

Starlight Glimmer: Oh that. That's Cinch's mysterious representative.

Twilight Sparkle: Representative?

Starlight Glimmer: Yeah. Someone had convinced my therapist to have me enrolled in Crystal Prep on Cinch's "good word". It turns out, whoever he is, has deceived Cinch and failed to inform her about my time at juvenile hall, and I don't know why. But this dead end has been bugging me for quite some time, and I got to know who this mystery man is.

[Twilight starts to think for a bit, and then has an idea.]

Twilight Sparkle: What if me and my friends help you to find out?

Starlight Glimmer: What?

Twilight Sparkle: Well, isn't it quite obvious the person you're looking for is really difficult to find. So I figured that having a few extra hands might give you a better chance in your investigation.

Starlight Glimmer: And why do you want to help me?

Twilight Sparkle: Umm…well…because…that's what friends do. [Nervously smiles]

Starlight Glimmer: Well, isn't that sweet? And also, a bit too ominous. If we're really friends, then join me in my Un-Marking ceremony, then we can talk. It's quite clear you want to help on my little problem to make me forget all about Midnight Sparkle. [Twilight looks even more worried, and then Starlight cracks a little smile.] But as long as it helps get this issue off my back, I have no judgements. That's real nice of you, Twilight. I can see why everybody likes you. We'll talk about Midnight later. But are you sure your friends will be willing to help as well?

Twilight Sparkle: O-of course. Why wouldn't they?

Starlight Glimmer: No reason. It's just that they all have so many different styles and difference behaviors; I can only assume that their response will be a lot different than you hoped for as well. So why don't we go tell them the good news, shall we? And then we'll see just how dependable a group of friends with different outlooks really are?

[Starlight then walks over to the door with a smirk on her face. Twilight is about to tell her something, but she can't bring herself to say anything. She just looks at Spike with an upsetting look, and then looks back at Starlight's device on the table.]

[INT. Hallways]

[The door opens, and Sunset and the other girls turn in surprise as Starlight steps out with a smile. They all look at her with their guard up. Twilight and Spike walk out shortly after. Then Sunset rushes past Starlight, who gives a resentful stare, and Sunset proceeds at comforting Twilight.]

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! What happened? Are you okay?

Twilight Sparkle: Yes. I'm fine, Sunset. [Clears her throat, to Starlight] So, you've actually met my brother? I know he's heard about you, but he's never mentioned of meeting you.

Starlight Glimmer: Shining Armor? Of course we've met, Twily. He was actually here one time. He's a really nice guy, speaks so highly of you. Mild demeanor, really handsome, and deeply respects your wishes. It's no wonder he and Dean Cadance are currently dating.

Twilight Sparkle: I know. He is very—WAIT! THEY'RE WHAT?!

[Twilight, her friends, even the Shadow Five are feeling a bit awkward about what they have learned.]

Lemon Zest [aside]: Drama Bomb!

Starlight Glimmer: Yeah. Alright, girls! Let's get going!

Applejack: "Going"?

Sunset Shimmer: Going where?

Twilight Sparkle: Well, you see, I sort of promised her we would do a little favor for her.

The rest of the main cast sans Starlight: [various complaints]

Pinkie Pie: Are you kidding me?!

Applejack: You saying we have to go with her to do who knows what?

Rainbow Dash: Forget it!

Starlight Glimmer [to Twilight]: You see what I mean, Twilight. Totally different responses.

Fluttershy: Oh! I'm not so sure about this.

Rarity [to Twilight]: Why in the world would you agree to such an offer, Twilight?

Starlight Glimmer: Because she's very considerate. She's like that, you know? Here 'and' at CHS. And if any of you are such "good friends", then you're gonna come with me and help me out on this little problem I've been having. Unless, you all wish to prove me right.

Indigo Zap: Right about what?

Starlight Glimmer: Oh just about what I told you Crystal Prep girls before of how Twilight abandoned you all to get herself better friends.

[The Shadow Five, even the Humane 7 are stunned to hear of this.]

Twilight Sparkle [aggressive]: That's not true! I would never discard these girls for choosing someone over them!

Starlight Glimmer: Oh really? Well then correct me if I'm wrong. But I seem to have heard a great deal of tension between you and these girls, and even after they decided to apologize to you, you still turn them down. Am I right? [Twilight is about to respond, until she pauses to think deeply on this statement.] Anyway, free to assist if you want. But if any of you don't, I won't hold it against you.

[Everyone starts to think on the matter.]

Sunset Shimmer [to Twilight]: Are you sure about this, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure. [whispers] We are here to help her anyway, are we? Trust me, Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer [thinks for a minute and sighs]: Alright, Twilight. I trust you.

[Sunset gives the girls a nod of assurance. They're still pretty hesitant, and then they all give a nod in agreement.]

Starlight Glimmer: Super! Now follow me, I'll explain on the way.

[Starlight walks ahead down the hall, with Twilight and Sunset's friends following behind her. As she turns the corner, she looks back at the two with a menacing grin.

Sunset Shimmer: I sure hope you know what you're doing, Twilight.

[Sunset goes to join the others; leaving Twilight, Spike, and the Shadow Five as the last to leave. The Shadowbolt girls are about to follow Starlight, until…]

Twilight Sparkle: Girls, wait! [They all stop.] I need to tell you something. [To Sunset] Uh, you go on ahead. We'll catch up, okay?

[Sunset gives a thumbs-up and disappears around the corner.]

Lemon Zest: What is it, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: Look, girls. I don't think you should come with us.

Indigo Zap: What?! Why not?

Sour Sweet: [sourly] Is it true? Did you really brush us aside just for them? I should've known this would happen. This is what we get for pushing you around and making you feel unwanted. You—

Twilight Sparkle: Girls! I need you to do something for me. [She takes out a notepad and pencil, and writes something on it. Then she rips the paper out of the pad and gives it to Sunny Flare.] Go to this address. There's someone there who can help us with Starlight.

Sugarcoat: Well who is it?

Twilight Sparkle: Just tell them Twilight Sparkle sent you. You'll understand once he explains everything. I really want to help Starlight, I figured this might be the way. You still got my cell number?

Sunny Flare: Of course.

Twilight Sparkle: Great. Just keep me in touch once you got everything settled. Could you do that for me? [The Shadow Five look at each other with uncertainty, but then they each give Twilight a nod.] Thanks, girls. I'm counting on you. Come on, Spike.

Spike: I'm right behind you.

[Both Twilight and Spike begin to walk down the hall to join with the others. But the Shadow Five start to feel really bad.]

Sunny Flare: We're sorry. [Twilight and Spike just stop and turn around in confusion.] We're really sorry for the way we treated you back then.

Sour Sweet: You didn't deserve any of that. We weren't very good friends to you.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, girls. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for it.

Sour Sweet: But we had no right to do so.

Sugarcoat: We tried helping Starlight ourselves to make up for failing you. But it seemed more difficult than we intended.

Lemon Zest: You were right to transfer to Canterlot High. You seem to take friendship pretty well, better than us. You deserve better friends.

Twilight Sparkle: But I've already forgiven you. It's all in the past. We're all friends now. Everything's fine between us.

Indigo Zap: Sure, you can say you forgive us. But it not so easy telling yourself that.

Sunny Flare: She's right. Maybe if we hadn't listened to Cinch, Midnight Sparkle wouldn't have existed.

Sugarcoat: And us pressuring you into releasing that much magic at the Friendship Games and having you turned into a monster, without even considering the consequences, makes you wonder where you're truly standing.

Twilight Sparkle: That's alright. We were all victims of the same thing. I trusted Cinch too, so it's not entirely your fault. And believe me; I know far too well how hard it is to forgive yourself. As long as you all stand together and look out for each other, then no one will able to stray you off the path you have made for yourselves.

[The Shadow Five begin to smile just a bit.]

Sunny Flare: Thank you, Twilight. It means a lot coming from you.

Indigo Zap: You've really changed since you were last here. I guess CHS really does know more about friendship.

Twilight Sparkle: And you can learn more about it too. You're even trying to help Starlight become a better friend as well. But it seems you're having some trouble with her over here. She must be very difficult to handle.

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Oh she's a bit like you...[sourly] but insane!

Sugarcoat: Starlight keeps staying true in her belief that equality is all that really matters in making friends. She won't take any exceptions. So making friends with someone like her is next to impossible.

Twilight Sparkle: Which is why it's more important now to help her out to see things differently. I know a little about Starlight, and she is a lot more complicated than you know. She's a real girl, I just know it. I was worried she might be influenced by Cinch as we were, but this is much worse.

Lemon Zest: Then how are we gonna get her to accept friendship the way we see it?

Twilight Sparkle: Well if this plan of mine works, it might be possible she'll find everything in her little world has changed.

Sunny Flare: And if it fails?

Twilight Sparkle: I rather not think about it. If I go with Starlight and try to reach out to her on my end, you can speak with this person that will assist us in reforming her. So please, you have to do this little favor for me, and for Starlight.

[Sunny Flare looks back at the other four girls, and they all give her a nod.]

Sunny Flare [to Twilight]: Alright, Twilight. We'll go see this person you speak of.

Twilight Sparkle [excited]: Thank you so much for doing this, girls! I better get going. You have no idea how much this means to me. I wasn't trying to replace you, you know? I really wanted all of us to be friends. It really is great seeing you again. [She then runs off to catch up with Starlight and her friends.]

Spike [to the Shadow Five]: I don't have a clue about this plan as much as you do. But I just want to let you know, we're all rooting for you.

[Spike leaves as well after Twilight, leaving the five girls with a frown on their faces.]

Indigo Zap: I guess somebody has to.

To Be Continued…

 **So sorry for the delay, folks. I was unaware it was gonna run long. So I've made a couple changes, but not with much effort. Just wanna let you know that in the next chapter "THE TRUTH WILL BE REVEALED"…well part of it, anyway.**


	12. Professor Discord

**In this very special chapter, there's gonna be a few pleasant surprises, and an appearance of one very important guest.**

 **Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 12: Professor Discord]**

[INT. Stormy Flare's Office-Office Building-The City-Afternoon]

[Stormy Flare is just working in her office, until she hears voices coming from outside the door.]

Voice 1: I'm sorry. You can't go in there. She's very busy today and—Hey! What are you doing?!

Voice 2: Starlight, wait! You can't go and do that! You get in troub—

[Starlight bursts through the door; and Twilight, Sunset, and their friends come in after her.]

Stormy Flare: Starlight!

Starlight Glimmer: Hello, Mrs. Flare. We need to talk.

[Stormy Flare's secretary, Miss Matilda comes into the office last. She is a very thin, light amber skinned, middle-aged lady. She has brown curly hair and light blue eyes. She wears an amber retro polka dot dress with a white lace collar, a blue pendant with a white silhouette of a person in it, and big round blue earrings.]

Matilda: Mrs. Flare. I'm terribly sorry, I tried to stop her.

Stormy Flare: That's quite alright, Miss Matilda. I don't have any more appointments for today. I wouldn't mind a personal visit from one of my patients. I'll take it from here. That'll be all, Matilda.

Matilda: Yes, ma'am.

[Matilda then leaves the office, with Stormy Flare and the girls inside.]

Stormy Flare: So, how can I help you?

Rarity: Yes, before we start, I just I want to say how deeply sorry we are for barging in on you like this. We were hoping this meeting was gonna go a bit smoothly…

Starlight Glimmer: Anyway…nice to see you again, really. I know we haven't had a session in a while. [To the Humane 7] Oh, girls. This is my therapist, Stormy Flare. [To Stormy Flare] Stormy; this is Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and this is Twilight Sparkle.

Humane 7: [various greetings]

Stormy Flare: Hello there. Are all these your friends from Crystal Prep, Starlight?

Sunset Shimmer: Not exactly.

Twilight Sparkle: Um…I have once. Actually, we're all students from Canterlot High.

Stormy Flare: You're from Canterlot High? My daughter is a graduate from there. Do you know Spitfire?

Rainbow Dash: You're Spitfire's mom? Oh yeah we do? I met her in freshman year. She was the Wondercolt-iest girl in the Wondercolts.

Stormy Flare: She sure was. Also, my secretary's boyfriend, Cranky Doodle is a teacher there as well.

Pinkie Pie: Cranky Doodle?! AH! This is so cool!

Starlight Glimmer: [clearing her throat, loudly]

Stormy Flare: Oh right. What are you doing here?

Starlight Glimmer: Well you see, Principal Cinch told me that a representative of hers gave you a phone call and convinced you to have me enrolled in Crystal Prep. But she never told me who it was. This sort has been bugging me for a while, and these girls think it's a good idea to ask if you know anything it.

Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. So…you wouldn't happen to have kept a file or something on this person, would ya?

Stormy Flare: Well, I do have a file on it, but—

[She pulls the file out of her desk. Then Twilight excitedly snatches it from her hand.]

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank you! Maybe this will give us some kind of clue about—[She opens the folder.] Hey, there's nothing in here.

Sunset Shimmer: What?

[The others look in confusion to see there is nothing in the folder, except for the instructions Stormy Flare wrote in the second scene.]

Rainbow Dash: That's it?

Stormy Flare: I'm sorry. But there wasn't much on this mystery person. He only called me that one time. You must understand I can't figure out somebody without actually knowing who they are.

Applejack: Of course. We understand greatly.

Fluttershy: [hushed] Well that doesn't help us.

Sunset Shimmer [holding the instruction sheet and look over it]: "Describe the qualities of Crystal Prep to Starlight. If she starts having doubts about it, stroke her ego and satisfy her philosophy. Then tell her about the Friendship Games and their relationship with their rival school, Canterlot High…" These are very peculiar instructions.

Stormy Flare: Yeah. He told me Crystal Prep would be perfect for her therapeutic treatments. I know his methods seem a bit strange, but it was enough to convince Starlight to actually go. I never meant for there to be trouble. [Starlight looks at the instructions with an irritating look.] Whoever he is has made a censored copy of Starlight's file and given it to Principal Cinch. [She pulls the censored file out of her desk and gives it to Twilight. Twilight looks upon its contents with such interest.] Now, maybe you can help me with something. What can you tell me about this? [She goes on her computer and turns the screen around, showing the girls the video of Starlight fighting with all of Canterlot High.] I am shocked to have seen such irrational behavior. Now explain to me what you were thinking to charge an attack on a rival school like that, an attack on a school these fine girls go to, my daughter's old school?

[Twilight is now worried for Starlight, while she's merely wearing a smile.]

Applejack: Uh, you see, ma'am…

Rarity: Actually, the thing is…

Starlight Glimmer: It's alright, girls. I've got nothing to hide. [To Stormy Flare] Let me tell you. I did it for-

Twilight Sparkle: A MOVIE!

Stormy Flare and Starlight Glimmer: A movie?

The rest of the main cast sans Twilight: A movie?!

Twilight Sparkle: Uh…yeah! You see, Starlight had a little film project she had to do for school. So that's when she decided to go to Canterlot High, and ask for assistance from the students to do a massive fighting sequence. [To her friends] Am I right?

[Her six friends hesitate at first, but then they agree (Applejack struggles the most).]

Stormy Flare: Hold on. Why didn't she ask someone from her own school?

Twilight Sparkle: Ah you know the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts, they don't really like to share credit, and I know that better than anyone. Even though we're rivals, we just thought of being nice for a change.

Stormy Flare: Then how come there was no description of this in any of the videos.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, due to the long history of Canterlot High always losing to Crystal Prep, they'd just thought it would be embarrassing that one CPA student whooped all their butts with ease. Starlight even provided most of the special effects herself. Isn't she brilliant?

Stormy Flare: Well, if that's the case, that's very nice of you. You've done a marvelous job. I'm so sorry for accusing you. It almost looks so real.

Starlight Glimmer: Yeah…[chuckles]…"real".

Stormy Flare: Look I'd love to help, but it doesn't seem I can do anymore for you.

Sunset Shimmer: That's okay. Thanks anyway. We should get going now. Sorry for barging in on you like that.

Stormy Flare: It's quite alright. It's really nice to know that Starlight was able to befriend such understanding people. [Starlight is surprised to hear that.] Just keep her out of trouble, okay? I'll say hi to Spitfire for you.

Rainbow Dash: Oh cool! Thanks!

Stormy Flare: Oh, and Starlight! I'll be visiting you after school tomorrow to discuss about your progress, okay?

[All eight girls start leaving the office, waving goodbye to Stormy Flare as they close the door behind them. They all begin to walk away, while Starlight is in deep thought as she looks at Twilight.]

Starlight Glimmer [To Twilight]: Why'd you do that? [Twilight stops and turns around to Starlight after hearing her.] You just stuck your neck out for me. Why?

Twilight Sparkle: I…I don't know. That's what friends are for, isn't it?

[Twilight continues walking, while Starlight is feeling uncertain.]

Starlight Glimmer: Yeah…friends. [Then she starts walking.]

[INT. Hallways-Office Building]

[The girls move down the halls in a quandary.]

Rarity: Well that didn't go as well as I hoped.

Starlight Glimmer: I told you coming here was a waste of time. If Stormy Flare had the answers, I would've known by now.

Twilight Sparkle: Most of the important information has been taken out. Someone went through a lot of trouble to getting Starlight into that school.

Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, but now we have no clue who is responsible for all of this or why. We've hit a dead end.

Applejack: Yep, looks like we're back to square one.

Rainbow Dash: [grunts] Great. Just Great. Now what are we gonna do?

[As they walk, they have to move aside to let the janitor through with his cart. He is about a few inches taller than they are; wearing a blue jumpsuit and cap, and blue lensed sunglasses. He has dark green skin, bluish white banged hair and a straight mustache, and a cleft chin.]

Janitor: Make way! Coming through!

[When he passes them, the girls discuss what their next move would be. But then Spike pops his head out of Twilight's backpack and starts sniffing around.]

Spike [whispering to himself]: That smell again…[sniffing]…It's coming from…[sniffing]…

[He then sees the janitor, tending to his cart. Spike starts to growl angrily, and then leaps out of the backpack barking. The girls turn to Spike in confusion.]

Twilight Sparkle: Spike? Wait! What are you doing?!

[The janitor sees the dog charging at him, and looks worried. Spike pounces on him, knocking him to ground. Spike continues barking on top of the janitor, as the girls run towards them in concern.]

Janitor: Help! Get this mangy beast off me!

Twilight Sparkle [picking Spike up off the janitor]: Spike! Stop it! Enough! What's gotten into you? [To the janitor] I am so sorry about this. He's not usually like this. Are you alright?

Janitor: It's okay. I'm alright.

Applejack [helping the janitor up]: There you go.

Janitor: Thank you.

[Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash notice something on the floor and try to pick it up.]

Rainbow Dash: Here's your hat, mister.

Pinkie Pie: And here's your hair.

Rainbow Dash: Hair?

[After seeing the wig Pinkie has, the girls and Spike are all surprised to notice the janitor now has spikey bright orange hair (the spike are arranged in the shape of insect mandibles). After realizing this, the janitor looks frantically at the girls, looking at him all confused. He panics and tries to run away, but he accidently bumps into his cart, knocking it over and falling to the floor again. Applejack and Rainbow Dash rush toward him and each grab one of his arms.]

Applejack: Hold it right there, partner!

[They hold on really tight while the fake janitor struggles to escape. They turn to have him face the others. Rarity comes closer to him, and notices there is a line going down the side of his neck.]

Rarity: Hold on a second! What's this?

[She grabs hold to the line, and pulls off his facemask, revealing a blue face underneath, to their surprise.]

Sunset Shimmer: It's that boy we saw at Crystal Prep (Scene 11).

[Rainbow looks and then notices another line on his neck.]

Rainbow Dash: Wait just a minute!

[She pulls off his second facemask, revealing an orange face.]

Fluttershy: It's that boy from Canterlot High (Scene 9).

Applejack [noticing another line]: Wait just another minute!

[She pulls out the mask, revealing a light green face with opal eyes.]

Rarity: [gasps] IT'S—Never seen him before.

Pinkie Pie: Okay, my turn! [She grabs hold of his cheek and starts tugging on it.] Wow. This mask is on real tight.

? [groaning in pain in his regular voice]: It's not a mask! Let go! Let Go!

Pinkie Pie [letting go]: Oh sorry.

Fluttershy: He's just a kid.

[Sunset looks down at the cart and sees a pile of cards on the floor. She picks them up and looks at them.]

Twilight Sparkle: Well no wonder Spike attacked you. He must've recognized your scent.

Starlight Glimmer: Who are you? What do you want from us?

Sunset Shimmer [holding the cards]: And what are you doing with these? "Duster Bin, Snow Flake, Question Mark…"?

[Twilight and Starlight see the cards and take a few. Each card is an ID with a different face, a different name, and made for a different purpose.]

Starlight Glimmer: "Beep Bop, Femme Fatale, Officer Blue Shield…"?

Twilight Sparkle: "Atom Smasher, Crystal Hoof…"? What is all this?

Starlight Glimmer: Hey! Some of these are School IDs for both Crystal Prep and Canterlot High.

Sunset Shimmer: Who are all these people?

?: They're me, all of them. Those are my disguises.

[They all stare at him with amazement.]

Twilight Sparkle: Really?

?: Yeah.

Sunset Shimmer: Wow. These are very convincing.

Rainbow Dash: Oh come on. He can't be that good.

? [speaking in Rainbow's voice]: "He can't be the good".

[Everyone once again look at him in disbelief, especially Rainbow Dash.]

Rainbow Dash: Okay, that is impressive.

Applejack: So what's this all about anyway?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. [She puts her face close to his, frightening him.] Have you been spying on us?

?: Yes, I have been spying on you guys. I know it's wrong, but I had to do it. Please, I don't want any trouble.

Sunset Shimmer: What's your name, really?

?: Thorax.

Sunset Shimmer [to Rainbow and Applejack]: Let him go. [Then AJ and Dash do just that. Thorax helps himself up.]

Thorax: Look I'm sorry. It was just a job. He told me to do it.

Twilight Sparkle: He? Who told you?

Thorax: The person you're all looking for.

Rest of the main cast: [gasps]

Starlight Glimmer: Who is he?! Where can I find him?! Why did he choose me?!

Thorax: Whoa! Calm down. It's not that easy. He's very attentive on how things work. He asked me to spy on just you, Starlight; just to see what develops. [To the Humane 7] But then he started to fancy you girls, so... Please don't take it the wrong way; I did it as a favor.

Fluttershy: "A favor"?

Thorax: Well yeah. I'm just paying him back after what he did for me. He helped me when no one else would. Given my awful past, who can blame them?

Applejack: Oh come on, sugarcube. I bet your past wasn't all that bad.

Thorax: I was once part of the Changeling Family.

[All the girls are in shock, except for Twilight and Starlight, who just look confused.]

Applejack: Oh.

Pinkie Pie: THE CHANGELINGS?! You were with the Changeling?!

Sunset Shimmer: So that explains the disguises.

Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer: What's a Changeling?

[Everyone looks upon the two with such surprise.]

Rainbow Dash: Seriously? You've never heard of the Changeling Family? Where have you two been?

Twilight Sparkle: [nervously] Um…the library?

Starlight Glimmer: Juvenile Hall?

Rainbow Dash: Right.

Pinkie Pie: You two really need to get out more.

Starlight Glimmer: Hard to get out when you're at a youth correctional facility.

Applejack: The Changeling Mob is the most notorious crime family in the city, maybe the whole state.

Rarity: They were known to be fiendish criminals and excellent masters of disguise. They can be anyone or anything, which makes them very difficult to be caught in the act.

Sunset Shimmer: But I thought the police finally put an end to the Changeling Mob about a year ago.

Thorax: They did. It's true. The Changelings have been known for being criminals. But not me, I hated all the bad things we're done. Committing crimes through deceit and trickery, manipulating people to get what we want, taking orders from "Queen" Chrysalis…

Starlight Glimmer: "Queen" Chrysalis?

Thorax: The head of the family. She was so high and mighty, she likes to think of herself as royalty. So twisted and vicious; she was the worst of all of us. I never wanted anything to do with our family's misdeeds. All I ever wanted was to live in peace and make some friends. So I decided to escape and leave it all behind me, and that is where I came across 'him'. He helped keep me safe and stay hidden until it all blows overs. But later, I learned that Chrysalis had finally been arrested, and without her, the family was scattered to the winds. I wanted to help them and show them a better life. So I asked him to help me track down as many of the Changelings as we could. So now, we're gonna start the family up all over again. Only this time, it will be run as a more honest and respectable business. [He takes off his jumpsuit to reveal he has a suit on. He has a green jacket with an orange shirt, a pair of purple pants, and a sparkling purple tie with a tie bar with three white gemstones on it. He takes out a pair of purple sunglasses from his coat pocket and puts them on.] And after everyone agreed, they went ahead and made me the new head of the family.

Rainbow Dash: Hah, awesome.

Fluttershy: Oh Thorax, I'm so happy for you.

Applejack: Golly, you must be over the moon right about now.

Rarity [looking at the Changelings' suits]: As am I. You must give me the name of your tailor.

Twilight Sparkle: That must be really bold of you to take on such a position.

Thorax [scratching Spike's head]: It sure was. Though, I had that favor to fulfill.

Sunset Shimmer: From the man you're working for?

Thorax: Yes, and that is to spy on Starlight Glimmer, Crystal Prep, and Canterlot High. We were to become his eyes and ears for what goes on at both schools. I hate to go back and do that again, but he said I owed him, and I wouldn't want to disappoint him after all he's done or me. I didn't want to do it at first, but when I started spying on Crystal Prep,…[He starts feeling angry.]…I got a good look at its principal. That…Abacus Cinch. She is just as cruel and heartless as Chrysalis was; the way she talks to people, the way she treats her students… Since his plans involve her, I went along with it to the bitter end. That wicked woman deserves whatever punishment comes her way. [He gives off a sigh of relief.] I'm sorry, I'm just so fed up that people like that are still wandering about.

Twilight Sparkle: I understand.

Rest of the main cast: Uh-huh.

[Thorax then hears a "ping" coming from his cellphone. He looks at it, lets the girls hold on for just a second, and sees he has received a question mark emoji on his message wall. He then sends a text reply, and after a few moments, an emoji of an invitation appears.]

Sunset Shimmer: So, aren't you gonna tell us who your mysterious friend is?

Thorax: Look I told you, I can't tell you. [Starlight seems unsatisfied.] But I can take you to him.

[The girls, especially Starlight, are surprised to what Thorax is implying.]

[INT. Hallways-Apartment Building-The City]

[The Shadow Five follow Twilight's instruction, and stop in front of a door with an orange wooden wizard hat declaration hanging on the door.]

Sour Sweet: Is this the place?

Sunny Flare [looking at the address Twilight gave her]: Yep. This is it.

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Well, this looks a bit…lovely. [grunts sourly] For a dump.

Indigo Zap: How do we even know this guy can help us with Starlight? How can we trust him? We barely even know him.

Lemon Zest: Well if Twilight trusts him, I'm sure he'll be willing to help us.

Sugarcoat: Unless he's unconvinced he wants to help us. Think about it. Why would Twilight ask us to speak to him?

[They are hesitant for a while.]

Sour Sweet: I don't know about this, guys.

Indigo Zap: Well, we're not gonna find out just standing around here.

[Indigo knocks at the door. After a few moments of silence, the door opens, only to be stopped by the sliding chain lock, and someone is looking out at the girls through the crack.]

Sunny Flare: Hello?

?: Yes? What can I do for you?

Sunny Flare: Hi there. Nice to meet you. My name's Sunny Flare; and this is Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest.

?: Greetings. Uh…wha-what do you want?

Lemon Zest: We were sent by Twilight Sparkle.

[His eyes bug open with excitement. He then closes the door, followed by the sound of the chain sliding, and he opens the door. He is revealed to be the same orange boy with the glasses and goatee Twilight was looking up on the internet (Scene 9). He wears a dark blue hoodie with aqua stars on it, and the zipper slider is in the shape of a sun giving off big rays of light and sparkles.]

?: Twilight sent you? Well that changes everything. I'm Sunburst. Please, come in. Make yourselves at home.

[EXT. ?-The City]

[After walking a couple of blocks, the eight girls (Spike included) look awkwardly at where they are brought to. There is a vacant lot between two buildings, and in the lot is a bunch of junk that is put together to make some form of house. It is made up of old scrapes of metal, wood, and paper. It has a one story staircase on the side, going up to a balcony walkway on the second floor with old pipe railings, a singular door and a few small windows in the center, and a funny-looking, Dr. Seuss-style tree planted on the side.]

Sunset Shimmer [to Thorax]: This is where your friend lives?

Applejack: What a dump.

Rarity: Hear, hear. It looks absolutely atrocious. I don't know anybody with a sane mind who would want to live in something so desolate

Fluttershy: Oh I don't know, maybe it's not as bad as it looks.

Starlight Glimmer [looking eager]: I don't care how it looks. As long as Cinch's representative is in there, I'm willing to go in.

[Twilight looks at Starlight with much concern. Meanwhile, Thorax gets another message on his phone. He sees an emoji of a door on the message wall. Sunset looks at him with such suspicion.]

Thorax [to the girls]: Alright, let's get a move on! Right this way!

[They follow Thorax up the stairs, across the walkway, and stop at the door (Pinkie Pie skips there though). Sunset lets the other girls know there's a security camera just above the door, watching them. Thorax is about to knock on the door, when Applejack snatches hold of his wrist.]

Applejack: No hold it right there, partner. This seems a mighty bit fishy. You better not be dragging us into one of your "Changeling Tricks"?

Thorax: Oh, no I'm not. I promise.

Starlight Glimmer: Wow. You must really hate him to not earn his trust. Guess him being different really does give you second thoughts of other people.

Applejack: What?! No! It's not like that at all!

Fluttershy: Oh come on, Applejack. I don't think he wants to lure us into a trap. I'm sure we can trust him.

Applejack: Well…alright. But just in case, I'll knock.

[She knocks on the door, but there is no response. So she knocks again, still nothing.]

Rarity: Hmm, guessing nobody's home.

Pinkie Pie [popping out up front]: Oh Oh! Let me give it a try.

Applejack: Sure. Why not?

[Pinkie Pie knocks on the door in the classic ghetto knock. But before she can make the last knock, everyone hears a noise coming from the door. Applejack and Pinkie can see the door leaning forward, and swiftly Pinkie leaps out of the way, as the door falls to the floor.]

Rainbow Dash: You broke the door.

Sunset Shimmer: No they didn't, look. [She points to the hinges attached to the bottom of the door, along with a set of gears.]

Twilight Sparkle: Okay, that's weird.

Thorax: Yeah, he's kinda like that.

[They all walk inside, and find nothing but a small empty, square room. It only has four walls, papered-up windows (all except the back wall), and a hard wooden plank floor. Everyone comes into the room, standing at the front half of it.]

Rainbow Dash: This is it? It's just a big empty room.

Rarity: A poorly decelerated room none the less. This place could use some architectural flourishes. Maybe some delightful-looking furniture at least.

Starlight Glimmer [to Thorax]: Is this some kind of joke?! There's nothing here.

Twilight Sparkle: Yes there is. Look.

[Twilight points out that a message had been made on the wall with black spray paint, with an arrow pointing at a little spot.]

Sunset Shimmer [reading the message]: "Look at the Dot"?

[Twilight moves forward to the back wall, she stands at the end of the room, and just examines the little black dot. Then Sunset and Starlight walk up next to Twilight to figure out what's so important about the dot.]

Rarity: Let me take a look at that.

[Rarity thinks her keen eye can help find some clue about it. So she comes up and looks at the dot herself. Meanwhile, Spike and Pinkie Pie are just sniffing around the room (literally) for any sign of the person they're looking for. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Thorax are standing on the front end of the room. The girls look around to figure out what's going on, while Thorax looks a little worried about something. He hears a "ping" coming from his phone and looks upon it once more. The message wall now has an emoji of an arrow pointing down. He looks around the room: Twilight, Starlight, Sunset, and Rarity are in the back end, observing the dot; Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash are in the front end, standing in front of Thorax; Pinkie Pie is sniffing on one of the front corners; and Spike is still sniffing around, moving to the back. Thorax then starts to slowly back up quietly towards the entrance, without any of the girls noticing. Sunset is stumped about the dot, and turns around, spotting Thorax trying to leave. So she tries to walk up and stop him.]

Sunset Shimmer: Hey! Where do you think you're-?

[Before she could make it to the halfway point of the room, Thorax tosses the phone directly at her. So at the same time; Sunset catches the phone, Spike crosses the halfway point to the back side, and Thorax steps out of the room. Then suddenly, the eight girls and dog are surprised to find that the entire floor of the room tilting down into a big slope. The girls all fall down (Rainbow Dash tries to grab Thorax, but she falls as well) and slide/roll down the wooden plank floor, and into some form of tunnel. As the last of them gets off the floor slope, the spring-loaded columns supporting the floor go back up, returning the room the way it was before. Thorax merely just walks away from the doorway.]

[The Humane 7, Starlight, and Spike go down the tunnel like a big slide. They take many twists and turns, and they all scream on the way down (all except Pinkie Pie, who is actually enjoying the ride). They go through a massive mess of passages, as if they've already gone down on a different part of the whole thing. Until finally, they all are dropped at the end of the slide…hard. The girls and the dog are currently piled up on top of each other.]

Twilight Sparkle: Is everyone okay?

Rainbow Dash: "Look at the Dot". I can't believe we fell for that.

Sunset Shimmer: Literally.

Rarity: Well that was unpleasant.

Applejack: Yeah. I'm guessing that's why they don't have any furniture up there.

Pinkie Pie [excited]: WOO! That was fun! We got to do it again.

Starlight Glimmer [angrily]: NO!

[Twilight (still laying on the floor) can see someone standing in front of her. She looks up and can see that it's Thorax.]

Thorax: You just had the look at the dot, didn't you?

Twilight Sparkle: How did you get down here?

Thorax: The stairs.

Rainbow Dash [getting up and grabbing Thorax by the shirt, angrily]: There you are! Who do you think you are, throwing us down a massive slide trap?!

Fluttershy: Where are we?

[Everyone tries to get up and get their bearings. They appear to be at the end of a very long, dimly lit, empty hallway.]

Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. [She then looks through Thorax's phone.] But I think someone meant for us to come down here.

Rainbow Dash [threatening Thorax]: Alright, wise guy! What's the big idea leading us down here?! What are you plotting?!

Thorax: I'm sorry! It's just – I had to do it!

Starlight Glimmer [smiling at Rainbow Dash]: Wow. You must really hate him too.

Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash! Stop it! He's telling the truth. [She looks through Thorax's message wall on his phone.] I don't think Thorax is behind all of this. It's quite clear that somebody else has been giving him instructions to do it. [She gives Thorax back his phone after Rainbow Dash lets him go.

Thorax: I'm really sorry about all of this. But he just wants everything to going perfectly. It was he who wanted you to come down this way.

Starlight Glimmer: But who?

[Suddenly, they all hear a noise coming from the hall. A mysterious person comes out of the double doors on the other end of the hallway, and starts running down towards them. He seems very wide, so he's running towards them as if he was waddling. They just stare at him, waiting for him to get closer and figure out who he is. After a few moments, the person finally gets up to them, standing just a few feet in front of them. He is short, pudgy man; about a few inches taller than they are. He has bright green skin, dark curly hair that hides his eyes, a big round dark green nose, and a squiggly mouth. He's also wearing a sweater vest and a red bowtie. The girls and Spike just stare at him awkwardly, as he just stands there in silence, giving off a quiet groaning sound.]

Fluttershy: Um…hi.

[He simply smiles and gives them a friendly wave, greeting them. He then turns around and starts walking, only to stop and signaling them to follow him. The gang looks at each other, hesitant to reply. Thorax walks ahead, for he knows it's okay. But then they all decide to follow them anyway. They walk behind Thorax and the little green man down the long hallway, towards the double doors on the other end. When they finally get to the end, the man opens the doors and everyone walks inside. They enter a large dark room, and they can't make out the stuff that is in there. The only sources of light are the light from the opened doors of the hallway, and a set of big monitors that are a short distance in front of them. The girls are shocked to see the monitors, and a big, long, strangely-shaped chair set right in front of them with a mysterious figure sitting in it, tapping his fingers together while facing the monitors. They all look in shock, especially Starlight, to see that the monitors are all playing different recorded footage of the battle between Starlight and Canterlot High.]

? [speaking in a low computerized voice]: Welcome, ladies. I've been waiting for you. I have been keeping an eye on you for quite some time. Tell me, which do you think would make an excellent screensaver? This... [He uses a remote to play a clip of Starlight elbow striking a row of Wondercolts on the main monitor.]…Or this? [He plays another clip of Starlight hitting Sunset multiple times. He starts chuckling at the footage.] Hehehe, that was a good one.

[The Humane 7 are not keen on their host's humor.]

Sunset Shimmer: Do you find that humorous?

?: I like to think of moments like these to be quite amusing.

Rarity [scoffing]: "Amusing"?!

Applejack: People got hurt in that little incident.

?: Well, it's only funny when it happens to someone else. What do you think about this? [He plays a security clip of the girls going down his slide, screaming. He gives out a small laugh.]

Starlight Glimmer: Who are you?

?: Wouldn't you like to know.

Twilight Sparkle: Why are you doing all this?

?: I think the better question should be "why not?"

Starlight Glimmer: But why did you convince Stormy Flare to enroll me at Crystal Prep?

?: Oh, I have my reasons.

Sunset Shimmer: Is it because of Cinch?

?: Well, yes and no.

Rainbow Dash: And what is that supposed to mean?

?: It means what it means.

Twilight Sparkle: [grunts] You're not giving us any straight answers! Your plan, your motives, us being here...None of it makes any sense!

[There is a small pause in the mystery man's chatting.]

?: Making sense? MAKING SENSE?!

[The mysterious figure snaps his fingers, and the lights come on. The girls are blinded by them at first, but then they are appalled at seeing the entire room. Wall sconces upside-down, staircases set sideways, animals doing the most unusual things in front of an hypno-screen, weird flower attached to puppet strings, bite marks in dinner plates...Everything in the room is a mishmash of patterns and colors, and other oddities that it looks like some kind of funhouse mixed with artwork by M.C. Escher. The girls are completely dumbfounded at the whole place. They can even see the chair their unknown host is sitting in has a deer antler and a goat horn attached to it.

Rarity: OH MY EYES!

[The man laughs hysterically as he spins the chair around, revealing himself. He is really a tall, gray-skinned middle-aged man with a thin noodle-like body. He has a thin head with wide cheekbones, yellow eyes with red pupils (not of the same size), thinning black hair, and bushy white eyebrows. He wears a white shirt with a brown suit that has its right sleeve torn out, a half-purple/half-blue tie, and red stretch pants with a lucky rabbit's foot keychain hanging from the pocket. He also wears a yellow fingerless leather glove on his left hand, a tan rubber glove on his right hand, a green flip-flop on his right foot, and a brown boot on his left foot. He appears to wear a mask over his mouth that gives him his computer voice and lights up whenever he talks.]

?: Oh my dear delusional Miss Sparkle. [He removes his mask, talking in his normal voice. It is also revealed that he has a sharp nose, thin chin, a white billy goat beard, and a right golden canine tooth that is twice as long, it sticks out of his mouth.] What fun is there in making sense?! HAHAHAHAHA...

[As he bursts into laughter, the girls are still pretty confused, while Twilight is shocked at the sight of him.]

Twilight Sparkle: Professor Discord?!

Sunset Shimmer: You know him?

Twilight Sparkle: He used to be our old math teacher back at Crystal Prep. But that was before he completely snapped.

[Then suddenly, Professor Discord appears upside-down, hanger over the girls from a piece of ceiling from a detached wall. Everyone is weirded out at the sight of this impossibility.]

Professor Discord: Oh it so delightful of you to remember me, Twilight. It's so nice to be with my favorite victim.

Sunset Shimmer: Victim? Wait, how did you-?

Pinkie Pie: How are you doing that?!

Professor Discord: You have your sources, Miss Pie. I have mine. [He then walks down from the wall and towards Twilight.]

Professor Discord [to Twilight]: So did you miss me, Twilight? Cause I missed you. [He gives Twilight a big hug, smooshing her face. Then he notices Starlight and Sunset standing on both sides, and drops Twilight.] Oh how rude of me. It's time for proper introduction. Hi. Professor Discord. [He shakes Starlight's hand, and then crosses his left arms for Sunset.] Very nice to meet you.

[Sunset shakes Discord's hand with the fingerless glove, and she starts seeing into his thoughts. Unfortunately, she sees hundreds of images happening all at once. After looking in his head, she grunts in pain and puts her hand on her forehead. Now she's more confused than before.]

Professor Discord [still holding on to Sunset and Starlight's hands]: It is so splendid to have you all here, wouldn't you say? [He moves away, and his arms come off. The two girls freak out and drop the arms. Professor Discord stops walking and both his 'real' arms pop out of his body.] Hahaha, that's always a good one.

[Twilight gets up, unamused. Then she notices Sunset looking at her hand and the fake Discord arm with fright.]

Twilight Sparkle [comforting Sunset]: Hey, are you alright?

Sunset Shimmer [shocked]: How did he do that?

Twilight Sparkle: Oh don't worry. It's just one of his tricks. He always—

Sunset Shimmer [whispering]: Not that. I can see his thoughts when I touched his fingers, as if they were real. But now they're fake. So how did—? Who is this guy?

Professor Discord: Anywho, I am honored to have you all here. I've heard a great deal about you girls. [He pulls a folded piece of metal out of his suit. He unfolds it into a perfectly flat metal tray with a picture of chocolate milk and several glasses on it.] Chocolate milk? [Pinkie Pie gets excited about it. He puts the tray down on a nearby counter and starts pouring chocolate milk into the glasses. But the glasses are strangely being filled from top to bottom.] So, how do you like my humble abode? I hope Thorax and the Smooze haven't caused you any trouble.

Rainbow Dash: The what?

Professor Discord: Oh I'm sorry! [He goes to the little pudgy green man from earlier.] How rude of me. I was talking about my personal assistant, Mr. Smooze here. You know; The Smooze, Smoozie, Smooze Face, the Smoozinator – well, I mean that's what we called him back in college. [Rarity is surprised to see Mr. Smooze trying to grab her shiny hairclip. But then Discord slaps his hand.] He does have a liking for shiny things, the rascal. How about the slide I made you all came down? Ingenious little things I cooked up, wouldn't you say? [He slides his drink down the counter, and then points at it.] Hold it! [The glass then comes to a sudden stop.] You wanna know how my trap works? [Discord puts a model of the wooden floor slide trap which he got out of nowhere onto the counter. The model has a flat surface held up by a thin block of wood, and two spring-loaded support beams. On the surface plate, and on the side of the block support, are several little metal knob weights.] You see, the room above works as a spring-loaded scale, which is triggered when someone goes to the back of the room. [He puts one of the weights on the side above the springs.] But if more people are on the front end, the combine weight would counterbalance against the one person in the back. So, by adding more people to the back...[He puts more weights to the side of the springs, until the support inside the springs start to collapse, and the surface plate slants back, and all the metal weights slide down the slope.]...my trap is triggered. I figured I should set some bait for my little booby trap.

Sunset Shimmer: The dot?

Professor Discord: The dot. What better way to lure someone in than with a little psychological suggestion. Putting a vague message in a wall of an empty room would peak their curiosity, drawing them to the back of the room.

Twilight Sparkle [wide-eyed]: Genius.

Professor Discord: I know.

Starlight Glimmer [to Twilight]: This guy's a math teacher?

Professor Discord: Well of course I am. [He shows them a framed diploma on the wall (crooked).] I've graduated with a major in advance mathematics, with a minor in clinical psychology... [He shows them another framed diploma (sideways).]... and physics. [He then shows them an empty frame.]

Applejack: But, uh...there's nothing there.

Professor Discord [dramatic]: Because I defy it!

Twilight Sparkle: It's true. Professor Discord is a gifted genius; expert in advanced mathematics, brilliant mechanic—

Rarity [shielding her eyes from Professor Discord]: And a horrible dresser.

Rainbow Dash [to Twilight]: Are you kidding? That sounds like someone 'you' can get along with.

Twilight Sparkle: He's also a clinical mental case. They say the stress of his work finally got to him, causing him to go completely bonkers. He enjoys tormenting his students and fellow faculty members. One day, he gave the whole class a surprise pop quiz.

Pinkie Pie: Well that doesn't sound so bad.

Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. I thought you like taking quizzes.

Twilight Sparkle: With fuses in them?!

[At this point, her friends are now worried for their own skins.]

Professor Discord: Oh yeah! It was a 'POP' quiz alright. Hohohohoho! Those were the days. That school was so dull and lifeless. All they ever talk about is "Win, Win, Win". But not me. Twilight wasn't kidding about my intellect. Although it can be real boring at times, there's one area of expertise I am pleasured in the most. I specialized in "Chaos Theory": actions with improbable outcomes. The double rob pendulum, the Duffing equation, the Horseshoes Map... Completely random, unpredictable, and defies all logic; just the way I like it. Hey you, Shutterfly.

Fluttershy: Um...my name is Fluttershy, professor.

Professor Discord: Uh yes whatever. And please, just "Discord" will do nicely. Makes me sound younger. I understand that you like butterflies.

Fluttershy: Oh yes. I absolutely adore butterflies.

Professor Discord: As do I. They say that the first beating of a butterfly's wings can create a gust of wind on the other side of the world. This process is known as "The Butterfly Effect". So tell me, how many hurricanes do you think your little friends have caused? [To Rainbow Dash] I guess that's why she always hangs out with you.

Rainbow Dash: Hey!

Professor Discord: Ah yes. While we frolic and play peacefully on one side, we neglect to think that it is raving and flailing in a disastrous whirlwind on the other, just spiraling and careening out of control! [In his excitement, he accidently knocks over a lamp.] Oops. Now I know I have a dust pan in here somewhere. [He opens a nearby chest, with bubbles inside floating upwards, and he scurry through the chest, throws some strange stuff out of it.] Here, hold this for me.

[He hands Rainbow Dash a lit dynamite stick he pulled out of the chest. After realizing what she has, she freaks out and tries giving it to Applejack. They keep handing the dynamite to each other, back-and-forth. Then he grabs the stick and throws it aside, as if it doesn't bother him as it explodes on the other side of the room.]

Rainbow Dash: This guy's nuttier than Pinkie Pie.

[Discord pulls out a broom and dust pan, starts sweeping up the broken lamp, and dumps it in a waste bin. Then he picks it up and puts the top half on the counter. When he lifts it, the pieces come out stuck together in his own likeness holding the lightbulb and wearing the lamp shade as a skirt.

Professor Discord: There. All better.

Twilight Sparkle: You see?! This is exactly what Discord has a twisted sense of humor. He was completely out of control; Principal Cinch had no choice but to fire him.

Professor Discord: Aww, so you did remember me. I wouldn't say she had "'no' choice". I just wanted to share the wonder experience of chaotic proportions. But that meanie Cinch had to go and bring my fun to an end. Oh what an emotionally tragic moment.

[Discord frowns, pulls out a violin from nowhere, and starts to play sad music on it. The Humane 7 are not amused, though Starlight seems shocked with realization.]

Starlight Glimmer: Hold on! It was you. You're Principal Cinch's representative to enroll me in Crystal Prep.

Professor Discord [smiles crazy, while pulling the bow down on the string hard]: Yes.

Starlight Glimmer: It was you who lured me to Twilight's private room in the school.

Professor Discord [pulls it down again]: Yes!

Starlight Glimmer: And left her notes out to her strange device so that I can find them.

Professor Discord [down again]: YES! [This gag is done in the style of Young Frankenstein.]

Starlight Glimmer: But why?

Professor Discord: Isn't it obvious? Abacus Cinch.

Applejack: Cinch?

Professor Discord: Why yes. That senile old perfectionist didn't appreciate all I've tried to do for the school.

Twilight Sparkle: Is all this because she fired you? I'm sorry, but that was your doing. You were completely out of control.

Professor Discord: Oh it stems much farther than that, Miss Sparkle. You know as much as I do that that woman is undeserving of the praise and respect that's been given to her already. She does whatever she pleases and nobody can stop her. When I do it, everybody gets all uppity.

Sunset Shimmer: Well I know it can be wrong at times and what she does isn't very fair, but if it meant she gets things done, it's really not a major issue.

Professor Discord: Is it? I take it you Canterlot High girls have been acquainted with her. You've seen the way she behaves around people? Rotten neighbor. She abuses the power she has. She sure is dumb enough to use it, but smart enough to know how. One time, the CPA school board requested she go into retirement. But Cinch, being so clever as she is, managed to weasel herself out of it. The woman practically thinks she's invincible. That is until...I got word that Crystal Prep and Canterlot High actually tied at the Friendship Games for the very first time. That must've really have riled Cinch up. Said something happened that caused both school to get along.

Rarity [nervously]: Oh! Oh did you now?

Pinkie Pie [nervously]: Uh...exactly what did you hear about it?

Professor Discord: I don't know, they were pretty vague about it. Something about talk of cheating, losing a motobike...

Starlight Glimmer: Midnight Sparkle?

Professor Discord: MIDNIGHT SPARKLE?! [gasps] Never heard of her. Anyway, I also heard that Cinch's star-student had decided to enroll herself at Canterlot High. Congratulations on your transfer, Twilight. You must be so happy to finally be out of there and rid of that witch as I am. You know, after I lost my job, I tried to see if I could get a teaching position at Canterlot High. I like that Principal Celestia of yours. She's a whole lot nicer, and easy to annoy. But for some reason, they wouldn't hire me. Can you believe that?

Twilight Sparkle [unenthused]: Yes, I wouldn't know why they didn't go along with it.

Professor Discord: When that didn't work, I got a job as an accountant for the Changeling Mob. That's how I met Thorax here. How did you think Queen Chrysalis ended up in jail? [The girls are all bug-eyed with surprise.] Where was I? ...Oh yeah! Cinch was so furious from what happened at the games, she tried to get everything back the way it was. She started applying new students, but it wasn't enough. So then, she tried looking for a new top student to replace our dear Twilight here, and that's where'd I come in.

Sunset Shimmer: But why you?

Professor Discord: Because she knows I'm the most resourceful person she knows. She already exhausted all of her connections to find such a youngster, so she got desperate and ran out of opinions. So she called me up and asked to meet with me. I know this had something to do with her little enrollment issue, so I packed my 'censored files' about the nastiest teenagers I could think of.

[Flash Sequence]

[At the restaurant (Scene 1), Discord (in his orange suit) and Mr. Smooze (wearing his little blue top hat) are waiting at the booth to meet with Cinch.]

Professor Discord [narrating]: _"She wanted to meet us in secret, and expects the upmost respect for on this private matter."_

[Discord sees Cinch sneaking in through the entrance; with the trench coat, the sunglasses, and the scarf around her head. Discord grins at the sight of her.]

Professor Discord [in the flashback]: OVER HERE, PRINCIPAL CINCH!

[Cinch, the waiting staff, and the patrons all take notice of the yelling Discord. Cinch is not very keen, as she walks toward the booth.]

Principal Cinch: This is supposed to be a secret meeting, you fool. What do you think you're doing?

Professor Discord: What? Can't n'a guy be excited to see his old boss again? How are you, Abacus? It's very sweet of you to ask me out on a date like this. Oh, I didn't think you cared. If only I had brought flowers and chocolate.

Principal Cinch [taking her seat, taking off the scarf and sunglasses]: Don't be ridiculous. It's nothing like that.

Professor Discord: So, are you here to give me my job back?

Principal Cinch: Of course not. You know exactly why you lost your job.

Professor Discord: Yeah, it's so you can save face; Classic Cinch.

Principal Cinch: Listen to me, you imbecile. You know exactly why I called you here.

Professor Discord: Yes, you want me to look up some new students for your school. Anything to make people forget about that little fiasco at the Friendship Games I bet. Oh by the way, I've been meaning to ask about that little incident, the papers wouldn't say.

Principal Cinch: That is on an official need-to-know basis. But what I can tell you is that it was a result of Canterlot High who would stoop so low as to resort to cheating in order to convince themselves that they were much better than my academy.

Professor Discord: Cheating?! My kind of people. [He pats on his file bag at his feet.] Well not to worry, I got the info of suitable would-be students all right here.

Principal Cinch: Well let's see them then.

Professor Discord: Uh-uh-uh...first thing's first. What exactly do I get out of doing thing little favor of yours?

Principal Cinch: [sighs] I'll make you a deal. If you can do this small favor for me, then maybe, just maybe, I'll...consider giving you your job back.

[Meanwhile, Discord has been bending utensils into his own likeness, and Smooze is eating his meal. Discord thinks for a minute and smiles.]

Professor Discord: You must be very desperate to come to me for help. Very well, so how many kids would you like?

Principal Cinch: Actually, just one would be nice.

Professor Discord: One? Seems like an awfully long way to go for just one kid.

Principal Cinch: And that's why I called you here. No one must ever know about this discussion. As much as I regret asking your assistance, you are the best candidate with the resources I need for this sort of problem. As you know, my students have lost faith in me, and my best student, Twilight Sparkle has been transferred to Canterlot High. Crystal Prep's reputation is at stake if this matter is not dealt with. So I need you to find someone who would act as the perfect student, and use your "persuasion" to have them enrolled in my school. But not just anybody in particular. I'm looking for a student who can be just as good as Twilight was. If not, better. So do you know anyone who has such qualities?

[Discord starts to think for a bit, and delivers a grin. Then he reaches down for the inside of his file bag at his feet, and pulls out Starlight's file.]

Professor Discord: You know. I think I got just the girl. [He slides the file over to Cinch. He is delight when he sees Cinch smiling, looking at the contents.] And don't worry about convincing this girl to apply. I'll take care of everything.

[The flashback shifts to Stormy Flare's office (Scene 2).]

Professor Discord [narrating]: _"In times of desperation, people would be left vulnerable to the simplest suggestions, just like Stormy Flare."_

[The office phone starts ringing and Stormy Flare answers it.]

Stormy Flare [on the phone]: Hello. Stormy Flare here.

Professor Discord [calling from his lair in the flashback]: Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm calling to ask if you know of a teenage girl named "Starlight Glimmer".

Stormy Flare: Yes.

Professor Discord: And I have reason to believe she meets with you at your office for therapy sessions.

Stormy Flare: Yes, she does come here.

Professor Discord: Splendid! Now, is it true that your sessions aren't exactly working well for her after her release, since she's deeply committed in her "everyone should be equal" campaign?

Stormy Flare: How do you know that?

[At this point, the scene is flip-flopping between Stormy Flare and Discord.]

Professor Discord: I'm guessing three months in juvenile hall hadn't quite softened the mood, hasn't it? (Stormy Flare: _Who is this?_ ) I'm a representative of Abacus Cinch, headmistress of Crystal Prep Academy. This Starlight Glimmer has really thrown you for a loop, hasn't she? Looks like her need for equality has gone way beyond any dull threptic treatment you can muster. And now you wish to have her applied to a very special school that will work so much better, despite the lack of progress to her attitude. ( _Listen. If you're trying to pull something on me, I'm gonna-_ ) Luckily for you, I know of such a place. ( _What?_ ) I would like to help you, and see that your client gets the proper care and education she needs. ( _How?_ ) Principal Cinch has taken an interest in Miss Glimmer. We would be honored to have someone as gifted as her to be enrolled at our school. I assure you we will take the upmost care for her. ( _Well, it does sound pretty festive. But I don't think she would go along with it._ ) Ah yes, her commitment for equality will be quite difficult for her to register to such a prestige school. Hmmm ... here's how it's gonna work. Grab a pen and paper, I'm gonna give you some instructions for your next meeting with Starlight. ( _Okay go._ ) When Starlight comes in, start by telling her about the school. Give her a layout on what it'll be like. ( _Uh-huh._ ) Naturally, she may not be so keen about it. ( _Yeah._ ) So try to satisfy her ego, and explain how her philosophy will fit into all of it. ( _Okay._ ) If she is not convinced, tell her about what happened at the Friendship Games. ( _What?_ ) Now you know about the bitter rivalry between Crystal Prep and your daughter's old school, Canterlot High. And you know that the CPA Shadowbolts always win in the traditional Friendship Games every time. But recently, for some reason, both schools decided to end it in a tie, and started treating each other as equals. Telling Starlight about their relationship will get her so excited, that she will want to be a part of it. ( _Alright. Are you sure this will work?_ ) It better, if you want Starlight to be happy and cease her "madness". ( _This doesn't seem professional._ ) Sometimes the most difficult of problems have to be resolved by the most unusual decisions. ( _If you say so. Thank you. This will definitely help my predicament a lot._ ) Well you're very welcome, Mrs. Flare. I will inform Principal Cinch, and we will prepare the school for whatever Young Starlight needs. ( _Okay. You really got me out of a jam._ ) Thank you, I'm glad we had this talk. Goodbye. ( _Goodbye._ ) [Discord then hears Stormy Flare hang up the phone, and then he hangs up as well. He then starts to smile and bursts into laughter.] YES! HAHAHA! [He then proceeds celebrating by doing his little running man dance.]

[End Flashback Sequence]

[Professor Discord is still dancing as he did in the flashback. He stops and sees the eight girls and Spike staring at him.]

Professor Discord: [clears throat] Anyway...Starlight accepted the application, obviously. I knew she'd start butting heads with Cinch. So next I provide her with the tools she needed to tip the odds in her favor. After her first day of school, I lured her with the a little something familiar to her. I pulled it out of the collection of leftover stuff from Starlight's old self-made village. I knew she would follow it to her predecessor's workshop, and figured she can make something better from the scraps and notes that Twilight had left behind. So I called in a favor from my Changelings spies to keep an eye on her, and the rest, as they say..."is history". I must say, this is turning out even better than I hoped. Attack on rivals schools, Crystal Prep makeovers...

[Starlight is a bit staggered to learn that she's been used, while the other girls are irritated at the nutty professor.]

Rarity: You find this amusing?!

Sunset Shimmer: People have gotten hurt because of this crazy scheme of yours.

Professor Discord: Oh people get hurt all the time, that's how they grow.

Fluttershy: Did you really think you could just do whatever you like and get away with it?

Professor Discord: Yeah.

Twilight Sparkle: You're not being very fair, Discord.

Professor Discord: Uh, have you forgotten who I am, Twilight? I never play fair. Oh please, Cinch hasn't been pretty fair. You would've done the same.

[Starlight gets riled up and pulls out one of her energy blast weapons out of her backpack.]

Applejack [to Discord]: No we wouldn't. In fact, we—

Starlight Glimmer: ENOUGH! [Everyone then takes notice of Starlight pointing the blaster at Discord. She then steps forward.] Are you trying to tell me...I am just some part of a "sick practical joke"?

Twilight Sparkle [trying to alleviate Starlight]: Starlight, wait just a-!

Starlight Glimmer: [quickly turns her shooter at the Humane 7] STAY OUT OF THIS!

[The girls step back, staying cautious. Starlight then points her weapon back at the unfazed Discord. Thorax snaps his fingers, and a large group of men in suits come out of their hiding places in the room. Some of them are behind fake walls; some come out of the furniture, some pretended to 'be' furniture, some were disguise as the animals in the room, the wall decorations, even two come out of a piece of the vent system that falls from the ceiling. Next thing everybody knows, they are all surrounded by men whose skin tone is around yellow, green, and blue. Each of them is wearing multicolored suits of a different pattern, along with sparkling ties and sunglasses., Mr. Smooze, Thorax, and the Changeling grunts attempt to aid Professor Discord; but he holds up his hand, signaling all of them to stand down.]

Sunset Shimmer: The Changeling spies!

Fluttershy: Wow. They really weren't kidding when they say they can blend into anything.

Starlight Glimmer [to Discord]: You took advantage of my philosophy so that I can take part in your little revenge plot. You're gonna have to pay for messing with me.

Professor Discord [calm]: Wait, wait, hold on. Are you saying this is 'my' fault?

Starlight Glimmer: Your plan, your fault.

Professor Discord: Do I really look like a guy with a plan? [He pushes the barrel of the blaster aside, away from him, with his finger.] Blackmailing Cinch, vandalizing CHS, manipulating your classmate...that was all your doing actually. I was right here all that time. All I did was put you in school. [He walks by her, towards the Humane 7, as the gears in Starlight's head start to turn.] You what I am? I'm like...uh...uh...like uh... [He then looks at Spike, and picks him up by the collar.] I'm like this guy right here. [He sticks his arm out straight as Spike tries to bite him.] A dog with simple pleasures, who follows his instincts; always going on walkies, burying bones, chasing after squirrels, cars, and my own tail. I don't even know why or for what end. [He drops Spike in Fluttershy's arms, and goes towards Starlight again.] I just 'do things'. Revenge seems so..."trivial" to me. I mean sure, I had loads of ideas at getting back at Cinch, the main objective was to push her over the edge so much that she wouldn't be able to hold her façade any longer, and reveal her true self for the whole world to see. She was already on edge with her students not trusting her anymore, I figured just a few more nudges ought to do the trick. What better way than for someone to torment Cinch in ways I could never have concocted myself? I could've picked anyone to do it.

Starlight Glimmer: Well then why me?

Professor Discord: Because she asked me to. Like I told you before, she was looking for a star-student with similar qualities to Twilight Sparkle, and that's what I did. I chose you because you're everything she is and isn't. You got so many similarities to Twilight, but enough differences that would make you better than her. Everybody's got plans; Cinch got plans, Celestia has plans, Twilight had plans, you had plans, even Sunset Shimmer over there had plans. I try to show people just how pathetic their attempts to control things really are. So don't think of it as "a plan", I prefer to think of it as "an experiment". It's to see what happens between "an unstoppable force" and "an immovable object". You and Cinch; and your "Equality is Everything" as oppose to her "Nothing but the Best". It's like two sides of the same coin.

Starlight Glimmer [confounded]: No. No, that's not true. Don't-don't you dare compare me to her. I'm nothing like her. All she wants is to make everyone at Crystal Prep better than everybody else. I only want to bring them harmony. This goes against everything I stand for. The only way to be happy is if we are all equal. Equality has given more happiness than anyone's ever known.

Professor Discord: But we both know that's not true, is it? It's funny how you applied how equality is good to others and whatever group you're certainly in, but you failed to mention it about yourself. When someone desires something so much, that just means she never had it to begin with. It's as if something is missing, some special part of yourself has been taken away, and your whole life came crashing down on you. Like...a wall, a building...a tower of books? [Starlight is shocked to hear that last part.] It's the people with plans that got us where we are now. You had plans, and look where that got you. [He grabs hold of Starlight's wrist with the hand holding the weapon. Starlight tries to struggle for a short while.] I just did what I do best. I just took yours and Cinch's little plans and put them together, and they both turned on each other. I've proved my point. I tossed a bone between two dogs and I watch them fight for it. So, I give one of those dogs a bigger bone. I just told her where to dig up another dog's bone. [He then turns to Twilight, then looks at Sunset, and then back to Starlight.] Chaos is a wonderful thing. You know, sometimes the most chaotic of events can bring people together, and make you realize what really matters. Take Sunset Shimmer for example. I heard she was the meanest girl to have ever set foot at Canterlot High. It's true. She brought the school to its knee with nothing but a cellphone and a pack of lies. [Sunset now feels bad about herself.] But then one day, something happened to her, I don't know what, that causes her to become more...nice. Like the Friendship Games; something horrible must've happened to make the most hated of rivals into such good friends. Interest needs a little anarchy. Something unexpected can change everything. Adding different numbers will throw your usual calculations out of whack. Add a random element into the mix, and everything becomes chaos. [He pulls Starlight's arm over to him, and presses his forehead to the barrel of the gun.] I'm a Master of Chaos. And even chaos can be fair too. [Starlight is now conflicted to what Discord is telling her.] But, you want to prove me wrong about it, then by all means, pull the trigger. Well, go on. I'm ready when you are. [He lets go of Starlight's wrist, and pulls out a small slip of paper with a target on it out of his coat and holds it up to his forehead.] Fire when ready.

[Starlight holds the shooter up towards Discord. It seems she is about to shoot him, but starts hesitating. The Humane 7, knowing they are surrounded by over a dozen Changelings grunts, have no choice but to watch helplessly as Starlight makes this rash decision. Her hand begins shaking as she feels doubt about this action. Nobody notices her other hand, flickering with dimly lit magic. As Discord eagerly waits, she pulls the blaster away in surrender, and the magic on her other hand goes out. Then everyone else gives out a sigh of relief.]

Professor Discord: That's what I thought. Well, this has been very intriguing. But now, there are some things that require my attention, so I best be off. Thanks for coming, Starlight Glimmer. It's very nice to have a proper chat. [He simply pats her on the cheek and walks away. He goes to the counter, opens a drawer, and pulls out a walking stick. It has a yellow metal sphere on the end, with the Symbol of Chaos on it.] I'm so sorry I have to cut our visit short, but there are some errands I must attend to. [He goes up to the Humane 7, thanking them for coming and shaking their hands as he walks by them.] Thanks for coming. It's nice you'd come to visit. So glad to see you again, Twilight. Really. It's a pleasure to meet you. It's great to have company. Stay cool. Come back soon. We should have tea next time. Arrivederci! [He walks up to a pile of junk, and he pulls it open, as if it is some kind of door. He walks inside and closes it from behind. Then a strange-looking car drives out of the junk with Discord in the driver's seat. The car looks as if a bunch of old busted pieces of different cars were put together. He then honks the extremely loud car horn, and everybody covers their ears.] Who's up for lunch?!

[Mr. Smooze runs up to the car in excitement, with Thorax following behind. Smooze gets shotgun, while one of the Changeling open the back door for Thorax. He then looks back at the girls with a sad look on his face.]

Thorax: I really am sorry.

[He then enters the car, with the one Changeling grunt going in after him.]

Professor Discord [to the girls]: Alright, girls! Gotta go. You can see yourselves out. There's a little hallway around that corner that will lead you to some stairs you can take up. And oh yeah! [scary voice] Tell the witch I said "Hello".

[He then drives the car and stops in an opening in the wall, and all the other Changelings walk in, standing beside the car. The floor beneath them rises up, acting as a massive elevator, lifting them all up towards the surface, leaving the eight girls and their dog in the lair, all confused and worried.]

To Be Continued...

 **It truly was a special chapter. Now that Professor Discord has revealed himself, what does this mean to our girls? Will the girls be able to live peacefully knowing someone like him is wandering about? How will the Shadow Five's visit with Sunburst go? All questions and secrets will be resolve in the next scene.**

 **Discord is such a complex character in the show. So it's very difficult to predict which actions he will take. I came up with so many ideas for this scene, I couldn't figure out a way to fit all of them in. Even the order of which these ideas should be presented was completely random.**

 **Just a reminder; I came up with this story between Seasons 5 & 6 of **_**Friendship is Magic**_ **. So a few changes had to be made as the cartoon is still running. I had the idea of adding Thorax to the fanfic after his appearance in the series. But of course; his new role as the Changeling leader and their alternate appearances had to be included after watching the Season 6 finale.**

 **It has been exactly a year since I've posted the first chapter of** **Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story** **. So "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY"!**


	13. Heartburst

**Now that Discord has revealed his hand in all of this, that is only part of puzzle solved. In this scene, another major piece is about to be revealed.**

 **Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 13: Heartburst]**

[INT. Professor Discord's Lair-The City-Afternoon]

[Continuing from the last scene, the half-crazed Professor Discord has just left the Humane 7, Starlight Glimmer, and Spike alone in his lair, reflecting on their previous encounter.]

Rarity: What a strange person.

Applejack: Yeah. That guy's got more screws loose than a stack of reusable planks.

Twilight Sparkle: What'd I tell ya? Discord is brilliant, but completely screwy. He's such a big ham with a love for theatrics.

Sunset Shimmer: You ain't kidding, Twilight. Did you see the way he rigged this place to do all that weird stuff he just did? He definitely should rent himself as a special effects designer.

Rainbow Dash: Or a magician. This Discord could give the "Great and Powerful Trixie" a few lessons.

Fluttershy: Oh I don't know. He really wasn't all bad. I'm sure he can be real sweet once you get to know him.

Pinkie Pie: Well, he really was a bit funny. Although, most of the things he did were pretty mean.

Applejack: Yeah. Who knows what's going on inside that head of his?

Twilight Sparkle: Wait a minute. [To Sunset] Sunset, you read Discord's mind, unbelievablde. So what had you see in there?

Sunset Shimmer: [sighs] I really don't know actually. I couldn't decipher any of it. His mind is nothing but a big mess of thoughts and emotions. Even his subconscious is as twisted as he is.

Fluttershy: [hushed] That's not very reassuring.

Spike: So now what?

Applejack: Well I say we get out of this weird funhouse.

Rarity: I agree. I can't stand another minute in this disaster area. The hideous decorations, the mismatched patterns...I just cannot take it. What do you think, Starlight Glimmer?

[They all then take notice that Starlight has distanced herself from them, looking upset from her conversation with Professor Discord. She just stands where she is, staring into space.]

Starlight Glimmer: I can't believe it. All this time I was just some...practical joke!

[The others seem concerned about it; Twilight the most of all. So she musters up enough courage to go up to Starlight and check on her.]

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight? Are you okay?

[She gently taps her fingers on Starlight's shoulders, and she quickly turns her head at Twilight with an aggressive look on her face, startling Twilight just a bit. Starlight breathes heavily and starts to calm mmdown.]

Starlight Glimmer: Yes...Yeah, I'm fine.

[The rest of Twilight's friends come up to them.

Sunset Shimmer: Look, why don't we all get out of here and go get something to eat?

Twilight Sparkle: Great idea. I know this donut place we can go to, if that's okay with you guys.

The rest of the Humane 7: [various agreements]

[Twilight then looks back at Starlight, who is still looking kinda bummed.]

Starlight Glimmer [unenthused]: Yeah. Sure. That sounds nice.

[The whole gang walks toward the exit, with Starlight ahead of Twilight. She can see Starlight still looks pretty sore, which makes her feel worried about her.]

[INT. Sunburst's Apartment-The City]

[The Shadow Five are all seated on the apartment's couch and chairs, while Sunburst is in the kitchen getting tea ready. Meanwhile, the girls are fascinated that the whole apartment is completely filled with books; every wall has a bookshelf, and there are large stacks of books on different parts of the floor.]

Lemon Zest: Wow. Nice place you got here. It's like an egghead's paradise.

Indigo Zap: Now I see why Twilight is interested in you.

Sunburst: Oh yes. Forgive me, but I do have a knack for learning. Just a little something to keep me busy, sort of like a hobby for me. [Sunburst comes into the living room with the tea.] Sorry about the mess. It's just…I never had company before.

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Oh don't worry. Such a lovely place you got here.

Sugarcoat: You said it looked like a dump on the outside. [Sour elbows Sugarcoat's side.]

[While Sunburst sets the tea set down and takes a seat of his own, the girls take notice of Sunburst's diplomas on the wall, and then sit down on some nearby seats.]

Lemon Zest: Hey, Sunburst! What is it that you do exactly? With all these books, you must be very smart to accomplish something.

Sunburst: You would think that, wouldn't you? But to be honest…I don't really do much of anything.

Indigo Zap: What?! You're kidding me.

Sour Sweet: All these books and you don't do anything with them?

Sunburst [coming out with the tea]: Can you believe it? Graduated from the most prestigious school in the country, and at a much younger age; able to know so much and not be able to do any of it.

Sunny Flare: So, how do you know Twilight?

Sunburst [sitting down]: Oh, we've been exchanging phone calls for the past three days. She read my thesis on energy fluctuations and containment. She is such a brilliant girl. You should be lucky to have someone like her as a friend.

Indigo Zap: [nervously] Yeah…lucky.

Sunburst: So, why did Twilight sent you? Does she want to know more about celestial mechanics, or theoretical physics?

Sugarcoat: Actually, she wanted us to talk about something else. Do you know anything about Starlight Glimmer? [Sunburst begins to look worried.] You know her, don't you?

[INT. Joe's Donut Shop-The City]

[The owner, Donut Joe is behind the counter, serving donuts to his fine patrons. He is surprised to see a familiar Twilight Sparkle, with Pinkie Pie next to her.]

Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Joe.

Joe: Twilight Sparkle! Ha, ha. Long time no see. What can I get ya?

Twilight Sparkle: Well I have some friends with me right now. So I would like a dozen donuts please.

Pinkie Pie: Make it 'three' dozen! [Twilight stares at Pinkie.] What? I'm hungry!

Joe: [chuckles] I like your friend's stomach, Twi. Oh, and...is Spike with you?

Twilight Sparkle: Yes.

Joe: Oh good. I'll be sure to put one in with extra sprinkles on it for him.

[At one of the tables, Spike and the six remaining girls are waiting for Twilight and Pinkie with their donuts (some hoping Pinkie hasn't eaten them all already). Although, Starlight just sits at the table slumped down and her arms crossed, still looking upset. Twilight and Pinkie arrives at the table with three boxes of donuts. The two place the boxes down and seated. The seven friends start talking to each other, enjoying themselves and their donuts. Spike is happy when Pinkie Pie gives him his sprinkled donut (sugar crystal sprinkles). But Starlight makes no reactions, nor did she touch a single donut. Twilight can see that Starlight in still in her funk.]

Twilight Sparkle: Uh...Starlight? Is everything alright?

Starlight Glimmer: Alright? I try to help get Crystal Prep out of their self-entitled delusions, to save them from themselves, and someone just came along and shows just how obsolete it truly was. I would've brought them harmony. I would've brought them together. But it turns out it was all just a big fat joke!

[The Humane 7 and Spike are a little concerned on the matter.]

Applejack: Oh buck up, sugarcube. That Professor Discord was spouting a whole lotta hooey.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. That weirdo's got no idea what he's talking about.

Sunset Shimmer: She's right. Discord was just trying to get under your skin. Why don't you just relax and try to hang out with—

Starlight Glimmer: With what? With you? Be with people with completely different outlooks and interests? Having differences in styles and talents will drive a wedge between others, and leaves nothing but pain and loneliness.

Twilight Sparkle: That's not true. Having unique talents can't keep you from being good friends.

Starlight Glimmer: Didn't work well for you, or the rest of Crystal Prep. [She stands up.] I don't know how you are able to stand each other if you got nothing in common. But I refuse to go into this any farther. [She starts walking away.]

Twilight Sparkle: Where are you going?

Starlight Glimmer: You said you'd help me find Discord, and we found him. So, that's that. I'm through with you girls, and your backwards-thinking on friendship. [She then proceeds walking away.]

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight! Wait!

[Twilight goes after Starlight leaving, with Spike following after.]

Fluttershy: Well that didn't go as well as I thought.

Pinkie Pie: Should we go after her?

Sunset Shimmer: Hold on, girl. Let Twilight go get her. Just let me think of something. If we can just show Starlight what good friends we really are, she may consider giving it a chance.

Rarity: I appreciate the effort, darling. But this is just hopeless, simply hopeless.

Rainbow Dash: How is Princess Twilight expecting us to help this girl if she is so bent on her own freaky philosophy? We don't even know where this magical staff of hers is.

[Sunset seems perplexed, thinking about what their next move should be.]

[EXT. Joe's Donut Shop]

[Starlight exits the shop, followed by Twilight and Spike. Starlight crosses the street with Twilight catching up to her, while Spike stays on the other side. Twilight stops her by grabbing hold onto her forehand.]

Twilight Sparkle: Stop! Starlight, you can't leave us like this.

Starlight Glimmer: I already told you. I want nothing to do with your "false friendship". Now let go of me. I've got some work I need to do at school for tomorrow.

Twilight Sparkle: But our friendship is not "false". The bond I share with my friends is for real, despite our differences. And we want you to be friends with us as well.

Starlight Glimmer: Spare me all of your nonsense. What do you know about making friends anyway? You've been on your own your whole life. Now I've wasted enough time already. So will you just LEAVE ME ALONE!

[Starlight swings her arm so hard, it forces Twilight to let go and fall backwards into the street. As she tries to get up, Spike looks down the road and sees something that frightens him.]

Spike: TWILIGHT!

[After hearing the shout, Starlight stops walking away and turns around to see where the voice is coming from. Then she looks down the road and is shocked to see what Spike had found. Still trying to get up, Twilight then looks in horror at what's coming up the road, followed by a loud honking sound. All three are looking at a moving truck coming up the road, heading towards Twilight. The driver of the truck is Crafty Crate; a tan muscular man with pale gold hair, blue eyes, five o'clock shadow, a black cap, and a white shirt with the image of a wooden crate on the breast pocket. He sees Twilight lying on the street and slams on the brakes. But he is so close and moving so fast, he may not stop in time. Twilight is terrified at what's about to happen to her, until Starlight quickly jumps right in front her and hold out her hands.]

[INT. Joe's Donut Shop]

[Twilight's friends are still trying to figure things out, when everybody in the shop jumps to hear a loud crashing sound.]

Rarity: What was that?!

Applejack: Sounded like it came from outside! Come on!

[So the patrons, including the girls, go outside to see what the commotion is. Pinkie Pie stuffs another donut into her mouth and some into her hair before leaving. Sunset stays behind to pick up Twilight's backpack. Then she notices a bright magenta glow coming from inside of it. She reaches inside and pulls out Twilight's magic spectrometer, and finds it is now detecting magic. She then leaves to join with the others.]

[EXT. Joe's Donut Shop]

[Sunset goes outside to discover the crowd of bystanders, patrons, staff members, as well as her friends, looking outwards with a surprised look on all their faces.]

Sunset Shimmer: Hey, guys! The little magical device is acting up aga—

[She stops to notice what everyone is staring at, and makes the same expression. Everyone sees Twilight lying on the street, and Starlight standing in front of her, holding her hands out with her magic turquoise aura cast around them. It seems she has casted a large circular shield made up of magical energy right in front of them. The truck has been brought to a complete halt, as the front of it is smashed against the shield. Even the driver is shocked by it. Sunset and her friends can see that the light on the magic tracker is pointing directly at Starlight.]

Applejack: So much for the whole "staff theory".

[Starlight holds up the shield as she looks back at Twilight. She sees Twilight is surprised at what she has done. Starlight dispels the shield and turns to look down on her. Twilight stares at the magic aura around Starlight's hand as it fades out.]

Twilight Sparkle: Equestrian Magic!

Starlight Glimmer: Equestri—what? Magic?

[Starlight takes notice of the crowd of people who just saw her use magic. She begins to panic, and starts running off.]

Sunset Shimmer: Wait, Starlight! Come on, girls!

[Sunset, her friends, and Spike start chasing after her. Fluttershy and Sunset stop to help Twilight up, and the three continue with the chase.]

[Starlight runs down the city streets, with the Humane 7 right on her.]

Twilight Sparkle: STARLIGHT! STOP!

Sunset Shimmer: Dash, cut her off!

Rainbow Dash: On it!

[Rainbow Dash uses her super speed to get ahead of Starlight. She stops in surprise to see Dash suddenly in front of her, blocking her path.]

Starlight Glimmer: Wha—How did you-?

[She sees the rest of her friends coming up from behind. So she tries to evade them by running across the street. As she gets to the other side, she gets to running, only to be stopped again by Rainbow Dash blocking her path. So Starlight attempts to run down the alleyway next to her, but Rainbow speeds into her way again. She keeps Starlight there 'til her friends catches up.]

Starlight Glimmer: So, you got it too.

Rainbow Dash: That's right. No way you can outrun me.

Starlight Glimmer [smiling]: Wanna bet?

[Her hands start glowing in their magic aura. The next thing the girls know, Starlight uses her own super speed to get away from them.]

Rainbow Dash: What the HUH?!

Applejack: Don't lose sight of her, Dash!

[Dash agrees and sprints after Starlight. Sunset is most shocked at this.]

Sunset Shimmer: Was that...Accelero?!

[Starlight keeps running using her speed spell, with Rainbow Dash gaining on her. They both rush through the city streets as two streaks (one purple, dark purple, and turquoise; and the other a rainbow). Rainbow Dash finally catches up right behind Starlight.]

Rainbow Dash: Hold it right there!

Starlight Glimmer: If you say so! [She immediately stops and swings her arm out. Rainbow runs into the arm, knocking her down as she flies forward. Rainbow crash-lands on a grassy field. The two are now at the city park.] You really got to work on your stops.

[Rainbow Dash aggressively gets up, and both she and Starlight run toward each other with super speed. The two streaks are bouncing off each other and collide over and over in different parts of the park. They stop one time so that Rainbow Dash can throw super-fast punches, while Starlight blocks every hit blow-for-blow. She delivers a kick that sends Dash a few feet back. Rainbow starts breathing heavily, while Starlight just smiles at her.]

Rainbow Dash: Whoa! You're really fast.

Starlight Glimmer: That's not all I can do.

[She uses her magic to lift a nearby boulder and hurls it at Rainbow. But before it can hurt her, Applejack appears between her and the boulder. She catches the boulder and lifts it up with her hands glowing orange. As much to Starlight's surprise, the rest of the gang shows up. Applejack gently tosses the rock aside.]

Starlight Glimmer: How did you know where we are?

Pinkie Pie: A little birdy told us.

[Fluttershy has an actual bird perched on her finger.]

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, listen to me. We can talk about this.

Starlight Glimmer: No. No. Leave me alone! [She fires a magical energy beam from her hands at them. But Rarity immediately casts a diamond energy beam between them, blocking the beam. Pinkie Pie ducks and rolls to the side, pulls out a donut from her hair, and throws it at Starlight. She is confused as it lands right in front of her.] Is this a joke?

[She is surprised when she sees the donut starts glowing pink, and it explodes into sparkle and big pink cloud of smoke. Starlight flies back and lands on the ground. She sits up, looking all shocked at Pinkie, with her hair blown back and covered in cream from the donut. Pinkie pulls out more treats from her hair.]

Pinkie Pie: I got more donuts and cookies, and I'm not afraid to use them!

[Pinkie throws her treats at Starlight. But Starlight stands up and uses her magic to stop them all in midair.]

Starlight Glimmer: Right back at 'cha.

[She sends them all back flying towards Pinkie Pie. Pinkie panics as they start glowing pink. But before they can hit her, Twilight uses her levitating powers to send the sweets straight up into the sky, where they all explode like a bunch of fireworks. After seeing what Twilight did, Starlight charges at the gang. Rarity casts another shield in front of her. But Starlight teleports away and appears behind her. She grabs Rarity and presses her hard against her own shield.]

Starlight Glimmer: Aw, a diamond energy shield. So "Hour 1".

[Applejack attempts to throw a punch at Starlight. But she lets go of Rarity and evades it. Rainbow Dash sees Starlight dodging all of Applejack's punches. So she super sprints at her. While avoiding AJ's blows, Starlight notices RD coming her way. So she dodges one punch, and it hits Rainbow, sending her flying back.]

Applejack [to Rainbow Dash]: Sorry!

[Applejack gets so distracted by her mistake, Starlight knocks her down with a magic shock wave. As Applejack lays on the ground, Starlight walks up to her and attempts to use his magic on her. But Rarity has her trapped inside a bubble made from her own diamond shields.]

Rarity: Haha! Now we got-!

[Before she can finish, she disappears in a wink, and Starlight reappears in her place. She used teleportation to switch places with Rarity. As Rarity processes on how she got inside her own shield bubble, she looks down to a beeping sound coming from a little explosive device with a blinking red light. Rarity is shocked; dispels the bubble and runs away screaming as the bomb explodes. Starlight then turns to Fluttershy, who is terrified to see Starlight staring at her. She attempts to use her magic on Fluttershy.]

Fluttershy: HELP!

[Suddenly, a squirrel jumps on Starlight's head.]

Starlight Glimmer: Hey! What are you—get off of me!

[Fluttershy's cry for "help" has summoned a few of the animals in the park to her aid. Starlight is now surrounded and attacked by a bunch of rabbits, birds, and squirrels. In her struggles, Starlight successfully pulls out the same high frequency sound device that she used on Fluttershy's animals in the assault on Canterlot High. But before she can switch in on, Spike leaps up and snatches in from her hand.]

Sunset Shimmer: Way to go, Spike!

[Still attacked by the animals, Starlight uses her magic and embeds herself inside an energy shield shaped like an actual diamond, knocking the animals away.]

Starlight Glimmer: [to Rarity] Like I said; yours are good, but mine's better. [She teleports away and reappears behind Rainbow Dash, catching her by surprise.] Tell me, adrenaline junkie, can you do THIS yet?!

[Streams of energy start spiraling down Starlight's arm and into the magic auras around her hands. The flash of light created by the two has cause Starlight's body to vibrate and split into seven identical duplicates. Once again, the girls are shocked at the sight of it, with Sunset being the most surprised.]

Sunset Shimmer: Similo Duplexis?!

[The duplicates charge at the Humane 7, overpowering them.]

Rainbow Dash: No. I can't. How are you doing that?

Starlight Glimmer (plus clones): Long hours of practice. Which you, I'm afraid, don't have enough time for.

[They all prepare their magical energy blasts, when Twilight uses her own magic on them. Then suddenly, all the duplicates are called back to the real Starlight, as she starts floating in midair. Starlight tries getting out of it, while the Humane 7 look upon her.]

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, please. We only want to help you.

Starlight Glimmer: Help me?! I should be helping you. You can't even help yourself. [Twilight feels upset about this.] Now let go!

[She blasts a small energy wave that knocks Twilight down and lets Starlight go. Before she can hit the ground, she uses magic to lift herself up into the air.]

Pinkie Pie: She can fly?!

Applejack [to Sunset]: Have you ever done that?

[The Humane 7 watch as Starlight flies off.]

Sunset Shimmer: She's getting away!

Rainbow Dash: Not on my watch.

[Rainbow Dash begins to pony up; with the pony ears, the long ponytail, and her pegasus wings. She flies up and catches up with Starlight; grabs hold of her ankle and tries pulling her down. Starlight tries to get her to let go, but is shocked to look upon her transformation.]

Starlight Glimmer: Wings?

[Rainbow struggles with Starlight while flying. She pulls on her ankle; bringing her down, while she is trying to get away. They pull on each other as they move up and down over different parts of the park. Rainbow Dash gets Starlight close enough to the ground. Applejack ponies up while swirling her lasso. She tosses her lasso upward at Starlight, and it tightens around her other ankle. Then she uses her super strength to pull on the rope and bring Starlight down to Earth. Rainbow comes down and holds Starlight down with Applejack. The two of them are holding on to both her arms; while Pinkie Pie jumps up, ponies up, and dogpiles her down on the middle. While Starlight struggles, she kicks Pinkie off of her. Both Fluttershy and Rarity help Pinkie Pie up, and pony up as well. Then Rarity and Pinkie assist Applejack and Rainbow Dash by holding down Starlight's leg. Sunset approaches Starlight, ponying up.]

Sunset Shimmer: [to her friends] That's right, girls! Hold her down! We don't want her escaping again! [To Starlight] I'm sorry about this Starlight. But you leave me no choice. It's time we get to the root of the problem.

Starlight Glimmer: What are you gonna do? Do you expect me to talk?

Sunset Shimmer: No, Starlight. I expect you to think!

[She places her hand on Starlight's forehead, and Sunset's eyes begin to glow, looking into her memories.]

[Cue Memory Sequence]

[The time Starlight and Principal Cinch was speaking in her office (Scene 9).]

Principal Abacus Cinch: Are you so willing as to run all of Crystal Prep to the ground?

Starlight Glimmer: Oh of course not. I'm not going to destroy Crystal Prep. I'm going to cure it!

[The memory of when she watches the magic hit her miniature reactor on the night she completed it (Scene 10).]

[When she watched the Crystal Prep students leaving after her assembly (Scene 11).]

Starlight Glimmer: Don't worry, my friends. We'll be the ones to change Crystal Prep. And if Cinch says otherwise, I can change her. [She manifests a magic aura around her fist and gives off an evil grin.]

[Now there is a memory of Starlight sitting in a corner in her research room, crying and holding her mysterious photo to her chest. But when she looks at the photograph, she gets a sudden realization. She starts resisting Sunset's mindreading.]

Starlight Glimmer: No. No! Stop it!

[She covers the picture, and the image starts to go completly black. She starts to stand with her hands to her head.]

Starlight Glimmer: Get out. Get out! GET OUT!

[End Memory Sequence]

Starlight Glimmer: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

[Starlight sends out a magic shockwave that pushes all the girls, Spike, and the animals away from her in all different directions. Sunset sits up and looks in surprise at Starlight.]

Sunset Shimmer: You threw me out!

Starlight Glimmer [approaching Sunset angrily]: Let's see how you like it when someone messes with your head. [The frightened Sunset tries backing away from her. Everyone recovers and sees Sunset in trouble. The five Canterlot High girls, the animals, and Spike run towards the two.] ENOUGH!

[Starlight casts a freeze spell to stop everyone in their tracks, some in midair. Sunset, her friends and the animals are unable to move. Starlight stands over Sunset, and charges the magic in her hand with an evil smile. Twilight, getting out of the bush she was thrown into, is shocked to see the commotion. Starlight prepares to blast Sunset, Twilight tries using her magic to pull her away from her. But Starlight uses her own magic to counteract with Twilight's. The two struggle against each other. Twilight tries pulling her back with her levitation, while Starlight uses her magic on herself to stay in place.]

Starlight Glimmer: Do you really think you can stop me? Think again.

[Starlight focuses her magic into her finger, and points it next to Sunset as it emits a laser beam. Twilight tries harder to pull Starlight away. But Starlight forces herself forward through her shear willpower, forcing the laser to move slowly toward Sunset.]

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight! No! [Starlight continues with her assault.] You can't do this! [Everyone else watches helplessly, unable to do anything as the beam moves slowly towards Sunset.] Please! STOP!

Starlight Glimmer [whisper]: Never!

[Starlight ignores Twilight's pleas. looks down at the scared Sunset with her most wicked grin yet. The laser gets closer to her. Twilight tears up, knowing her efforts are futile. But then she has come to a decision, and musters up enough of her strength.]

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, please stop! I know about Sunburst!

[Starlight is suddenly stunned to hear that name. She turns off the laser; Sunset is now safe. After seeing this, Twilight turns off her magic. Not running away, Starlight turns off her own magic, unfreezing everybody; some fall down from being stuck in the air. Starlight slowly turns to Twilight with a shocked expression on her face.]

Starlight Glimmer: Wha-What did you say?

Twilight Sparkle: Sunburst. He was a friend of yours once, wasn't he?

Starlight Glimmer: But I...How do you know that? You don't know that. You don't know anything!

Twilight Sparkle: I know he was your very first friend. I know you used to do everything together. You have never been apart from each other. But one day, everything changed for you. He was taken away from you when his talents had been realized. You were heartbroken, left alone. It's all because of him, isn't it?

[Starlight begins to stutter and hyperventilate.]

Starlight Glimmer: No...No...It can't be...You don't know...There's no way you could...But how could have...I haven't told anyone about this; not Stormy Flare, not my parents...So how did you—?!

Spike: Uh, Starlight? [Starlight looks down and notices Spike looking up at her by her feet.] I think you better sit down.

[Starlight is shocked to see the dog talking. Then she slowly turns to the other girls, staring at her with concerned looks.]

Starlight Glimmer: Who are you girls?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah...you want the long or the short version?

[INT. Sunburst's Apartment]

[The Shadow Five show Sunburst a video of Starlight fighting the students of Canterlot High on one of their cellphones. He watches in shock to see someone he knew attacking innocent people with such little effort. Although, the five girls are not so keen about the idea either.]

Sunburst: This is Starlight?!

Indigo Zap: Yeah...we could hardly believe it ourselves.

Sunburst: So, this is what she has become. Oh man. What else has she done?

Sugarcoat: Well; she blackmailed our dishonorable principal into a standstill, threatened her fellow classmate from opposing her, and led our school into some form of equality campaign.

[Sunburst is starting to feel uncomfortable.]

Indigo Zap: SC!

Sugarcoat: What? ...Not good?

Indigo Zap: Little bit, yeah.

Sour Sweet [to Sunburst]: Starlight only wants everyone to be equal.

Sunny Flare: She believes everyone would be better off being exactly the same, and having talents and being better lead to a life of misery and pain.

Sunburst: I know we used to be friends when we were small, but I never would've imagined she would go so far. [He looks back at the cellphone.] Though you have to admit, she did not fail to impress. The gadgets, the tactics...for some who doesn't believe in talent, she sure has a lot of it.

[The Shadow Five look at the video themselves.]

Lemon Zest: I have to say; I'm not too crazy about 'what' see did, but 'how' she did it was pretty cool.

Sunburst: So what's this got to do with me?

Sour Sweet: Well that's just it, we don't know. Twilight asked us to come talk with you, and ask if you can help us with Starlight.

Sunburst: Well I don't know how much help I can be.

Sugarcoat: Maybe you being there is meant to be the solution.

Sunburst: What do you mean?

Sugarcoat: Well, the two of you used to be very good friends. So I'm guessing, Twilight wanted you two to get together and makeup.

Sunny Flare: Hey, yeah! That way, Starlight would be so happy, you can forget this whole "equality" insanity and get everything back to the way it was.

Indigo Zap: That sounds like a plan to me.

Lemon Zest: Wow. Twilight is much smarter than we thought.

[The more Shadow Five get excited to this concept, the more Sunburst starts to feel frantic. He looks down again at the video.]

Sour Sweet: Oh! Wouldn't that be positively resplendent?

Indigo Zap: We can help both Twilight and Starlight all at once.

Sunny Flare [taking out her phone]: We better call Twilight and set everything up.

Sunburst: No!

[The five turn with disbelief at the nervous Sunburst.]

Sunny Flare: What?

Sunburst: Look, girls, I really want to help. I do. But I can't. I wish I could.

Lemon Zest: What are you talking about?

Sunburst: Making it up to her after such a long time? I can't meet with Starlight after everything that's happened. What if instead of making things better, it's just make things worst instead? And what if she is expecting me to have done so much since then? With the lack of accomplishments I have done, there's no way she would think I'm worth her time. I applicate what you're suggesting, but I'm sorry. I just can't do it.

Indigo Zap: What? You're afraid meeting with her because of what you can't do. With her philosophy that everybody should be equal, I'm sure she wouldn't care about any of that stuff.

Sunburst: I am responsible for causing her so much pain over the years; I don't think she'll be happy to see me.

Sunny Flare: You can't just turn your back on this. Starlight needs you.

Lemon Zest: Sunburst, please.

Sunburst: I can't. I wouldn't bear to think of what might happen if I tell her.

Sour Sweet: [sourly] So you're just gonna leave her in her miserable spiral of a life?

Sugarcoat [tries to put her hand on her shoulder]: Sour—

[Sour knocks her hand away and continues speaking aggressively at Sunburst.]

Sour Sweet: After everything you to have been through, you're just gonna throw it all alway?! That girl is suffering right now, while you're over here feeling sorry for yourself! You're supposed to be her friend; who should always be there for her when she's in serious trouble, figure out what's best for her, and feel good about her accomplishments. You can't just toss her aside, or make her feel bad, or pretend she doesn't really matter, like... [The Shadow Five start to have a sudden realization.]...The way 'we' used to treat Twilight. [depressed] It's no mystery why she transferred to Canterlot High.

[Sugarcoat then places her hand on Sour Sweet's shoulder, comforting her.]

Sugarcoat [to Sunburst]: Please. Is there anything you can do for us?

Sunburst: [sighs] I'm sorry, ladies. [He gets up from his seat...] You got the wrong guy. [...and walks out to a different room.]

[The five girls then start to look disappointed.]

[EXT. The Park-The City-Sunset]

[Starlight is sitting dumbfounded on a bench on the edge of the park. Twilight and Spike is sitting next to her on her left side, Sunset is on her right side, and their five friends are standing around them. Pinkie Pie is still explaining their magical encounters to Starlight.

Pinkie Pie: ...So then, we used our new abilities to put together a fund raiser by setting up a ball in the crystal cave. So everybody showed up, our band got to play, and we raised enough money to save Camp Everfree.

[Everyone looks as Starlight is still stunned, trying to process what she had heard.]

Sunset Shimmer: Starlight? Are you alright?

Starlight Glimmer: Well...It's just so much to take in. Princesses, cutie marks, interdimensional pony counterparts...and...[To Sunset] You're one of them...Gee... [To Twilight] So...Midnight Sparkle...

Twilight Sparkle: Was the nickname given to my evil alter ego.

Starlight Glimmer: I see. But how do you know all of this? "The other me"?

Spike: The last time Princess Twilight visited our world, she told us all about you.

Starlight Glimmer [to Twilight]: Then...is it true? Was I really 'your' pupil?

Twilight Sparkle: [hesitates] I don't know. At least, not here.

Starlight Glimmer: I see. Well, what about Cinch?

Rainbow Dash: What about her?

Starlight Glimmer: What's her pony-self like in this "Equestria"?

[The others scratch their heads and think about this.]

Applejack: Actually, we don't know. Now that you mentioned it, when we brought it up the last Princess Twilight was here, she said she'd never heard of her.

Rarity: Indeed. So far as we know, there doesn't seem to be an 'Abacus Cinch' in Equestria.

Starlight Glimmer: [whispers] So, she's just as nothing there as she is here. [short pause] So, the things you can do come from those necklaces, right?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Whenever we're near them, they trigger our new magical powers.

Starlight Glimmer: But if I have magic, how come I'm not getting the pony ears, and the tail, and the wings.

Sunset Shimmer: Actually, you don't have wings in Equestria. You're kind of a unicorn. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy get wings because they're pegasus ponies, and Twilight, since she's an alicorn.

Applejack: Actually, you seem to have handled your magic pretty well, better than others have in the past. How is that?

Sunset Shimmer: Maybe it's because her magic came from a different source.

Rarity: What do you mean?

Sunset Shimmer: Think about it...our magic came from the crown I stole from Princess Twilight. While she got her magic from that strange device of hers, extracted from Equestria itself.

Starlight Glimmer: [looking at Sunset] You're just like him. Sunburst. He always knows just what to do. [looking at Twilight] When I look at you two together, I think back to those days. You're just like we were.

Applejack: This Sunburst fella must be pretty something, ain't he?

Starlight Glimmer: You have no idea. I always thought we were two of a kind. We were practically inseparable. We used to do everything together. He was special.

Twilight Sparkle: To you?

Starlight Glimmer: To everyone? [She gets up from the bench, reaches into her backpack, and pulls out the mysterious photo.] My friend was gifted with great intelligence beyond his age. Everybody recognized these gifts and he was sent off to a very special school. My friend was taken away from me, because we were so different. [She gives the photo to Twilight. Twilight, Sunset, and Spike look at the photo, revealing two children in it, smiling together. One of them is an orange-skinned boy with messy dark orange hair (Sunburst), and the other is a pink-skinned girl with short purple and teal pigtails (Starlight).] You have no idea what it's like to have someone so close. But the pain of losing them hurts so much, you'd do anything to make it go away.

Fluttershy: That sounds awful.

[Starlight starts to feel miserable, and the others start feeling bad for her. Twilight is about to say something, but then shies away. Sunset becomes more confident, and gets up from the bench, and moves toward Starlight.]

Sunset Shimmer: I know what you've been going through. When I was alone, I had no one who would accept me after what I'd done. However, I was lucky enough to have these girls here as friends who were willing to forgive me, and they can do the same for you. If you're willing, we can help you with a fresh start. We can teach you the value of true friendship. We would be honored to have you as a friend. What do you say?

[Everyone smiles, as Sunset holds out a hand for Starlight. Starlight seems hesitant about the hand. Twilight looks, just waiting for something to happen. Starlight slowly moves her own hand towards Sunset's. The girls, especially Twilight, watch eagerly for her to accept. She pauses and her hand starts to shake. Her expression slowly changes from staggered to furious. She smacks Sunset's hand away. Everyone is devastated at this action.]

Starlight Glimmer: What do you know about it?! You think you know the pain I've been feeling just because you've done some bad things?! What gives you the right to tell me what "true friendship" is like?!

Sunset Shimmer: Starlight, I've made many mistakes in my past. If it wasn't for my friends, I would've never recognized them. They've saved me from myself.

Starlight Glimmer: Really? Your friends defeated you and you just decided to turn a new leaf. I'm not buying it. From what I can tell, you didn't want anything to do with friendship from the very beginning. All you cared about was power, thinking you were better than everyone, which is exactly what I've been trying to tell everybody about for a long time. You wanna know what 'I' think, Sunset? I think you didn't embrace the Magic of Friendship because it helped you. I think you were convinced because you were afraid of it. You had all the power you ever wanted, but once you were overpowered by something you could not defeat, you were frightened by it, and you had no choice but to yield.

[Starlight's words cut Sunset deeply.]

Pinkie Pie: Hey! Leave her alone! She was only trying to be nice.

Fluttershy: She was just being honest with you.

Starlight Glimmer: Honest? Honest about what? That I'm just some carbon copy of a better version of myself? I defy these claims on myself. How can a group of friends who are so different be so important?!

Applejack: Now hang on! Let's not go over our heads here. Now why don't we all just calm down and we can show just how important our differences really are? We only wanna help.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. I mean we are the Canterlot Wondercolts. We got a reputation to uphold.

[Starlight gets stunned to hear that. She slowly turns to the others with a frightening look on her face.]

Starlight Glimmer: What did you just say? [The girls now look in horror upon Starlight as she starts getting all frantic.] "Reputation"? I knew it! You're just like Cinch! You're no better than she is! You're not friends; you just want to save face!

Applejack: Now hold on a minute!

Rarity: Now see here! We've done nothing of the sort! Our only interest is to make sure everyone is safe and happy together.

Rainbow Dash: We have helped so many people before. That's real friendship.

Starlight Glimmer: Is it? From what you've told of me, it seems that every time some big event took place, you immediately ignored what was important and focus more on your own personal interests. When the sirens came to your school, you set aside all compromises and cared more about costumes, and song choices, and what your place is in the band. Does that sound like "friendship" to you? [The five begin to ponder and stutter on that statement.] Or how about when weird things were happening at Camp Everfree, and you got your "cool" new superpowers? Did you even bother to figure out what's been going on? [Once again stuttering on what Starlight implied.] And during the Friendship Games, when Twilight was stealing magic, and was tormented by Cinch and the other Shadowbolts...Did you ever respond to her silent cries for help? NO! You just played your silly little games, and watched what happened! [The five friends are feeling uncomfortable to hear Starlight's comment.] So you tell me, why should I trust a rag-tag group of individuals, if they can't even trust themselves? [Twilight is more stunned than her friends are after hearing that. She just gets up from the bench.] Having different interests will lead to misery and loneliness, just as it was at the games. Equality is Everything!

Twilight Sparkle [frail]: Starlight, please. You have to listen to me. I can show you a better path than all of this.

Starlight Glimmer: I-I don't believe you!

Spike: Come on, Starlight. Look at them. They've accomplished so much together.

Twilight Sparkle: Let me teach you to become a better person, just as I did before.

Starlight Glimmer: Interdimensional acquaintances doesn't make me your student, and sure doesn't make either of us friends! [Everyone (Twilight, Spike, and the other six girls are stunned to hear Starlight say that.] Sorry to disappoint you, "princess".

Twilight Sparkle: I'm not a princess. I'm not that Twilight.

Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, I can see that now. But being "better" is the whole problem. Didn't do much good for you either. You were shunned for being so different, you locked yourself away in you little lab so you can be left to your experiments, and you ran away from your old school. Crystal Prep Shadowbolts; they need to be disciplined in treating others as equals! That Abacus Cinch the Witch has to be punished for what she has done! I'm doing what you won't; I'm fixing everything the way it should be!

Twilight Sparkle [depressed]: Please. Starlight, don't do this.

Starlight Glimmer [glaring]: Cinch was right about you. You really are weak.

[Starlight's magic aura surrounds her entire body, causing her to levitate herself and fly away with angry tears in her eyes, leaving the girls and the hurt Twilight standing there.]

Pinkie Pie: Hey!

[They attempt to go after her, until they see her body teleport away.]

Rainbow Dash: She got away. Now what are we gonna do?

Sunset Shimmer: We can still track her. Twilight, we can use your half of the spectrometer to figure out where she—

Twilight Sparkle: No. That's it. We're done here.

Rarity: What?!

Sunset Shimmer: But, Twilight! Starlight needs-!

Twilight Sparkle: No. I've had enough. Let's just go home.

[The sad Twilight just walks away, while her friends just stand around, looking at her all concerned and confused. Meanwhile, a silhouette from under a nearby tree has been watching everything with a cellphone.]

[INT. Principal Cinch's office-Crystal Prep Academy-The City-Evening]

[Principal Cinch is setting at her desk talking on her phone. She is speaking furiously to the janitor on the other end of the line.]

Principal Cinch: I don't care how long it takes. I want everything taken down and the right stuff back in its rightful place. You hear me? I want it all exactly the way it was before, and I want it done by tomorrow. No excuses! [She slams the phone down on the receiver, and rubs the temples on her head.] Blast that Discord. He will be the end of me.

Starlight Glimmer's voice: Still barking out orders, aren't we?

[Cinch scans the room in search for the source of that echoing voice. Then a gust of wind blows through her office, sending papers flying off her desk. She then takes notice of the wide teal magic aura appearing in the middle of her floor. Starlight ascends from the aura, phasing through the floor. She holds her little magic reactor in her hands while she levitates upward. She floats above the magic on the floor until it fades away. She lowers herself down until she can stand and stares at the surprised Cinch, looking upset.]

Principal Cinch: Ms. Glimmer! What is the meaning of thi-?! [Cinch is about to reach for her phone and call for help. But she can see that the phone is surrounded by a domed energy shield. The now startled Cinch turns to Starlight to see that she's the one who's doing it.] Magic.

[Clinch leaps from her chair and bolts to the door. She tries opening it, but Starlight uses her magic to slam the door shut. Cinch turns the knob, but it appears to be lock. Then Starlight uses her magic to lift and pull Cinch away from the door.]

Starlight Glimmer: Better get over here. We need to talk. [She pulls Cinch back, sending her flying backwards and into her chair. The chair rolls back just a few feet until it is stopped by Starlight's magic. It's keeping Cinch from getting out of the chair. Starlight puts the device down on the desk and walks over beside her principal.] You are a sniffling, weaseling piece of filth.

Principal Cinch: I don't understand. How on Earth did you get magic? It was the Canterlot High Wondercolts, wasn't it? They'd put you up to this. I should've known you'd be—

Starlight Glimmer: Don't you dare affiliate me with them! I know everything.

Principal Cinch: What are you on abou-?

Starlight Glimmer: I know what happened at the Friendship Games! I know about the magic, the other world, Midnight Sparkle...I even know about Discord as well. You're even crueler than I have imagined.

Principal Cinch: Now wait a minute, they were lying. Discord, Canterlot High; they would say anything to-

Starlight Glimmer: Quiet! They aren't the one in question here. At least they were more honest to me than you have been.

Principal Cinch: Now that's preposterous! The Wondercolts were cheating. I had to do something.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh I'll take care of them personally. But for now, this is not about them.

Principal Cinch: Listen to me...it wasn't my fault, it was Twilight Sparkle. She ruined Crystal Prep's chance of winning. She was a monster.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh was she? [She walks up to the desk, using her magic to move the chair with her, with Cinch still in it.] You know, I often wondered...Which is worse? The Monster or the people who make them? You used her. You used all of them. You made your monsters by twisting the minds of your students by achieving what only you desired, until one of them got loose.

Principal Cinch: You don't understand. Everything I've done was solely for the sake of this school.

Starlight Glimmer: Give me a break. All you want is to satisfy your own pride.

Principal Cinch: No, that's not true. You-you don't know what you're doing. It's the magic; it's affecting you, just as it did the others.

Starlight Glimmer: Still won't stop lying to get her way, even when she already knows she's lost.

Principal Cinch: Now wait a minutes...I'll make a deal with you. What do you say?

Starlight Glimmer: Yeah right. There's nothing that you have that I can't take away. And to think, I was gonna make you my equal.

Principal Cinch: Equal?! Was that your plan all along? Ruining my reputation to get me to see you as my equal? You're nowhere close to being my equal; no one is. You're no better than me, Starlight. This school wouldn't be where it is without me!

Starlight Glimmer: Spare me your overblown ego. No reputation, not even the great Abacus Cinch's, is that important. Still, at least one good thing came out of that fiasco. [She picks up the device. Cinch is surprised to have recognized the design. Starlight presses the activation switch, and all the lights and sounds comes on. The mini partial accelerator starts spinning and the magical energy build up in the center of the safety ring, and creates a tear in space, viewing Equestria. Starlight shows this window to Cinch.] Beautiful, isn't it? This is the source of all magic; of my magic. It draws the mystical from this other world, and brings it here. [She brushes her finger on the rift.] Every time I touch it, my power increases but only for a short time. Twilight was able to scratch the surface, but could never go deeper to see what can be accomplished. Look at it. Ultimate power, able to reshape the world, and you were gonna use it to win a flag finding game. [chuckles] A FLAG FINDING GAME! [She hits the activation switch, turning the device off.] You really are pathetic.

Principal Cinch [angry]: You belong in that detention center.

Starlight Glimmer: And you belong in the past. You think that winning your very first Friendship Games makes you better than everyone else. But all it ever does it draw you away from what's really important. My childhood friend, Sunburst was taken away from me because of his talents and intelligence. Our friendship was the only thing that ever mattered to me. The only way everyone can be together is if we are all exactly the same! So yeah, you're right. You don't have an equal. In fact...[smirking]...you don't even exist. [Cinch now looks confused at Starlight.] Let me tell you a little story I just heard. In the magical land of Equestria, the other world where Sunset Shimmer is from, the ponies that inhabited it all lived in harmony under the care of four alicorn princesses. One was their most beloved and benevolent ruler, Princess Celestia. [Cinch is stunned to hear of that name.] She rules all of Equestria from the capitol city of Canterlot alongside her sister, Princess Luna. The third princess is named Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but she's best known as "Princess Cadance". She rules the glorious 'Crystal Empire' with her husband, Shining Armor. And finally, the newly crown princess, former protégé of Princess Celestia herself, Twilight Sparkle the Princess of Friendship. She spread the Magic of Friendship throughout Equestria with the help of her five friends. They've saved Equestria about a dozen times. She was even capable of taking on a student of her own. A unicorn of great power, for whom she took it upon herself to teach the values of friendship. Me. I am the pupil of Twilight Sparkle. And I suppose that makes you...nobody I'm afraid. It's true, Abacus. In that world, you probably don't exist. It would seem that even the multiverse can realize the value of your life's work and found it worth nothing. No wonder everybody likes Celestia more. Hey, even Discord has a purpose in that world as a reality-warping spirit of chaos. You're wasted here at this school anyway. You are nothing compared to them. You are nothing compared to me. You started with nothing, so you tried clawing your way to the top merely to make yourself somebody. While you are destined to be exactly what you are now, a nothing...a nobody. [Cinch is stunned, looking devastated at Starlight's explanation.] So, now that we got that out of way, it's time we get down to business. [Starlight removes the magic on Cinch, allowing Cinch to move again. Then Starlight levitates a sheet of paper and pen on the desk, in front of Cinch.] Here's what we're gonna do. As you well recall; Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and the heads of both schools boards will be arriving here tomorrow. So after they see the alterations I made to Crystal Prep, they'll see just how irresponsible the principal you really are. At the meeting, I want you to tell them that you resign from your role as school head. You're going to write a letter of resignation, saying that you are unable to continue your duties here any longer.

Principal Cinch: And what if I don't resign?

Starlight Glimmer: [pulling of her cellphone] Then we go back to our original deal, and I expose you for the rat I know you to be. This is 'my' school now. Although...there is another option.

Principal Cinch: What?

Starlight Glimmer: I have been told that in Equestria, I was able to travel through time. I mean of course, I haven't quite figured out how I can do that myself. But I'm sure I can give it a try. I can go back and change history. Maybe I can go back and prevent you from ever becoming principal. Maybe I can keep you from winning your very first Friendship Games, or from attending Crystal Prep, or maybe...I can stop you from ever being born. Who's to say? [Cinch is now horrified at the images Starlight put in her head. Meanwhile, Starlight plays around with the magic reactor by twisting the safety bar on and off.] And to think, I was gonna let the heads do all the dirty work and kick you out. But it's just the same with you and the Shadowbolts. But if you really want something, you go get it yourself. So Aby, what do you say about that? [Cinch looks at the pen and paper, starting to reflect on her situation. She is petrified with dread to see that Starlight has her over a barrel. She is devastated that Starlight has destroyed all her option, and that the next move she takes will completely destroy her "good" name. Now conflicted at what is happening, she slowly becomes confounded. Her expression changes from dumbfounded to furious. Then suddenly, she stands from her seat and smacks Starlight in the face. With the frozen expression of surprise on her face, she turns her head back at Cinch and calmly puts her device back on the desk.] Well okay then.

[Starlight, in her rush of anger, uses her magic to toss Cinch into her trophy shelf, causing a few awards to fall to the floor. Cinch is laying and sees her reflection in one of the trophies. Then Starlight's foot bumps into it while she walks over to her. Starlight uses her magic to hold Cinch up against the shelf. Principal Cinch just looks upon her with an aggravated glare.]

Principal Cinch: This doesn't seem pretty fair, don't you think?

Starlight Glimmer: [short pause] You know what, Cinch...[smirks]...you're right. Tell you what; let's make it even for you.

[Starlight turns off her magic, causing Cinch to fall to the floor on her knees. Starlight takes a few steps back and turns back towards Cinch. She holds out her hand, as if she's getting ready for combat.]

Principal Cinch: How do I know you won't cheat?

Starlight Glimmer: Well the thing is...you don't. [She waves her fingers, inviting Cinch to fight.]

[Cinch accepts Starlight's invitation by charging angrily at her. She throws a few blows, but Starlight deflects every one. Starlight tries laying a few blows of her own, but Cinch blocks them all. Much to Starlight's surprise, both she and Cinch deliver several techniques to each other, and evade them. Starlight is able to lay a hit on her, but Cinch retaliates with one of her own.]

Starlight Glimmer: Whoa! Okay, when did you get this good?

Principal Cinch: I was a Friendship Games champion myself once. Remember?

Starlight Glimmer: Well at least I have one advantage. You're obsolete.

[Cinch gets confounded at that reply, so she charges at Starlight again. She is able to grab Starlight by the waist, and pushes her past the desk. She pushes Starlight up against the back wall, and Starlight slams her fist down on Cinch's back and pushes her away with a kick.]

Principal Cinch: You ungrateful brat.

Starlight Glimmer: You still don't get it. Well you're gonna have try harder than that. [She throws herself onto Cinch and the two bump into the desk. The force causes the device to sway and the safety disk (that was unknowingly unlocked) just flies off and fall, rolling away from the desk. Meanwhile, Starlight is on the other side, holding Cinch down.] Sunburst left me behind! It was supposed to be the two of us forever! People like you ruined my life!

Principal Cinch: You ruined your own life!

[Cinch kicks Starlight off of her and quickly gets up. The two throw attacks and evade them, while going around the desk. Starlight is able to land a few blows on her, causing her to kneel. Cinch spots one of her trophies on the floor. Before Starlight can hit her again, Cinch grabs it and quickly turns around and whacks Starlight in the head with it. Starlight falls to the floor, and Cinch falls leaning against the desk from the damage Starlight just inflicted upon her. Struggling to get back up, Cinch takes notice of Starlight's device on the desk. She looks at Starlight with a desperate enraged look, and she grabs the device.]

Principal Cinch: So, you wanted us to be "equals", Starlight? Well alrighty then, let's fight fire with fire.

[Starlight tries getting back up. But then her hand touches something on the floor. She turns her head and picks it up to see what it is. To Starlight's surprise, it is the reactor's safety plate. She then turns to Cinch with a look of terror on her face. Cinch presses the activation switch, turning it on. But something's different about it this time. Without the safety disk, vaporized energy starts pouring down from the sides like mist, and the energy orb floating in the center continuously morphing with misshapen jags, as if it is unstable. Cinch doesn't mind this, as she stares down at Starlight, looking all worried.]

Principal Cinch: I was a fool to think you can help me bring my school back to its former glory. Here at Crystal Prep, we always win...no matter what it takes. [She lowers her hand down to the energy.]

Starlight Glimmer [getting up quick, trying to stop her]: No! Cinch! WAIT!

[But it is too late. Cinch places her hand onto the energy. Suddenly, a bright light flash bursts out of the device, causing Starlight to shield her eyes. Cinch is astounded by the power, blowing a great breeze in every direction. The energy surges up through her arms and her eyes start glowing white. Starlight is able to see her principal bathing in mystical energy. The glow in Cinch's eyes changes colors into a grayish pink, and she cracks up a smile in amazement.]

Principal Cinch: This is more power than I've ever imagined.

[After what feels like an eternity, Cinch's smile fades, as if she knows something is wrong. Still holding onto the device, parts of her body begin to literally crack up, giving off the same grayish pink light shining through them. Starlight watches in horror at this development. Cinch is in total panic as she feels her body tearing up inside.]

Principal Cinch: No...NO!...NO MORE!...I CAN'T STOP!...I CAN'T LET GO!...IT WON'T TURN OFF!...HELP ME!...[Starlight tries to get over there and help her, but the force from the unstable magic is pushing her away. She struggles to get to her. Right now, Cinch is completely covered in cracks, and she keeps screaming and wailing for it to stop.] ...STARLIGHT!...HELP ME!...DO SOMETHING...[The light begins to get even brighter.]...STARLIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!

[Then suddenly, in one big burst of light, is creates a shockwave that sends Starlight flying backward. Then the light begins to fade away, and all the papers and books that have been flying around fall on the floor. Starlight is also on the floor and tries sitting up to see what has happened.]

Starlight Glimmer: Cinch?

[She cannot see Cinch anymore. All that remains are her glasses falling to floor all smoking, the magical reactor is floating where Cinch was in an aura of light, and powder of light, sprinkling down and disappearing. Starlight looks in stocked to have witnessed such a sight. The light fades away and the device just falls to the floor. Starlight crawls hastily towards it and twists the safety plate on. She hyperventilates in devastation as she looks around the room. She teleports away, leaving the office a mess and the glasses undisturbed.]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room-Crystal Prep Academy-Evening]

[Starlight winks out in the room, still in shock from witnessing her own principal explode right in front her from her own creation. She starts breathing fast and heavily, and throws the device aside, making it go under the desk. Starlight remains traumatized by an experience she did not intend. Not knowing what else to do, she starts seeing images of her own past moments all around her in her mind. The first is her search in the auditorium (Scene 11).]

Starlight Glimmer [flashback]: _You don't need to worry about being left out...Join my program, and you well clean your mind on those silly little distractions in your life. Because remember; there are no judgements, you're no better than anyone, and..._

Audience [flashback]: _EQUALITY IS EVERYTHING!_

Starlight Glimmer [flashback]: _Equality is everything, right._

[The next image shows Starlight using her Taser ring on Blueblood and Jet Set on her first day (Scene 3). She can see the expressions of pain on their faces.]

Starlight Glimmer's voice: _Crystal Prep Shadowbolts; they need to be disciplined in treating others as equals!_

Starlight Glimmer [real]: No.

[She then sees the time she talked with Twilight (Scene 11).]

Twilight Sparkle [flashback]: _Why are you doing this? The other students don't even trust Cinch anymore, you've already ridiculed her. What more could you want?_

Starlight Glimmer [flashback]: _I want her gone...for good._

Starlight Glimmer [real]: No...No, I didn't mean it like that!

[She watches more flashbacks of what she have done, feeling guilty about them. The time she spoke with the Shadow Five (Scene 9)...]

Sunny Flare [flashback]: _They told us you were insane._

Starlight Glimmer [flashback]: _Oh. So they are still a bit sore about what happened._

[Images of Starlight using magic on Double Diamond and Party Favor (Scene 10), and the time she personally assaulted the Canterlot Wondercolts (Scenes 7 & 8).]

Twilight Sparkle's voice: _Influencing these students into changing their life choices would make you no better than Cinch, maybe worse._

Rainbow Dash's voice: _We have helped so many people before. That's real friendship._

Starlight Glimmer's voice: _You're just like Cinch! You're no better than she is! You're not friends; you just want to save face!_

Starlight Glimmer [real]: No!...No!...

[Finally, the last time Starlight and Twilight both spoke.]

Twilight Sparkle [flashback]: _Please. Starlight, don't do this._

Starlight Glimmer [flashback]: _Cinch was right about you. You really are weak._

[In fright, Starlight looks at her arms. It is then that she starts hallucinating that there are equal signs all over her body and the whole room.]

Starlight Glimmer: NNNOOOOOOOO!

[The hallucinations stop, but Starlight has gone into a breakdown. Sweeping stuff off the tables, tearing papers off the wall, and throwing stuff around. During her panic attack, she uses her magic to send things flying and throwing more stuff around. One hit the chart with pins and threads, and Principal Cinch's disfigured picture; causing a few papers and photos to fall off. In her grief, she then gets down on her knees and looks down upsettingly at the magic auras surrounding her hands. She builds up so much anguish; she gives out one massive scream. Suddenly, she disappears through a teleportation spell, leaving the room in a complete mess.]

[INT. Principal Cinch's office]

[The office is still messy, and the glasses remain untouched. But then, a guest of wind start sending papers flying, and a surge of energy begins manifesting in midair, where Principal Cinch was standing. Bolts crackle as the strange new power begins to grow.]

[INT. Twilight's Room]

[Twilight is sleeping in her bed with a sad expression on her face, while Spike is sleeping calmly on his usual spot on the chest off the front of her bed. Neither is woken by the bright magenta light and beeping sounds coming from her backpack. The magic detection device is picking up something off its sensors.]

[INT. Principal Cinch's office]

[The camera zooms in on a close-up shot of the magical grayish pink energy taking form, and the light admitting from it grows brighter and brighter.]

To Be Continued...

 **Now the truth has been revealed to Starlight, but with dire consequences. It seems there is more to Cinch's fate than it appears. How would Starlight coup with this new conundrum? What does this strange phenomenon mean for our cast of heroes? Is there anything that Twilight and the rest of the girls can do to make everything right? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Finally! It is good to be back after a long exhausting month. More changes will be coming your way. Season 7 is already around the corner. So stay tuned; as well as for the three Equestria Girls specials and the My Little Pony Movie later this year. So please comment and review this story.**


	14. Nobody

**Everything leading up to this has fallen into place, the epic climax is in its adolescence, and the final battle will begin. It's time for our heroes to finally take action.**

 **Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 14: Nobody]**

[INT. ?]

[Principal Cinch seems to be awaking up. She opens her eyes, and in confusion, looks around to see she is somewhere in an empty black void (just like the one Starlight had been to in Scene 10).]

Principal Cinch: Hello? What is this? Where am I?

[Then in a flash of light, she is now in Equestria, viewing most of Ponyville. But then, three different locations just merge together all in the same place around Cinch: Canterlot, the Crystal Empire, and Princess Twilight's castle. Cinch is shocked to see ponyfied versions of Celestia and Luna looking down on their subjects in Canterlot, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor with their baby Flurry Heart on the balcony of the Crystal Empire castle, and Twilight Sparkle and her friends in front of her castle.]

Principal Cinch: It can't be. She was right. Then that means that I'm truly—

[She gets interrupted by the sounds of thunder, and the sky is covered by dark clouds. The background scenery goes dark, and all the ponies (plus Spike the Dragon) look at Cinch with such contempt. A silhouette of a different villain appears behind each group. King Sombra is behind Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, Queen Chrysalis and her changeling army are behind the two royal sisters, and Lord Tirek is behind Twilight and her friends. Cinch is frightened by the sight of these images. Then a "mysterious" little purple pony approaches Cinch from a cleared section of the area. Cinch turns her attention to the sound of the pony's hooves. The faceless pony fades away and the human Starlight Glimmer takes her place. She smiles menacingly at Cinch, while she feels all confused about the matter.]

Starlight Glimmer: Well look at you; so weak, so worthless. What good does that "reputation" of yours do you now, huh? You should know by now that power can outweigh status.

[Cinch backs away slightly, when she sense another presence behind her. She turns around to see the silhouette of Professor Discord with glowing yellow eyes.]

Principal Cinch: Discord?

[Suddenly, the silhouette grows in size and transforms into the Draconequus Discord. It gives out a twisted laugh, as Cinch is overwhelmed by the sight. She turns back at Starlight, and is shocked to see all of her Crystal Prep students standing behind her. They all are wearing the equal sign pins on the breast of their school uniforms, and stare at Cinch with creepy smiles.]

Starlight Glimmer: You don't belong in this or any other world. And everything that is not meant to be must be exterminated.

[Starlight, the students, the ponies, and the shadowy villains move slowly towards Cinch. Cinch looks in every direction, realizing she is completely surround, and fearing what they intend to do with her.]

Principal Cinch: Wait. What are you doing? Stop! Stay back! Don't come any closer!

The Draconequus Discord: You don't give the orders here, witch! [laughing]

[Cinch is horrified at the look of their faces as they get closer to her. Starlight builds up her magic into one hand into an energy orb. As she laughs maniacally, the image of her flickers between herself and Midnight Sparkle. This makes Cinch even more worried.]

Principal Cinch: No. No. [Starlight blasts her with the energy orb.] NNNOOOOOO!

[INT. Principal Cinch's office-Crystal Prep Academy-The City-Night]

[Cinch wakes up in a massive fright. She is sitting down on the floor of her office, which is still a mess after her encounter with the 'real' Starlight. She is still shook-up, knowing it was all just a dream. She stays frozen in place for a short while, until she slowly moves her head and notices her glasses on the floor. She tries reaching for them, but then her hand and glasses start glowing in a magic grayish-pink aura, and the glasses just fly into her hand. Surprised to see this new development, she simply puts on her glasses and examines her hand. She tries concentrating, and the aura returns around her hand. Astounded by this, Cinch tries figuring out how it works. So she sticks out her hand, causing a book to levitate. Then she makes the magic appear on her other hand and waves it, making other books and papers float into the air. She then spreads both her arms out, sending more stuff flying. She looks down on her hand, and notices that the veins in her wrists are glowing in the same pink light just below the aura. She focuses on those veins, and the glow immediately spread throughout every vein in her entire body, and her eyes begin to glow in the same color. She radiates a large burst of light, sending more things in the room flying at a fast rate, and bolts of energy surges throughout her body. She looks at her hands again to see she has produced two sharp crystals and making them glow at a much faster pace. She became infatuated by the new power she possesses. She is able to crack a smile as she starts to cackle. Shortly after, she starts bursting in laughter, loudly and evil, continuously as a sign of a bad omen.]

[INT. Main foyer-Crystal Prep Academy-Morning]

[Dean Cadance is walking down the hall with a clipboard. She enters the foyer to see that Starlight's decorations are taken down and everything is back the way it was. Dozens of students are walking through the foyer as well. Most of them are wearing the equal sign pins, and some take notice of the changes.]

Jet Set: Hmm. Guess that Starlight girl couldn't convince Cinch after all.

Upper Crest: I knew it was too good to be true.

Fleur Dis Lee: What a shame. I honestly thought she had something there.

[Dean Cadance continues by walking up the stairway.]

[EXT./INT. Principal Cinch's office]

[Cadance walks up to the door. She opens it and enters the office, which is now clean from last night's incident. Principal Cinch is at her desk, smiling, sitting in her seat as if she's been waiting for someone.]

Dean Cadance: You wanted to see me, ma'am?

Principal Cinch: Ah yes, Cadance. Please, do wait a minute. [She switches the microphone to the intercom system on, and speaks into it. The kids and teachers throughout the school can hear her speech.] "Attention all students and faculty, I am happy to announce that we will be holding a special surprise assembly after school today. So at the end of the last bell, everyone, including staff members shall report to the auditorium and be seated for this afternoon's presentation. I assure you it will be an event that nobody at Crystal Prep Academy will ever forget. That is all." [She switches the intercom off.]

Dean Cadance: There was no assembly on the schedule.

Principal Cinch: Just arranged at the last minute.

Dean Cadance: But don't you have that meeting with the school heads this afternoon?

Principal Cinch: Don't worry yourself. There'll be plenty of time. I'll make sure of it.

Dean Cadance: If you say so. Is there anything I can do to help set up the assembly.

Principal Cinch: No need. I have everything taken care of. [She gets up from her seat.] Now, I got some errands that I need to do before the meeting. [She passes Cadance.]

Dean Cadance: Do you want me to look after things while you're away?

Principal Cinch [stops and whispers]: Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?

Dean Cadance: What?

Principal Cinch: Oh nothing. Please, feel free. By the way, has Ms. Starlight Glimmer come in today?

Dean Cadance: No. She hasn't been in class again.

Principal Cinch: I see. But not to worry. I'm sure she'll turn up eventually. Ta-ta! [She opens the office door.]

Dean Cadance: Is everything alright, Principal Cinch? You seem a lot more cheerful than useful. Are you feeling okay?

Principal Cinch: [...] Never better. [She closes the door behind her.]

[EXT. Parking lot-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Principal Cinch gets into her purple car, putting some items and a stack of files in the passenger seat. She starts the car and adjusts her rearview mirror, only to catch a reflection of her eyes that glow for just a quick moment.]

[EXT. Soccer pitch-Canterlot High School-Afternoon]

[Rainbow Dash and the rest of the Wondercolt soccer team is practicing, while her friends are sitting at the bleachers, watching them. Twilight is on her cellphone talking with Sunny Flare (now in her school uniform).]

Twilight Sparkle [on cellphone]: And she hasn't come in at all?

Sunny Flare [on cellphone]: I'm sorry, Twilight. Starlight wasn't in class today. I don't know where she is.

Twilight Sparkle [on cellphone]: I understand. Oh hey! How did your meeting with Sunburst go? Is he going to help us with Starlight?

Sunny Flare [on cellphone]: No. We met him, but...he said he wouldn't come.

Twilight Sparkle [on cellphone]: But didn't you tell him what's been going on at the school?

Sunny Flare [on cellphone]: Look, Twilight, I know this means so much to you, but we gotta face facts. Starlight is never gonna accept us as 'real' friends, as long as she holds on to her grief.

Twilight Sparkle [on cellphone]: Yeah, I suppose not.

Sunny Flare [on cellphone]: We're really sorry, Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle [on cellphone]: No...It's me who is sorry.

[She hangs up with Sunny Flare and starts to think. She is about to call up Sunburst, but she hesitates and withdraws the idea.]

[INT. Sunburst's Apartment-The City]

[The cellphone sit in silence. Sunburst walks into the living room eating microwavable noodles. Then he hears a knock at the door and walks towards it.]

Sunburst: Hello? Who is there?

Starlight Glimmer's voice: Sunburst? It's me, Starlight. We used to be friends when we were kids?

[Sunburst looks through the peephole and sees Starlight's face. He is delightfully surprised with a hint of nervousness. So he cracks the door open with the chain still on.]

Sunburst: Starlight! My goodness, what a surpri—[He stops with a surprised expression on his face.] Who are you?

[He gets flown back into the apartment from some pinkish light. The chain slides off by itself and the door opens. Abacus Cinch walks into the apartment with a picture of Starlight in one hand, and Starlight's voice-changing device in the other. She looks down at the startled Sunburst.]

Principal Cinch [putting the device to her neck and speaks in Starlight's voice]: Nifty little gadget, don't you think?

[Sunburst gets up and tries to get away. But Cinch uses her magic to stop him in his tracks. She lifts him up and brings him over to her.]

Sunburst: Who are you?! What do you want?! How are you doing this?

Principal Cinch [normal voice]: Good afternoon, Mr. Sunburst, is it? My name is Abacus Cinch, headmistress of Crystal Prep Academy. I got a proposition for you.

[EXT. Soccer pitch-Canterlot High School]

[Sunset looks in her magic journal at Princess Twilight's message "Help Starlight Glimmer. Trust her. Be patient with her. I know you can do it. Good luck. – Twilight." Sunset looks down at it with doubt and confusion.]

Sunset Shimmer: "Be patient with her"? "Trust her"? How can I trust her if she won't trust me back?

Rainbow Dash [approaching the gang]: Did you see that?! That was a wicked instep I just pulled. [Rainbow then notices the girls feeling so miserable.] Hey! What's gotten into you? You guys still aren't upset about what happened the other day?

Fluttershy: How can we not? All those mean things Starlight said to us.

Rainbow Dash: Come on! You know all the stuff she said was total nonsense, right?

Applejack: Maybe, but who really knows? We haven't been very good in those first couple of times. Maybe we really were trying to save face.

Rarity: I never thought making yourself look good would be so bad.

Pinkie Pie: All I ever want is to make people happy. I wouldn't want to quit being me in order to keep them happy.

Sunset Shimmer: Come on, girls. Don't let Starlight's words gets to you. Sure, our friendship in the past wasn't perfect. But it doesn't matter what someone else thinks. We have proven time and time again that our friendship is as real as it has ever been.

Rest of the Humane 7 sans Twilight: [unsure sound]

[While everyone is deciding what to think, Twilight is filled with doubt.]

Spike: So, what are you suggestion?

Sunset Shimmer: I say we go back to Crystal Prep and see if we can take another whack at Starlight; on the friendship, not the fighting.

Twilight Sparkle [disgruntled]: Why bother? [The girls (Spike included) turn to Twilight in shock.] Bringing Starlight Glimmer over to our side would be hopeless. I say we should just forget the whole thing all together.

Applejack: Forget it?

Sunset Shimmer: But, Twilight, we swore to...well, Twilight. We can't just give up on Starlight.

Twilight Sparkle: Well I have. [She gets up from the bleachers.] I'm sorry, but what you are suggesting is completely impossible. You don't know anything. [Twilight walks down from the bleacher and storms off towards the school, leaving her friends all perplexed.]

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, wait! Hold on!

[The rest of the Humane 7 tries catching up to the angry Twilight across the field, in hopes of convincing her otherwise.]

[EXT. Courtyard-Canterlot High School]

[Meanwhile, "The Great and Powerful" Trixie Lulamoon has just exit the school through the front door. She checks through her backpack with her stage show props. Suddenly, she gets knocked down by The Crusaders rushing out the door; starting with Scootaloo on her scooter, and then Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle following behind. All three stop behind the Wondercolt statue and Trixie tries getting back up.]

Trixie Lulamoon: Hey! Watch it! How dare to knock down the Great and Powerful Trixie?!

Scootaloo: [To Trixie] Sorry, Trixie. [To Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle] So, what are we gonna do today?

Apple Bloom: Let's head on down to the clubhouse. We still got a chart of activities to try out.

Scootaloo: Let's go!

[Before they can take off, Sweetie Belle hears a faint sniffling sound.]

Sweetie Belle: Do you guys hear that?

[The other two Crusaders can hear it too.]

Scootaloo: Is that...crying?

[While picking up her props, Trixie can hear the crying too. She and the Crusaders can see that the sound is coming from the Wondercolt statue. The four get up to the edge of the stone block and can see someone curled up under the statue.]

Sweetie Belle: Somebody's up here.

Apple Bloom: Wonder what she's sad about.

[The girl turns her head and wipes her tears. The four recognize her as Starlight Glimmer. The Crusaders are terrified at the sight of her.]

Sweetie Belle: She's back!

Scootaloo: Run away!

[The Crusaders drops down from the ledge and make their way to the door. But they stop to see that Trixie is not retreating.]

Apple Bloom: Trixie, what are you doing? Come on! Get away from her!

[Trixie stays where she is, and keeps staring at the crying Starlight. She starts feeling bad for her, and decides to climb up the stone block entirely and approach her. She places her hand on Starlight, startling her. Starlight looks upon Trixie with red watery eyes, as if she's been crying all night. Trixie calmly kneels besides her.]

Trixie: Hey there. So what's wrong?

[Starlight and the Crusaders are confused at Trixie actions. So the three decide to walk up to them and join her.]

[INT. Hallways-Canterlot High School]

[Principal Celestia checks through her file bag while walking with Vice Principal Luna. They're both heading out for their meeting at Crystal Prep. Meanwhile, Twilight continues to storm off in another part of the hall, with her friends still behind her. They take a corner, into a crowded hallway.]

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, wait! Would you just stop?

[Twilight stops when her way is intently blocked by Flash Sentry.]

Flash Sentry: Whoa! Sorry, Twilight. Anything wrong?

[Her friends finally catch up.]

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, what is your problem?

Applejack: Why'd you storm off like that?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, what's the big deal?

Twilight Sparkle [huffy]: Forget it. I don't wanna talk about it.

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, don't make me read your thoughts. Is this all about Starlight? [Twilight flinches a bit.] You know, I had my fair-share of mistakes in the past. So together we should be able to understand her and resolve all this.

Twilight Sparkle [yelling]: That's just it, Sunset! You don't know! You don't understand! [Twilight speaks so loudly and with so much anger, the Canterlot High students in the hall have all eyes on her.] Nothing we do will make a difference!

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: She's not you, Sunset. When we were—well, you know...you were driven by blind ambition. I was driven by letting my curiosity get the best of me. But Starlight...she was driven by pain and grief. After her friend was taken from her, she has grown bitter and resentful. She attacked our school because she was misguided down a path she should never have gone. When I heard Starlight was at Crystal Prep, I thought they would mistreat her the way they did me. I was afraid Principal Cinch was gonna make her life miserable. But now I see it was the other way around. I thought I could help Starlight the only way I know how.

Sunset Shimmer: What are talking about?

Twilight Sparkle: I've been in contact with Sunburst for the past few days. I planned that if I can bring him and Starlight together on our outing, it would be enough to convince her to change her mind. But it seems that plan has failed.

Applejack: What?!

Rainbow Dash: Are you kidding me?!

Fluttershy: You knew about Sunburst the whole time?

Pinkie Pie: Why did you keep this from us?

Rarity: Yes. We could've been of great help to you, darling.

Twilight Sparkle: Because it had to be me, not you. In Equestria, 'I' was the one who helped her see the light. She was meant to be 'my' student. I'm the one who's supposed to come up with the solution.

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, that's not you. That was the pony princess version of you from that world.

Twilight Sparkle: I know that. She already accomplishes so much, while I isolated myself and kept to my own work. She became a princess; she led her friends into protecting their home from some great evil several times; she even helped her Starlight Glimmer see the error of her ways and made her her sole pupil. I just wanted to follow in Princess Twilight's example. Maybe interdimensional connections really can't create bonds between strangers in this world. I tried reaching out to her, but I couldn't even get myself to speak to her. Maybe you're right, Sunset. I'm not the other Twilight.

[The silence is then broken by the sound of loud and frequent clapping. Everybody looks around in confusion to see where the sound is coming from. Then Spike, the Humane 7, and the crowd of kids look up the nearby stairway they are all standing at the bottom of, and they all see that the clapping is coming from Professor Discord, who is sitting on top of the first flight.]

Professor Discord: BRAVO! BRAVO! Congratulations, Twilight! [stops clapping] So now the truth comes out.

Twilight Sparkle: Discord?!

Sunset Shimmer: Where did you come from?

Professor Discord: Blame my parents. [He gets up with his walking stick and sits on the hand railing.] I must say, what an exquisite performance. Realizing your faults is the first step. [He slides down to the bottom end at an unusually fast pace. He gets off and walks towards the girls, while everyone is surprised on how he slid down in a mere instant.] So sorry for us to drop in unannounced.

Sunset Shimmer: "Us"?

[Discord opens one of the lockers (the second from the end), revealing Mr. Smooze inside. Then he knocks on the locker next to it (the one at the end), and it breaks into pieces, all strapped to Thorax's body.]

Thorax [nervously]: H-Hi, everybody.

Twilight Sparkle: Thorax?

Pinkie Pie [cheerful]: Smoozinator!

Rainbow Dash: Wow. These Changelings guys really are that good.

Micro Chips: Huh. I thought there was one more locker there than usual.

Professor Discord [approaches Twilight and Sunset, and pulls out his cellphone]: I'd like your opinion; tell me, which would make a better background wallpaper for my phone? [shows the his phone] This…[He shows them a photo of Starlight in the park the other day, smashing Rarity's face against her own shield.]…or this? [Then he shows them another photo of Rainbow Dash running into Starlight's arm.]

Sunset Shimmer: Wait. YOU WERE THERE?!

Professor Discord: Well of course. Hey, what do you think of my new ringtone? [He presses a button on his phone.]

Starlight Glimmer's voice [on the cellphone]: _"Cinch was right about you. You really are weak."_

[Twilight starts feeling ashamed, while everybody glares at the unfazed Discord.]

Professor Discord: I particularly liked when she made those freaked-out expressions when you tried explaining things to her. My favorite of them all is when she learned about the talking dog. [laughs]

Spike [annoyed]: Yeah. I'm sure she found that amusing as well.

Professor Discord: And the stories you told her; another dimension parallel to our own, but with magic. You girls are way more interesting than I originally thought. Your lives are like a Domino Effect; just one bad event leading to another. Your actions at the Falls Formal lured the sirens to your school. Your involvement at the Battle of the Bands got Twilight investigating Canterlot High. The incident at the Friendship Games released magic into this world. I swear, you girls spread chaos around more than I do.

Rarity: Is that why you're here? To gloat about your own dirty work?

Professor Discord: Dirty work? Now that's a bit harsh, don't you think?

Sunset Shimmer: Oh don't try to deny it, professor. All of this is your doing, all to get back at Cinch for firing you. You manipulated Starlight in going to that school. You provided her with Twilight's research, which brought her to ours. People's lives are at risk because of you. You lied to everyone.

Professor Discord: Oh and you haven't, my little pony? What Starlight does is no interest to me. As long as she's knocking sense into CPA, like you should've in the first place. With all the double-dealing you used to do, you could've solved all your problems so easily.

Twilight Sparkle [depressed, yet upset at the same time]: Have a good laugh now, Discord? Knowing that everything I have ever known has gone awry for your amusement?

Professor Discord: I only did what everybody wished for. I delivered Cinch a better version of you. I gave your friends at Crystal Prep a chance to make it up to you. I even united you with your potential pupil. Well unintentional though…And all you can do is complain?

Twilight Sparkle: A better version? How is she anything like me? That girls is driven by bitterness, pain, and a misguided vision! That is not who I am!

Professor Discord: Au contraire. She's the girl you could've been; someone who belongs at Crystal Prep, someone who takes the school motto seriously, the Twilight Sparkle that was meant to be in that group. "The Twilight Sparkle at Crystal Prep" that you use to be, the one who left for Canterlot High, had quite a different path than the one they have now. [He starts approaching Twilight.] That Twilight Sparkle never knew what Friendship was, never experience the feeling of heartbreak that comes with it, never realizing how fragile life can be or how precious each moment is.

[His path is then block by Twilight's friends.]

Applejack: That's enough, Discord.

Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Leave her alone.

[Discord just casually holds up his walking stick, and then tosses it up into the air. Everybody looks up at it, and as it comes down, Discord (who somehow manages to get behind them) catches it. While everyone is just wondering how he got past them, he turns back to Twilight.]

Professor Discord: She didn't bothered to get involved in anything. She just retreated into her little room with her little science experiment, and didn't think about putting them to good use.

Sunset Shimmer: I said knock it off, Discord. Can't you see Twilight has been through eno-?

Professor Discord: [aggressively towards Sunset and the others] NO! Sparkle needs to hear this. [As everybody backs away, he turns calmly back at Twilight.] So her life never came into focus. She drifted through most of her life, with only one plan and agenda in mind; going from one assignment to the next, never seizing the opportunities that presented themselves. She never stood up to Principal Cinch when she knew what she's doing was wrong, or rally the other students together into shaking them out of their arrogance. She never showed them a better path where they can become more than what they are now. Instead, she just lets it all happened, let everybody step all over her, just stick to her own work, and nobody even gave her a second glance. She learned to play safe…and she never, ever, EVER…got noticed by anyone.

[Twilight just stands frozen, all dumbfounded, as Discord turns and walks away. The crowd moves to let the professor pass, and Mr. Smooze and Thorax join him. The rest of the Humane 7 try to comfort Twilight, who is still in shock.]

Spike: Ah, don't listen to him, Twilight. He just wants to get under your skin.

Applejack: That's right, sugarcube. All hat, and no cattle.

Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, everything Discord says is complete nonsense. You can't let that wear you dow—

Twilight Sparkle: No. No, he's right. He's right. [She yells to Discord walking down the hall.] You're right, Discord! The chances to change were right there and I didn't bother to take notice of any of them. I knew something was wrong at that school, but I didn't do anything about it! I kept blaming myself, even though it wasn't my fault! I did leave them all behind! I recognize my mistake now! You are right, Starlight 'is' better than me!

[As she talks, Discord's expression slowly changes from delighted to confused. He suddenly stops for a bit, and turns around, facing Twilight and the crowd of Wondercolts.]

Professor Discord: Are you trying to tell me something, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: All I want is to get another chance with Starlight.

Professor Discord: Despite your failure in your first attempt? Are you sure?

Twilight Sparkle: I'd rather show her a better path to make Crystal Prep the way it ought to be, than have her bring it to worse shape than it was when I left it.

Professor Discord: And how do you plan on doing that? After the way she talked to you, the way she treated you; what makes you think she would want you to help her now?

Twilight Sparkle: Because I've done it before, as I did once with you.

[Professor Discord's eyebrows rise in surprise, realizing exactly what Twilight had meant. And with a smile, Twilight turns around and walks past the crowd.]

Sunset Shimmer: Uh…Wha…Wait! Twilight!

[The rest of the Humane 7 go after here; leaving behind the crowd, Thorax, and Mr. Smooze completely confounded. Professor Discord seems the most astounded. Continuing down the corridors, the girls and Spike finally catch up to Twilight.]

Rainbow Dash: Twilight, wait!

Spike: Where're you going?

Twilight Sparkle: To Crystal Prep Academy. I'm gonna get another shot with Starlight.

Fluttershy: How are you going to do that?

Twilight Sparkle: I'll do what I originally planned. Only this time, you're gonna help me.

Sunset Shimmer: After what happened yesterday? I don't think Starlight is in a reasoning mood.

Rarity: That's right, darling. We're probably not gonna make any difference.

Twilight Sparkle [stopping and turning to face her friends]: Look, I know Starlight said some things that weren't very nice. But Sunset is right; we can't let that get us down. Starlight needs us now more than ever. I can't just give up on her. Most of my life, I've been letting problems slip by and I didn't do anything about it. It's about time to step up, and make sure things go the way they're supposed to. Maybe we're not the perfect team as she pointed out, but it is those very dysfunctions that make us the best of who we are. If you don't wanna come, I won't hold it against you. But I'm going to help Starlight. Now we have a chance to make a friend and setting her on the right path, and we wouldn't be who we are if we didn't. So, what do you say?

[Twilight's friends begin to think on the matter. Applejack is the first to smile.]

Applejack: Whatever of a hitch you get into, sugarcube, I'm with you all the way.

Rainbow Dash: I'm in.

Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike: [simultaneous agreements]

[Then they all look at Sunset, waiting for her response.]

Sunset Shimmer: I now realize how much this means to you, Twilight. Let's do this!

[Everyone cheers, and continues walking.]

Spike: Okay. So how are we gonna do this?

Twilight Sparkle: We're going back to my original plan, only this time, with a few differences. [She gets out her phone, and enters in a number.]

[INT. Sunburst's Apartment]

[Sunburst is still floating in midair, with the pink magic aura surrounding him. Principal Cinch is showing a wad of magical energy manifested in her hand.]

Principal Cinch: Magnificent, isn't it? Pure, sustainable magic. You'll have to thank your friend, Starlight for giving us this precious energy. [Suddenly, Sunburst's cellphone starts ringing. Cinch levitates it into her hand, and looks at Sunburst with her finger over her lips.] Shhh. [She takes the voice-changing device and puts it against her throat.] Testing, testing…Testing. [Her voice changes to match that of Sunburst's. She then answers the phone in Sunburst's voice.] "Hello, this is Sunburst speaking."

Twilight Sparkle's voice [from the cellphone]: Sunburst, this is Twilight! [Cinch is now in shock to hear Twilight's voice.] I need to talk to you more about Starlight. Meet us at Crystal Prep if you can, alright? [Cinch's expression slowly changes to anger.] Sunburst?...Are you there?...Sunbur—[Cinch disconnects the call.]

Principal Cinch: So, my old pupil has gotten herself involved. [She looks at the frightened Sunburst, and levitates the phone in midair.] Well, it doesn't really matter. For it seems she's in for a little surprise. [She uses her magic to crush the phone.]

[EXT. Courtyard-Canterlot High School]

[The depressed Starlight just sits at the front ledge of the stone block of the Wondercolt statue, with Trixie and the Crusaders sitting at her sides.]

Starlight Glimmer: I've made so many mistakes most of my life. I thought I was helping people find a better life. But what I've done is completely inexcusable. I don't know if I can live with myself after how I messed up. There's no way anybody will accept me now.

Trixie Lulamoon: Look, I can't say I know what you're going through. But I can say you're being way too hard on yourself, more than you should. Lots of people make mistakes, even me. Hehe, I know, unbelievable. But you can't just let them weigh your life down, and keep you from what you are meant to be.

Sweetie Belle: She's right. Take me and my friends for example. The three of us would always stick to ourselves because we thought we can never be good at anything. I mean, even though we are the same doesn't mean you can only make friends with those who are exactly like you.

Scootaloo: Totally. Luckily, we do have people in our lives who actually care about us. Although we are different, it's them who make us feel like we belong.

Apple Bloom: It's because of these friends and loved ones that we feel capable of doing something we are good at.

Sweetie Belle: It is our duty as Crusaders to find what makes us special and make our mark on the world.

Starlight Glimmer: You mean…like a "cutie mark"?

Apple Bloom: Uh…what's a "cutie mark"?

Scootaloo: I don't know, but I do like the sound of it.

Trixie Lulamoon: Listen, Starlight. You're not the only girl to have caused trouble at this school. I'm sure that people will forgive you. But for the time being, it is best to just move on and pretend that they never happened. Sounds good?

[Starlight, still feeling upset, leaps off from the ledge and moves to the side of the stone block.]

Starlight Glimmer: Thanks anyway for the advice, girls. But I don't know how much it will help. I don't think I can face anybody right now. Especially to Twi—

[Suddenly, the Humane 7 come out through the front door. They stop in surprise, seeing Starlight before them. Twilight, who is having trouble contacting Sunburst, is the last to be shocked at the sight of her. Starlight looks at them with the same expression, and then tries to run away.]

Twilight Sparkle: Wait, STARLIGHT! Stop!

[The Humane 7 try to catch up with her, but she uses her magic to fly away, and then teleports. They are disappointed they didn't get to speak with Starlight; but then they check on Trixie and the Crusaders.]

Applejack: Apple Bloom! They you alright, subarcube. What happened? Did she hurt you?

Apple Bloom: We're fine, sis. Nothing happened.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, she's gone. We gotta catch up with her.

Rainbow Dash: But how?

Voice: Maybe I can help!

[They all look to the entrance, and they see Flash Sentry on the steps.]

Sunset Shimmer: Flash!

[Then Thorax, Mr. Smooze, and Professor Discord come out.]

Professor Discord: Mind if we tag along?!

Rainbow Dash: You kidding me.

Twilight Sparkle: Really? You wanna help? Why?

Professor Discord: Twilight Sparkle, you and your friends continue to peak my interest. Normally, I would say that this course of action is completely infeasible. But if you're actually going to accomplish this, despite all the odds that point out that your decision would be proven fruitless, I'd be happy to offer my assistance to you. Plus, I really like to see how this will all play out. It could be amusing.

Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Thanks…I think.

Thorax: Allow me to say "The Changeling Family is at your disposal".

Mr. Smooze: [groaning happily while nodding his head]

Rainbow Dash: Cool!

Applejack: Well that's mighty kind of y'all.

Pinkie Pie: WHOA-HO! This is going to be the best mission of all time! Let's go!

Fluttershy: Yes, but um…where are we going anyway?

[Twilight thinks for a moment, and then gets an idea.]

Twilight Sparkle: I got it! [She goes into her backpack and pulls out her magic spectrometer.] If Starlight is using magic, we can still track her. [She taps on the glass pad and it starts to active. A light is flashing on the side.] Good! We got her. Now all we have to do is t—Huh? [She pauses to notice another light has appeared on the device.]

Rarity: Twilight, are you alright, darling?

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, what is it?

Twilight Sparkle: A second signal. Someone else is using magic…[Twilight turns to the direction the second light is facing, and looks up to where it's pointing.]…In the city.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh no.

[The two girls look down at both lights with disturbed expressions.]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Starlight reappears into her private room, which is still a mess from her outburst the other night. She leans down on her desk, totally exhausted and breathing heavily from a lack of sleep and having to teleport multiple times from a long distance.]

?: My, you seem pretty exhausted. [Starlight is staggered from recognizing the voice. She slowly turns her head to see that someone is sitting in her office chair, holding up her photo of herself and Sunburst as kids.] Handsome young fellow, wouldn't you say? [That mysterious figure spins the chair around, facing towards Starlight, revealing themself to be Principal Cinch, smiling at her with the notes on Starlight's device in her other hand and Starlight's backpack in her lap.] Must be that "Sunburst" lad you told me about.

[Starlight is pale with terror, to see Cinch still alive right before her.]

Starlight Glimmer: You! B-but, how can you-? It's impossible—It can't be…! I thought you were—

Principal Cinch [getting up from her seat]: No. But pretty soon, you will be.

[She looks at Starlight, and her eyes and veins start to glow in a grayish-pink. Starlight is shocked to see Cinch like this. She tries to use her magic on Cinch, but she is so tired, her magic is too weak. She quickly notices her magic reactor still under her work bench, and can tell Cinch doesn't know of it. She tries to get it, but before she can take another step, Cinch shoots a magical energy beam at her, imprisoning her inside a giant crystal. Her eyes move around, while the rest of her is frozen inside. Cinch simply walks up by Starlight, as she looks at her helplessly.]

Principal Cinch: Can you hear me, Miss Glimmer? Cause I want you to hear every word. You've really kept some detailed notes on magic, and I say, I am very impressed. [She looks around the room and its surveillance equipment.] You've really kept this room up and running, [sniff] even though it still reeks of dog. You've surpassed Twilight more than I had originally anticipated. I really should thank you though. You have given Crystal Prep a truly amazing gift. A gift that gives us an equal footing against Canterlot High. [She manifests magical energy in her hand.] Look at this. Look at all your work. It's beautiful. Twilight could hardly ever contain it's power, but you… All this time, I thought you were trying to prove something. But now I see that you weren't trying to ruin my reputation because you were 'better' than me, you've merely just been toying with me until I was weaker than you, and I became the "nobody" you claim that I fear of being. All your philosophy, all you words; they were all to cover the fact that you are more of a nobody than I can ever be. You once told me, that everyone will be happy if they were all exactly the same. And I must admit; you were right. They should be "exactly the same"…to me. You also told me if I ever want something, I'd go get it myself. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. If all the other students don't trust me anymore, then I can't trust them to make their own decisions. I know what's best for my school. Once they start to share my love for victory once more, then nobody will ever again question my authority. [She looks at the surveillance monitors, and can see three cars pulling up into the school parking lot. One of them happens to be Spoiled Rich's limo.] Ah. It would appear my guests have arrived. I better get things ready. [She puts everything she has back in Starlight's backpack.] It's a shame you won't be present for the start of my new student program, but I'll be sure to thank you in my speech. You know, you really shouldn't have gotten Sunburst and Twilight involve. But I'm afraid that's out of my hands. [Starlight continues to watch helplessly, as Cinch takes her backpack and walk towards the door. She opens it up and looks back at Starlight.] Now please stay put. For when I'm through with them, I'll be sure to take care of you last.

[Cinch delivers a sinister smile as she walks away from the doorway and uses her magic to slowly close the door. Starlight is left behind as she appears to be feeling worried, still frozen in place as the door closes on her, unable to do anything about it.]

To Be Continued…

 **The worst has finally happened. What are Cinch's plan for Crystal Prep? Can Starlight do anything to stop it? How will the Humane 7 aid her in this crisis? More of this will be on its way very soon.**

 **I know that the Equestria Girls short special has already been released; and so it seems to have retconned most of what I have written and resolved some personal issues I have had in the past few years. But I'm not gonna let that stop me. I am going to finish this story, no matter what.**


	15. Special Surprise

**Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 15: Special Surprise]**

[INT. Hallways-Crystal Prep Academy-The City-Afternoon]

[Walking down the halls is the head of the Crystal Prep school board, Rosetta. She is a middle-aged yellowish grey woman with greenish grey eyes and light pink beehive hair. She wears a blue dress (nearly similar to Principal Cinch's), a white pearl necklace, blue eyeshadow, and a broach in the shape of a magenta rose with two green leaves. She checks through her file bag when the unenthused Spoiled Rich appears, walking beside her.]

Spoiled Rich: Rosetta.

Rosetta: Spoiled Rich. Pleasure to see you again.

Spoiled Rich: I wish I can say the same. I can think of better things to do than waste my time on that no account headmistress of yours.

Rosetta: Hey now…! Abacus Cinch has been the most efficient principal we ever had here at Crystal Prep for years. I just can't believe she has been coming down lately. Students threatening to drop out, reports of withholding Intel, and these unfortunate incidents with Canterlot High. The board had never been suspicious of her doings until recently. What is going on at this school?

Spoiled Rich: Well, it seems that she has become a bit of a disappointment to you lately. Guess you have quite poor judgment in choosing those you can trust in running things for you. While I, on the other hand, have no trouble finding the proper people who are capable to delivering progress. Although, I too am starting to question their activities at times.

Rosetta: Now, Rich, we are not here to quarrel. We are here to discuss with Miss Cinch about her recent performances and see if there any reasons she should not remain in Crystal Prep any longer.

Spoiled Rich: Sure you wouldn't. After many victories in the Friendship Games, getting rid of her might prove beneficial for Canterlot High. Still, I don't think we should even bother. The CHS board is in agreement, and it's quite obvious your board feels the same. Abacus Cinch is no longer qualified to be in charge of Crystal Prep.

Rosetta: Well I just want this to be a fair and delicate meeting.

[When reaching the stairs, they come across Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna.]

Principal Celestia [delighted]: Ms. Rosetta, Mrs. Rich!

Rosetta [delighted]: Ah, Principal Celestia! [They both shakes and hands.] It has been a while. [She notices Luna and starts shaking her hands.] And Vice Principal Luna…I have to say, it is an absolute pleasure to see the two sister heads of Canterlot High. How are your students? I have heard so much about how splendid you two are keeping your school in the height of its success.

Vice Principal Luna: Why thank you. It means so much coming from you. [notices Spoiled Rich] And how have you been, Spoiled Rich?

Principal Celestia: Yes. I want you to know your daughter's doing excellent.

Spoiled Rich: Well of course she is, but this isn't about her. You're here to discuss about Principal Cinch's actions. Even though I am having trouble trusting your decisions on the matter.

Principal Celestia: W-what reason do you have not to trust us?

Spoiled Rich: Over the past couple months, you have manufactured several reports on certain events, while witnesses say otherwise.

Vice Principal Luna: Well…we can explain about that.

Spoiled Rich: And furthermore, when my husband, Filthy Rich failed to open up his new spa resort, I have tell that you two had some part to play in it.

Vice President Luna: Filthy Rich wanted to tear down Camp Everfree to build it.

Principal Celestia: You must understand, we were only wanted to host a charity event to save our old summer camp.

Spoiled Rich: If you truly believe that some 'drab' old camp is so important to cause a massive setback, then you are under as much suspicion as Cinch is. I demand an explanation for it. But for now, there is somebody who requires more attention than you. So let's get on with it, shall we?

[The four proceed by going up the stairs. Spoiled Rich is still a bit unpleasant, Celestia and Luna are feeling concern right about now, and Rosetta feels a bit sorry for them.]

[INT. Principal Cinch's office-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Principal Cinch is sitting at her desk, smiling and waiting patiently for her guests. Then the door opens; and Spoiled Rich, Rosetta, Celestia, and Luna let themselves inside.]

Principal Cinch: Ah, you all made it.

Rosetta: Hello, Cinch.

Principal Cinch: I'm sorry Dean Cadance won't be joining us. I've sent her on some tasks to get things ready for an event we're having. Please come, make yourselves comfortable.

Spoiled Rich: You can skip the pleasantries, Cinch. You know what this is about.

Rosetta: Let's get started, shall we? As you all know, we are all here to decide whether or not if Abacas Cinch should remain as headmistress of Crystal Prep Academy. The presidents of both school boards of Crystal Prep and Canterlot High will be presented as the voice of the whole board in this meeting. Also, testimony from the principal and vice principal of Canterlot High will provide a much clearer concept. And of course, Ms. Cinch here is allowed to speak on any accusation against her. Now, let's begin.

[Principal Celestia looks at Cinch with such discomfort, while she looks with complete confidence. Spoiled Rich sits down in the seat opposite Cinch.]

Spoiled Rich: Now then, why don't we start with the amount of damages brought upon CHS?

Principal Cinch: [raises her hand] That won't be necessary. In fact, I've already taken care of everything. Now here's how we'll do this; you are going to wipe away all these claims against me, these two will submit their school's inferiority and be discredited for cheating, and I will remain at Crystal Prep as Ms. Rosetta extends my contract. [With each new demand, the ladies become shocked and irritated at Cinch's new attitude.] How does that feel?

Rosetta: Cinch!

Principal Celestia: What?

Vice Principal Luna: We will do no such thing!

Spoiled Rich [stands up]: How dare you speak in such a manner?

Rosetta: Principal Cinch, this is such unconventional behavior of you. Explain yourself.

Principal Cinch [stands up]: Well, ladies, as you can see, I have just made an illuminating transcendence. Now whatever I declare can be accomplished without complication. It is the dawn for Crystal Prep Academy to evolve as well.

Spoiled Rich: What are you talking about?

Principal Cinch: [chuckle] Oh you'll understand. You'll be seeing things my way…[Her irises begin to glow.]…sooner than you think.

[Her magic aura surrounds the office door, slamming it close.]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room-Crystal Prep Academy]

[A series of screams can be heard over Starlight's bug in Cinch's office, and Starlight, still in her crystal prison, seems distressed to hear the sound of them.]

[INT. Principal Cinch's office]

[Cinch's magic opens the supply closet and Sunburst comes floating out. He mutters and moans as every part of him is completely frozen.]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room]

Principal Cinch's voice [on the listening device]: "Well, Mr. Sunburst,"…[Starlight is surprised to hear that name again.]…"I really appreciate you for being a very quiet boy."

[INT. Principal Cinch's office]

[The magic dispels and Sunburst falls to the floor. He starts breathing heavily, and then looks up with terror. Both school board presidents and both CHS heads are floating just a few feet off the ground (the camera shot cuts them off above their legs). He looks at Cinch with such contempt.]

Principal Cinch: Do not worry, nothing's gonna happen to you…not yet. I'm saving you for something very special. Once my business is complete, I will use you as an example to your friend, Starlight Glimmer, for her sad attempts at destroying me. She will watch as you suffer, then she will suffer, and after that…who knows? But for now, I need you to stay put. [She throws Starlight's backpack to him.] Here, this'll keep you busy. You can do some light reading. Starlight has written some fascinating queries I thought you might like. You really should thank her again, all this wouldn't be possible without her accomplices. [The four ladies who have been floating start to descend until they can stand. Cinch looks upon them with satisfaction.] Magnificent. Now go to the auditorium and wait for my orders. [The four ladies willfully responds to her command and they all walk out the door. Cinch then turns back at Sunburst.] Don't you go anywhere. I got to take care of a little something first.

[She walks towards the door, leaving Sunburst kneeling on the floor with the backpack.]

Sunburst: Why are you doing this? [She stops halfway and listens.] You're supposed to be a principal. You should be doing what's best for your students, to preserve honor to this school, and uphold its traditions.

Principal Cinch: I do…just the ones I like.

[She walks out and slams the door. Then Sunburst can see a massive crystal growing rapidly, barricading the door.]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room]

[Starlight seems devastated on what just happened upstairs.]

[INT. Principal Cinch's office]

[Seeing no way out, Sunburst opens Starlight's backpack and finds Starlight's notes on the magical device. As he looks through them, he seems astounded.]

[INT. Hallways]

[Shining Armor is walking down the halls with a small bouquet of flowers for Dean Cadance, when he sees her guiding a herd of students.]

Dean Cadance: Alright. This way, everybody. There shouldn't be any shoving when you get to the auditorium.

Shining Armor: Cadance!

Dean Cadance: Shining Armor!

[He gives her the flowers.]

Shining Armor: What's going on here?

Dean Cadance: Principal Cinch has called all the students and teachers for an assembly.

Shining Armor: Whatever for?

Dean Cadance: I don't know. But I'm sure it's for something important.

[The students keep walking towards the auditorium; with the Shadow Five being among them.]

Sour Sweet: Are you sure you haven't seen her at all?

Indigo Zap & Lemon Zest: Nah…

Sunny Flare: Let's face it, Sour Sweet. No one has seen hide nor hair of Starlight all day.

Sugarcoat: Especially after our little rendezvous with Sunburst has failed, I shouldn't be surprised.

Lemon Zest: So what if our little meeting didn't go so well? We just can't give up now.

Sour Sweet: Well what can we do? We don't even know where she is.

Indigo Zap: [ponders] I think I do. Come on! [She starts running off.]

Sunny Flare: W-wait! Indy, were are you going?! Come back!

[The rest of the Shadow Five chase after her. They catch up to her and follow her down a flight of stairs.]

Sugarcoat: What makes you think she's here?

Indigo Zap: Well where else would she be? Come one.

[EXT./INT. Hallways-Starlight's Research Room-Crystal Prep Academy]

[The Shadow Five arrive at the door to Starlight's lab.]

Indigo Zap: [tries opening it] Locked. [looks at the lockers] Hold on. I remember Twilight would keep a spare key up here. [She reaches to the top of the lockers.]

Lemon Zest: Well hurry it up. She might still be inside.

Sunny Flare: Girl, please. We should get back for the assembly.

Indigo Zap: It's Cinch. It can't be that important.

Sugarcoat: Okay! Girls, Enough! It's over! There's nothing more we can do here.

Sour Sweet: But what about Twilight? What About Starlight? We can't just—

Sunny Flare: I'm sorry, Sour. But I'm gonna go with Sugarcoat on this. We can't make things any better, we never have. Twilight is better with this "friend stuff", not us. Nothing we do will make a difference.

Sugarcoat: It's quite clear that Starlight Glimmer is a problem we can't solve. Best we can do is forget the whole thing and just move on.

Indigo Zap: [gets the key] GOT IT! [to the girls] Look, I for one am not gonna give up after we've come this far. If any of you wants to go, fine. I'm going to check on Starlight. Anyone who still wants to help can stay.

Lemon Zest: Yeah! I'm with ya, Zap!

[Both Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest try to unlock the door, while Sour Sweet is starting to feel conflicted.]

Sunny Flare: Come on, Sour. Let's meet up with the others.

[Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare start walking away, but then stop to wait for Sour Sweet's decision. She keeps looking back and forth at both groups as she figures out what she's going to do next. But as she starts walking towards Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare, as if she's giving up hope, Indigo and Lemon finally got the door open, and…]

Indigo Zap & Lemon Zest: AAAHHH!

[The three girls look back in fright, alarmed to their friends' screams.]

Sour Sweet: INDY! ZEST!

[They rush to the door. Lemon Zest is sitting down on the floor and Indigo Zap is just standing up, both with frozen expressions of shock in their face as they look inside the room. Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, and Sour Sweet come to comfort them.]

Sugarcoat: Are you girls alright? What's wrong?

Sunny Flare: What happe-? [gasps]

[All five girls look in terror to discover Starlight Glimmer inside the room encased in crystal.]

[INT. Auditorium-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Every single student of CPA has arrived and taken a seat; this includes Double Diamond, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, and Night Glider. The faculty members are either sitting down or standing up on the sides. Shining Armor and Dean Cadance wait by the stairs to the stage with an unsettling feeling. Shortly afterwards, Principal Cinch appears on stage, smiling. She steps up to the podium in the center, and taps on the microphone. The high-pitch squealing sound gets everyone to focus on the stage.]

Principal Cinch [on the mic]: Can I have everybody's attention? Let us begin. Now, I have called you all here to commemorate this special occasion. As you already know, there are those among you who continue to undermine my position as headmistress of this prestigious academy. Am I upset? Absolutely not. For I am happy to announce that this particular crisis has ended. For you see, the time has come for Crystal Prep to begin its salvation and reclaim its former glory. [Everyone starts getting confused at this point.] It's time to purge ourselves of the impurities brought upon us by those Canterlot Wondercolts, and I will provide each of you to the destiny you are all meant to have.

[The students and teachers are completely flummoxed. They chatter amongst themselves, reflecting upon their principal's new found madness.]

Girl 1: Is she nuts?

Boy 1: What is she talking about?

Girl 2: She can't be serious.

Principal Cinch [on the mic]: I will be the savior of your misguided endeavors. In order to secure our legacy of all that Crystal Prep has given us, we must surrender all that is not of relevance to that vision. And if they will not comply, then…they will have to be forced to. [The curtains behind her opens; and reveals Spoiled Rich, Rosetta, Principal Celestia, and Vice Principal Luna standing on the other side. Everybody is shocked to see they all share the same glowing pink irises, and the glowing crack-like veins coming off around their eyes. The four ladies all smile menacingly at the crowd.] From this point on, everyone in this school will now be dedicated to a singular guided image…MINE.

[As the audience continues to watch in disbelief, Cinch conjures up magic and molds it into a sphere of dark energy. Everyone looks up in terror, as the giant orb floats up into the air and streams of energy are emitting down from it. Once they start phasing into people in the room, those people begin to float in midair, motionless, with their eyes and mouths glowing. The crowd gets into a panic as this progresses. The students are running around, screaming, and trying to avoid the streams.]

Dr. Hooves: RUN!

[They try to make it to the exits, but Cinch uses her magic to slam all the doors shut. They struggle to open the doors, but they just won't open. Eventually, the streams catch up to them, and they get caught under the spell. Shining Armor and Cadence are ducked down, taking cover behind the stairs, watching the horror. Principal Cinch looks at the mayhem with such enjoyment. Then she casts her magic upon herself, and manifest new clothes. She's wearing what seems to be a black full bodysuit underneath with black versions of her usual high-heels. They are all covered by a dark purple rob gown with a big orange metal with the Shadowbolt 'S' on it, and dark curved shoulder pads. She flies upwards, overseeing her own work, and laughs hysterical. Cadance musters up some common sense and marches up the stairs, with Shining Armor failing to stop her.]

Dean Cadance: Principal Cinch! On behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand you cease this madness, and stand down from your position as headmistress!

[Principal Cinch strongly turns her head at Cadance, glaring at her with glowing eyes. Cadance steps back with fright, and Shining Armor steps up on stage and gets in front of her in hopes of protecting her. But they both get lifted up by magic and brought up facing the unpleased Cinch.]

Principal Cinch: I _am_ Crystal Prep.

[The magic streams phased into the two, and they are caught in Cinch's process. Then she slowly smiles devilishly.]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room]

[Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, and Lemon Zest search the crystal Starlight is trapped in to find some way to get her out. Lemon finds a hammer and tries busting her out, but only manages to make a couple of small cracks.]

Sour Sweet: Don't worry, Starlight! We'll get you out of there! Indigo and Sugarcoat are on it!

[INT. Hallways]

[Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap rush up to a broom closet (the same one from Scene 11) and open it. They look around inside, until Indigo finds and picks up a sledgehammer.]

Indigo Zap: This might work. Let's go! [But before they can leave, they notice the equipment they used at the Friendship Games.] Wow. So this is where they kept it.

Sugarcoat: Come on.

[They both leave the closet.]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room]

[Indigo and Sugarcoat arrive with the sledgehammer.]

Indigo Zap: Alright, Starlight! We got just what we need! [To the others] Everybody, stand back!

[The other girls do just that, and Indigo swings the hammer onto the crystal. She keeps hitting it repeatedly, but only manages to make larger cracks, but not big enough to free Starlight.]

Sunny Flare: It's not working!

Sour Sweet: Try harder!

[Indigo continues beating the crystal, but Lemon Zest couldn't help but notice something about Starlight. She can see that Starlight keeps staring at the bottom of her desk, and that her frozen hand is reached out in the same direction, as if she was trying to get something. Lemon looks under the desk and finds the magic reactor. As she pulls it out and looks upon it, she presses the activation switch and it starts generating magic in the center.]

Lemon Zest: Uh..guys.

[The other girls can see Lemon holding the device and the little window to Equestria. They are amazed at the sight of it. Lemon Zest then sees Starlight staring at the magic. She now knows what she has to do; she turns the device over, holds it up high, and it seems she's about to smash it against the crystal with the device's base with the magic on it. The girls are quite shocked at this action.]

Sunny Flare: Lemon!

[Lemon brings it down, planting the base on the crystal. The magic from the device surges through the crystal and into Starlight. As Starlight opens her eyes, they glow a very bright white, and she starts illuminating in a blinding big flash, the crystal completely shatters into pieces, freeing Starlight. She falls to the floor, breathes heavily from the burst, and the girls check to see if she's okay.]

Sour Sweet: Starlight, are you alright?

Sugarcoat [to Lemon Zest]: How'd you know that would work?

Lemon Zest: I didn't.

Sunny Flare [to Starlight]: You okay?

Indigo Zap: What happened?

Sugarcoat: Who did this to you?

[Starlight looks at them with a worried look.]

[INT. Flash Sentry's car]

[On their way to Crystal Prep, the Humane 7 are taking a set of cars. Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike are sitting in the back of Flash Sentry's car; with Sunset Shimmer in the passenger's seat and Flash in the driver's seat.]

Sunset Shimmer: Thanks for giving us a lift, Flash.

Flash Sentry: No problem, Sunset. Happy to help.

[Twilight tries using her cellphone, but she gets upset when nothing happens.]

Spike: Any luck?

Twilight Sparkle: No. I've been calling Sunburst's cell over and over, but I'm not getting anything, not even voicemail. I hope nothing's happened to him.

Applejack: Honestly, I'm more worried on how the others are doing.

Fluttershy: Oh, I'm sure it isn't that bad.

[INT. Professor Discord's car]

[Following Flash's car is Professor Discord's mish-mash of a vehicle. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie are sitting in the back; with Mr. Smooze at shotgun and Discord at the wheel. They can hear clanking and rattling sounds as they drive.]

Rarity [disappointed]: Oh, I cannot believe we have to drive all the way to Crystal Prep in this dismal old thing.

Pinkie Pie [delighted]: I don't know. I think it's kind of silly.

Rainbow Dash: It doesn't matter. [To Discord] Can this thing even get there?

Professor Discord: Well of course it would. Just hope the duct tape and gum can hold 'til we get there.

[The three girls in the back now seem worried from that remark.]

[INT. Flash Sentry's car/Starlight's Research Room]

[Twilight's phone begins to ring and she answers it.]

Twilight Sparkle: Sunny Flare?

Sunny Flare: Twilight, we found Starlight!

Twilight Sparkle: Oh good. Now listen, I need you to—

Sunny Flare: Starlight's been attacked! You need to come to Crystal Prep right away!

Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Calm down! What do you mean she was attacked?

Sunny Flare: It's Cinch! She used that magic machine on herself and now she's lost her mind!

Twilight Sparkle: [devastated] No. [to Sunny Flare] Okay, get Starlight and everyone out of there! And stay away from Cinch. We'll handle everything when we get there!

Sunny Flare: Okay, and please hurry. [hangs up]

Applejack: What is it, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: Girls, we've got a major problem.

[INT. Professor Discord's car]

[Rarity's cellphone "pings" and she picks it up.]

Rarity: Oh, it's a text from Applejack. [gasps] Oh my!

Pinkie Pie: What is it?

[Both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie read the text along with Rarity, and they are just as shock as she is.]

Rainbow Dash: Oh no!

[Professor Discord checks the commotion through the rearview mirror. Then he gives his phone to Mr. Smooze, and he starts typing on it.]

[INT. Thorax's car]

[Behind Flash and Discord's cars is a short limousine, with Thorax sitting in the back. He receives Discord's message on his cell, which seems to be an emoji of three big red exclamation marks. He understands this and then enters in a number.]

Thorax [into his phone]: Hey, Cornicle. It's me. We may have a situation.

[INT. Starlight's Research Room]

Sunny Flare [to her friends]: Guys, Twilight told us to get everyone out of here.

Sour Sweet: But they're all at the assembly.

Indigo Zap: …With Cinch.

Sunny Flare: Well we can't just do nothing. We need to see if we can save as many people as we can.

Lemon Zest: But if Cinch has magic, how can we stand up to that?

Sugarcoat: Actually, I think we found something that might give us an edge.

Indigo Zap: Hey yeah! Come on, we'll show ya.

[The Shadow Five run out the doorway. Sour Sweet holds onto Starlight's arm in hopes to join the others, but Starlight won't move from her spot. Sour Sweet tries pulling on her arm, but Starlight remains kneeling on the floor, looking down and a frozen look of depression on her face.]

Sour Sweet: Come on, Starlight. We gotta get going. What's wrong?

Starlight Glimmer: I did this. I started all of this. I thought I would make Crystal Prep a better place for all. But all I did was make it worse.

Sour Sweet: Come on, there's no time to think about that. Let's go.

Indigo Zap [at the doorway]: We don't have time for this. If she wants to stay, then let her. She'll be safe here anyway. Come on, there's nothing we can do for her.

[Sour Sweet is hesitant, and then decides to leave Starlight in her depressed state, despite feeling bad for her. She leaves with Indigo, and then Lemon Zest comes back in. She looks at how upset Starlight is feeling right now. So she puts her magic device on the floor by Starlight and leaves to join the others. Starlight then looks at her own creation with her frozen expression.]

[INT. Hallways]

[Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap lead the rest of the Shadow Five to the broom closet. As they walk inside, they all look at their old gear from the Tri-Cross Relay. They quickly put on the outfits and equipment they used to wear; Sour Sweet in her archery uniform, Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest in their speed skate gear, and Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap in their motocross outfits and motorbike.]

[INT. Auditorium]

[Cinch has just succeeded in catching the last of the students in her spell. All members of students and faculty are now floating midair with streams of energy pouring into them from the large ball of magic hovering overhead.]

Principal Cinch: It is done. It seems to take quite longer for a entire army than just four people.

[She dispels the magic holding the doors closed, believing she no longer has a need for it.]

[EXT. Auditorium-Hallways]

[Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, and Lemon Zest arrive at one of the doors to the auditorium. Sour shush the other two and gently makes a crack in the door. Sour peeps into the crack and is completely devastated on what she sees.]

Lemon Zest: What's going on?

Sunny Flare: Is it bad?

Sour Sweet: You don't know then half of it.

[INT. Auditorium]

[Sour Sweet watches Cinch move certain people around in the air by waving her hands. She is floating by Dean Cadance and Shining Armor while she lines up a row of students: Jet Set, Upper Crust, Suri Polomare, Trenderhoof, Neon Lights, and Royal Pin; the secondary Shadowbolts who competed in the Friendship Games.]

Principal Cinch: [To Cadance] Wondrous, isn't it? And this is only the beginning. Once we're done here, we will do the same for Canterlot High. Then they will admit their inferiority, and my reputation will be secured. It'll be just as it used to be, and the Friendship Games will go exactly as it is meant to—[She starts scanning the room and moving people aside, as if she is looking for something. She frantically keeps searching around.] Wha—Where are they? Where are they?! Where's Sugarcoat? Where's Sour Sweet? Five of my students appear to be missing!

[Sour Sweet is concerned for Cinch's intentions.]

[EXT. Auditorium-Hallways]

Sunny Flare: Is everyone in there?

Sour Sweet [disturbed]: You can say that.

Lemon Zest: Well then let's go get them out of there already!

[Lemon and Sunny attempt to storm into the auditorium, but the worried Sour Sweet tries to stop them.]

Sour Sweet: Nonono, wait.

[INT. Auditorium]

[Sour closes the crack in the door. Principal Cinch turns to the door, after being alerted to the sound of it closing.]

[EXT. Auditorium-Hallways]

Sour Sweet: That is a very bad idea.

Lemon Zest: Why?

[The doors open wide on their own. The three girls quickly turn toward it, and Lemon and Sunny are freaked out what's inside.]

Sour Sweet: That's why.

[Cinch begins hovering towards them.]

Principal Cinch: What are you girls doing? I didn't say you'd be excused.

Sour Sweet: [sweetly] Oh not to worry, [sourly] here are our hall passes! [She quickly pulls out three arrows from her quiver and fires them at Cinch from her bow. Cinch immediately stops the arrows in midair with her magic.] RUN!

[Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest skate down the hall, with Sour Sweet running after. Cinch drops the arrows and continues out of the auditorium in pursuit of her. She enters the hall and sticks her glowing hand out at them. All three of them are imminently frozen in place.]

Principal Cinch: Foolish little girls. I should've known you would be the most influenced by Canterlot High's "befriending" nonsense. Well, I guess I'll just have to discipline you girls…for good. [She attempts to form another magic orb in her hand, when she suddenly hears some sort of buzzing sound.] What is that?

[She turns around fast, and see that Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap are on their motorbikes taking the corner. They both zoom by Cinch, but not before Indigo gives her a little kick, causing her to release her magic on the others. Sugarcoat grabs Sour Sweet's hand, swings her to sit behind her. Cinch recovers from that little assault.]

Principal Cinch: How dare you?!

[As they all continue riding off, Sour turns around and fires another arrow at Cinch. But Cinch simply swats the arrow with her magic hand. The Shadow Five go down the next corner, with the motorbikes going first (being the fastest) and the skaters behind them. Cinch continues her chase. As the girls rush down the hall, Cinch comes around the corner and sticks her hand out, sending a wave of magic that just passes the girls. They keep moving forward, in an attempt to get away from Cinch.]

Indigo Zap: Is she still behind us?

Sunny Flare: Faster, girls! She's catching up!

[They continue the chase, with motorbikes ahead and both skaters a few feet behind. But then Sour Sweet realizes something as she looks back at Sunny and Lemon.]

Sour Sweet: Hang on a minute, so how are you two catching up?

[The two skaters start to wonder about this discovery as well. Lemon Zest looks up and is surprised at what she found.]

Lemon Zest: Because we're not. Look!

[She points to the ceiling, and all the other girls look up, and is completely shocked at what is happening.]

Sugarcoat: WHAT?!

[They can all see that the hall is shifting and moving like a kaleidoscope and a conveyer belt (kinda like the mirror dimension in Dr. Strange). The hall appears to be stretched, the walls and ceiling are moving in a continuous loop, and the floor under the two bikes is rolling back faster than it does beneath the two roller skaters.]

Sunny Flare: The room is moving!

Indigo Zap: I thought this was a really long hallway.

Lemon Zest: …And why we kept passing the science lab five times already.

[With the Shadow Five unable to go anywhere, Cinch causally floats on over to them.]

Sunny Flare: She's coming!

Indigo Zap: What do we do now?!

[Sour Sweet looks around, and sees they are just by a stairway.]

Sour Sweet [pointing to the stairs]: There!

[They all spot the stairs as well. The skaters, being the closest, go in first. They jump up down over the steps and land at the bottom of the first flight. The bikers turn around and drive into the stair. They go down the bumpy steps. Cinch is furious they escaped and goes after them. The girls take the corner; Indigo and Sugarcoat ride down the other flight, while Lemon and Sunny start jumping on the hand railings and grind down it. The motorbikes reach the bottom and take off. The skaters jump off and land perfectly.]

Sunny Flare: How did we do that?

[They hear a yelling sound coming from up the stairs and a bright pinkish glow.]

Lemon Zest: We'll figure that out later. Let's go!

[Sunny and Lemon continue the chase, catching up with the others. The Shadow Five come up to a "T intersection" at the end of the hall. They all take the left turn.]

Sour Sweet: I think we lost her.

[Suddenly, Cinch teleports right in front of them.]

Shadow Five: [screams]

[They all quickly turn around and head down the other direction. Cinch flies on after them, and shoots magical energy beams at them. They trying desperately to avoid her attacks. She catches up to Lemon Zest and attempts to grab her, until an arrow just flies past. Sour Sweet fires another arrow from the back of Sugarcoat's bike. As Cinch dodges it, she starts getting angry. She uses her magic to open the lockers and sends the stuff inside flying out. The Shadow Five puts a lot of effort to evade and look out for these flying projectiles.]

[EXT. Crystal Prep Academy]

[The three cars pull up outside the gate. Everybody gets out and run toward the gate.]

Twilight Sparkle: Come on! We gotta hurry!

[They open the gate and runs across the courtyard. Thorax is running while he's on the cellphone with Cornicle.]

Thorax [on his phone]: Just have them all stand back until I give the word. It probably won't be that big a deal.

[They are all only halfway across the front lawn, until the Shadow Five come busting out through the front entrance. They stop at the halfway point to meet with their friends from Canterlot High.]

Twilight Sparkle: Sour Sweet! Lemon Zest! Are you alright?!

Sunset Shimmer: Where is everybody?

Sour Sweet: We 'are' everybody!

Indigo Zap: Everyone else has already been taken!

Flash Sentry: Taken…by what?

[Then the glass entrance doors burst open, and a large pink glow and a big gust of wind come out. Everyone looks towards the front steps, and the overpowering Principal Cinch comes floating out.]

Sugarcoat [to Flash]: By that.

[As Cinch looks at the large group in the courtyard, energy starts surging right out of her. Everyone; Professor Discord, Mr. Smooze, Thorax and his two Changeling grunts, Flash Sentry, Spike, the Shadow Five, and the Humane 7 are completely stunned at the sight of her; especially Twilight.]

To Be Continue…

 **The battle has just begun. With the Humane 7 now at CPA and Starlight going awol, will it be enough to defeat the "new and improved" Abacus Cinch? Find all this out on the next chapter.**

 **I have recently learned a bit about Cinch's backstory in the Equestria Girls novel,** _ **Wondercolt Forever: The Diary of Celestia and Luna**_ **. The Friendship Games never happened before she became principal, and she never participated in them when she was younger. So her reason for her bad doings in my story are completely irrelevant to the original story. But it doesn't matter, I've already started writing this story, and there's no turning back now.**

 **I may have to take a break from writing, so I'll get back to working on it in a little while. See you until then!**


	16. In of Magic, Out of Mind

**Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 16: In of Magic, Out of Mind]**

[EXT. Courtyard-Crystal Prep Academy-The City-Afternoon]

[Continuing the previous scene; Professor Discord, Mr. Smooze, Thorax, his two Changeling grunts, Flash Sentry, Spike, the Shadow Five, and the Humane 7 are completely devastated at the sight of the overpowering Principal Cinch, floating down to the ground to confront the gang.]

Principal Cinch: Twilight Sparkle. I have been expecting you.

Thorax [still on his cellphone]: Cornicle? On second thought, send them in now. [hangs up]

Twilight Sparkle: Principal Cinch! What do you think you're doing?!

Principal Cinch: I am restoring Crystal Prep to its former glory, the one 'you' have cost me greatly, traitor.

Twilight Sparkle: Cinch, listen to me. This isn't the way. This power you have, it's blinded your judgment. Please, you have to give it up, so that-

Principal Cinch: Don't you dare lecture me, princess!

[Twilight and her friends are shocked to hear Cinch speak of that term, while the Shadow Five are a bit confused on the topic.]

Sugarcoat: "Princess"?

Principal Cinch: Oh yes, Twilight. I know of the story about Equestria; the place where the magic originated, the place where Sunset Shimmer used to live, the place where there is another Twilight Sparkle who reigns as "The Princess of Friendship", the 'true teacher' of Starlight Glimmer. I know that her old mentor, Princess Celestia, and her dreadful sister, Princess Luna, are the true rulers of that land. And I know both Princess Cadance and her beloved husband, Shining Armor, rule over the Crystal Empire. As for me; my existence in that world is of no importance, if I actually do exist in that world. I will not accept this. I refuse to accept this!

Sunset Shimmer: Principal Cinch, you have to give up this magic. This isn't helping anyone. It's making you—

[Cinch fires a magical energy beam right in front of Sunset's feet.]

Principal Cinch: I will not be undermined by some horse from another dimension.

Twilight Sparkle: Cinch, please. Don't do this. You're not acting like yourself.

Principal Cinch: Haven't I? I feel more like myself than I've ever been. In fact, I've never felt more alive. I now see the promise that magic can bring. I do not fear it as you do. Does it make it easy for you to think it is the magic that's making me act this drastically, or maybe this is a part of me I have forgotten. And it's all thanks to you and that accursed Starlight. Now, let me return the favor, Midnight Sparkle.

[Cinch generates a magic aura around one of her hands. The Shadow Five responds to this, and get in front of Twilight in hopes of protecting her.]

Indigo Zap: Stay away from her, you witch!

Principal Cinch [dismay]: You ungrateful delinquents. After all I have done for you so far, you would defend this…this 'monster'?

Sour Sweet [setting up an arrow in her bow]: We were 'all monsters' back then.

[She looks back at Twilight and gives her a slight nod with a smile. Twilight smiles and nods back, as the rest of her friends join her and get ready for a fight.]

Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry, Twilight. But it looks like we won't be able to reason with her. In fact, I'm starting to think she really isn't being consumed by the magic. There's no way out of it. The only way to stop Cinch is if we can defeat her here and now.

Twilight Sparkle: [sighs] Very well. I guess we don't have a choice. [She prepares herself as well.]

Principal Cinch: So be it then. I shall deal with you traitors first, then once my new influence spreads to Canterlot High, there will be no obstacle to get in my way again.

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah?! You and what army?!

[Cinch just smiles, and puts her fingers in her mouth. She blows a really long and loud whistle that bother Spike's ears.]

[INT. Auditorium-Crystal Prep Academy]

[All of Cinch's victims start to descend to the floor from the spell. The whistle is so loud, it reaches the auditorium; where the now brainwashed Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Spoiled Rich, and Rosetta (who have been standing on guard) have received it. When Shining Armor, Dean Cadance, and all the students and teachers can stand, they all too have the same possessed eyes as the other four. They too hear the whistle. Then everyone just dashes out of the exits, clearing the auditorium, and rushing through the halls.]

[EXT. Courtyard]

[Cinch just finished with the whistle. In everyone's confusion, the glass doors of the school burst open and Cinch's newly brainwashed army comes gushing out.]

Sugarcoat [to Rainbow Dash]: You just had to jinx it.

[INT. Principal Cinch's office-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Sunburst looks out the window, and is worried to see the army coming forth towards the small group.]

[EXT. Courtyard]

[The army stops right behind Cinch, and the gang feels completely overwhelmed by this predicament. Twilight and Sunset are horrified to see who is among their ranks.]

Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor! Cadance!

Sunset Shimmer: Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna! [To Cinch] What have you done to them?!

Principal Cinch: I simply showed them a better path, one that is fit to my vision. They do what I wish, without question or regret, just what I was looking for in a Crystal Prep Shadowbolt. Soon, I will ruin the Wondercolts' reputation, as they ruined mine.

[At this point, the whole gang seem furious. Thorax hears some soft shrieking sounds, and looks behind him.]

Applejack: That's despicable! We wouldn't let that happen.

Principal Cinch [mockingly]: You and whose army?

Thorax [stepping forward]: My army.

[The sound Thorax heard gets louder that everyone can hear it. They turn around and look through the school's gate. Several black cars and vans park themselves in both sides of the street in front of Crystal Prep. Dozens of Changeling Family grunts come out of them. All adults and teenagers of different colors run through the main gate, while some go over the wall.]

Lemon Zest: Who are they?

Principal Cinch: Who are they?

[The Changelings spread out until they form a line facing the cursed Shadowbolts. The numbers of the Changeling family members match the number of Cinch's army. Among them is Thorax's older brother, Pharynx. He is a dark cyan colored young man, shorter than Thorax. He has purple eyes under purple sunglasses, spiky red hair (not as spiky as Thorax's), a little purple jacket with a red shirt inside, a pair of purple pants, and a sparkling red tie with a tie bar that has a trio of white gems on it. Thorax running across the frontlines to instruct his troops.]

Thorax: Good work, Cornicle! Pharynx, make sure everyone holds their positions! Alright, listen up! I know it sounds strange, but these people are being mind controled! So try not to hurt them too much! That lady there's the real menace!

Professor Discord: Oh! This is gonna get interesting. [He goes behind the bushes up against the wall, and he pulls out a lawn chair, a bag of popcorn, and binoculars from nowhere.]

[Principal Cinch looks upon the army of Changelings, and delivers a slight chuckle.]

Principal Cinch: So, if it's a battle you want, then a battle you shall have. [A strong silence is held at the front lawn for a couple of moments, as both sides continue staring each other down, ready for a fight.] ATTENTION, ONE AND ALL! I, PRINCIPAL ABACUS CINCH, AM PROUD TO DECLARE THIS FINE MOMENT AS THE REMATCH OF THE CENTURY! DUE TO THE DISRUPTION AT OUR LAST FRIENDSHIP GAMES, I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME EVERYONE TO OUR FINAL EVENT: THE BATTLE TO THE FINISH! IN THIS EVENT, WE WILL BE PITCHING ALL OF CRYSTAL PREP ACADEMY AGAINST THIS MYSTERY ARMY, THE CANTERLOT WONDERCOLTS, AND THE TRAITOR, TWILIGHT SPARKLE! SO IF THE COMPETITORS ARE READY… [Everyone flinches to see Cinch raising a hand.] Nothing but the Best.

[She waves it forward, and her entire brainwashed army begins charging towards their enemy.]

Pharynx: CHARGE!

[The Changelings grunts start running towards the possessed Shadowbolts as well. Then the Humane 7, the Shadow Five, Flash, Spike, and Mr. Smooze join them. The Humane 7 activate the magical geodes around their necks and are now able to use their powers. Both armies collide in a large dust cloud. The cursed Crystal Prep drones struggle with the Changeling grunts, each in very different ways. As the Changelings are holding back in fighting them, the Shadowbolts are going all out on attacking them. Some would hold firmly onto the other, some would slap each other silly, and a few would go back attacking each other after realizing they were only attacking themselves. A group of Shadowbolts chase a Changeling into the bushes, only to run away scared when a bear pops out. It turns out to be the Changeling in a bear costume. The Humane 7 try holding out on their own; no one can get near Applejack due to her super strength, Rarity uses her diamond shields to block and push them back, Pinkie Pie is throwing explosive treats everywhere, Rainbow Dash knocks them all down with her super speed, and Twilight is throwing them around with her telekinesis. Sunset, Fluttershy, and Spike are simply trying to work their way through the crowd. Sunset tries to fend some off, even trying to read their minds. Despite viewing some images of Cinch's twisted vision, she is able to learn how each of them fight. The Shadow Five try fighting back as well; Sour Sweet attacks enemies by swinging her bow around, Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest knock them down with their skating tricks, and everyone tries avoiding Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat's motorbikes as they throw kicks at anyone who passes by. Thorax, Pharynx, and Flash are fighting them off side-by-side. A bunch of possessed Shadowbolts run at Mr. Smooze. And as they pile up on him, he effortlessly throws them off his body, and he starts to change. While running, he tackles through several Crystal Preppers like a cannon ball.]

Professor Discord [still watching from the sidelines]: YES! NOTHING CAN STOP THE SMOOZE!

[As the battle rages on, one of the cursed students jump onto Indigo Zap and knocks her off her bike. Rainbow Dash spots that same student going after Indigo, so she zooms and pushes him away. When she helps Zap up, they see that Fluttershy is surrounded. So Dash rushes over there and knocks all of them away.]

Dumb-Bell [possessed, to Hoops and Score]: Hey look! It's "Rainbow Crash"!

Hoop [possessed]: Yeah! And "Klutzershy"!

Rainbow Dash [disappointed]: Oh no! Not these guys!

Indigo Zap: You know these punks?

Fluttershy: We went to Cloudsdale Junior High together.

[The three boy bullies all tackle Rainbow to the ground, only to be holding on to her as she speeds off. She starts running in a circle until the boy lets go and flies off. Sour Sweet tackles Fluttershy to get her out of the way of an oncoming faculty member. The fall causes Fluttershy's backpack to fall off. They take cover behind Indigo's fallen motorbike.]

Sour Sweet: All this because we have a horrible principal. Why couldn't we've gone on strike like normal people? [Sour sees someone attacking Lemon Zest, so she fires an arrow towards them. It flies between them and the attacker looks at where it came from, making him distracted long enough for Lemon to kick herself free and skate off. Indigo Zap picks her bike up and drives away with it. Sour Sweet then gives Fluttershy an extra quiver and bow.] Here, you might need this. Let's hope you don't have to use it.

[Cinch walks forward in the middle of the battle, watching the Humane 7 use their new magic powers.]

Principal Cinch: Typical Wondercolts, always using their magic to win. But this time, we're playing even.

[A group of Changelings charge at Cinch, but she swings her hand and swots them into the air. Applejack can see her toss another group of Changeling with her magic. So she runs up to her and attempts to throw her a punch. But Cinch stops the blow with her hand, as her veins start to glow again. She kicks AJ out to the side. Rarity sees this and sends a shield into Cinch's way. But, Cinch evades the shield by teleporting and fires an energy beam at Rarity. She puts up another shield, but Cinch manipulates the beam to go another it and hit Rarity on the side. Sour Sweet fires three arrows at Cinch, but she stops them in midair. She then teleports in front of Sour, starling her to fall to the ground. Fluttershy is so worried for Sour.]

Fluttershy: Oh no!

[Fluttershy's backpack begins to move and shake as the zipper starts to open. Cinch looks down at the frightened Sour Sweet as she builds up magic in her hand. But she gets interrupted when a squirrel jumps on her arm, and she gets attacked by the rest of the animals from Fluttershy's backpack. Now Fluttershy is worried for the safety of her animals. Two birds, two hamsters, a kitty, that one squirrel, and even Angel Bunny are pecking at Cinch, latching onto her, and try scratch her. Cinch tries shaking and pulling them off, but it did not good.]

Principal Cinch: ENOUGH! [She delivers an energy wave that sends the animals flying off of her. Angel lands closest to Cinch, and she just picks him up. He struggles to get out of her grasp.] Worthless vermin.

[Cinch raises her hand and starts channeling magic to release upon Angel. But then suddenly, a yellow hand grasps onto Cinch's arm before she could attack the rabbit.]

Fluttershy: HOW DARE YOU!

[Cinch turns to see an angry Fluttershy throwing a punch at her. Cinch falls back onto the ground, and Angel drops to the ground as well, now free. Professor Discord is still in the bushes, watching the whole thing.]

Professor Discord: Wow. Have to admit, didn't see that one coming.

Fluttershy [picking up Angel and cuddling him]: Oh, Angel! Are you alright? I hope that mean lady didn't hurt you.

[Sour Sweet's jaw dropped and her eyes are wide open from what she has just witnessed.]

Sour Sweet: WHOA! FLUTTERSHY! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!

Fluttershy: OH! Oh my! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that.

Sour Sweet: Nonono! Stay snapped! Stay snapped!

[Then Cinch, lying on her back, raises both her arms and slams them to the ground. The force causes her to fly up to the point where she can stand. She looks at the two with a black eye, and the right side of her glasses all busted. She takes off the glasses and then drops them right in front of her, and then she starts walking forward, but not without stepping on her glasses, breaking them some more. She stops right in front of Sour Sweet and Fluttershy (and Angel Bunny, still in her arms) and looks down on the girls with a frozen expression of disappointment, while the two are paused in fear.]

Fluttershy: Umm…I'm sorry.

[From a sudden flash of light, Rainbow Dash can see Sour Sweet, Fluttershy, and Angel flying off overhead, screaming, before crash landing. Meanwhile, Cinch has had her hand out, with the palm all smoky.]

Principal Cinch: I'm not.

[Rainbow Dash turns to Cinch and super sprints right towards her. Cinch sees her coming and uses her magic. Dash keeps running, but stops when she realizes she is a foot in the air. Cinch then tosses her aside. Then Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat charge at her with their motorbikes. Cinch uses her magic to stop Sugarcoat's bike in its place, causing her to fly off the seat. Indigo looks back to see if she's alright (she is). Then Cinch steps to the side, and grabs Zap off her bike as she passes by. While, hold on to Indigo, Cinch sees Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest skating at her. So she uses magic once again to send them flying back, and she throws Indigo aside. Pinkie Pie throws some glowing candy at her, but Cinch stops them in midair.]

Principal Cinch: I hate sweets.

[She sends them flying back at her. Pinkie jumps away in alarm before the candy explodes. Sunset Shimmer helps her up, and Twilight has been watching everything close by. She attempts to walk over there to help her friends, but stops when she hears a loud "bleeping" sound. She then looks at her half of the magic spectrometer she still has in her hand, and can see the two lights on it indicating it is detecting large quantities of magic. One is pointing at Cinch, while the other she can see pointing directly at the school.]

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight.

[Sunset notices Twilight running towards the front entrance.]

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! [She goes after her.]

[Spike, who is hiding in the bushes, spots Twilight and Sunset heading towards the school.]

Spike: Twilight, wait! [He comes out of the bushes and goes after them.]

[Cinch continues to fend off the opposing side. She flies up in an attempt to avoid them. Then she notices twilight running towards Crystal Prep.]

Principal Cinch: Oh, don't think I have forgotten about you, Ms. Sparkle.

[She fires a magical beam towards Twilight. She is already at the door when the beam gets closer. At the last moment, both Sunset and Spike leap forward onto Twilight. They are already inside when the beam comes down, and the entire entrance is completely covered in spiky black crystals.]

[INT. Main foyer-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Twilight, Sunset, and Spike get up, seeing how close they were at being goners.]

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, are you alright?

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, guys. Come on. [She tries to run off.]

Spike: Twilight, where are you going?

Twilight Sparkle [stops, turns around, and show them the device]: Starlight Glimmer is here, and I think I know where to find her. Follow me.

[She proceeds running, and Sunset and Spike go after her.]

[EXT. Courtyard]

[Everyone gets worried for their friends trapped inside.]

Principal Cinch: Don't even try to escape. This is my school, it's mine, now and forever.

[Cinch's veins and eyes start glowing again, as she raises her arms in the air. The crystals from the entrance starts to grow rapidly all over the school walls, until the whole building is completely cover in jagged dark crystals. Then she continues her attack on the enemy.]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Twilight, Sunset, and Spike finally reach Starlight's private room. But after hearing loud noises coming through the door, they open it slightly and stick their heads in. They can see Starlight, swinging her hands around and swinging her hands around and using her magic to throw stuff all over the room in a rage. Tears are pouring out of her eyes as a sign of a breakdown. She finally stops when she drops to the floor, crying. The two girls and their dog open the door slowly and walk into the room. Looking at the fragile Starlight, Sunset tries walking up to her, but she is stopped by Twilight.]

Twilight Sparkle: Wait, Sunset. Allow me. Please, I got to be the one to do it.

[Sunset nods in agreement, and lets Twilight go ahead. She walks up to Starlight and kneels down by her. She cries so much, it's like she hasn't noticed they are in the room. Twilight slowly places a hand on Starlight's shoulder. This startles her so much, she looks up to see Twilight right beside her.]

Starlight Glimmer [angry]: What are you doing here?

Twilight Sparkle: Looking for you. You have to help us. Cinch has gone completely out of control.

Starlight Glimmer: It's pointless. Leave me alone.

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, what about your classmates? What about our friends?

Starlight Glimmer: [chuckles] "Friends"? All they are is a big mess of differences. How can I expect to make friends with that?

[Suddenly, Twilight hears a voice coming from the computer.]

Sunburst's voice: Oh man, this isn't good. I wish there is something I can do.

Twilight Sparkle: Is that...Sunburst?!

[INT. Principal Cinch's Office]

[The bug Starlight had planted on Cinch's desk is still active. Sunburst continues watching the battle from the windows. So he decides to look through Starlight's notes.]

Sunburst: If only these notes could come up with the solution. But it seems to contain queries just like the ones I've discussed with Twilight about EM frequencies and energy shifts. Very intriguing though.

[INT. Starlight's Research Room]

Twilight Sparkle: Where is this set up? Starlight, we got to help Sunburst! You have to tell us where he's being kept. [The depressed Starlight doesn't say a word.] Don't you even care about Sunburst?

[Starlight is stunned by that last statement. She starts hesitating for a few moments.]

Starlight Glimmer: ...Principal's Office.

Sunset Shimmer: I'll go. Twilight, you stay here with Starlight. [After Twilight gives her the "okay", Sunset leaves the room…and then she comes back in.] Yeah, umm…

Twilight Sparkle: It's on the top floor. Take the stairs in the main foyer straight up, and it'll be the first door you see.

Sunset Shimmer: Got it. [Then she leaves the room again.]

[Twilight hears the commotion outside and looks out the window. Cinch is overwhelming their forces. Twilight begins to worry and turns back to Starlight.]

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, please. You got to know how to stop all this. Everyone else is—

Starlight Glimmer [depressed]: I started all of this. It's all my fault. Sunburst wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. All I ever wanted is for everyone to be treated equally. But I only made things worst. I'm too much like her. Now I see why you've avoided them. I don't deserve any friends.

[Twilight looks down at Starlight, now rolled up into a ball on the floor. She takes pity on her, and decides to kneel down beside Starlight again and place a hand on her.]

Twilight Sparkle: You're wrong, Starlight, you do deserve friends. In fact, you deserve friends more than I did. [Starlight is stunned by the last remark.] You know all about friendship long before I did. I have been avoiding making friends during my time at Crystal Prep. I knew something was wrong, and didn't do anything to fix it. I could've change things, but I didn't. But it was only after I met my friends at Canterlot High that I realized what it truly means. For the first time in my life, I was happy.

Starlight Glimmer: What's so special about them? They're just so…different.

Twilight Sparkle: The differences between us is what makes our friendship strong. After I turned into Midnight Sparkle, all I tried to do is run away from them so I wouldn't hurt anyone. But that didn't solve the problem. But then they made me realized I was different from when I was Midnight; just as we are from our pony-selves, just as you are from Cinch. Your differences can define you as well as your similarities.

Starlight Glimmer: But you were too different from the Shadowbolts, and they turned their back on you; just as Sunburst turned his back on me, just as all the kids from my old village!

Twilight Sparkle: But that was then, just start all over. That's why I've been talking with Sunburst these past few days, so you two can start over. I made some mistakes, and once the Shadowbolts realized they make mistakes, they wanted to make it up to me. They wanted to be my friends, so I gave them a chance. But it's not just me they want to make friends with, they also want to be your friends, as well as the Wondercolts. When your friendship ended, it led us here, just as I avoiding it turned me into Midnight Sparkle. But just imagine what good friends you would make if you just give them another chance.

Starlight Glimmer: How do I know they won't turn their backs on me too?

Twilight Sparkle: I guess it's up to you to make sure it doesn't happen.

Spike [after hearing the commotion outside]: Twilight!

[Twilight looks out the window again and starts getting worried.]

Twilight Sparkle: Look, you must understand that I can't stay here. I have to go out there because my friends are in danger and they need my help, and I just can't do nothing, not again. They are the ones who made me who I am today. [Twilight starts to glow and pony up; with her pony ears, ponytail, and alicorn wings. Starlight with her face still wet from the tears, looks up astounded by Twilight's form.] If you want to help, then come on. Though you can stay if you want to. It's your choice. But if you go out that door, then I'll know…you're one of us.

[Starlight continues to look up at her with widen eyes as of her words touched her. Twilight walks towards the door with Spike at her side.]

Twilight Sparkle [to Spike]: Okay. I'll go outside and help the others, you go help Sunset save Sunburst.

Spike: Got it!

[Twilight walks through the door and takes one last look at Starlight before closing it. Starlight is left on the floor with a shocked expression from what Twilight said to her. She looks off and sees her magic reactor just at arm's reach. So she grabs it and presses the activation switch. She stares into the mini portal it's making, and looks upon Equestria on the other side.]

[EXT./INT. Principal Cinch's office]

[Sunset Shimmer reaches the top floor of the stairs and sees that the office door is encased in crystal. She runs up to it and starts banging on it.]

Sunset Shimmer: Sunburst! Hello! Sunburst, are you in there?!

Sunburst [running to the door]: Yes! Who is this?!

Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry! I'm a friend of Twilight Sparkle! I'm here to get you out…somehow.

[Sunset looks around and picks up one of the chairs up against the wall besides the door. Then she starts banging it against the crystal. As she continues, she begins to pony up herself.]

[EXT. Courtyard]

[The battle rages on with Cinch firing energy beams all over the field that form into giant dark crystals when they hit the ground. Professor Discord continues watching all the action on the sidelines, like a sports fan. Pharynx doesn't like how Cinch is blasting at his own "hive". So he runs up to one of the large crystals, closest to Cinch, and jumps off of it, and grabs hold of her. This causes Cinch to fire a stray beam directly towards Discord. Discord sees the beam coming (through binoculars, in the wrong end), and jumps away to safety. Onto the ground, Pharynx struggles with Cinch until he is finally able to hold her down.]

Pharynx: You know, you remind me of another lady I used to know. I think you two would get along just fine. She's just as rotten as you are.

[Then he is surrounded by a magic aura and is floating off the ground. Cinch floats up herself until she can stand.]

Principal Cinch: Well them, perhaps I should go visit sometime. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know that I have done her a favor.

[She opens her hand, palm facing Pharynx, and a ball of magical energy begins to form in the center. Knowing her intentions, Thorax jumps and grabs hold of her arm, making her put out the ball and drop Pharynx.]

Thorax: Stay away from my brother!

[Cinch throws him off, and Pharynx charges at her, making her own magic to push him away. She sees a bunch of Changelings come at her all around, but then immediately retreat when they see her about to blast them. Discord gets up from the ground, and finds himself completely surrounded by five cursed Shadowbolts.]

Boy [cursed]: Well, well. Now what do we have here? If it aren't Professor Discord. It's about time we pay you back, teach.

Professor Discord: Oh poo. Well…[stretches]…guess it can't be helped.

[He smirks at the possessed kids, as they begin their assault. The one in front throws the first punch. But Discord swiftly grabs hold of the forearm, moves over to the side, and pulls the arm forward so that the punch can go straight into the guy from behind. Another attacks from the side by swinging a punch at Discord. He counters by moving his torso slightly, causing the fist to slide off the side, and into the first guy. Discord pulls off one of his gloves, which is actually his whole hand (a fake), and smacks him with it. Another one comes up from behind, and it seems Discord's head, arms, and legs completely turn around. He grabs the brainwashed student's wrists, knees him, and kicks him away. Then Discord removes the false back from his front torso. The last student jumps him, and Discord struggles and breaks free.]

Professor Discord: [like a carnival announcer] And to the winner! [He manages to smash a pie, which came completely from nowhere, into the guy's face. As he tries cleaning it off, Discord causally walks away.] That was fun.

[Then he stops when he sees Dr. Hooves, plus two other faculty members charging at him. They all jump on Discord in a cloud of dust made from a beating. Discord walks out of that mess unharmed, while he sees his new attackers not knowing he's gone yet. Cinch continues to shoot her magic around. Mr. Smooze tries running at her with ramming speed, but she is able to catch him with her magic and toss him aside, right into a group of Fluttershy's animals. Fluttershy is devastated, and then she sees one of those beams heading towards her, so she jumps out of the way. While on the ground, she notices a cursed student standing right in front of her, looking down on her. She looks up in terror to seeing him raise his fist. But before he can bring it down upon her, Discord's hand comes from behind him and sticks an ugly-looking flower up to his nose. One whiff from the flower; and the student turns green from the scent, feels faint, and falls over. Discord is seen where the other guy was, sniffing the flower himself.]

Professor Discord: Mmm…the delightful scent of rancid aroma with a hint of putrid.

[As he continues sniffing, Fluttershy picks herself up with relief, and then gives Discord a really big hug to show her gratitude. At first, Discord is surprised and uncomfortable. But then he looks down on the happy Fluttershy, and he begins to feel delight and gives her a slight pat on the head. Meanwhile, Cinch continues her vicious attack spree. But then she spots Discord off in the distance and is completely furious.]

Principal Cinch: You! [She uses her magic to pull Discord towards her, ripping him out of Fluttershy's grasp, and in an instant, both Discord and Cinch are floating face-to-face.] Discord!

Professor Discord: Oh, Principal Cinch! What a surprise meeting you here. Is that a new look? I particularly like the black eye, it really brings out the seriousness in you.

Principal Cinch: SILENCE! You mentally diseased creature, you deceived me!

Professor Discord: What did you expect?

Principal Cinch: You knew Starlight Glimmer would be a terrible student. I called upon you to help me, to protect my reputation, and this is what you do for me? Why?!

Professor Discord: Your "reputation"…is a joke. Plus, I just don't like you.

[Cinch starts forming an energy ball in her hand, and Discord starts to get worried and tries struggling out of the magic.]

Principal Cinch: Let's see if your tricks can get you out of this.

[She prepares to fire at the frighten Discord, with Fluttershy shockingly witnessing. But then, they hear a jiggling sound. They look to the school's entrance and see the barrier of crystal covered in a magenta glow, shaking and rattling. They vibrate so fast, it causes them to break up. Almost everyone there can see this happening. As the multitude of crystals float aside and the clear the entrance, Twilight, who has her hands held out, walks out of the school.]

Humane 7 sans Twilight and Sunset [excited]: TWILIGHT!

Principal Cinch [displeased]: Sparkle!

[Twilight sees Cinch threatening Discord. So she waves her hands forward, and a small amount of the floating crystals zoom towards Cinch in a straight line. Cinch reacts by moving aside to avoid the crystals. This allows her to lose focus on Discord, letting him go. While he falls, Fluttershy has a bunch of squirrels and bunnies come together into a pile underneath Discord, and he lands safely on them. Cinch looks upon Twilight with an unpleasant stare, and she flies straight towards her. Twilight responds, flying at her as well, with the crystals following behind her. As they draw closer, Twilight throws more crystals at Cinch. But Cinch evades them, blasts, and blocks them with shields. The two then stare at each other in midair.]

Principal Cinch: Why did you come back? You abandoned this school. You betrayed us.

Twilight Sparkle: I left Crystal Prep to seek out new knowledge, to understand friendship. You stayed here and stewed in your own misery.

Principal Cinch: You dare return, after the way you just up and quit like you did?

Twilight Sparkle: I didn't quit Crystal Prep, I quit you!

[They continue the fight with Cinch trying to fly away and Twilight following after her. She throws most of the crystals she had at Cinch. She even gets more from crystals Cinch had made earlier. But Cinch keeps moving to the side and blasting the crystals. She makes it up to the wall surrounding the school, and she turns and push/jumps off the wall, making her fly in the other direction. Twilight tosses more crystals, until Cinch teleports away. In Twilight's confusion, Cinch appears up behind her. She shoots a beam at her, but Twilight looks behind and sees what is happening, and quickly dodges it.]

Principal Cinch: You were my best student, and yet you're still a disappointment. How did I ever trust you?

Twilight Sparkle: I don't think you ever did.

[Twilight fires more crystals, but Cinch raises an energy shield, shattering them upon impact.]

Principal Cinch: Is that the best you can do?

[EXT./INT. Principal Cinch's office]

[Sunset continues banging on the crystal barrier when Spike finally arrives.]

Spike: Twilight sent me to help. What's up?

Sunset Shimmer: Sunburst is inside. We need to get him out, Spike.

[Spike agrees, and Sunset goes back to banging while Spike is digging away the loose pieces. While inside, Sunburst is on edge, hoping they will succeed. But then, he notices a part of the floor is glowing teal. He is surprised to see something ascend, phasing through that spot on the floor.]

[EXT. Courtyard]

[Cinch fires her energy beams, while Twilight avoids them. Applejack sees this and decides to do something about it. As she pulls out and uses her lasso, she ponies up. She snags onto a large chunk of crystal, and uses her super strength to break that chunk off and swings it over at Cinch. Cinch deploys her shield at the last minute, and it pushes her away from Twilight. Cinch pushes the crystal away and fires upon Applejack. But then Rarity gets in front of Applejack, ponies up, set up a diamond shield in front of them, and blocks the attack. Cinch then notices huge flocks of birds covering the skies, heading right for her. They are summoned by a ponied up Fluttershy to attack Cinch. Cinch is then swarmed upon by hundreds of birds of different kinds. As she is overwhelmed, she admits a magic force field and expands it. All the birds are being pushed away from her. Her robe has a few cuts from the birds. Pinkie Pie is right by Sour Sweet, observing the situation. Pinkie takes an arrow out of Sour's quiver, and Sour wants to know what she's doing with it. Then Pinkie ponies up and tosses the arrow back to Sour.]

Pinkie Pie: Sour, fire it! Quick!

Sour Sweet: Wha?...Alright.

[Sour loads it onto the bow and pulls it back on the string. She aims it at Cinch and then lets go of the string. The arrow flies straight towards the blue witch. But suddenly, she just catches it in her bare hand, just inches away from her head. She then looks off at Sour Sweet and Pinkie Pie.]

Principal Cinch [smug]: Really?

[It is revealed there is a glowing pink marshmallow stuck to the tip of the arrow. It explodes, and in an enormous pink cloud, Cinch flies out and crash lands onto the ground.]

Pinkie Pie [raising an eyebrow]: Really.

[Cinch try to get up. Her robe is now even more torn than it was before. Rainbow Dash sees Cinch; so she ponies up and starts to super sprint. Then, in an instant, she's flying; zooming straight up into the air from right off the ground. She flies up to what seems to be a hundred feet, and then dive-bombs straight down at top speed. She goes down so fast, she forms a Mach cone around her. As Cinch tries getting up, she looks up into the air and sees the winged girl heading down towards her. And finally, Rainbow Dash breaks through the sound barrier, and performs a Sonic Rainboom. The flash is so bright, everyone (the possessed Shadowbolts, the Changelings, and the rest of their friends) stop fighting and look up in amazing, see the rainbow wave spreading through the sky. Even the reflection of the site can be seen in Indigo Zap's helmet visor.]

Indigo Zap: So awesome.

Sunny Flare: Now that's a true "Rainboom".

[Rainbow Dash, now flying faster than before, comes down upon Cinch. The impact creates a miniature multi-colored mushroom cloud in the middle of the courtyard. Everyone is down and covering themselves from the dust cloud. As all seems calm, Dash's friends head towards the little crater she made, surrounded by people who were blown away for being too close to the blast. It's so hard for them to see through the haze, but when they got close enough, they can make out a silhouette in the shape of Rainbow Dash on the edge of the crater. Her friends seem delighted to see her, but then a silhouette of someone taller appears right behind Rainbow, holding her by the neck. As the dust clears, they are all shocked to see it is Cinch, now with a completely torn robe, picking up Rainbow Dash by the back of the neck. Cinch simply throws Rainbow Dash into Applejack, emits an energy wave that knocks the rest of their friends down. Then her possessed slaves continue to battle with the Changelings.]

[EXT. Principal Cinch's office]

[Sunset keeps busting through the crystal wall, and Spike keeps digging through the little pieces she makes from it.]

Sunburst's voice [through the door]: Sunset! Step away from the door!

[After hearing this; Sunset drops the chair, grabs Spike, and runs to a safe distance. Suddenly, through the transparent crystal, the edges of the office door appears to give off a teal-colored light. Then both the door and crystal barrier blow up into a million pieces. Sunset and Spike try to see through the dense cloud of smoke. A silhouette of someone steps out of the office, and both of them are surprised when it is revealed who it is.]

[EXT. Courtyard]

[Twilight quickly gets up and swoops down upon Cinch, using her magic to pick up the shattered pieces of crystal off the ground, sending them all flying at Cinch. But Cinch quickly responds by using magic to pull the brainwashed Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, and Shining Armor over to her and place them in front of her, using them as human shields. Twilight spots this immediately, and stops the shards right in front of them. The pieces all drop to the ground, while Twilight stares at the four familiar faces a few feet away.]

Principal Celestia [cursed]: That's a good girl. You were always such a faithful student. Maybe that's why you liked me so much.

Dean Cadance [cursed]: You have always been the best and brightest among your peers. So loyal.

Vice Principal Luna [cursed]: You would do whatever you were told, without question.

Shining Armor [cursed]:Buy by denying greatness, you've become nothing but a grave disappointment to us all.

Principal Cinch: So come, Twilight. Let's see how devoted you are to your loved ones…when they're not on your side.

[Cinch snaps her fingers, and the four run over to attack Twilight. Knowing she doesn't want to hurt them, Twilight dodges their attacks and uses her levitation powers to push each of them away. While she is distracted, Cinch walks forward and shoots a beam from her finger. When Twilight isn't looking, she gets hit by the beam and magical energy surges throughout her body, making her scream in pain.]

Pinkie Pie: TWILIGHT!

[Twilight falls to the ground, as Principal Cinch walks over to her.]

Principal Cinch: It's like I said before, the smart one's time here at CPA hardly ever last.

[Twilight tries getting up, but Cinch uses magic to turn her over to her back and hold her down. She is unable to move a single muscle on her body. She lies helplessly as Cinch walks up to her and kneels right beside her. She builds up magical energy in her hand, preparing to strike Twilight down.]

Twilight Sparkle: No! Cinch, please!

Principal Cinch: Ms. Sparkle, I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel you from Crystal Prep…for good.

[Twilight's friends try to get up and save her, Rainbow Dash is about to run to her aid, and Cinch is going to unleash her attack on the terrified Twilight. But then, a magical teal energy beam shoots out from the school's entrance, flies across the courtyard, hits Cinch directly, and it sends her flying until she crash-lands into the surrounding wall, saving Twilight. Everybody in the front lawn stops fighting after what just happened. They all turn to the front of the school; The possessed students and faculty, the Changeling family, Professor Discord, Mr. Smooze, Flash Sentry, the Shadow Five, the Humane 7, even Twilight look to see where that blast came from. From the opening, somebody comes out of the shadows with one hand glowing in a teal-colored energy, and it is revealed to be Starlight Glimmer. She has her magical reactor in the other hand, and she seems to be wearing the special harness she's been working on (Scene 10). It is hooked on to her torso with a special chest piece, and four special tube-like cables going down each to her wrists and ankles, held down to her arms and legs with straps to her biceps, thighs, wrists, and ankles.]

Starlight Glimmer: LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!

To Be Continued…

 **After two weeks of break and two month of working, I have finally completed the sixteenth chapter. Now the true battle can begin.**

 **Yes, I added Pharynx. I did say I was going to keep updating it from the series. I also said I would keep doing this until it's completed, despite the release of the new Equestria Girls shorts and the end of Season 7.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed the story so far, and it feels good to be back.**


	17. One of Us

**The time has come. Now for the moment to pitch my most favorite MLP character against my most hated character. Let the epic battle begin!**

 **Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 17: One of Us]**

[EXT. Courtyard-Crystal Prep Academy-Canterlot City-Afternoon]

[Continue from the previous scene, everyone in the front lawn is looking at Starlight Glimmer at the school's wrecked entrance, just after she shot Principal Cinch with a magical energy beam in order to save Twilight. Twilight is incredibly happy to see Starlight has come out to help. Sunset Shimmer, Spike, Sunburst comes out of the school behind Starlight. Sunset is carrying Starlight's duffle bag in one hand, and her backpack in the other. All the possessed students, faculty members, and heads of school boards look at Starlight with such displeasure for attacking their "master". So they all decide to charge and attack Starlight Glimmer all the once. As Starlight sees the crowd of angry cursed people running towards her, she places the bottom of her magical reactor onto the center of her chest piece to her harness, and then twists it on. Then she presses the activation switch; and as the little portal of Equestria appears in the base, mystical energy flows through the cables running down her arms and legs. When it reaches the end, the veins in her wrists and ankles start to glow aqua, and her eyes shortly glow as well. When the mob gets closer to her, she simply raises her hand and emits an energy wave that spreads all throughout the courtyard. The brainwashed army has suddenly realized they are each surrounded by a magic aura and are completely frozen in place, unable to move a muscle. Everyone else; the Changelings, the Shadow Five, the Humane 7, Spike, Flash Sentry, Sunburst, Professor Discord, and Mr. Smooze all stare with astoundment to see Starlight use magic to easily freeze a whole army of people. By waving her other hand, Starlight's magic picks up all the frozen and draws them towards her so quickly. She brings all of them into the school's main foyer behind her. When every possessed victim is inside the school, Starlight sticks both her hands out and they glow even brighter. Just then, dark pinkish smoke starts seeping out of the frozen people's eyes and mouths. Starlight moves her hands so one is facing downward and the other is facing upward, half a foot apart from each other. They form a ball of pure energy floating between them, and the strange smoke is being drawn to it. The streams of smoke enter it and are being collected inside the magic orb. Meanwhile, at the surrounding wall of the school, Cinch is shaking her head, trying to gain consciousness. She can see Starlight Glimmer at the front entrance, and she is appalled at what Starlight is doing. Once the last ounce of smoke goes into the magic ball, Starlight clenches her upper hand into a fist, and smashes it down into the palm of her lower hand, shattering the orb and the smoke; breaking the curse. Starlight then lifts the freeze spell, causing everyone to fall to the floor. They all start to wake up immediately; the students and faculty, Spoiled Rich, Rosetta, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, and Shining Armor.]

Spoiled Rich: Oh…my head.

Rosetta: What was that all about?

Starlight Glimmer [to the crowd]: Excuse me! Look, I'm terribly sorry about this, but I'm afraid you're all gonna have to stay here for your own safety. Okay?

[Starlight takes one step back and raises both her hands. Two beams come down to the floor and they form a big, smooth, transparent wall made of crystal, covering the entire opening. Knowing their only exit is blocked, the people inside get up and put their hands to their side of the wall, feeling perplexed as to what's going on. Starlight then teleports herself from where she was, over to standing right beside where Twilight is laying. Twilight smiles looking up to her and offers her a hand. Starlight feels unsure at first, but then she slowly lowers her own hand, until she finally accepts, and smiles back. She helps Twilight onto her feet, and all their friends (both Wondercolts and Shadowbolts) come up to them, happy to see Starlight joining them.]

Starlight Glimmer: Hey, girls. Sorry I took so long. I was just catching up with an old friend.

[Starlight turns to look to Sunburst smiling, who has just arrived with Sunset and Spike. Starlight looks around at her friends, until she notices Cinch trying to get back up. Starlight moves some of the girls aside and walks over to her. As Cinch is finally standing, she realizes her metal chest piece with the Shadowbolt 'S' emblem is badly singed and partly smoking. She looks up angrily at Starlight walking towards her, and decides to walk to her as well. Starlight's friends want to help her, but Twilight holds out her arms, blocking the others.]

Twilight Sparkle: This is Starlight's battle. [looking at Sunset] It's time for her to face her own demons.

[Sunset nods in agreement, and turns looking at Thorax. He nods as well, and then looks at Pharynx.]

Pharynx [to the Changeling grunts]: Alright, listen up! All forces stand down!

[Everybody moves up to the walls in front of the school and the wall surrounding the courtyard; the two Changeling brothers, the Humane 7, and the Shadow Five. While Spike, Flash Sentry, Sunburst, Mr. Smooze, and Professor Discord watch from the bushes. The large crowd continue to watch through the crystal wall. Both Starlight and Cinch walk down the trail towards each other, until they stop at the center, about a couple of feet apart from each other. They just stand there, staring at one another face-to-face.]

Principal Cinch: So, Ms. Glimmer, come back to turn everyone against me again.

Starlight Glimmer: You need me to make that happen?

Principal Cinch: Come to witness all that you've achieved? You know, I really should thank you for all of this. It was your genius that made all of this possible. You asked me once which is the worst: the monsters or the people who make them?

Starlight Glimmer: I think I speak for everyone when I say "I'm done taking credit for your dirty work". I may have created the device to generate magic into this world, but we both know you're the one who tried to take it and turned yourself into this monstrosity, and I'm here to correct a mistake.

[The two start walking in a circle, still staring at each other.]

Principal Cinch: I will not let you ruin me!

Starlight Glimmer: Your spite and vanity have already done that. You have spent your whole life abusing your position and selfishly using your influence to twisting the minds of youth to be fixated to your ideal, until now you have become even worse than anything you can come up on your own.

Principal Cinch: Don't try to scold me, Starlight. I now see the true nature of what magic can do. You can feel it, can you? Oh I can. We are not afraid to use it as Twilight was. [They both stop at where the other was standing before. Cinch turns to see the school.] Now I will bring glory, recognition, respect, and supremacy to my Crystal Empire.

Starlight Glimmer: Did you say "Crystal Empire"?

Principal Cinch: Don't kid yourself, Starlight. You wanted this as much as I do.

Starlight Glimmer: Cinch, I only did all that because I thought I wanted equality. I wanted FAIRNESS!

Principal Cinch: Typical Wondercolt tactic. [She turns back to Starlight.] Well what about now? Hmm? Do you really think you can defeat me? You think you're better than me?

Starlight Glimmer: No, of course not. I think I'm too much the _same_ as you. So I 'know' I can beat you! [Cinch's smile turns into a scowl.] Come on, Abacus. Prove me wrong.

[They both clench their fists and run straight at each other. A slow motion sequence shot of their feet running (The Matrix Revolutions). They start building up speed as they keep running, and then they return to regular speed until they collide. They start off with hand-to-hand combat. The two trade blows, blocking, and avoiding any attack that comes their way. At one point; Cinch blocks an attack from Starlight, deliver a wicked smile, and builds up magic in her other hand. She openly hits Starlight with a magic blast at point blank range. Starlight flies back, and she slides down on the ground, she back flips into a standing position. Cinch is surprised to see not a scratch on her, and sees a streak of light sliding up her body that is shaped like her outline.]

Principal Cinch: A magical armored coating. Clever. [Using her own magic, Cinch creates invisible armor for herself.] This would be most useful.

Starlight Glimmer: Using other people's ideas as your own again? Now, when I do it, it's flattering. But when you do it, that's just sad.

[They run at each other again, and they try shooting the other, but they keep missing because they keep blocking and throwing their arms off. Everyone is watching, impressed by the "laser light show". In the bushes, Flash and Sunburst just notice that Discord has his phone out.]

Sunburst: You're filming this?!

Professor Discord: Why not?

[After a few misses, both Starlight and Cinch are able to get their hands to face each other. The two energy spheres collide and then merge together into one. The power surges, but then it shrinks down until it vanishes. Then, a massive energy explodes on that spot, blowing the two away in opposite directions. Starlight is able to do a backflip in midair until she lands perfectly on her feet. But Cinch merely crash, sliding down into the ground. She aggressively gets up, and Starlight fires at her with an energy beam. Cinch easily dodges it, and looks back at Starlight, feeling all smug.]

Principal Cinch: Was that really your best shot? [She opens fire.]

Starlight Glimmer [smiling]: Nope. [She then opens up a portal right in front of her, and the beam goes in. Then suddenly, Cinch gets attacked from behind by her very own energy beam. As she falls to the ground again, it is revealed there is a second portal right behind her. The portal in front of Starlight is connected.] It's yours.

[The whole crowd, inside and outside the school, are cheering at what Starlight had done.]

Pharynx [mocking Cinch]: Why are you hitting yourself?!

[Cinch gets up again, angry. As she runs straight at Starlight, and Starlight prepares herself, Cinch starts to perform a jump kick, but then she teleports away. She reappears from behind, but Starlight predicts it and quickly blocks it along with several others.]

Principal Cinch: You can't win, Starlight. I got the home field advantage.

Starlight Glimmer: You sure about that?

[After knocking Cinch away, Starlight uses her magic. Cinch tries to come at her again, but something is holding her back. She looks down on her ankle, and sees a form of metal ring wrapped around it, being held down by a metal cable in the ground. Using her magic again, Starlight catches a homemade stun rod that is launched from where it was buried, and uses it on Cinch. Starlight's friends are actually shocked to see this.]

Twilight Sparkle: Where did that come from?

Sour Sweet: Did sh—she booby trapped the courtyard?!

[Luckily for Cinch, the magic shielding covering her is keeping most of the shock out, but she can still feel it zapping her. She knocks it out of Starlight's hand and shoots magic at the ring. Starlight starts running and Cinch goes after her. With a glow of magic from Starlight's hand, a launching machine comes out from the ground and fires a net on Cinch.]

Pinkie Pie: Oh! Hidden arsenal. Maybe I should try that.

Rainbow Dash: Wow! Magic Wi-Fi?!

Indigo Zap [to Sunset]: Could you do that?

[Sunset Shimmer seems annoyed of that comment. Cinch struggles inside the net, until she uses magic to rip it to pieces. She continues pursuing Starlight to the nearest tree. Starlight runs up and jumps off of the tree's trunk. When she gets over to the other side of Cinch, Starlight kicks her into the trunk. Cinch then sees a brace around her wrist from the trunk, and a small pipe popping out of it. She forms a magic bubble on the end of the pipe, and it fills up with a cloud of gas. As Starlight uses a speed spell to get away, Cinch tears the brace off of the tree. Starlight stops and as Cinch gets closer, Starlight's hand glows again; and a collapsible cages pops up, putting itself together, and imprisons Cinch inside. But Cinch unleashes a burst of energy that busts the cage and knocks Starlight off her feet. Cinch's aura is around Starlight, and she gets tossed into the surrounding wall (everyone got out of the way, of course). Cinch uses her own speed spell to run up to Starlight and hold her up against the wall. As she pulls a fist back for a punch, Starlight teleports a few feet away at the last second. So when Cinch throws the punch, she expresses a look of displeasure, implying she hit nothing but the wall.]

[EXT. Crystal Prep Academy-Canterlot City]

[Cinch's scream is so loud, it can be heard several blocks away.]

[EXT. Courtyard-Crystal Prep Academy]

[The whole crowd feels uncomfortable, knowing how much pain Cinch is in right then. Cinch holds onto her hand, wailing and grunting. As she's distracted, Starlight uses magic to pull some high-tech collar from her duffle bag. A flash of light occurs in front of Cinch, and her hand is in a magic aura, implying that she used a healing spell on herself. Suddenly, Starlight puts the collar around Cinch's neck from behind, and cast a spell on the wall, creating an aura on it. Cinch strikes, Starlight dodges, and she shoves Cinch into the magic spot. As Cinch enters, she is phasing through the wall and ends up on the other side. She tries to get back through, but the magic on the wall disappears, so she can't come back in. Using her magic, Starlight activates her "adjustments" to the wall. A beacon with a big red light appears on top of each column of the wall. As the lights go on, Cinch can see that the lights on the collar turn on as well. Then she feels a couple of volts being administered around her neck. She grunts and flinches from all the shocks. Sunny Flare and Sugarcoat watch Cinch's condition through the school's gate.]

Sunny Flare: Invisible Fence Trigger Shock Collar?! Is she for real?!

Sugarcoat: Wow. Guess she was dead serious about the whole "equality" thing.

[As Cinch keeps groaning in pain, her veins start to glow again, and she rips the collar right off. After tossing it aside aggressively, she leaps over the wall and sees Starlight on the other side. Cinch sends a magical blast her way, and Starlight sets up a magical shield in front of herself. But the impact of the blast on the shield is so powerful, it knocks Starlight off her feet. Cinch lands beside her, and uses levitation to lift Starlight way up in the air.]

Principal Cinch: For all these years, I've been holding little brats like you up. [Then she brings Starlight down, slamming her to the ground, and then stomping on her with no remorse. Luckily for Starlight, the shifting streams of light around her body from every blow means that her magic coated shield is still up. But she can still feel the force though.] I brought this academy up from nothing. [She stomps on her again, and use levitation to pick her up.] And nothing's gonna stand in my way. [She throws Starlight into one of the crystal mounds she had made earlier. As Starlight lies in the crater she made in the mound, Cinch walks back a few feet and form a magic spark on the tips of her left hand's index fingers.] But most of all…[She points them at Starlight.]…You.

[The spark fires off Cinch's fingers, and right when Starlight sees it incoming, she activates the device on her harness to give her another boost. The spark hits the mound and it explodes. Everyone seems devastated at what is happening to Starlight. But the explosion sends Starlight flying straight up into the air, and then she falls back down. But before she could hit the ground, her magic surrounds her, keeping her up a foot off the ground. She then flies up with self-levitation, and the entire crowd, except the Humane 7, are completely stunned with amazement.]

Indigo Zap: Starlight is flying?!

Principal Cinch [to Starlight, smirking]: Impressive! You truly got a handle on your magic! I've come up with a few tricks of my own!

[Cinch begins to stand perfectly straight, with the palms of both her hands facing straight down. Just then, magic starts flaring out of her hands with great magnitude, lifting her off of the ground like two rocket thrusters. Everyone looks at Cinch with disbelief.]

Sunset Shimmer: That's a new one.

[Starlight looks most worried, especially when she sees Cinch coming up towards her.]

Starlight Glimmer: Oh boy!

[So Starlight flies upward, as fast as she could, with Cinch gaining on her. Everybody looks up to see the two flying up away from the school. They keep ascending higher into the sky. Starlight can see that Cinch is right on her tail, picking up speed. So she tries flying much faster. They fly so high, they made it past the clouds. Cinch gets closer and closer, until she finally grabs hold of Starlight and they both fall. Starlight struggles to get out while freefalling. She finally breaks free and pushes Cinch aside. The two face each other, still while falling.]

Principal Cinch: Very impressive, Starlight! But there's no spell you got that I don't know of!

Starlight Glimmer: I highly doubt that!

[Both their hands start to glow with magic when they fall into a cloud below. When they get through the bottom, Cinch fires an energy blast, but she realizes Starlight has disappear. She starts flying using her magic thrusters, and looks around the sky. She finds no sign of where Starlight had gone.]

Principal Cinch: Where is she?! She must've teleported. That means she could be anywhe—

[She gets interrupted when a shadow moves over her. She looks up and spots Starlight jumping from cloud to cloud. Cinch growls in fury and ascends. Starlight had gotten away with a cloud walking spell. She continues running across the clouds' surface, while Cinch is flying behind her, throwing energy blasts at her. Starlight avoids the projectiles while she's still running. As Cinch keeps firing upon Starlight, she laughs maniacally while doing it.]

Starlight Glimmer: Oh terrific. Now she's a real witch.

[Starlight looks ahead and gets an idea. She uses her magic to bring the clouds together and form a tunnel in which Cinch and herself are going through. Starlight shoots a magical projectile into the center of the tunnel. Suddenly, the clouds turn dark and sparkling with lightning. A few bolts hit Cinch, but she recovers and tries evading the rest of them. While she is busy, Starlight is able to get out of the cloud tunnel, and attempts to fly away. But Cinch is able to get out as well, and then swoops down at Starlight. Cinch tackles her, holding on to Starlight tight, and fly straight down at top speed.]

[EXT. Courtyard-Crystal Prep Academy]

[The group of people inside the school are growing weary.]

Spoiled Rich [banging on the crystal wall, yelling]: Let me out! I demand you get me out of here at once!

Sunset Shimmer [to everyone inside]: Try and stay calm, everyone. Just hold on a little bit longer.

[Meanwhile, the rest of crowd outside the school looks up at the now-darken sky for any sign of Starlight.]

Rainbow Dash: Where is she? Do you see her?

Lemon Zest: I don't see her.

[Twilight looks at her magic spectrometer, and sees the light flashing on the edge. She looks up and gets excited after spotting something in the sky.]

Twilight Sparkle [pointing]: There she is!

[Everyone sees Cinch holding onto Starlight while they come down towards the school, like a meteor. Everybody (inside and out) seems terrified at the sight. Starlight looks at where they are hurdling towards; so she has to act fast. Before they can get to the school, she grabs hold of Cinch, surround them both with magic, and they teleport away.]

[INT. Auditorium-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Cinch and Starlight reappear in the school's auditorium. Starlight kicks Cinch away and they both crash into the seats. They break through dozens of chairs until they come to a halt. Starlight gets up, a bit shaken from the crash. But then she sees Cinch hovering, and levitating several broken chair pieces. She throws them at Starlight one at a time, and Starlight avoids every one of them. Cinch uses magic to rip a seat out of its sockets and hurls it at Starlight. But Starlight catches it with her own magic, and uses magic in her other hand to make the chair spin. The she tosses it at Cinch, causing her to evade and land on the side of the room. Starlight uses Accelero to tackle Cinch, and teleport again.]

[INT. Gymnasium-Crystal Prep Academy]

[They wink back out, sliding on the gym floor. Starlight flips herself into standing up, and as Cinch gets up, Starlight casts magic at the nearest supply closet, and all the gym equipment inside just flies out. Starlight sends them at Cinch, but Principal Cinch would either dodge them, deflect them, or catch them and hurl them back at Starlight. And Starlight would do the same.]

Starlight Glimmer: Wow. You were right. You really do have the best sports equipment around. Very effective.

[They continue their little skirmish, with most of the weights and sports gear breaking the walls, the floor, and the trophy cases; especially the one Cinch showed Starlight (Scene 3). Cinch gets fed up, and uses her magic hand thrusters to go up, and then lunges herself at Starlight. She tackles her, and this time, she's the one to teleport them away.]

[INT. Main foyer-Crystal Prep Academy]

[The people inside are looking around outside through the crystal wall for Starlight.]

Shining Armor: Where'd they go?

[The crowd gets startled when Cinch and Starlight reappear behind them, rolling in the center of the foyer. Cinch rolls off of Starlight, and sees her former army in front of her. She is about to blast them with magic, until…]

Starlight Glimmer: No!

[Starlight saves them by pushing Cinch's arm aside, causing the blast to hit the trophy case next to them instead. Starlight struggles to keep hold of Cinch when she teleports them both away again. The Shadowbolts are all shocked and confused to what just happened.]

[INT. Hallway-Crystal Prep Academy]

[They wind up in a hallway in a different part of the school. They continue blocking, blow-for-blow, shoving each other onto the lockers. Starlight pushes Cinch onto the lockers, and uses magic to swing the doors open and slamming them on Cinch. But Cinch retaliates by sending the stuff in the locker flying out toward Starlight.]

Principal Cinch: Give it up, Ms. Glimmer. I am the headmistress of Crystal Prep Academy. You can't keep this up forever.

Starlight Glimmer: If that's what it takes to keep you from hurting my friends and make Crystal Prep a miserable place, then I'm game.

[Cinch lunges herself at Starlight, and Starlight opens the locker behind her, jumps over Cinch, and closes it with her inside. Cinch is banging; she's locked inside. Then Starlight just teleports away. Then Cinch blasts the door off, and starts looking around furiously for Starlight.]

[EXT. Parking lot-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Starlight reappears and leans on the back wall of the school. She seems exhausted, so she activates the devices and the magic flows through her body, giving her a well-needed boost.]

Starlight Glimmer: She's right though. I can't keep this up forever. She draws her powers from Equestria just as much as I can. I need to try something else. Gotta hit her where it hurts. Let's see. What do we know about her? She's impulsive, she's ungrateful, she likes to hear herself talk…[She turns and sees Spoiled Rich's butler, Randolph wiping the hood of the limo with a rag. Then she sees at the corner of the parking lot, just a few spaces away from the limo, is Cinch's car. With the gears in her head turning, Starlight looks around the corner of the school, and sees Spike and the guys hiding in the bushes. She begins to grin at the idea.] You know, I like to talk too.

[EXT. Courtyard]

[Everyone seems to be waiting for Starlight to return. Then Starlight teleports into the bushes, much to the boys' surprise.]

Sunburst: Starlight!

Flash Sentry: Oh good. We should go tell Twilight.

Starlight Glimmer: Um, wait up on that, you guys. There's really no need to let her know, at least not yet. Look, I don't have a lot of time, so I'll make this quick. Discord, I need your help with something.

Professor Discord: And why would I ever want to do that?

Starlight Glimmer: Come on, Professor. You want to humiliate Cinch, right? Well I got something that will hurt her more than anything else. And who better to do the honors than the "Master of Chaos" himself.

Professor Discord: You know, I know you're trying to butter me up…but I like where this is going. Count me in.

Starlight Glimmer: Great! Now, Spike, I need you to do something for me as well.

Spike: I'm not gonna like it, am I?

Starlight Glimmer: No.

[Cinch teleports in the middle of the courtyard. Everyone gets frightened, and backs away from her.]

Principal Cinch: Alright, Starlight! I've had enough of this fooling around! Come on out and face me! Do you hear me, Starlight?! Where are you?!

Starlight Glimmer: Right here!

[Starlight leaps out of the bushes and flies straight at Cinch. But Cinch sees her coming and catches her with a levitation spell. Starlight stops, floating a few feet off the ground. She moves around with no chance of getting out, as Cinch is holding her in place. Cinch smiles and chuckles at Starlight's current predicament.]

Principal Cinch: Be honest, Starlight. Did you come my school to actually learn anything?

Starlight Glimmer: I've learned a lot of things. Like the fact that you have a dog allergy! SICK HER!

[Suddenly; Spike pops out of her backpack, leaps off from her head, and onto Cinch's face. Cinch is caught off guard as the purple dog pounces into her face and holds onto her head. Spike growls and barks as Cinch is shaking and trying to get him off her face. Everyone is surprised at what has happened. This causes her to lose her magic grip, and Starlight falls down to the ground. She immediately gets up, and Cinch finally pulls Spike off her face. As she holds him, staring at him with anger, her nose starts to twitch and she groans, indicating she is about to sneeze. She lets go of Spike and lets out a big sneeze.]

Spike: Gesundheit.

[Cinch's nose gets a bit stuffy, her eyes are now red and watery, and she starts scratching her eyes (while they're closed) as they are now itchy. Spike gets away and back into the bushes, while Cinch is too busy handling her allergies. Now her eyes are a little puffy, and she looks around franticly.]

Principal Cinch: Alright, where is she now?!

[A small chunk of dark crystal hits her in the back of the head, bouncing off her magic shielding. She turns around fast, and sees Starlight, now on the roof of the school.]

Starlight Glimmer: I'm right here, you witch! Anyway we can wrap this up?! I would've expected this fight to drag a little longer for someone of your age!

Principal Cinch: I beg your pardon!

Starlight Glimmer: How can someone be able to carry this whole academy on their back without breaking their hip.

Principal Cinch: Young lady, don't make me come up there and teach you a lesson!

Starlight Glimmer: First time for everything!

[The whole crowd is stunned at Starlight's behavior towards her opponent.]

Sugarcoat: Wow.

Starlight Glimmer: With your lectures, you might as well put yourself to sleep!

Principal Cinch: THAT DOES IT!

[Cinch teleports onto the roof, right by Starlight, and they begin to fight. They exchange blocks and blows with every chance they got. Cinch kicks Starlight off the ledge, but with a flash of light, Starlight lands on the side of the school. She is now walking sideways on the walls.]

Starlight Glimmer: Is that all you got? I've seen better.

[Cinch runs to the edge. And with another flash of light, she can walk on walls as well.]

Principal Cinch: You insolent child, who do you think you're talking to?

Starlight Glimmer: No one important, I can tell you that.

Principal Cinch: SILENCE!

[She fires an energy blast, and Starlight does the splits to dodge.]

Starlight Glimmer: How pathetic. [The two engage in continuing their fight on the side of the school. They move around the wall, throwing punches and blocking attacks. Cinch uses magic to make crystal spikes pop out of the dark crystal covering the school and moves the surface like putty, in hopes to getting Starlight. But she successfully avoids all of it.] Man, they'll make anyone headmistress these days.

[Cinch goes up and kicks Starlight aside/down, which has her laying on the ground. Cinch fires a beam at her, and when it hits, she gets imprisoned in crystal once again. Cinch leaps off the wall and lands right beside her.]

Principal Cinch: That'll silence that cursed tongue of yours. That'll show you I will do anything to protect my reputation.

[Starlight's eyes start glowing, the crystal shatters, and she comes flying out of it.]

Starlight Glimmer: Well good luck with that.

[She flies off and Cinch flies after her. She fires upon Starlight, but she evades and fires back.]

[EXT. Crystal Prep Academy-Canterlot City]

[Stormy Flare is driving down the road outside of Crystal Prep for a routine visit to Starlight. She notices the beams of pink and teal light coming from the other side of the outer wall. She passes the gate to have a look inside, but it is blocked by a row of Changeling grunts.]

Stormy Flare: What is going on in there?

[EXT. Soccer pitch-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Starlight and Cinch fly across the front lawn and over the soccer field. Cinch continues firing, and Starlight keeps dodging them all.]

Starlight Glimmer: You've really gotta work on your aim! [Cinch has had enough, so she thrusts forward and tackles Starlight. They crash land onto the field and stand facing each other (Starlight's back is facing the parking lot).] Gee, no wonder Twilight likes Principal Celestia more than you. In fact, everybody prefers Celestia over you.

Principal Cinch: BE QUIET!

[The angry Cinch fires off more magic which Starlight dodges so easily. Twilight continues to watch, and is worried about how much angrier Starlight's insults are making Cinch.]

Starlight Glimmer: So you won your very first Friendship Games, learned what it is like to be a colossal jerk, and decided to be a high school principal. What? Was "librarian" not challenging enough for you? [laughter]

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, you have to stop!

Principal Cinch: Stop it! STOP IT!

Starlight Glimmer: [laughter] What? Isn't this how Shadowbolts treat their opposites? [more laughter]

Principal Cinch: YOU'RE NO SHADOWBOLT!

[Cinch builds up energy in her hands. The magic crackles and sizzles by the overwhelming amount she's using. She fires it, and at the last minute, Starlight uses levitation to move herself out of the way. The blast keeps going until it reaches the parking lot and hits directly at Cinch's car, causing it to explode. Stormy Flare is terrified at the sight of the explosion when she drives up into the parking lot. Randolph then pokes his head out from hiding on the side of the limo opposite the explosion. Most of the crowd is all frightened and confused.]

Rarity: What was that?!

[Sunny Flare moves aside to get a glimpse at the burning car around the corner. Then she turns back at the others with a look of dismay.]

Sunny Flare: That 'was' Cinch's car.

[Everyone is now is shock at the realization.]

Sunset Shimmer: Uh oh.

[Cinch has the look of devastation frozen on her face as she watches the flames, unable to cope with the fact that she was just tricked in blowing up her own car. The floating Starlight looks at the destruction, and then looks back at Cinch, delivering her signature clap (The Cutie Re-Mark – Part 2). Cinch's expression slowly changes to being enraged, and she flies at the girl faster than before. Starlight gets immediately surprised, and in a split second, Cinch tackles her again.]

[EXT. Courtyard]

[Cinch throws herself so hard, they both end up right over the front lawn. She then throws Starlight aside before they skip across in their crash landing. They both get up, Cinch uses her magic to break off a piece of crystal from one of the mounds. The piece starts growing in size until it becomes the size of a boulder. She hurls it at Starlight, who dodges it immediately. Cinch continue to enlarge other pieces and chucks them at her. But Starlight would just dodge them, blast them, or just both. Most of the Changelings get out of the way from the flying crystals. Stormy Flare and Randolph go look around the corner and watch the action.]

Stormy Flare: Starlight?

[Cinch manages to make a crystal three times the size of the others, and throws it. As Starlight sees it flying straight at her, she shoots a magical beam at a certain spot on the crystal. The beam creates a small aura on the spot. She runs straight at the boulder, jumps up, and a blast of magic comes out of both her hands from behind to give her a boost forward. By straightening her body horizontally, Starlight goes right into the magic spot and phases through the crystal. Through the transparent boulder, everyone can see Starlight flying through what seems to be a magic tunnel. Then she comes out of another magic spot on the other side, lands safely without any harm, and the boulder comes down without damaging anything or anyone. Everyone watching is very impressed by her feat; especially Twilight.]

Twilight Sparkle: Wow.

Principal Cinch [aggressively]: Impressive. But fancy stunts like that will not save you. I have more magic than you can possibly imag—What?

[As she is about to move forward, Cinch feels as if something is holding her back. She looks down at her hand and she can see that it is completely covered in about a hundred tiny crystal fragments, as if it has been bedazzled with small gem pieces. She can also see that Starlight's magic is on every one of them. They are keeping her hand in place, and no matter how hard she struggles, she can't get it out of this trap.]

Starlight Glimmer: You may have magic now, but zero imagination.

[Starlight raises a hand towards Cinch, and more crystal pieces are lifted off the ground, covering Cinch's other hand, and Cinch's right hand goes up; and Cinch's right hand pulls her up in the air. Then Starlight swings her other hand across; making Cinch's left foot pull her aside in the same direction. Then Starlight would swing her arms around, and Cinch's hands and feet would frequently move wherever they go. Cinch gets pulled and swung around by a different body part at a time, like a ragdoll. After a couple of tosses, Starlight pulls all of Cinch's limbs over to her, and has her floating in front of her with her arms and legs spread out.]

Starlight Glimmer: Oh please. Did you think you were some kind of magical master or something? I have practiced at this for three days straight. You've only learned this over night. [She then forms a little energy ball in her hand.] Now for my next trick…

[She down swings her hand and hits Cinch with the ball. The force of the blow has caused Cinch to fly up backwards. Starlight teleports away, and reappear ahead of Cinch. She makes another ball and hits her with it again when she gets there. This sends Cinch flying in another direction. Then Starlight teleports ahead of Cinch again and hits her with another orb. The she does it again, and again, and again… Starlight keeps hitting Cinch in all directions over and over. The crowd outside is so astound, their heads are shaking just trying to keep up with the action. The crowd inside the school is completely dumbfounded at what's going on.]

Spoiled Rich [to Dean Cadance, not looking away]: That's one of your students?

Dean Cadance [not looking away]: Yeah.

Hoity Toity: I better not 'bump' into her tomorrow.

[Finally, Starlight lands a blow that crashes Cinch back to the ground. Then the furious Cinch gets up and gives out an energy that blows all the crystals off her hands and feet. Starlight lands safety, with hundreds of tiny crystals raining down on her. Cinch uses her magic to lift the larger crystal pieces around her, and Starlight would do the same. They send them flying straight at each other and shoot magic lasers. But all they manage to hit are each other's crystals and beams. After a short while, they aggressively run at the other. Cinch starts to fly with her magic thrusters, and Starlight flies with self-levitation. Everyone (inside and outside) begins to panic on what's gonna happen next. Both magical females are yelling as they make a collision course towards one another. The two make contact and the impact creates a large burst of light that engulfs the surrounding area.]

To Be Continued…

 **Could Starlight have survived that last blast? What will become of the fate of Crystal Prep? What's the plan that Starlight had with Discord? Stay tuned for the next scene of our story.**

 **Finally! It took four months of working, but I'm finally finished this chapter. You have no idea how hard it is to choreograph an entire fight sequence only on paper. But no worries, this part is already done with. Hope you all liked it, looking forward to the next one.**


	18. Guess it's Not for Everybody

**Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 18: Guess it's Not for Everybody]**

[EXT. Courtyard-Crystal Prep Academy-Canterlot City-Afternoon]

[The flash of light goes out, and the entire area is completely covered in dust clouds. The clouds are so dense, everybody's having trouble seeing through. The crowd is concerned at the thought that Principal Cinch and Starlight Glimmer might have perished in the blast. But then, as the clouds begin to clear, they can make out to what seems to be two people lying on the ground, a distance apart from each other. They both start getting up, grunting as if they are in great pain. They stare at each other, breathing heavily from exhaustion. Starlight's clothes are wrinkled and messy, and her hair is a little frazzled. Cinch's hair is now down and much messier, her robes are completely torn, her shoulder pads and chest piece broken off, and her eyes are a little puffy from her allergies from Spike; and one of them is still black from Fluttershy. The light streaks across their bodies, indicating their shield coatings are still up.]

Starlight Glimmer: [grunts] You know, this shield may protect me, but it doesn't mean I still can't feel that. [Cinch doesn't respond to the statement.] So, up for another fate-defining fight, Aby?!

[Starlight's hand glow with magic, ready for battle. But Cinch's expression changes into being calm. She pats the dust off of herself and looks at Starlight with a composed look.]

Principal Cinch: Wait, Starlight Glimmer. I wish to have a word with you.

[Starlight's hands stop glowing, as she looks at her enemy with such confusion.]

Starlight Glimmer: What are you plying at?

Principal Cinch: It is quite clear we are too evenly matched. I only ask for you to let me say my piece.

Starlight Glimmer: I'm listening.

Principal Cinch: Please, hear me out. You got me all wrong. I only ever want what's best for Crystal Prep. You must understand; it was important for the Shadowbolts to win the Friendship Games, we were expected to win. But my best student was not interested when we needed her most, and the Canterlot High Wondercolts cheated me. It was 'their' magic that cost us our victory. I wasn't at fault then, I was only trying to maintain my school's reputation. And I'm telling you, is that so wrong? [At this point, Starlight is already drawn into Cinch's speech.] I was the victim. You of all people believe in fairness, right? They just had to get magic involved in our school tradition. They infected all of my students with it by turning Twilight into a monster and turned all the others against me. So does that seem fair to you? I've done so much for them, and they all despise me for it. So you tell me, does the punishment fit the crime. Now that magic is serving in our favor. We have a chance to start over. We can make Crystal Prep the way it ought to be, we can steal back the glory which is rightfully ours, and all I ask is for to join me. So, what do you say?

[Everyone (inside and outside the school) is appalled at that speech she gave. Starlight ponders to herself for a while. The whole crowd, especially Twilight, is worried about what her decision might be. Cinch gives a slit grin as Starlight is still thinking. Then Starlight delivers a small chuckle and stops thinking.]

Starlight Glimmer: You know, for the past few days, Cinch, I thought I figured you out. But now I see what kind of person you really are…You are everything I've been warning people about for years. [Now Cinch starts looking discouraged.] That people think they are superior, better, or even special would become arrogant and truly believe they are more important than anyone else. Only this time, I'm right. You are against everything I believe in. You are everything I despise. You were too young when you started out and you couldn't handle it. You didn't have much of a life before, and they gave you too much authority. You were so fixated on making this school so perfect, that you neglected helping its students in what's really important. You poisoned their minds with thoughts of success and the need to be the best. They enjoyed the thrill of victory so much, that it was the only thing that matters, and they didn't even bother who they had to hurt to get it. You used them in order to make yourself look good. You were supposed to teach them, not spoil them. No principal of Crystal Prep prior to you would ever do that. Instead of letting them make friends, you tried cutting them off from outside distractions, and made them see everyone else in the world as an enemy that needs to be beaten. Someone told me that the difference between friends is what defines them. And the biggest difference between them and you…is the size of your ego. That's what turned Twilight into a monster, and that truly cost you the Friendship Games. [Cinch continues to look at her with a serious look.] Now if my memory serves me correctly, the only reason Twilight took part in the games was because you blackmailed her with a scholarship to the Everton Independent Study Program, which she didn't know she didn't need at the time. She was immune to your ideals and stayed true to what she believed in. She knew what you're doing is wrong, but you just turned your back on her, along with everyone else. That's why she left for Canterlot High. Principal Celestia cared more about the wellbeing of her own students than she does about her image. And besides, even if your students were infected by their magic, I consider that a good thing. Because it's called "The Magic of Friendship". It's what the Friendship Games was based off of, something you couldn't understand. All my life, I thought people with talent is what drives them apart. I tried to convince them to abandon what made each of them special. But it turns out you wasted their talents more than I did! But now I look at these kids, and I can see they are filled with so much potential, and they are capable of accomplishing so much if they are willing to open up to each other. [Everyone inside the school is being touched by Starlight's speech; even Double Diamond, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, and Night Glider.] They all are so different; and each of them has their own special talent, their own interests, their own dreams. But you don't seem to care at all about that, do you?!

[Cinch looks down and remains silent. Then she cracks a small smile and delivers a hardy chuckle.]

Principal Cinch: You know what? You're right. I DON'T CARE! [Starlight glares straight at Cinch.] What anybody else wants is irrelevant. What does any of it matter to me? All those miserable little brats and their pathetic little dreams. I have a dream of my own; to prove that Abacus Cinch is more superior than anyone, no matter who she has to humiliate to do it. I have done so much to get me where I am today. All the deals I made, all the stories I made up, all the requests I turned down. I even had to suck up to those fools in the school board to get me here. They were easier to manipulate. If I'm faster, stronger, or smarter than you, then I just crush you with ease. And that's better than anything magic or friendship can ever give.

[Inside the school, the students and faculty are looking enflamed, and Rosetta is filled with disbelief.]

Rosetta [whispering towards Cinch]: I can't believe I ever trusted you.

Principal Cinch [continuing]: With 'my' influence, I have the fate of others in my pocket. Who needs "friends" when you can convince people to side with you and do as you demand? It's amazing what you can do when you got a reputa—

[Cinch is interrupted when she gets hit by an energy beam, causing her to fall back. Starlight is seen with a smoking hand sticking out. The Humane 7 and the Shadow Five are surprised at what she did. She blows the smoke off her hand and turns to her friends.]

Starlight Glimmer: Is anyone else tired of hearing that. It can't just be me.

Sunset Shimmer: Whoa! I can't believe you would just blasted her like that!

Starlight Glimmer: Well it's better than just standing around, listening to the bad guy monologuing all day.

Applejack: Hah. We 'do' do that a lot, don't we?

The Rest of the Humane 7: [various agreements]

[As she sees Cinch getting up, Starlight pulls a cellphone out of her backpack.]

Principal Cinch: How dare you?! You insignificant, disrespectful, shame-ridden little-

Starlight Glimmer: Lady, I can't believe you're getting worked up over a bunch of stupid games.

Principal Cinch: Stupid games? Stupid games?! You have no idea what you're dealing with. I've been doing this longer than you have!

Starlight Glimmer: You're right. You have been playing this game a long time. Too long! The rules have changed. That's what you're afraid of. [Points to the Humane 7] But these girls had to deal with dangers more threaten than you. Honestly, how can you match up to that? Why, even in that magic world, their other selves have faced multiple villains on occasion, united several races, and once defeated a cross between a panda bear and a bumblebee.

Shining Armor: Did she made that last part up?

Starlight Glimmer: But from what I have heard, you don't deserve that reputation. You're not a principal, you're not a teacher, you're not even a governess. Remember? All I have to do is hit a button, and I would expose you for the rotten witch that you are. Even now, I have been recording our conversation to add to all the evidence I had stacked against you. May I be honest with you for a bit? I was bluffing with you before, I only had two copies. One was the file, and the other's in my phone. Crystal Prep's reputation will survive, but yours… Well…I guess now's the time to end it once and for all.

Principal Cinch: NO!

Starlight Glimmer: HEY!

[Before Starlight could press anything on the phone, Cinch use magic to pull it out of the girl's hand and into her own. Cinch releases a loud cackle.]

Principal Cinch: I won't just stand by while you destroy everything I worked for. Did you really think you stoop so low?!

Starlight Glimmer: No, I wouldn't…But he would. [She points her thumb at Professor Discord, standing behind the bushes with the other guys. He has a phone in his hand as well. He clicks on it, and the phone in Cinch's hand gives a "ping". She looks at it, and sees an emoji of a face sticking its tongue out.] …And that's not my phone.

[Cinch is suddenly shocked to realize Discord has Starlight's cellphone. Discord turns the phone around and shows everyone there is an uploading bar on it. The bar is already up to "98%...99%...100%". Cinch is horrified. Suddenly, everyone's cellphones all start ringing. So, they pick them all up. Cinch answers the phone she has and sees a web page with her picture in it. She is completely stunned because of it.]

[EXT. Canterlot City]

[In every home, in every store, in every street corner; every cellphone and computer in the entire city is going off, and everyone can see the same website with Cinch on it.]

Citizen: Hmm, "Cinch the Witch"?

[EXT. Courtyard]

[Everyone looks at the website with dismay.]

Indigo Zap: No way!

Twilight Sparkle: I don't believe it!

Rainbow Dash: Dealing with mob bosses, misuse of school funds, document forgery…?!

Applejack: Whoa nelly!

Sunset Shimmer: There's so many.

Sour Sweet: I know Cinch can be unpleasant, but…this is evil.

[INT. Main foyer-Crystal Prep Academy]

[Even the people inside the school get the message.]

Girl 1 [looking at her cellphone]: Look at this! Principal Cinch turned down my request for floral arrangements for the courtyard to save me for painting the auditorium.

Boy 1: And here's a piece describing the time she threatened to shut down the science club if I didn't join the math-a-thon.

Vice Principal Luna: My word!

Principal Celestia: How long has she been doing this?

Dean Cadance: I never realized she could do such things without us noticing.

Shining Armor: That ungrateful witch! How dare she hurt Twily like that?!

Rosetta: Such irresponsible behavior.

Spoiled Rich: Hmm, guess your principal is not as she's cracked up to be.

[The students and faculty members start banging on the crystal barrier and yelling at their so-called leader.]

[EXT. Courtyard]

[Cinch can see the people inside, walking at her with spite, complaining about her doings at their school. She looks back at the site page with the look of shock frozen on her face.]

Professor Discord: Well, it's not exactly the most spectacular form of chaos I'm used to, but it is quite effective. [To Starlight] Thank you, Starlight, for including me in such a wonderous occasion.

Starlight Glimmer [to Cinch]: It's true. You can't weasel yourself out of this one. So, what do you say to that Princa—I'm sorry…'Miss' Abacus Cinch. You lost.

[As Starlight is looking al smug, the Humane 7 and the Shadow Five are staggered on what she just did.]

Fluttershy: Oh dear.

Sour Sweet: Oh now she's done it.

[Cinch continues to stare at the cellphone, until her frozen expression slowly changes into anger. She squeezes the phone in her hand, as her veins begin to glow again. The screen is cracked and the phone is crushed. Starlight is starting to get frightened and takes a few steps back. Cinch's eyes and veins have yet to stop glowing. She then releases a loud scream at the top of her lungs. A big gust of wind comes blowing out all over around Cinch, and she is surrounded by a bright light. Everyone is covering themselves either from the bright light (mostly the people inside) or the big gust of wind. The breeze is so strong, it even knocks Discord down. In Cinch's continued screaming, she floats into the air and the crystal mounds on the front lawn grow into bigger mounds and crystal trees, and spread to make bits of crystal flooring with stalagmites. The courtyard has become a small crystal forest, with the trees almost as tall as the school, and they are set apart so that people can make out what's happening inside. The branches are in different sizes, from narrow to wide. Most of the students inside move from the foyer and into classrooms in the upper levels to get a better view. Cinch's screaming dies down, and Starlight presses the activation switch on her magic reactor on her harness. The magical energy courses through her body, giving her the strength to step forward, against the wind.]

Starlight Glimmer: There's no use hiding it anymore! I know who you are! Now everybody else knows too! You're just like me! WE'RE LIARS! We claimed we were helping people, but we were only using them for our own self-interests. We only cared about making ourselves feel better! We didn't care about them at all! We kept blaming them for the problem, and not us! But if you still feel as if you are more important than anything else… [Starlight uses her magic to pull her duffle bag from Sunset Shimmer, straight to her. She takes out her utility belt and puts it on. Then she pulls out the energy shooter and metallic glove, like the ones she used at Canterlot High (Scene 7).] …then I'll have no choice but to pull out all the stops! [Cinch does not respond. She continues to look down on Starlight. After a few moments of silence, Cinch disappears, along with the light and wind.] Huh? Where did she go?

[Cinch reappears, suddenly tackling Starlight to the side. But Starlight gets up and retaliates by firing the energy gun at her. But Cinch swiftly dodges and teleports behind Starlight. But she is aware of this and quickly moves away. Then Starlight uses the extending glove to hit and push Cinch farther away. But Cinch pushes herself and flies off to the side, and the glove hits nothing but a crystal tree. Starlight pulls out her flying disk launcher and fires several disks in the air. Cinch flies around, shooting some of the exploding disks, while the rest just hit the trees when she maneuvers. She stops and looks down on Starlight.]

Principal Cinch: Hopefully, I might have 'some' friends that won't desert me. Once I'm finished with you, I will make sure everyone will forget about that website! And then, my legacy will endure, and yours will be the one that's ridiculed forever!

[Starlight pulls out her disorient diskette device out of her belt and admits focus energy wave straight at Cinch. But Cinch flies upward, avoiding the waves, and vanishes. Starlight use her grappling hook to go up and walk along one of the big crystal branches. She scans the area, looking for any sign of Cinch in the crystal forest.]

Starlight Glimmer: There's no use hiding, everybody already knows anyway! So, you better get used to it! That is, if you could. It's funny how you used the word "friend" like that, considering you've never had any 'real friends' before. You keep passing yourself off as a dedicated scholar, that you would devote yourself to the well-being and education of your students. But the fact that you're trying so hard to silence me breaks your entire act! No matter how many times you try to convince me otherwise, you're not a provider, you're a parasite. But you hide behind your reputation like some kind of meat shield because you're too afraid to show the world how ugly of a thing you really are! I know I've done some bad things in my life! But at least I'm trying to make up for it instead of covering up.

[The angry Cinch tackles Starlight again, knocking them both off the branch. They both fall and hit the ground. Starlight has already dropped her energy shooter and diskette device. Cinch quickly gets up and stomps on Starlight's gut. Luckily, her coated shield absorbs most of the impact, but she's completely pinned down and she can't get out.]

Principal Cinch: It's not too late, Starlight. You can join me in my new conquest, and all will be forgiven. Or shall I give you the peace you so rightfully deserve? [Her hand glows with magical energy.]

Starlight Glimmer: Sorry, Cinch. [She is wearing her Tazer ring.] But I don't see any "peace" around her.

[She presses her hand on Cinch's leg, zapping it with her ring. Cinch lifts her leg from Starlight, screaming with pain. Starlight quickly gets up and throws a bola at her. As Cinch is all tied up, her hands are free enough to try magic. But before she could do anything, Starlight place a magnetic brace on each of her wrists, and they get bound together. Cinch struggles to get out, while Starlight goes into her duffle bag once again. Cinch's magic finally breaks her out and she is ready to face Starlight. But when she does, Starlight pulls out her "Staff of Sameness".]

Principal Cinch: Oh. That must be that "Staff of Sameness" of yours. It doesn't really matter.

[Cinch uses her magic to grow a staff-like stem out of the nearby crystal and break it off. The two become engaged in a stick fight. They exchange blows and blocking them all with their weapons. Then they end up holding each other back, pushing against the other's staff.]

Principal Cinch: Very good. I guess this staff really is special to you after all.

Starlight Glimmer: It's true. This thing was meant to be the tool that allows us to free ourselves from our marks. But in reality, this staff here…[She shoves the staff forward, causing Cinch to back up. Then she throws the staff at her like a javelin. In slow motion, Cinch easily dodges the staff. But as she turns around to see the staff go by, she fails to notice that Starlight just teleported right next to her.]…is just a piece of wood.

[When she suddenly realizes this, Cinch swings at her, but Starlight jumps upward. Cinch looks around for any sign of her. Then she looks down and sees Starlight beneath. As she gets up, she gives Cinch an upward snap, which knocks her up, and causes her to drop her crystal staff before hitting the ground. Then Starlight goes into her bag and pulls out another weapon, but it slips out of her hand.]

Starlight Glimmer: Whoop!

[Cinch sees the weapon on the ground, away from Starlight, and she can see the worried look on her face. They both look at each other and sprint towards the weapon. They get closer to it, but Cinch is the one that snatches it off the ground and points it at Starlight.]

Starlight Glimmer: No, Cinch! Please! Don't do it!

Principal Cinch: [chuckles] Done in by one of your own toys. How fitting.

[It turns out the weapon is just the thruster gadget. Cinch pulls the trigger, and she gets blown back into a crystal tree.]

Starlight Glimmer [smiling]: I told you not to.

[Cinch is getting up when she sees Stormy Flare watching in the corner of the school with Randolph. Starlight uses a speed spell to rush over to Cinch. But Cinch thinks quickly and uses her own magic to pull Stormy Flare over to her really fast. She grabs Stormy by the back of the neck and presents her right in front of her. Starlight notices this, and imminently stops just a couple of feet from them.]

Starlight Glimmer: Stormy Flare?!

[Stormy tries to get out of Cinch's grip, but with little to no success. Starlight prepares her magic, but Cinch's other hand glows in a magic aura and she puts it up beside Stormy's head.]

Principal Cinch: Don't move a finger, Starlight! Stand down, and nothing bad will happen to the lady. If I even see a single glow, I'll let her have it.

[Starlight feels cornered, and her magic dies down. Everyone watching (in the school or at the edges) is stunned to see such an action. Even the guys from the bushes are worried about this.]

Sunburst: Guys, we got to do something!

Flash Sentry: That's it, I'm going out there. Who's with me? Discord?

Professor Discord: Oh I love to help, but…[reveals to be laying on the ground with his shirt buttoned open, posing like Ian Malcom from Jurassic Park]…I've been injured.

Spike: DISCORD!

Professor Discord: Oh alright! [To Flash] But if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right. Now listen closely.

[While Discord is discussing his idea with Flash, Starlight tries calming Cinch down into releasing her hostage.]

Starlight Glimmer: Calm down, Cinch! Relax. Just let her go.

Principal Cinch: You cost me my reputation. Twilight cost me the Friendship Games. I deserve to win something back!

Stormy Flare: Principal Cinch, please! Let's not do anything drastic!

Starlight Glimmer: This is between you me. She has nothing to do with this.

Principal Cinch: Oh, but she does. You brought her into this. You are responsible for all of this…all because of a boy.

Stormy Flare: What?

Principal Cinch: Oh, that's right. You couldn't figure out why. Her campaign against all that is different, the pilgrimage of equality… [To Starlight] Don't you have anything to say to her, Ms. Glimmer?

Stormy Flare: Starlight, what she talking about?

Principal Cinch: Go on, Starlight! Tell her that truth! Now it's your turn to confess. All of this suffering was because of you.

[Starlight's eyes rapidly scan the whole area to see what she could use, until she finally breaks down from the strain.]

Starlight Glimmer: IT'S TRUE! [She falls to her knees.] It's all true. All of this is because of me. I created the device that brought this other worldly magic to our school. I was just trying to bring our two school together as equals. But instead, I've made it another part of my twisted vision to ease my own pain. When I was a little girl, I became upset when my one and only friend, Sunburst went off to a very special school, and left me behind. He was so gifted, I thought I'd never see him again. We did everything together, and the smallest difference had torn us apart. I just didn't wanna be left alone anymore. All of it; my methods, the philosophy, my views on friendship; they were all just an attempt to keep people from leaving me. Instead of feeling happy for him, I started to hate myself. Instead of letting it heal, I wanted to stop the feeling altogether. But then I met Twilight, and Sunset, and all their friends; and I saw how happy they made each other, despite all their difference, and that made me hate myself even more. They tried to offer the same kind of friendship to me, but I turned them down. I mocked their views of the matter because my hatred and pain took over. They even tried to reunite me with my first friend, and I was too bitter to give them a chance. And the reason I ran away from them was because I was scared! I didn't think I was good enough for them to be by their side and call them my friends! I didn't think I'd belong with them…with anybody. Because I was different. Because I was nothing.

[Starlight breaks down sobbing as tears run down her face. Everyone; the Humane 7, the Shadow Five, Spike, Mr. Smooze, the Shadowbolts, the teachers, the school heads, Shining Armor, the Changeling Mob, and especially Sunburst and Stormy Flare; watch the sad little girl crying, and feeling bad for her hardships. But of course, Cinch has been smiling at her misfortunes.]

Sunburst: Starlight.

Principal Cinch: There. That was a good session now, wasn't it, Mrs. Flare? [To Starlight] It hurts when the truth comes out, doesn't it, Starlight?

Starlight Glimmer: I made too many mistakes in my life. My little village, Juvey, Crystal Prep…I-I just want to make up for all of it. [To Cinch] So please, just let her go.

Principal Cinch: Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you? Sorry, but I'm not gonna do any requests until I am fully convinced. You hear me? No more of your tricks.

Starlight Glimmer [wiping away her tears, the looks all serious]: Alright. [She looks up at Cinch.] No more of my tricks.

[Cinch seems uncertain because of the way Starlight said it. Then she notices the crystal mound right behind Starlight. She sees the reflection of Flash Sentry sneaking up behind her with a club made of crystal. Her surprised look changes to a wicked smile. She turns around fast and fires a large magic blast from her glowing hand. When it hits Flash, it turns out to be another reflection in the mound behind her. She is surprised once again as it shatters into pieces. Then Flash appears (the real one), running up another mound the side of Cinch and jumping off from the top. By the time Cinch hears his yell, she sees him lunging at her, but doesn't have enough time to react when he swings his club down onto her head. Her shielding shimmers from the impact and the club breaks into pieces, causing her to let go of Stormy Flare. Starlight seizes the moment and pulls the thruster device (which happens to be halfway between her and Cinch) over to her. She points it behind her and pulls the trigger, causing her to fly forward at top speeds.]

Flash Sentry: Come on, this way!

[Flash grabs Stormy Flare's arm and tries getting her out of there. When Cinch comes to, she tries to get them back, until Starlight crashes into her. The two magic ladies start struggling, flying around and crashing into crystal trees. Meanwhile, Flash is able to get back to the bushes with Stormy Flare. Sunburst, Spike, the Changelings, and the girls congratulate him for his rescue. Mr. Smooze just pats him on the back.]

Professor Discord [pouting]: Oh please. It was 'my' idea, you know.

Flash Sentry [smiling]: It sure was, Discord. Thank you.

Professor Discord: Yes, well, I am quite impressive after all.

Stormy Flare [to Flash]: You did pretty good yourself.

Sunburst: That was a terribly good swing.

Flash Sentry: Well you know, years of guitar solo really pays off.

[Back at the battle, Cinch and Starlight continue to struggle, until Cinch is able to get Starlight caught in a hold. With only one arm free, she is unable to get herself free. So she reaches into her backpack, and pulls down the flare disk. She slips it between them, and the flares come out of the side with the holes facing Cinch. The sparks bounce off her shielding, forcing her to let go. Starlight gets away as the flares die out, leaving Cinch in a smoke screen.]

Principal Cinch: Very clever, Starlight.

[Starlight hides from her behind a crystal tree. Cinch looks around as the smoke clears for any sign of her. Then she decides to slam a glowing hand down onto the ground, and it sends a wave of energy that is spread throughout the area in all directions at ground level. Suddenly, everything in that certain area of the crystal forest starts floating, as if gravity lost its effect on them; crystal boulders, shards, loose dirt, even Starlight herself. As she struggles to regain balance, Cinch spots her. She tries shooting her with magic, but Starlight uses self-levitation to get out of there and avoid the shots. Cinch flies with magic as well. The two would clash several times, until they continue fighting on a large floating hunk of crystal. Cinch is able to kick Starlight upwards, and she ends up on the boulder floating above.]

Starlight Glimmer: Enough! It's over, Cinch!

Principal Cinch: It's been over before. I can change all that.

Starlight Glimmer: Just give it up, or I'm gonna have to teach 'you' a lesson.

Principal Cinch: You little brat. You don't belong in this school.

Starlight Glimmer: Neither, do, you! [She flips to the very top of the boulder and pushes it down with both her arms and legs.]

[The boulder goes downward, and Cinch jumps out of the way as it hits the crystal chunk. Starlight fires beams from her hands backwards, causing her to move forward, tackling Cinch. When they hit the ground, the gravity spell is broken and all the stuff that's floating falls down. The two get up quickly. Cinch prepares a magic blast and Starlight casts her Captain America-like shield. They clash with both spells up close (like Captain America and Iron Man in Civil War). Then Starlight simply grabs her shield with her bare hands and starts whacking Cinch with it.]

Rarity [still watching]: Oh! Why didn't I think to try that?

[Cinch shakes it off, and prepares to attack. Starlight dispels the shield and march forward. Every time Cinch fires, Starlight would just swap it away.]

Principal Cinch: Why do you keep defying me?!

Starlight Glimmer: Because it's my destiny. [She uses magic to send a crystal chunk flying and hit Cinch.] Because it's my talent. [She fires beams and they all hit Cinch.] Because…IT'S…MY… [She gets close and builds up energy in her hand into a ball. She spin jumps, and it expands.] ...CUTIE MARK! [Then of course, her purple glimmer cutie mark appears on the magic sphere, and then she throws it down.]

[The attack hits Cinch and it goes up in a small explosion and a cloud of smoke. Starlight slowly approaches as the cloud clears and she can see Cinch laying on the ground. When she gets close enough to see if she's alright, she tries turning her over. Then suddenly, Cinch quickly grabs the device on Starlight's harness, twists it off, and throws it away. Starlight and the crowd are surprised of this trick. She tries pulling it back to her with magic, but Cinch makes a branch grow out of the crystal tree, knocking it off course.]

Principal Cinch: Oh no you don't. [Her hand glows a bit, but then it goes out.] However; let's make it even for you. [She moves into a fighting stance.]

[Starlight strikes a pose as well. The two exchange blocks and blows in hand-to-hand combat. But Starlight is getting the most hits, which makes Cinch frustrated.]

Starlight Glimmer: Looks like I still got the advantage.

[Cinch keeps on throwing punches, but Starlight keeps blocking them, dodging them, and knocking them away. Once Starlight finds her opening, she gives her opponent one big slap across the face, and in her daze, she delivers a kick to Cinch, which makes her fall on her back. She tries getting up in exhaustion, and Starlight approaches her, not noticing Cinch building up magic in her hand. She quickly turns and presses her hand onto Starlight, sending an energy surge through her body. Starlight backs away while Cinch's veins begin to glow. The rejuvenated principal moves forward, and they resume the battle with their magic. But this time, it seems Cinch has the upper hand. She keeps deflecting Starlight's firepower, she smashes through her shields with ease, and when Starlight tries the fly away, Cinch is able to hold her in place and slams her down on the ground. She makes the crystals on the ground form onto Starlight's body, holding her down. Starlight tries using her magic, but only has so much energy left. She sees her device and tries to use what little magic she has to bring it to her, but Cinch puts her foot down on her hand. Starlight looks up in terror while Cinch looks down with delight. The wicked headmistress then brings a chunk of crystal to her.]

Principal Cinch: You really outdone yourselves, Starlight. I bet you made Twilight very proud.

[She then proceeds hitting Starlight's shielding with the crystal in her hand. The audience is devastated from this turn of events. Cinch keeps pounding the shield over and over. As it shimmers with every blow, Starlight notices it's beginning to crack. She worries, knowing she doesn't have the power to hold it up for long. Even her friends can't stand the sight of it.]

Lemon Zest: Ah! I can't take this anymore!

Sunny Flare: We can't just sit by and watch this happen.

Indigo Zap: She needs our help. Let's go, now!

[The rest of the Shadow Five are in agreement. Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare rolls off on their roller skate, and Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat drive off on their motorbikes. Sour Sweet is about to take off when Sunset Shimmer grabs hold of her arm.]

Sunset Shimmer: Are you girls crazy? You can't go out there.

Twilight Sparkle: She's right. It's not safe.

Sour Sweet: "Not safe"? Who do you think we are? Wondercolts?

[She shrugs Sunset off her arm and runs off to join the other, leaving the Humane 7 to watch the five girls go into battle. Back in the fight, more cracks are still being formed by all of Cinch's pummeling.]

Starlight Glimmer: Cinch, please stop!

Principal Cinch: You know, I never did have a knack for this sort of thing. But I must admit, this is the first time I've ever enjoyed myself. [She slams the chunk again to the point when it looks like the shield is gonna break.] But it seems all good things must come to an end. [She uses magic to form a large spike in the chunk, and prepares for a finishing blow.] Game over. [She gets interrupted when she hears a form of buzzing sound getting louder. Then they both see Indigo Zap riding her motorbike off a mound like a ramp. She lands right between the two.] How dare you?! You deny me my triumph?! [She attempts to attack Indigo, but then she notices three arrows flying at her. She stops them in midair and sees Sour Sweet.] You would oppose me to protect this brat? I thought I taught you better than that.

Sour Sweet: You taught us NOTHING! [fires another arrow]

[Cinch makes one of the arrows she has and sends it flying, colliding with Sour Sweet's arrow. She prepares to fires the other two, until…]

Sunny Flare: Cinch…! [Sunny Flare comes skating down and knocking Cinch over, making the arrows fall.] You were a horrible teacher.

[Cinch uses magic to lift Sunny up, but then Lemon Zest jumps onto Cinch's back.]

Lemon Zest: Rock out!

[She brings her headphones down over Cinch's ear and turns the volume up to "high". Cinch cannot take the loud music in earshot, making her let go of Sunny Flare. Meanwhile, Sugarcoat drives up to Starlight's magic generator, and snatches it up when passing by. While Cinch throws Lemon's headphones aside and gets a kick from Indigo Zap as she passes by, Sugarcoat goes to Starlight, twists the device back on the harness, and hits the activation switch. It draws its magical energies from the little portal to Equestria, sends it through the cords of the harness, and course it into Starlight. The magic boost helps repair the shield coating, and she makes a flash which breaks her free from the crystal bonds. Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet offers her a hand to help her up. The smiling Starlight grabs them as they pull her up. The others come together as they stand beside each other, now facing Cinch.]

Principal Cinch: This can't be happening. I made you what you are. What would Crystal Prep be without me?

Sugarcoat: Let's find out.

[With her magic rejuvenated, Starlight brings her weapons from all over and gives them to her new friends. She gives the goo gun (from her duffle bag) and thruster device to Lemon Zest, the extension glove to Sunny Flare, the stun rod to Sugarcoat, and the energy shooter to Indigo Zap; leaving Sour Sweet her bow and herself with her magic. Cinch gets frustrated as she faces the newly formed **Shadow Six**.]

Shadow Six: Let's go, Shadowbolts!

[The six girls charge all together at Cinch. Sunny Flare extends the metal glove, but Cinch just moves aside and dodges it. Then Indigo Zap starts riding around, shooting the energy shots at her. But she puts up a shield and prepares an attack. But Sour Sweet's arrows just fly right by her. She attempts to attack when a wad of sticky goo gets stuck to her hand. Lemon Zest fires another goo wad at Cinch's foot. She is unable to move or get them both off her. Sugarcoat drives by and hits her with the stun rod, and Starlight flies in to give her a good hit. Cinch uses magic to get the goo off and starts firing on Lemon Zest. Luckily, Lemon uses the thrust booster to skate away from the attacks. She has trouble with it at first, but she quickly gets the hang of it. Lemon skates around the area while Cinch keeps firing on her. Starlight teleports herself and Sour Sweet on the crystal branch above Cinch. Sour releases several arrows down on her. Cinch then fires on them, but Starlight teleports them out of there and into another spot where Sour shoots more arrows. Cinch spots them and fires again. But Starlight once again teleports them, and they keep doing the same thing again and again; so much; that Cinch has trouble keeping it up. Sunny Flare skates up a mound and then down it as she heads towards Cinch. She extends the glove again, but when Cinch dodges, Sunny swings it and knocks her down with the arm. Sour shoots more arrow, as Cinch casts a shield. Then Sugarcoat brings her motorbike, turns it around, and makes dirt fly all over Cinch with the rear tire. Sunny Flare comes around and makes the punch glove go long enough to knock Cinch down again. She gets back up to find Indigo Zap circling around her. She begins shooting at Zap, but keeps missing. Lemon Zest sees this and shoots one end of goo to a crystal tree and the other end to another. Indigo starts shooting her blaster at Cinch, and Starlight comes down firing beams. Cinch retreats, opposite from Starlight, realizing she's heading towards Lemon Zest. Lemon uses the thruster gadget to send herself backwards, into the goo she made, and it flings her forward like a sling shot, crashing into Cinch. Cinch gets up and is about to attack her when Indigo swoops in and catches Lemon on time. The Shadow Six attack Cinch all at once; avoiding her attacks, hitting her every chance they get, and using their weapons on her. They really have Cinch on the ropes. The Human 7 are excited to see that their friends have the upper hand.]

Twilight Sparkle: They're doing it. They're actually doing it!

Rainbow Dash: Hey. Let's not let them have 'all' the fun.

[The Humane 7 nod in agreement, and grab hold of their geodes. They all pony up and magically change into their Crystal Guardian superhero outfits.]

Humane 7: Let's go, Wondercolts!

[The two Changeling brothers watch as the seven friends runs into the fray. Thorax looks worried, and Pharynx seems to be ecstatic.]

Pharynx [to Thorax]: Hey! I think I got an idea!

[Cinch tries desperately to destroy the Shadow Six, but it becomes more complicated when the Humane 7 join in the fight. Twilight levitates several crystal shards at her former principal. Then Rainbow Dash comes down with superspeed and delivers a blow onto Cinch. The Shadow Six are excited to see them, and decide to attack Cinch all together. Applejack throws a boulder at Cinch, but she stops it with her magic. Then Rarity restrains her with an energy diamond brace, making the boulder drop, and Pinkie Pie throws sprinkles into the air. They glow as they come down, and explode with Cinch in the middle of it. While she is on the ground, over a dozen burrowing creatures come out from below, crawling all over her; along with other animals: rabbits, squirrels, beavers, raccoons…etc. Cinch gets them all off her, gets back up, and looks up in surprise.]

Principal Cinch: What the-?!

[A variety of birds, bugs, and bats come down on her. They were all called by Fluttershy to help, especially Angel Bunny and Harry the Bear. Cinch teleports away from the animals and into another area. There, Rainbow Dash finds her. Cinch prepares to attack until she hears the buzzing sound of Indigo Zap's engine from behind her. Rainbow starts running and Indigo gets her legs ready for a sidekick, as they make a collision course with Cinch in the center. They both go by Cinch on opposite sides, but not without hitting her at the same time. Cinch twirls in midair from the double impact before hitting the ground.]

Spike: WO-HO! Way to go, girls! [To the others in the bushes] Come on, guys!

[Spike runs out of the bushes to help, as well as Mr. Smooze.]

Flash Sentry: Sunburst, you stay here with Stormy Flare.

[Flash runs out to join them, and grabs another crystal "club".]

Professor Discord: Oh! There's too much excitement for me to sit this one out! [He gives his cellphone to Stormy Flare.] Could you hold on to this for me? Try not to miss a moment.

[Discord's legs begin spinning, as if he is charging up for a run. But then he just bounces away. Back at the battle, Starlight comes down from flying and engages in hand-to-hand combat with Cinch. Sunset joins her and is able to touch an exposed part of Cinch to read her thought. With Sunset's new knowledge of Cinch's fight pattern, the two girls are able to hold their own against her. Meanwhile, Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest skate side-by-side. Lemon grabs hold of the metal glove as Sunny spins around, making the glove longer. In addition, Lemon uses the thruster gadget to go even faster. Still holding onto the glove, she lifts both her legs up. Sunset ducks down and Starlight flies off again. As Lemon comes toward Cinch, she gives her a double kick which sends her flying backward. Cinch stops in midair with self-levitation, only to be tackled hard by Mr. Smooze. She stands up after hitting a tree, and starts avoiding Sour Sweet's arrows. She swats at one arrow, it breaks in two. She fires a magical beam at Sour, but it gets blocked by Rarity's diamond shield. Rarity then traps Cinch in a diamond shield dome. But Cinch just teleports out of it, and ends up somewhere else. Next thing she knows, she gets caught in and pulled by a lasso. Applejack is holding onto the other end while sitting behind Sugarcoat on her motorbike. Cinch gets dragged throughout the crystal forest, until Sugarcoat swerves and Cinch slams into another tree. The two stops right by her. Applejack holds on to the lasso tightly, and Sugarcoat simply pokes her with her stun rod. It hurts for a bit. But then she grabs on the end of the stun rod with one hand, as if it's not affecting her anymore; and she grabs onto the lasso with the other hand. She sends a surge of magical energy through the rope, shocking Applejack and knocking her out. She then sends the same surge through the stun rod, knocking Sugarcoat out. Cinch then uses magic to remove the lasso, and then throws away the stun rod still in her hand.]

Fluttershy: [gasps]

[Fluttershy runs to Applejack and Sugarcoat to see if they're okay. Cinch walks up to them, and charges up energy in her hands in hopes to destroying all three of them. The upset Fluttershy quickly turns around and uses The Stare. Cinch calls off her attack as she looks back at her with fear and discomfort. She starts backing away from her, not be able to look away. She bumps into Discord and turns around to see him smile for no reason. Then he pulls Spike out from behind his back and presents him to her. She seems flabbergasted to have that dog near her again. She starts sneezing and scratching as she's breaking out in her allergies. Her hand starts glowing, but before she could attack, she gets lifted up by Twilight's levitation. She would then throw Cinch around and smashing her into the trees and the ground. She lifts several large crystal chunks, thrashing Cinch with them. Finally, Twilight brings a boulder over Cinch, and pounding it down onto her over and over again. Discord, Fluttershy, and Spike seem freaked out at first.]

Spike: You were enjoying that a bit too much, were you?

Twilight Sparkle: Can you blame me? You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.

[When Twilight lifts the boulders off of Cinch, she gets up feeling temporarily beat and disoriented. As she gets her head together, she feels a piece of crystal hitting the shield coating on the back of her head. She turns around fast and sees Starlight stand there.]

Principal Cinch: You!

[Cinch uses magic to forcefully bring Starlight to her. She holds Starlight up by her face, while crazily smiling. The people nearby are currently worried about her.]

Twilight Sparkle: STARLIGHT!

Principal Cinch: You thought you could destroy everything I've built? So now I'm gonna have to— [Starlight struggles to get out of her hold. She manages to pull herself out, but seems as if a piece of her face has been ripped in Cinch's hand. Cinch, including the people watching are shocked in wondering what just happened.] What the-?

[Cinch looks at the ripped mask in her hand and looks down upon Starlight. It turns out to be a female Changeling in disguise.]

Girl Changeling: Believe me, this wasn't my idea.

[Cinch looks around, and sees multiple people who look exactly like the Humane 7, the Shadow Six, and their allies. Sugarcoat and Applejack wake up to being surrounded by an army of duplicates.]

Applejack: I must've gotten hit real hard.

[The girls are confused at this, realizing quickly that they are all the Changeling mob dressed as them in order to confuse Cinch; even Discord is impressed at having more of himself, and Spike is surprised to see another him. The 'real' Starlight is so impressed, she comes down from flying to blend in with the crowd. They all start mocking Cinch in the girls' voices.]

Duplicates: Come on! Over here! What are you waiting for? Weren't you planning on destroying us?

[Cinch looks around in all directions, going crazy not telling the reals from the fakes.]

Starlight Glimmer [the real one]: Hey, Cinch! [Cinch spots the 'real' Starlight yelling at her.] Let's make this a challenge for you!

[A spiraling stream of energy goes up one of Starlight's arm, and magic is being built up in the opposite hand. She puts both hands together to do Similo Duplexis, and make her own duplicates, spreading them throughout the area. The Glimmers all start laughing at Cinch. Cinch loses her nerve in her current predicament. One of them would attack Cinch from behind and quickly go back into the crowd. Even the girls would attack with their powers and weapons. But Cinch cannot figure out where the attacks are coming from and from which person. So she flies up to get a better view.]

Pharynx [disguise as Lemon Zest, to the 'real' Lemon Zest]: Can I look at that? [She gives him her goo shooter, and he fires wads of sticky goo up at Cinch. They keep getting stuck to her in different parts of her, that she is forced to descend.] I like this thing.

[Principal Cinch is back on the ground, trying to get the goop off. But she keeps getting assaulted while trying to fight back.]

Fluttershys [to animals]: Get her!

[The army of animals and people start to attack Cinch all at once. Even though her shielding is holding up, she can't take the abuse any longer. Her veins begin to glow, indicating she is getting a magical boost.]

Principal Cinch: ENOUGH!

[In a flash of light, the goo and everyone close to her are blown away when she unleashes a wave of energy. The blast destroys most of the crystal trees, clearing the area a bit. The real Starlight does a back handspring when landing, right by Sunset and Twilight.]

Starlight Glimmer [delighted]: Somebody's maaaad.

[Cinch has become much more aggressive and overpowering. Now it is hard for the others to beat her. She keeps blocking their attacks, tossing them away, lifting and throwing stuff, blasting them away, and they can barely get close to her with her firing beams all over the place She even creates an energy slash that cuts off the wheels of Sunny Flare's roller skates, ruins most of the Changelings disguise, and knocks Mr. Smooze away. Rainbow Dash runs at her on one side, and Applejack on the other. When they get close; AJ gives a big side kick and Dash throws a major punch. But Cinch simply catches both in her hands, and throws them in opposite directions. When Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat are riding towards her, she pulls the bikes away from under them, making them fall off, and with the clenching of her fists, both vehicles get crushed. Cinch brings the helmet that fell off of Sugarcoat over to her hand, and the helmet gets destroyed by crystal spike growing out from the inside. The magic beams are going all over, they destroy more of the trees. Everybody has to take cover. Twilight, Sunset, and Starlight hide behind a still-standing tree.]

Starlight Glimmer: Well that tears it. We got to end this now. [She is about to click the activation switch on her magic device, until a thought comes to her head, and she turns to the other two.] Excuse me, are you girls the real deal? It's hard to tell with all these disguises.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh! Yeah, I'm the real Sunset.

Twilight Sparkle: Me too.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh alright. In that case… [She presses the activation switch on her device, the little portal appears on the base, and energy surges through the cables and into Starlight.] I think you two could use a little pick-me-up.

[She then grabs Sunset and Twilight's hands, and places them on the base of her device. Their eyes and geodes start glowing as the mystic energy enters their bodies. After a moment, everything seems alight. But the girls could still feel that rush of power running through them.]

Sunset Shimmer: What did you do to us?

[Twilight looks at her hands, and then they glow in a magical magenta-colored aura.]

Twilight Sparkle [amazement]: Whoa!

[Sunset then looks at her own hand, and then they glow in a red aura.]

Starlight Glimmer: Remember, you only get a five-minute boost. Just concentrate, and you'll know what to do. [While Cinch keeps fighting, all the Starlight Glimmer clones are called back.] Hey, Cinch!

[Cinch turns to see Starlight with her hands glowing.]

Principal Cinch: Glimmer.

[They both fire at the same time, and their beams are equally pushing against each other. Twilight and Sunset show up behind Starlight. Twilight tries focusing until her own hands start to glow with magic. She flies up and fires a magic beam. Sunset fires a beam herself. So, the red, teal, and magenta beams come together to push against Cinch's greyish-pink magic. The combination blasts get closer to her. She tries so hard to push back, but they are too strong for her. Even her veins glow to give her a magic boost, but it didn't help at all. She tries blocking with all her might as the attacks come right in front of her. The lines on her skin become more like cracks, getting bigger and brighter. Finally, she gets blown backwards and into the school. Pieces of the dark crystal covering the school break off, piling onto her. A moment of silence has passed when it is broken by loud cheers coming of inside and outside the school. The rest of the Humane 7 and the Shadow Six gather around the three girls in congrats, and the Changelings take off their disguises. Thorax walks up next to Spike, and the dog is surprised to see him holding a costume that looks exactly like him (in actual size).]

Rainbow Dash: You did it!

Sunset Shimmer [to Starlight]: Yes! I still got it!

Twilight Sparkle [to Starlight]: That was amazing! How did you know that would work?

Starlight Glimmer: I didn't. But I had to try something.

[Suddenly, the earth begins to shake. The celebration slowly dies down. In their confusion, the girls decide to all look at the rubble. Pieces are falling off the pile and lights are beaming out of it. Suddenly, all the pieces fly apart, and a bright figure rises into the air. It is Cinch, now radiating with immense power. Her hair has ascended, and her veins are more like large cracks. The cracks, her eyes, even the inside of her mouth is emitting a greyish-pink light. The sky darkens and strong breeze blows all over. She is hovering, looking down on the girls with such contempt.]

Principal Cinch: I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU MISERABLE, PESTERING, LITTLE GIRLS!

[Everyone Starlight, Twilight, and Starlight shoot their magic energy blasts; but three small shields form in front of Cinch, blocking the attacks. Then Cinch unleashed an enormous energy blast which causes the girls to scatter. Twilight lifts dozens of crystals at her, but all of them break upon impact, and Cinch remains unharmed. Applejack does the same with a much larger crystal, but with the same results. Rarity is able to trap Cinch inside her shield. But an enormous burst of energy shatters the shield from the inside, causing everyone to fly back. Sour Sweet gets up and fires some more arrow. But when they get close, they quickly turn into embers. Sour Sweet intends to fire more, but when she reaches inside her quiver, she realized that she is all out. Cinch creates a massive whip made of energy and swaps it down. Everyone gets out of the way as she does so. The whip is so powerful, it rips a line though the grounds. Pinkie Pie gathers some sprinkles in her hand and throws them at Cinch. They explode, and as the dust clears, she remains unscathed. Rainbow Dash runs up a large mound and jumps off it at Cinch. But she swings her arm across and knocks Dash away from her with great strength. Rainbow crashes, making a trail in the dirt as she slides down the courtyard. With a brighter glow and a loud shriek of fury, Cinch unleashed devastating energy bolts and beams everywhere. Changelings and animals run around in search of safety, while the people still trapped inside the school are scared out of their minds. Some of the Changelings fall down from the blasts missing them, while other Changelings get hit by beams and frozen crystal. The girls get together (helping Rainbow Dash up), trying to fathom the state of their situation.]

Applejack: We got to do something! Cinch has gone completely out of control!

Sugarcoat: And how do you expect us to possibly do that?! We've tried everything!

Rarity: As much I hate to admit it, Sugarcoat may actually have a point!

Rainbow Dash: But we can't just do nothing! She's destroying everything!

Lemon Zest: But what?! We've already tried working together! What more can we do?!

Applejack: I don't know.

[Meanwhile; Sunset, Twilight, and Starlight (set apart from the others) are trying to figure out how to stop Cinch's wild rampage.]

Twilight Sparkle: Nothing is working! Need a new plan!

Sunset Shimmer: Okay, I got it! With our new magic boost, we may have a slight advance. [While they are talking, Starlight (who is behind the other two) is about to receive another magical boost from her device. But before she could, she takes one long look at her reactor, and suddenly has an epiphany, with a hint of worry.] Twilight, you flank left and try to distract her, while me and Starlight are gonna— [She gets interrupted when Starlight walks between them and ahead of them.] Hey, Starlight! What are you doing?!

[Starlight she stops and turns around, looking at the girls with a sad expression on her face.]

Starlight Glimmer: I'm sorry, girls.

Twilight Sparkle: Sorry? For wha-?

[Just in an instant, Starlight blasts her two friends. They are pushed back and fall to the ground unconscious. Starlight then turns around with a serious expression, and proceeds walking towards Cinch. She stops a slight distance from her.]

Starlight Glimmer: HEY, WITCH! [She catches the attention of Cinch and the other girls.] Remember?! It's just you and me! [Cinch becomes furious to be facing her again.]

Pinkie Pie: Starlight, we are you doing?!

Indigo Zap: Get out of there!

Principal Cinch: You meddlesome child! You just couldn't leave "well enough" alone! This is _my_ world! My vision! I threw away my humanity to make it real!

Starlight Glimmer: Then you should've left the rest of us out of it! [Sunset and Twilight are currently coming to. When Twilight opens her eyes, she is stunned to see the safety bar, that is supposed to limit the flow of magic in Starlight's device, is lying right next to her on the ground. Twilight grabs the bar and quickly gets up, realizing that Starlight has purposely removed it. Starlight prepares to use the device.] Now it's time to end this once and for all! [She reaches the activation button.]

Twilight Sparkle [running and stopping a short distance]: STARLIGHT! NO!

[She presses the activation switch, and the mini portal is made. Only this time, the magic gushes out from the device, not only in the cables, but over the sides as well. As the magic rushes through Starlight, she releases a loud scream as the unstable energies course through her veins. Everyone is devastated at what's happening, including Cinch. Starlight arms and legs are starting to crack up as well. And just like Cinch; her cracks, eyes, and inside of her mouth are glowing. She struggles to handle all the pain, until she finally gets the hang of it. Cinch is now completely surprised at this. She tries attacking, but in an instant, Starlight shoots first. Cinch goes down fast and hard. In mere moments, Starlight is already dragging her around, throwing her into things, throwing stuff at her, and blasting her with great haste (sometimes the magic blasts don't even come from her). Cinch has a moment to get away, managing to fall when she first tries to get up. But Starlight holds her down to the ground with magic.]

Starlight Glimmer: You're not going anywhere, witch!

[The aura spikes in her already-raised hand. Crystals start spreading on the ground, trying to cover Cinch. But she casts a shield, making the crystals stop. She tries to perform a teleportation spell, but it seems Starlight is disrupting it.]

Principal Cinch: I…can't…teleport! [She looks up at Starlight with fright, as she stares down on her. Starlight then builds up a large amount of energy in her free hand.] No! Starlight, please! Don't do it! We can still make peace! We can work together! I'll give you what ever you want! Just name it!

[Starlight does not respond to Cinch's plea. Instead, she just changes into a depressed look.]

Starlight Glimmer: There's nothing you have that I want. All I ever wanted was friends. [She changes back to looking all serious.] SO TAKE THIS!

[She fires the enormous blast at the unfortunate principal. But Cinch is able to create an energy shield right in front of her, blocking the attack. But Starlight keeps on putting everything she has into the ray, and Cinch struggles to hold the shield up. As they both yell with so much effort, the amount of power used in both spells are so great, they inadvertently create a dome made of light with them in the center. Starlight is still on the offensive and Cinch is still keeping up her defenses. As the keep going, more cracks are being formed on their bodies. While outside the field, the girls and the Changelings mob can do nothing but stare at the light dome and the silhouettes of the two inside.]

Twilight Sparkle: I can't take this anymore! [She runs toward the dome.] Starlight!

[When she gets close to it, she gets blown backwards by it.]

Rest of the girls: Twilight!

[The girls, Flash Sentry, Spike, the Changeling brothers, Mr. Smooze, and Discord all come together, and help Twilight up.]

Pinkie Pie: Are you okay, Twilight?

Sunset Shimmer: Starlight! Please! You have to stop! Starlight! [Starlight makes no reaction.] I don't think she can hear us.

Flash Sentry: What is going on?!

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight removed the safety bar from her device. Now the amount of magic drawing from is overflowing. Her body can't take this must power. She won't stop until she has destroyed Cinch, and what's worst, she can't stop absorbing energy, which means she'll be destroyed as well. We gotta stop this right now!

[Rainbow Dash and Mr. Smooze try charging the dome. But the force from it won't let them go any farther, even with Dash's superspeed, and they end up being blown back as well. Applejack picks up a large chunk of crystal and runs toward the light. She presses the crystal against it like some form of shield. But her strength just isn't enough to get through. The crystal just ends up breaking and AJ gets thrown back too. Rarity uses her diamond shield to push against the dome. But it can't go farther and shatters.]

Rarity: It's too strong.

Rainbow Dash: We can't get near that thing. What are we gonna do?!

Sour Sweet: We have to do something!

[In the bush, Sunburst and Stormy Flare has been watching the girls' dilemma, and they both seem worried for Starlight. Then Sunburst looks as if he has an idea. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out Starlight's notes. As he looks into them, he has a realization.]

Fluttershy: Discord, do you have any suggestion?!

Professor Discord: What would you have me do? Just snap my fingers and everything goes back to normal? This is beyond my level of expertise.

Twilight Sparkle [worried]: Somebody think of something! Starlight's body is gonna tear itself apart! We need to save her now!

Sunburst: I GOT IT! [The girls turn around and see Sunburst and Stormy Flare approaching.] I know how to stop this!

Twilight Sparkle: How?!

Sunburst: I've been going through Starlight's notes, and I believe I've come up with some that might work. Do you still have the safety bar? [Twilight shows him the bar, still in her hand.] It is that one component that limits the flow of magic into this world. You need to put it back, but that won't be enough. You need a catalyst to steady the energy fluxes, something unique to the device it goes to…?

[Twilight then has a realization, and pulls out her half of her magic spectrometer. Now smiling with a spark of hope, Twilight levitates both it and the safety bar. She takes her device apart and adds them to the bar. With the magic boost she got from Starlight, she makes a little flare on the tip of her finger and uses it as a welding tool. When she finishes, she has successfully combined both components.]

Twilight Sparkle: Will this do?

Sunburst: Yes. With this, you'll be able to bypass the energy field surrounding them. Just reattach it to the device, and it'll stabilized Starlight's condition.

Twilight Sparkle: I understand. I'll do it.

[Twilight turns and starts walking towards the dome. Before she can go any farther, Pharynx runs up to her and grabs her by the arm.]

Pharynx: Whoa! What are you?! Crazy?! You can't go in there.

Twilight Sparkle [pulls her arm away]: I have to!

Lemon Zest: But, Twilight, what if this doesn't work?

Twilight Sparkle: It doesn't matter. Starlight is in there. All she wanted was to be happy, and a life with good friends. She doesn't deserve a fate like this, and I have to be the one to save her from it.

Stormy Flare: I can't believe you're doing all this for Starlight. But why does it have to be 'you'?

Twilight Sparkle: Because she is my student, my rival, my friend.

[She continues walking, holding out the newly made device in her hand. Sunset runs up to her and grabs her wrist.]

Sunset Shimmer: That doesn't mean you have to do it alone.

[They smile at each other and proceed walking. They get close enough, and hold out the device, they part the energy and create a slight cavity in the dome. They keep walking, as the space becomes bigger. But the force is too powerful for them to keep going. So they each cast a shield in front of them for cover, but they only help slightly.]

Applejack: We gotta help. Come on, girls!

[The Crystal Prep girls watch as the rest of the Humane 7 run to help their friends. They all gather up behind the two (with Applejack in front, of course) and start pushing each other forward. They keep going towards Starlight until the space becomes a tunnel of light. It stretches longer with every step. They are halfway there when both shields start to fade.]

Sunset Shimmer: Guess our 5-minute boost is up!

[The shields are gone, and the seven girls start sliding backwards a bit, just struggling to stay put. But then they feel something pushing up against them from behind. They look back and can see it is the five Shadowbolt girls.]

Indigo Zap: Thought you could use a hand.

Sugarcoat: She's our friend too.

[They all smile and continue onward. Now with more effort, the twelve girls find it easier at getting closer to the center. Meanwhile, Starlight continues unleashing energy, and Cinch is still holding up her shield to block it. Cinch, Starlight, and Cinch's shield are getting cracked up a lot. Starlight is unaware of her friends coming up from behind her. The energy blows harder on them the closer they get, but they won't yield. Finally, they get to Starlight. Sunset goes to her right side, and Twilight to her left. Sunset grabs her forearm, and Starlight turns her head and notices her. With all her strength, Twilight manages to thrust her stabilizer onto Starlight's generator, and twist it into place. Starlight feels something strange, and everyone is consumed in a great big light. Outside, the dome begins to shrink, and Cinch becomes free after the light passes over her. But she become curious to see the light dome has shrunk down into a large sphere with thirteen silhouettes in the center. The Humane 7 and the Shadow Six are floating inside the light sphere. Starlight and the Humane 7 start glowing in their natural colors. Bits of the magic comes off of them and go around the inside of the sphere. They brush off of them when they come back around, including the Shadow Six, and they start to glow as well. Starlight looks after both Twilight and Sunset, smiling at her. The two give her a big hug, her cracks close up completely, and her eyes stop glowing. Touched by this, she smiles back and joins in on the hug. Suddenly, screen-like images appear on the inner light wall, showing the girls most of Equestria, along with moments with Princess Twilight, her friends, and the other ponies (from Friendship is Magic).]

Twilight Sparkle: Is that us?

[They seem very moved and astound by these images.]

Sunny Flare [teary eyed]: It's beautiful.

[Starlight looks at the "clips" with inspiration.]

Starlight Glimmer: I…I understand.

[Meanwhile outside, Cinch is still in a quandary on what's happening. She breathes heavily as she changes to being furious and decides to attack the sphere. The big magic blast she gives hit it, but have no effect. As it gives out, the silhouettes' eyes open with a white glow and they all turn, looking at Cinch. This makes her a bit jumpy. Then the colored magic seeps out of the sphere and rotates around at top speeds, and the whole thing goes up in a flash of light.]

[Cue transformation sequence]

[Sugarcoat is float with Applejack. Applejack magical changes into the outfit she wore in _Forgotten Friendship_. The magic infused with Sugarcoat allows her to pony up, her hair gets long and forms a ponytail, and she gets a magical orange geode with a firecracker on it and a crystal guardian outfit similar to Applejack's (instead of green and brown, like AJ's, it is purple and yellow).]

Applejack and Sugarcoat [voices]: HONESTY.

[Sour Sweet is floating with Fluttershy, and the same thing happens to them; with Sour Sweet having crystal wings, a pink geode with a heart on it, and an aqua and pink outfit.]

Fluttershy and Sour Sweet [voices]: KINDNESS.

[With Lemon Zest and Pinkie Pie, she gets a green geode with a lemon slice on it and a green and yellow outfit.]

Pinkie Pie and Lemon Zest [voices]: LAUGHTER

[For Sunny Flare, a purple geode with a sun on it and a purple and blue outfit.]

Rarity and Sunny Flare [voices]: GENEROSITY.

[Indigo Zap; a yellow geode with a lightning bolt, and a blue, red, and yellow outfit with crystal wings.]

Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap [voices]: LOYALTY.

Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and Starlight Glimmer: MAGIC.

[Starlight ponies up, gets a lavender geode with a glimmer on it, a lavender and teal combined version of both Sunset and Twilight's outfit, and her hair changes from her old straight bangs to her new front curl.]

[The sphere is now gone and the thirteen friends are powered-up, floating with a bright light radiating off of them. Everyone looks up to them in disbelief, including Cinch. But she quick shakes it off and fires another energy blast at the girls. But Starlight fires a beam of her own at the other, and they are both at a stalemate. Then the other girls fly around, start holding hands, and form an outline of a heart with Starlight in the center (and Twilight on the top and Sunset on the bottom). An aurora of colors manifests within the heart.]

Twilight Sparkle: Friendship…

Sunset Shimmer: …Is…

Starlight Glimmer: …Magic.

[Each of the girls emits a beam of their own colors onto Starlight's teal laser, and a spark streams down the beam, making it rainbow-colored. It gets to the end, and starts pushing back on Cinch's magic. She tries as she might with all strength, but she can't keep it from getting closer to her. It comes right in front of her hands as she struggles to succumb. But her efforts are in vain as the magic blast consumes her. As the attack goes on, crystals start rapidly growing on the device, still on Starlight's harness. Then there is a big blast of blinding light from the final blow, consuming everything. It destroys many crystal trees and mounds, and creates cracks in the dark crystal covering the school before shattering completely. When the light finally goes out, the students in the classrooms run out and gather back at the foyer. The thirteen girls descend down to the ground. The Humane 7 stand perfectly, while the Shadow Six fall to the ground. While in the main foyer, the big crowd looks as the crystal wall blocking the entrance cracks up, and then immediately turns to dust. The Humane 7 help the Shadow Six up. The Crystal Prep girls are astounded by their new outfits and geodes. Sunset and Twilight help Starlight up, and all three give a big hug.]

Starlight Glimmer: Thank you.

Twilight Sparkle: Don't thank us, thank him.

Sunburst: Starlight! [He runs up toward Starlight.]

Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst! [She breaks off from the two and runs as well.]

[The two old friends come together for a great big hug.]

Sunburst: Ow. Ow! OW! [He pushes her away gently, and looks down in amazement to what it was that's pointing at him.] What's that?

[Starlight looks down at what Sunburst is staring at and is just as surprised. She twists it off her harness, and reveals it to be a Crystal Heart. Starlight, Sunburst, and their friends look upon the heart, and see that the magic reactor, the safety bar, and the spectrometer are incased inside. Everyone walks out of the school and see the courtyard, now covered with crystal stalagmites that are now smooth, and are in different shades of red, purple, blue, and white. The sky begins to clear and the sun seeps out of the clouds. As it does so, Sunburst examines the heart and Starlight removes the harness. She looks at the school and is dumbfound on what she sees. Not long, her friends turn and look in shock to what she's looking at as well.]

Rarity: Oh my stars.

[Even the Changelings, the animals, Spike (now in Thorax's arms), Flash Sentry, Stormy Flare, and Mr. Smooze step forward, wide-eyed at the sight. Curious to what everyone is looking at, the students, faculty, the school heads, Shining Armor, and Randolph (seeing to his mistress) turn around and are in complete awe. The blast has made Crystal Prep resemble the castle of the Crystal Empire. The walls are covered in white crystal with blue checker patterns, the spark edges are glazed over, spire-like pillars, and a diamond-shaped headpiece on the top. While everyone looks at the new look of the school, Starlight would hear a faint sound. She turns around to see the smoking Cinch crawling out of the small crater. She looks to see what has happened to her school. Then she looks down in fright to notice Starlight is looking at her. She tries getting up and fall down again. Starlight then becomes angry and teleports away, much to her friends' surprise. She appears right in front of Cinch, sticks her hand out at her, and the magic she's building just sparks in her palm.]

Twilight Sparkle: STARLIGHT!

[Everyone takes notice of this, and they gather together (the girls, the Changelings, and the school occupants), but stop at a distance from them. All of them with a worried expression on their faces. Starlight just stares down at her with anger. The energy in her glows bright and crackling. Principal Cinch looks up in fright, and tries blocking with her own arms as cover for good measure. But in time, looking at her scared foe has slowly turned Starlight's anger into sorrow. The magic in her hand dies out and she lowers it. Cinch looks at her in utter confusion, breathing heavily.]

Principal Cinch: I don't understand. You could've finished it. YOU COULD'VE WON!

Starlight Glimmer: No. I don't want to win this way. In fact, I don't wanna win at all. I'm through fighting, I'm through with arguing, I'm through with dominance. All I ever wanted was to be accepted as somebody's equal. But I ended up thinking I was more equal than they are. I chose to grow bitter and run away. But now I see that one world or another, I still have a chance to make it right and let others into my life, as my friends. Now I'm offering you the same chance. I can fix all the mess I've made. I can restore your life to what it once was. Now's our chance to start all over, that is…if you let me.

[Starlight offers her hand out. Cinch becomes hesitate, and looks at Starlight smiling at her. So, she raises her hand, but keeps it way above Starlight's. The whole crowds, even Starlight's new friends, are delighted at her action. But Cinch takes a good long look at Starlight's hand, and slowly becomes enraged. She snaps away her hand, and gets up.]

Principal Cinch: Equals? With you?! Preposterous. You destroy my reputation, and now you expect me to let you fix it? You're just as filthy and devious as those Canterlot Wondercolts! I don't need you. All I need are gullible people who will accomplish any tasks when you got power over their futures?! [smiling menacingly] I will be the one to bring Crystal Prep back to it's former glory, and my influence will spread throughout the city and later the world. I will ridicule every strand of evidence against me, and you will take the fall for my misfortunes. This school is nothing without me. We will reign superior to all, and crush those who dare stand against us! The Friendship Games will start again, and we will win! WE ALWAYS WIN!

[Starlight and everyone else seem devastated at what the half-crazed principal just said. Starlight immediately changes to a look of disappointment, turns around, and walks slowly towards her friends. Cinch surprised to seeing her just walking away without looking back. She looks around and sees disdain looks on everyone's faces; The Changelings, the Shadowbolts, the faculty members, the animals, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Spoiled Rich, Rosetta, Stormy Flare, Mr. Smooze, Spike, Flash Sentry, Sunburst, the Humane 7, and the rest of the Shadow Six. She looks back at Starlight, and still cannot believe she would turn her back on her without saying a word. Realizing she has no allies and her life is ruined, she blames Starlight for everything. She becomes furious and is about to clench her fist, until a small spark appears in her hand just a bit. She looks down in surprise to see that her hand in generating more and more sparks. She looks at Starlight and delivers a wicked smile. She tries building more energy sparks in her hand. Twilight notices this, so she squints her eyes to see what is happening. Finally, Cinch builds up enough energy to form a ball of magical energy floating in her palm. Twilight is shocked to realize what Cinch is about to do.]

Principal Cinch: NOTHING BUT THE BEST!

[Starlight is already halfway to her friends when she hears Cinch calling her out. Before she can respond to it, Cinch has already fired a magical laser bolt. At the same time, Twilight jumps into the air and starts to fly.]

[Cue slow motion sequence]

[Starlight tries turning around, but the bolt is moving so fast, she might not do anything to counter it. Meanwhile, Twilight is flying desperately to Starlight, hoping she can do something to stop it. All of this is happening in the reflection of the Crystal Heart (still in Sunburst's hands). The beam is drawing near, as Twilight is trying to land down right close to Starlight and in front of the beams.]

[End slow motion sequence]

[Twilight lands down and spreads her arms out, as she gets in the way.]

Twilight Sparkle: NO!

[Suddenly, the bolt stops just inches away from Twilight, right when Starlight finally turns around. Twilight, Starlight, Cinch, their friends, even the whole crowd are completely shocked to see what's happening. The bolt is still sparkling and crackling in midair, unable to move. Twilight lowers her arms and turns around to Starlight in confusion.]

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight?

Starlight Glimmer: It's not me!

[Suddenly, colored lights are shining behind Starlight. Everyone looks and sees that the Crystal Heart in Sunburst's hands is currently radiating rainbow-colored lights. Looking back at the bolt, the streak of energy goes down the beam, turning it from a greyish-pink to rainbow colors.]

Principal Cinch [depressed]: No. No. No. No, that's not fair.

Professor Discord: Well, Aby… [She notices Professor Discord casually standing just a distance from her from her side.] Those are the two golden rules that you refused to learn. 1. Life is not fair, and 2. You can't always have things exactly your way all the time.

[Then suddenly, the bolt zooms back in the opposite direction. Cinch is surprise to see the bolt is coming straight at her. The bolt hits her and she goes down. She falls to the ground, twitching and flailing while being electrocuted by the energy from the bolt that hit her. When it is over, she gets to her knees, groaning from the pain. She puts her left hand on her face. But when she removes it, she, along with everyone else, is terrified to see energy streaking down Cinch's left hand, turning into solid crystal. She gets up and notices that other parts of her are turn into crystal, and it's spreading.]

Professor Discord: Wow. Told ya.

[Cinch is panic over her fate, so she looks at the girls. She tries walking towards them; but her left leg has already turned into crystal, while the joints on her right leg are already stiffening. She tries reaching out to them with her right hand.]

Principal Cinch [struggling]: Heeeeeeeeeelllllllp... meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! [Some of the girls just back away slightly with fright, unable to help her. Cinch is now stuck in that pose, and the only parts of her left for the crystal to spread are her face and right arm. She struggles in vain to keep her fleshy parts away from the crystal.] Uhh! NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

[The crystal successfully spread, and any sign of flesh on Cinch's body is gone. Everyone is completely stunned with horror.]

Dr. Hooves: Great whickering stallions!

[Abacus Cinch is now a crystal statue, with the expression of fear frozen on her face.]

Sunny Flare: Ha, I guess the Magic of Friendship just isn't for everybody.

Applejack: Boy, you said it.

[The moment of silence is broken by the sound of a faint clap. Everyone turns, and can see it is Double Diamond that is clapping. Then Sugar Belle starts clapping, and then Party Favor, and Night Glider. Pretty soon, everyone: students, faculty, even the Changeling Mob starts clapping for the Humane 7 and the Shadow Six. The girls start feeling happy that the entire courtyard is cheering for them.]

To Be Continued…

 **Hold on, folks! The battle may be over, but the story is not yet finish. Stay tuned, for we are drawing close to the final conclusion of** _ **Starlight's Story**_ **.**

 **I just want to remind everyone again, that I have been working on this fan fiction before Season 6 was release. I came up with the scene way before the Season 6 finale. So I was unaware of the Changelings transforms and Queen Chrysalis's refusal of Starlight's friendship at the time.**

 **I would also like to apologize to everyone for cramming so many climaxes into this one scene. There were so many to work with, I didn't know which ones I really needed.**

 **In celebration, I have posted this chapter on the 2** **nd** **anniversary of when I first published this fan fic. There are only two more chapters until the end, and I plan on finishing them off this year. So, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, EVERYBODY!**


	19. Changes to Crystal Prep, New Friends

**We're getting close to the end of our story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far.**

 **Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story**

 **[Scene 19: Changes at Crystal Prep]**

[EXT. Courtyard-Crystal Prep Academy-Canterlot City-Afternoon-Tuesday]

[Continue from the previous; everyone (the Changeling Mob, animals, students, faculty, and school heads) are all cheering and applauding for the Humane 7 and Shadow Six for defeating Principal Cinch.]

Indigo Zap [to Rainbow Dash, smiling]: I think I may grow to like this job.

Sour Sweet: Job?

Sunny Flare: Well, we do have the outfits.

Lemon Zest [looking at her new geode]: And the bling.

Sugarcoat: Yeah. Girls, maybe we should figure out what we have first. Okay?

Shining Armor: Twily! [He runs up to his sister and gives her a big hug. You did it! That was amazing!

[They stop hugging, and Twilight sees the tears on her brother's face.]

Twilight Sparkle: Are you crying?

Shining Armor: No! It's…it's liquid pride.

Dean Cadance [comes up]: [giggles] I am so proud of you girls. [looks at Shining Armor] We all are.

[He looks at her as well, and the two just stare into each other's eyes. The Wondercolt and Shadowbolt girls look at them all smug, for they know what's going on between them.]

Lemon Zest [whispering]: Should we tell them they got married and have a kid in the other world?

Sour Sweet [whispering]: I think we should let them work it out on their own.

[Thorax and Pharynx show up as well. Thorax puts Spike down, and he runs to the girls. Spike jumps into Twilight's arms, and starts licking her face.]

Spike: Way to go. You did again, girls.

Shining Armor: Whoa! Spike can talk?

Sugarcoat: All this, and the talking dog is what freaks him out?

[The girls start to laugh. Twilight looks off and notices Starlight standing in front of Principal Cinch, now a crystal statue. She looks at the reflection of her depressed face on Cinch's face. Twilight and the other girls approach her.]

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, are you okay?

Starlight Glimmer: Cinch and I may have different ideals, but we are still so very much alike. Manipulative, Obsessive, Vengeful. I've done so many terrible things in my life, maybe I'm destined to share the same fate as well.

Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, you said it yourself that a person is not define on what makes them the same, but what makes them different. Sure, it might have been destiny that brought us together, but it is up to you to choose to make it happen. There are similarities, but there are enough differences that prove you are better her. Just look at me; I may not be the same Princess of Friendship like I am in Equestria, but she has become an inspiration of who I ought to be, of who I choose to be. And once you recognized your own faults and decided to come out and help us, you have proved that you have become much more than you were before. [She hugs Starlight.] And I can't think of a better friend than that.

[Starlight then sees her full-body reflection in a nearby stalagmite. She walks towards it, and strokes her new hairstyle as she makes a realization.]

Starlight Glimmer: You know, girls, I've been thinking. Friendship is about being with the people you care about and giving them a chance to be a special part of your life. But Cinch…she was given every chance to make friends her whole entire life, and never even bother to try it once. I mean, you guys risked everything just to save me. Heck, Twilight, you were willing to take a bullet for me. I really have been lost all this time. I know there are some people you cannot change for the better, and they probably never will. If there's a Cinch in Equestria who's anything like ours, she ain't worth any recognition. Cause the thing that is worth giving a chance is you guys. For there are those who wish to accept you and understand what is truly best for you. Those are the people who really matter.

[The Humane 7 (plus Spike) come together and give Starlight a group hug. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna approaches.]

Principal Celestia: Well done, ladies.

Vice Principal Luna: You did it again.

Spoiled Rich: HOLD ON A MINUTE! [Everyone looks to see Spoiled Rich marching up to the group, looking quite angry, and Rosetta no too far behind.] I demand an explanation!

Principal Celestia: Mrs. Rich, please, I'm sure I will explain everything.

Spoiled Rich: Oh I'm sure you can! I have been through quite the ordeal today! I had to go to a depressing meeting that never took place, been brainwashed, imprisoned, and I was forced to watch a dozen little girls go into battle with superpowers! And what's more, [points at Applejack] this girl here had kicked me in the tuchus with a leather boot.

Thorax [startled]: Wait. Are you saying that you were of what's been happening while you've been brainwashed? [Then he looks at the Shadowbolts.] All of you?

[The Crystal Prep students and the Changeling Mob awkwardly look at each other. Shining Armor even rubs the part of his face where he was hit during the battle (Scene 16).]

Shining Armor: Well, I wouldn't say we took it personally. Like Starlight, you did have a reason.

Spoiled Rich [still to Principal Celestia]: Now I don't know how long you've been keeping this information from me, I just can't believe you would allow such dangers to be exposed to our own students; TO MY OWN DAUGTER! I mean, "magic from another dimension"?! This is the find of the century! But the one thing I am most upset is that the greatest discovery that can change the word as we know it has occurred between both our schools… [She takes a deep breath and gives off a big depressing sigh.] …and there is nothing I can do about it.

Rosetta: Indeed. [She then turns to Crystal Prep's new look.] I don't know how I'm gonna explain this to the board either.

Professor Discord [popping up between them]: Well, if I may. I could come up with a good cover up story for you, if that'll help.

Dean Cadance: YOU?! You're the cause of all this! You purposely aided Principal Cinch by giving her a new student, even though you knew that girl had enough many emotional issues to turn on her, and provided that girl with the means in putting everyone in danger; all because you were fired! And I just want to say… [Her anger quickly changes into a smile.] …I am grateful for it.

Professor Discord: You are?!

Everyone else sans Dean Cadance: YOU ARE?!

Dean Cadance: Yes. I know you had other intentions, but your actions were in some way…necessary. I knew Principal Cinch was abusing her position in running our school, but I could find no way of exposing her. But with your methods, as twisted as they are, was just what is needed in revealing Cinch's true nature, proving her incompetence…and potential insanity.

Rosetta: I have to admit it, Dean Cadance is right. We made Abacus principal because we thought she was capable of handling it. But now I see that was a mistake. She was so tempted in all Crystal Prep had to offer, she became so fixated on what her students 'deserved', rather than what they 'needed'; allowing her to making bias decisions and bad sportsmanship. So I guess without your interference, we would've never uncovered the truth.

Dean Cadance: And let's not forget how you went out of your way to assist when things got out of hand. And on behalf of Crystal Prep Academy, we thank you, professor.

Professor Discord: Oh…well…you're welcome. Sooooooo… [He puts on a graduation cap, and is somehow wearing a gown, and holding a diploma.] …Does this mean I can get my teaching job back?

[Dean Cadance and Rosetta both look at each other with their brows lowered, before staring back at Discord with the same look.]

Dean Cadance: I said I was grateful, not insane.

[Now startled at the response, Discord gets delighted when he turns to Principal Celestia.]

Principal Celestia: Don't get any ideas!

Professor Discord: Oh well. [He throws off the cap, gown, and diploma.] It was worth a shot. I'm better off being self-employed anyway.

[Starlight approaches Cadance and Rosetta.]

Starlight Glimmer: I guess I should be punished as well, huh? It's okay. I've really gotten used to juvenile hall anyway.

[The other Equestria Girls come up with various remarks of disapproval.]

Rosetta: Well, you did attempt to overthrow our entire school, develop weapons and dangerous contraptions on school grounds, and fiddled with forces you didn't understand. But you willing to make up for your mistakes and manage to save us all.

Stormy Flare: So with the proper guidance and judgement, we can just let you go off with a warning. But still, I think we can come up with a fair-yet-firm punishment for you. Wouldn't you agree?

Rosetta: Oh absolutely.

Principal Celestia: Quite, and I think Canterlot High might excuse you from this little mishap as well.

[They all then turn to Spoiled Rich.]

Spoiled Rich: Well…you did save us…so…I can let this one slide.

[The whole crowd in the courtyard cheers.]

Stormy Flare [to Starlight]: Congratulations. You've finally made progress after all this time. I'm so happy for you.

Starlight Glimmer: Thank you. I am so sorry for all that I've done I should've just allowed myself to let people in, instead of constantly being scare of them.

Sunburst [coming forth]: Actually, I'm the one who's at fault here. If I had just stayed in touch for all these years, none of this would've happened. I was just so scared that I wasn't good enough. And after hearing what happened, I thought I'd just make it worse. Guess I was only hiding from my own shame. I thought being dropped out of my old school would mean I wouldn't be good enough to show myself to my old friend.

Starlight Glimmer: It's alright, Sunburst. I know exactly how you feel. I don't care if you're not some "big important person", though I am surprised. You seem to know so much about everything. How did someone like you dropped out?

Sunburst: Well, "learning" and "doing" are two totally different things.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, I can't stay it wasn't for nothing. [She looks through Sunburst's addition to the notes.] Being able to go through mine and Starlight's notes and find a way to reconduct the flow of magic to get it to stabilize in order to save Starlight was pure genius. And you made it into something good. [She points to the Crystal Heart, resting under Sunburst's arm.] You're every bit as special as Starlight said you were.

[Sunburst seems surprised, and he and Starlight look at each other, smiling.]

Sunburst [to Starlight]: So…in the other world, did you really travel through time?

Sugarcoat [to Sunburst]: You're probably also the reason why she went mad in the first place—oof!

[Applejack elbows Sugarcoat.]

Starlight Glimmer: So, what's gonna happen to me now?

Sunset Shimmer: You can ask for a transfer to Canterlot High.

Pinkie Pie: Great idea! We can get to hang out all the time!

Rest of the Humane 7: [various agreements]

Applejack: Yeah, even though they might be a tad sore about that little throwdown of yours. But if with a little time, they will forgive you.

Starlight Glimmer: I appreciate the offer, but I think I'm better off staying here at Crystal Prep. Someone has to keep an eye on these guys.

Sunset Shimmer: And keep an eye on you?

Starlight Glimmer: Besides, it wouldn't be fair if one rival school has three girl geniuses, and the other school had none.

Twilight Sparkle: [giggles] That's true.

Lemon Zest: Hm, a girl who had done some awful deeds in her past, and has decided to make up for her mistakes in order to become a better person. Sounds like a true Crystal Prep Shadowbolt to me.

Spoiled Rich [to Rosetta]: Well, so much the legendary rivalry, now that our students are "officially" friends.

Dean Cadance: Oh I wouldn't say that. We can still have both.

Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, Cinch's ideas on competition were a bit too…unhealthy. But now we have a chance to start all over, and compete with fairness, respect, and sportsmanship.

Applejack: HOO WEE! That's the spirit!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. I love to compete, and I can't wait to play against the Shadowbolts again, the right way.

Indigo Zap: Alright! I don't care what Principal Cinch says. It's been more fun gettin' to know everyone at CHS than it ever was playing against 'em.

Dean Cadance: Crystal Prep is definitely going to be a different place now.

Rosetta: Indeed, it is. [to the Equestria Girls] Well done, ladies. I couldn't thank you enough for all the help you've done for our schools. Keep up the good work. [She prepares the leave, until…]

Fluttershy: Umm, excuse me. So, umm…does this mean we're gonna have to change her back. [She points at Principal Cinch, still a crystal statue.]

[Everyone is frozen in an awkward silence for just a few seconds.]

Rosetta [smiling]: Actually…I wouldn't rush it. [She continues walking.]

Spoiled Rich: Permit me to say, we are so lucky to know that such define girls such as yourselves would rise to fend against any catastrophe, magical or otherwise. [She then her face with a scowl close to Twilight, Sunset, and Starlight's; and the girls lean back with fright.] JUST DON'T EVER LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!

Twilight Sparkle [nervously smiling]: Of course!

Sunset Shimmer [nervously smiling]: No problem!

Starlight Glimmer [nervously smiling]: We promise!

[Spoiled Rich just turns around and walk away, following Rosetta.]

Twilight Sparkle: Man, that lady's just as snooty as Cinch.

Sugarcoat: Still prefer her though.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh yeah, absolutely.

Rest of the Equestria Girls: [various agreements]

Starlight Glimmer: Just what you would expect from Spoiled Milk.

Sunset Shimmer: "Spoiled Milk"?

Starlight Glimmer [smiling]: Her maiden name.

[Spoiled Rich stops right beside Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, and looks at the two sisters.]

Spoiled Rich: Camp Everfree, huh?

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna: Eh…yes?

Spoiled Rich: [thinking] Hm. [nods her head in agreement]

[Spoiled continues walking, with Randolph following behind. Rosetta stops and turns around.]

Rosetta [to Discord]: Professor?! Let's talk about that cover story, shall we?

Professor Discord [to the Equestria Girls]: Well, ladies, it has been quite a thrill hanging with you girls. [Balloons with the girls faces somehow rises up from below.] I hope we can do this again next time.

Indigo Zap: Next time? What do you mean "next time"?

Professor Discord: Well, with all the magical mishaps happening, I'll have a lot to research for my next thesis. Also, you girls are too much fun. You're like a disaster waiting to happen. I may even pop in every now and then.

Twilight Sparkle [fake smiling]: Haha…great.

Professor Discord [shaking each of the girls' hands really quick]: Bye bye. It was nice meeting you. It's been fun. No really, it has. You guys were such a hoot. You should stop by for some tea sometime.

Fluttershy: Oh that sounds lovely.

Professor Discord: Splendid! Well, so long. Let's go, Smoozy.

[He runs toward Rosetta, with Mr. Smooze behind him.]

Twilight Sparkle [looking worried]: I got a bad feeling about this.

Applejack: Sounds like we'll be watching our backs from now on.

Starlight Glimmer: I don't know. Once you get to know him, he's really not such a bad gu— [When puts her hands together, she realizes something's off. She looks at her hands, pats her sides, and then looks around on the ground. But then, she looks back at Discord, and then back to her friends.] I think that creep took my Taser ring.

Equestria Girls sans Sour Sweet: [various responses and laughs]

Sour Sweet: Good, he can have it.

Stormy Flare: I really am proud of you, Starlight. Not because you saved the world, but for what you did afterward. Even though Principal Cinch wouldn't change, you still offer her friendship. It's really no surprise how you made such good friends. Guess we won't be making any meetings anymore.

Starlight Glimmer: Thank you. But I'm still sorry about everything, and I hope to make it all right. [The rest of the Shadow Six gather around her.]

Sour Sweet: You won't be the only one.

Sunny Flare [to Stormy]: Looks like you'll be getting some new patiences.

Stormy Flare: [giggles] Well, you are welcome to visit me whenever you like. If you need any help, you can always come to me.

Twilight Sparkle: And me. I'm so happy on how far you have come since I left this school. I would be honored to offer what I learned at Canterlot High when needed. How do you feel about video chats?

Dean Cadance: Wonder idea! I would also like to help in any way I can. You may need to know my username though.

Twilight Sparkle & Starlight Glimmer: Sunshine_Ladybug2.

Sugarcoat [to Starlight]: Okay, seriously. You need to stop hacking people.

Dean Cadance: Glad we got this settled. Now, Mrs. Flare…

Stormy Flare & Sunny Flare: Yes? [They look at each other awkwardly.]

Applejack: Okay, that was strange.

Sugarcoat: That seems to be a very common surname.

Dean Cadance: Could you come and we can claim a statement?

Stormy Flare: Of course. [Back to Starlight] It seems you are in good hands now. [She shakes hands with Starlight.] I wish you all the best of luck. [To the Wondercolts as she and Cadance walks away] I'll say "hi" to Spitfire for you!

Rainbow Dash: Hey thanks!

Rarity: Now, Sunny, darling, just remember; you're " _Ms._ Flare", she's a " _Mrs._ Flare".

Sunny Flare: Oh okay. That'll be way less confusing.

Sunburst: Hey, that's funny. My mom is a "Mrs. Flare". […] Huh. That really is a common name.

Twilight Sparkle [to Starlight]: So how do you feel?

Starlight Glimmer: Happy, surprised, overwhelmed.

Twilight Sparkle: That's good. You know, for a while there, I was worried that you would end up like Cinch one day.

Starlight Glimmer: Really? Because I thought the same thing about you. But now I realized I was wrong.

Twilight Sparkle: Really?

Starlight Glimmer: Yeah. Now I'm worried you might end up like him. [She points over to Professor Discord, still talking to the school board heads.] Though it's still too early to tell.

[Twilight quickly changes her expression from frightened to delighted.]

Twilight Sparkle: I'm so glad you decided to stay. You are a very bright and talented girl. Crystal Prep is really lucky to have a student like you.

Starlight Glimmer: Not as lucky as I am to have a teacher like you.

[Twilight seems overjoyed with a big smile and her eyes watering up. Then she looks off.]

Twilight Sparkle: Looks like it's not just the two of us. [Starlight turns to what Twilight is looking at, and sees each of her Shadowbolt friends socializing with their Wondercolt counterpart.] We are willing to teach you what we know. Together with these girls, you'll have the power to make Crystal Prep an even better place.

Starlight Glimmer: How do I start?

Twilight Sparkle: Starting is easy. All you have to do is make a friend.

Sunset Shimmer: And you got plenty of them right here.

[The Humane 7, the Shadow Six, and Spike gather around and give Starlight yet another group hug.]

Double Diamond: HEY! Let's hear it for Starlight Glimmer!

[The whole crowd (students, faculty, even Changelings) begin to cheer for the girls once again. Starlight looks around and cannot help but smile with tears running down her face.]

[INT. Starlight's Research Room-Crystal Prep Academy-Wednesday]

[Starlight (now in her school uniform, and her hair still in a curl) is cleaning out her workspace. She picks up papers, schematics, and weapons; and throws them away, puts them in boxes, and locks them up in safes and drawers. She just puts her notes on the magical device in her desk drawer. Then she takes the equal sign pin off her lapel, and drops it in the drawer, closes it, and locks it. As she grabs her backpack, she looks out the window and is happy to see some girls outside, planting some flowers in the courtyard. Then she turns off the lights, and closes the door behind her. In the place of the bulletin board with the scratched-out picture of Cinch, is a big mirror with pictures sticking to its frame. There is one with Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Cadance, and Shining Armor; Starlight and Spike; Starlight and Sunburst; Thorax, Pharynx, and the other Changelings; and the last photo is the Humane 7 and Shadow Six all together (all in their regular clothes; even Starlight is wearing a periwinkle sleeveless blouse with aqua and purple little glimmers, light blue jeans with her cutie mark on the left side pocket, and grey high-heeled laced-up shoes).]

[INT. Hallways-Canterlot High School]

[Twilight has similar pictures around the small mirror on her locker door. She grabs her books, closes her locker, and walks down the corridors with Spike in her backpack. She sees Dr. Hooves talking to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna with a box in his hand.]

Dr. Hooves: Ah, I can't thank you ladies enough for offering me this position. This transfer is just what I need to start fresh.

[Twilight waves "hello" to the Wondercolts she passes by, and sees a group of students gathered around Flash Sentry. They are all watching a video on his phone of Starlight's fight with Cinch in amazement.]

Micro Chips:Whoa!

Lyra Heartstrings: She is amazing!

Bulk Biceps: YEAH!

Flash Sentry: I know, right?! Turns out she's not such a bad girl after all, just very troubled.

Sandalwood: Dude, I hear you. When she was here, I swear I could've sense an unsettling discomfort in her aura, the sign of deep hardship of one's self.

Octavia Melody: Yes well, even so, she still has a lot to answer for what she's done.

Flash Sentry: Believe me, she already feels sorry enough. She promised to make it up to Canterlot High somehow.

Photo Finish [taking a closer look at the video]: Who is this user "D"? This video of his has got more hits than the others for being closest to the action. Such good position. He has truly kepture za magicks!

Flash Sentry: Ugh, he's someone you don't want to know too well.

Trixie Lulamoon: You know, that Starlight Glimmer is alright.

Flash Sentry: Oh! That reminds me… [He pulls out a bag and gives it to Trixie.] …Trixie, Starlight wanted me to give you these. She wanted to thank you for being nice to her.

[She looks inside the bag, and seems very happy and excited.]

Silver Spoon: What is it?

Trixie Lulamoon: [She reaches into the bag.] Only the most magical and thoughtful thing that can be given into the possession of the Great and Powerful Trixie! [She quickly takes something out of the bag and throws it straight into the floor.]

[It turns out to be a new type of smoke bomb. It hits the floor and a huge cloud of smoke spreads and covers the surrounding area, and it quickly clears away. No one coughs, surprisingly, as they wait for the smoke to clear. The immediately notice Trixie has vanished.]

Sweetie Drops: She's gone!

[Everyone is surprised in wonderment, as Twilight giggles walking down the corner after watching. Maud Pie opens her locker and Trixie falls out of it, after Twilight passes them.]

Trixie Lulamoon: Ow.

Maud Pie: Hi, Trixie.

[Twilight then passes some techie students, watching the news on a cellphone, with Fluffy Clouds as the anchor. He is a blue skinny man with white puffy hair, green eyes, buck teeth, a dark blue suit with white cloud stitched to his breast pocket, and an orange bowtie.]

Fluffy Clouds: Scientist are still baffled by the strange phenomenon that have occurred just the other day. They have yet to uncover the mysterious energy readings and unforeseen weather patterns around the downtown area. Eyewitness reports claim to have seem flashing lights and sightings people falling from the sky. Details are a bit sketchy, but the investigation is still underway.

[INT. Hallways-Crystal Prep Academy]

[A student is watching the same report on his phone.]

Fluffy Clouds: In local news; Abacus Cinch, headmistress of Crystal Prep Academy has gone missing after some disturbing evidence of her performing dubious deeds were leaked on the internet by an anonymous benefactor. No claim or leads made of her current whereabouts can only conclude that Ms. Cinch is on the run.

[Meanwhile in the hall, Sunburst (in a Crystal Prep uniform) is struggling up some stair while carrying a large stack of books. He starts to lose his balance and starts leaning back. But then he is stopped by a purple hand pressing against his back. A book falls off the top of the stack, but is caught by the same person. They push Sunburst forward until he stands up straight again, and he can see it to be Starlight. She throws the book up and it lands back on the top of his stack.]

Sunburst: Thanks, Starlight. I own you one.

Starlight Glimmer: No problem, Sunburst. I'm just glad to see you.

[Sunburst continues up the stair, while Starlight keeps walking away. Students just smile and wave at her, and she waves back. Suddenly, Starlight and Hoity Toity stop right in front of each other before they both collide. Hoity Toity simply moves aside for her.]

Hoity Toity: After you.

Starlight Glimmer: Why thank you. That's very nice of you.

[She walks by him. She passes a corner and see some of the Changelings teenagers in school uniforms socializing with the other students; especially Thorax, Pharynx, Double Diamond, Sugar Belle, Party Favor, and Night Glider. They all see her, and wave to her as she goes by. Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, and Lemon Zest are all together, and greet Starlight when she arrives. Then Shining Armor approaches them.]

Shining Armor: Hey, girls. There you are. I'd thought I find you all together. [To Starlight] You changed your hair.

Starlight Glimmer: Yeah. I kinda like it.

Shining Armor: It looks good. Listen; you six are needed at the principal's office.

Sugarcoat: For what?

Shining Armor: Something about a special assignment for you girls.

Sour Sweet: Oh, then we better get going. Come on, girls.

Shining Armor: Oh before you go, I just thought you'd like to know. We already had a meeting with the school board about this week's incident.

Sunny Flare: How did it go?

Shining Armor: It went pretty well. Discord's cover story really payed off. All of Cinch's criminal connection have been completely served, and all the asterisks she unrightfully made on my sister's record have been removed.

Starlight Glimmer: That's great. Twilight would be happy to hear that.

Shining Armor: She sure would. Now, you better be off.

Starlight Glimmer: Right. Let's go, ladies. Thank you.

Lemon Zest: Thanks, Dean Shining Armor.

[The six girls then leave from the newly appointed dean.]

[INT. Main foyer-Crystal Prep Academy]

[The Shadow Six walks out of the hallway, into the recently repaired foyer, and then up the stairway on their way to the principal's office. In the center of the foyer is a glass display case with the new Crystal Heart inside.]

[INT. Hallways-Canterlot High School]

[Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer are just hanging out in halls. Sunset is writing a message to Princess Twilight through her magic journal.]

Sunset Shimmer's voice [narrating]: "Dear Twilight, You sent me a message only to tell us to trust Starlight Glimmer. And you were right. We never gave up on her and things came through in the end. I can see why you have so much faith in her to make her your student. And it seems to work here as well. I don't know what comes from having Starlight here, but I'm sure it'll be just what we need. -Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."

[Applejack sees Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo walking by, and gets their attention.]

Applejack [approaching the Crusaders]: Hey, Apple Bloom! There you are!

Apple Bloom: What is it, sis?

Applejack: Starlight Glimmer gave me this to give to you. [She takes a small rectangular box out of her backpack and gives it to Apple Bloom. She and her friends look upon the note stuck to the box.]

Apple Bloom [reading]: "To the great Cutie Mark Crusaders. I have made these for you as a "thank you" for the advice you have given. May you help others the same way as you had helped me. Hope you like them. -Starlight Glimmer".

Sweetie Belle: "Cutie Mark Crusaders"?

Scootaloo: I like the sound of that.

[Apple Bloom removes the lid off the box, and they all look inside.]

CMC: Whoa!

[Inside the box are three shield-shaped pins. They are all colored red, pink, and purple; and each has a different purple symbol on them: an apple with a heart in the center, a star with a music note in the center, and a wing with a lightning bolt in it. The Crusaders are cheerful and excited at their gifts. Twilight and Spike just show up, and their friends are all so thrilled to see them.]

[EXT./INT. Principal's Office-Crystal Prep Academy]

[The Shadow Six have arrived outside the principal's office. They open the door, walk inside the room, and close the door behind them. The room is now brighter from the new lighting system and having the drapes drawn open. The six girls stop in front of the desk, with Cadance sitting in the seat behind it.]

Starlight Glimmer: I heard the meeting went well.

Cadance: What? Oh yes! I'm just glad we finally got everything settle. Although, I don't think the teaching association is very keen about that. [stands up] Now that's you're all here, I have an assignment for you.

Starlight Glimmer: Wait! Hold on! Sorry. I almost forgot about this. [She removes the listening device she had planted under the edge of the desk.]

Cadance: How long has that been there?

Starlight Glimmer: Oh, since day one. [smiles nervous] Please continue.

Cadance: Right…as you well know, we have made some changes to the school, like for the next Friendship Games, more schools will be joining in to compete. It also means that we'll be getting some new students, and they may need guides to show them the ropes on how to fit in. And I can think of no better group of friends to handle such a task.

Indigo Zap: You're asking us? Alright! We'll take it.

Cadance: I ought to warn you, these new kids are said to be very special.

Sunny Flare: Example?

Cadance: Well, there's this one young lad who overanalyzes everything, a girl who's as much a study buff as Twilight, and some may be quite a handful. Take this one; former military school, sustained childhood injuries, has major trust issues. This one's a tough customer. [She gives a file to Starlight. Inside the file, Starlight sees a picture of a dark orchid-skinned girl with a cold scowl. She has opal eyes, a rose-colored faux hawk, and a scar over her right eye. Then Starlight gives the file to Sugarcoat, and the girls starts looking into it as well.] So, can I count on you girls to do this?

Starlight Glimmer: Don't worry, Principal Cadance. We'll come up with something.

[Starlight smiles at her new friends, and they smile back. Then all six of them smile into the camera shot.]

[EXT. Crystal Prep Academy]

[The camera view pans up onto the school's new look. The screen goes black, and the light reflecting off the school turns into a phoenix and then a big red twinkling star (Sunset Shimmer), and a small magenta star appears next to it (Twilight Sparkle), just like the ending of the _Friendship Games_. Only this time, a smaller purple star shoots across the bottom of the screen, leaving an aqua trail before disappearing (Starlight Glimmer).]

 **[Title: Equestria Girls: Starlight's Story]**

 **[Scene 20: Brightens up the Room/End Credits/New Friends]**

[INT. Professor Discord's Lair]

[Professor Discord, Fluttershy, and Mr. Smooze are all sitting in a circle of couches, sipping tea after a toast.]

Professor Discord: Well isn't this delightful. Thanks for coming. We should do these little tea parties more often.

Fluttershy: It was really nice of you to invite me. But, umm…are you sure it's okay just keep her like that? [She points at Abacus Cinch, still frozen in her crystalized state, and seems to have a teacup in her hand that was place by someone.]

Professor Discord: I don't know. She just sorta…Brightens up the room. [takes another sip]

 **[End Credits]**

[INT. Castle Castle-Crystal Empire-Equestria-Day]

[Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, along with their daughter Flurry Heart riding on her back, are leading Princess Twilight Sparkle and her pony friends (Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike the Dragon).]

Princess Cadance: Thank you all for coming as requested.

Princess Twilight Sparkle: Not a problem. So, why did you call us here anyway? [As they passed by Flash Sentry and Sunburst socializing, Twilight gives them a little wave.]

Shining Armor (pony): Well, not long ago, ponies have been acting up with unsettling behaviors throughout the Crystal Empire.

Princess Cadance: All we had to go on was that the ponies are all students at Crystal Preparatory. The Changelings were visiting around the time, and Pharynx came up with a plan to lead a group of spies into the school to find the cause. I advised against it of course, but he went on ahead with it anyway.

Shining Armor (pony): Luckily, his bullheadedness actually paid off. We just learned that all signs of the students' unpleasant manner are all pointing to the headmare.

Princess Cadance: I thought she would be capable of running the school properly. But she's left me no choice. I'll just have to let her and start running the school myself. But that not why we called you here. You see, five of those students have made quite a scene recently. So as role models to the Magic of Friendship, we've figured you girls might get through to these poor ponies and help them to adjust their…attitudes.

[The ponies stop right in front of a big double door at the end of the hall. The royal couple open the door with their magic, and inside is a waiting room with pony versions of the five Shadowbolt girls. The earth pony Lemon Zest is sitting on one end of the couch, listening to loud music on her headphones. The unicorn Sunny Flare is on the other end of the couch, applying her makeup. The overly-hyped pegasus Indigo Zap is on the floor, doing wing-ups. The earth pony Sugarcoat is just standing with a blank expression on her face. The pegasus Sour Sweet just stares at the Mane 6, smiling,]

Sour Sweet (pony): [sweetly] HELLO! It is a pleasure to meet all of you. [sourly] Hopefully, you're much better company than these losers.

Sugarcoat (pony): Have you ever considered keeping your mouth before you blab everything you are thinking? It would be a relief for everypony if you can keep your thoughts to yourself.

[Sour Sweet stares angrily at Sugarcoat.]

Princess Cadance: See what we mean? So, can I count on you girls to do this?

[The Mane 6 and Spike seem perplex at the new ponies' behavior.]

Princess Twilight Sparkle: Um…well…ugh…

Starlight Glimmer (pony): Don't worry, Princess Cadance. [The pony Starlight Glimmer steps forth out from the shadows from behind the others.] We'll come up with something.

[She smiles at her friends, and they all smile back with confidence, especially Twilight. Then all eight of them smile into the camera shot.]

 **THE END**

 **At long last! After two years, the story is finally complete. Starlight has found Friendship again, the relationship between both school is as it should be, and the two worlds are safe once more.**

 **I would like thank everyone for their support on this project. I also want to apologize if I had step over any lines by making it more extreme than the official content. Just a reminder; I started this fan fiction right after Season 5. So the franchises kept going while I worked on this, and I keep making changes. Twilight starting a relationship with Timber Spruce instead, Cadance already being made "principal", and the Cutie Mark Crusaders actually being called the "Cutie Mark Crusaders" in that world. But I was never gonna give on this until it is finished. And for that; thank you all again and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave a review if you wish.**


	20. Bonus: Starlight's Bloopers

**The story may be over, but I would like to leave you all with something very special for your amusement.**

[Scene 2 – Stormy Flare's office]

[Starlight is discussing her ideals to Stormy Flare.]

Starlight Glimmer: So you see, the only way that everyone to be happy is if all of us are equal. No one would ever flaunt their special talents because they won't have any talent to flaunt. Those who do would often think they are way more special, not knowing how...how…Man, this is a long speech. [off to the distance] Can somebody run that line by me again?

[Stormy Flare begins to chuckle, along with the sounds of giggling from the crew offstage.]

Director [voice]: Okay, cut!

 **[Bonus: Starlight's Bloopers]**

[Scene 4 – Crystal Prep Academy – Cafeteria]

[Starlight is sitting with the Shadow Five.]

Starlight Glimmer: If I must. I just have to keep squeezing her until she's ready to— [She gets interrupted after Lemon Zest takes a sip of her milk carton and starts coughing.] You alright?

Lemon Zest [coughing]: Yeah…yeah…wrong pipe…wrong. [Sunny Flare pats on her back.]

[Scene 2 – Crystal Prep Academy – Outside of Cinch's office]

[Dean Cadance walks by with a clipboard, while Principal Cinch comes up the stair. She trips a little, and Cadance turns and sees her holding onto the railing.]

Dean Cadance: Are you okay?

Principal Cinch: Yes, yes. I'm fine.

[Take Two]

[It happens again.]

[Take Three]

[It happens again.]

Principal Cinch: I'm sorry. It's so hard to get up the steps in these heels.

[Scene 3 – Crystal Prep Academy – Main foyer]

[Starlight is reaching into her backpack for her Taser ring as Dean Cadance comes down the stairs to meet her. But then she trips a little like Cinch, and Starlight sees her holding on to the railing.]

[Same Sequence]

[Both Cadance and Starlight goes up the stairs. Then Cadance trips a little again.]

Dean Cadance: It 'is' hard to walk up the stairs in these shoes.

[Scene 13 – Office Building – Hallways]

[Sunset Shimmer goes through Thorax's fake school IDs.]

Sunset Shimmer: "Duster Bin, Snow Flake…" This one is backwards.

[The ID is on the wrong side, so Sunset flips it over, and Twilight laughs a little.]

[Scene 17 – Skies]

[Starlight and Cinch are struggling while freefalling.]

Starlight Glimmer: Wait! Wait! Wait! Stop!

[The camera zooms back, revealing it to just be a green screen and the two hanging on wires. Both ladies get all tangled up in them and are struggling to get out.]

[Scene 6 – Crystal Prep Academy – Hallways]

[Starlight is discussing to Sugarcoat.]

Starlight Glimmer: …Have you ever heard of a haircut? Who are you trying to impress? Did you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day? Frogs are amphibians, not reptiles; girls mature faster than boys; and I've completely forgotten my lines and I'm saying random stuff.

[The two girls start bursting into laughter.]

[Scene 9 – Canterlot High School – Science lab]

[The Humane 7 are discussing about Starlight.]

Twilight Sparkle: I'm not certain if that really is Twilight—I'm Twilight, she's Starlight.

[She and her friends start laughing.]

[Scene 11 – Crystal Prep Academy – Hallways]

[Applejack is talking to Sugarcoat.]

Applejack: Now hold on there, sugarcube!—

Sugarcoat: "Sugarcoat".

Applejack: Do—what?

Sugarcoat: My name's "Sugarcoat".

[Applejack starts chuckling.]

[Scene 1 – Canterlot High School]

[Micro Chips is losing on the stairs for carrying so much stuff, and Twilight tries holding him up. But one of the books slip out over his shoulder and into Twilight's face. Then both of them fall back.]

[Scene 8 – Canterlot High School]

[The teachers are announcing to the students after Starlight's attack.]

Vice Principal Luna: Indeed, and you should all realized you are in…much…trouble. As much trouble.

Principal Celestia [smiling to the camera]: Don't worry, she's a fropessional.

[Scene 9 – Principal Cinch's office]

[Principal Cinch talks on her phone while Starlight is sitting on the other side of her desk.]

Principal Cinch [on her phone]: I want to talk to you about Starlight Shimmer…uh…Glimmer.

[offscreen: laughing]

[Scene 7 – Canterlot High School – Soccar pitch]

[Applejack fires the disk launcher.]

Applejack: [whisper] Yeah!

[She and Rainbow Dash start doing "nailed it" gestures.]

[Scene 16 – Crystal Prep Academy – Courtyard]

[The army of Changelings are charging into battle. But one of them trips and falls over, and all the over stop because of it.]

Changeling: Man down!

[Scene 13 – Principal Cinch's office]

[After Cinch "exploded", Starlight grabs the safety bar and tries to twist it back on the reactor. She keeps trying and trying, but it doesn't seem to click back on.]

Starlight Glimmer [to the device]: Get in there.

[The people offscreen start laughing, and Starlight just smiles as she stops.]

[Behind the scenes]

[Offset: Spoiled Rich, Rosetta, Cadance, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Principal Cinch are all sitting in a line row of chairs. Cinch is wearing her torn clothes and damaged makeup from battling Starlight. Spike is just sitting on a tray table next to Cinch, and she is petting him.]

Principal Cinch [to the ladies]: Look at this. He's just so cute.

The Ladies: [various agreements]

Principal Cinch [to the camera]: So adorable. Seriously. Why do I of all people have to hate him?

[Scene 18 – Crystal Prep Academy – Courtyard]

[Starlight and Cinch are in close combat. Starlight hits Cinch so hard, she falls down.]

Starlight Glimmer: OH! Jeez! I am so sorry. Are you alright.

[She helps Cinch up after actually hitting her by accident.]

[Scene 5 – Dean Cadance's office]

[Shining Armor has just come in, and Cadance introduces him to Starlight.]

Dean Cadance: Shining Armor, this is Starlight Shimmer—ah… [She smiles awkwardly, followed by a silence.] … "Starlight Glimmer"!

[Scene 18 – Crystal Prep Academy – Courtyard]

[The Equestria Girls are shielding themselves from the gust of wind blowing overpowering Cinch. It blows so hard, Fluttershy's hair is getting blown in Pinkie Pie's face behind her. Pinkie starts spiting out the hair getting into her mouth.]

[Same Scene]

Applejack: We got to do something! Cinch has gone completely out of control— [Her hat flies off from the strong breeze, and she goes to get it.]—That darn witch just blew my hat off.

[everyone laughs]

[Behind the scenes]

[Starlight Glimmer and Lemon Zest (in their Crystal Guardian outfits) are standing close to the camera.]

Lemon Zest: We have Starlight now. That's a good trade. She's more fun than Twilight.

[Scene 12 – Restaurant]

[Professor Discord and Mr. Smooze is sitting at the booth with Principal Cinch. Discord takes out Starlight's file and slides it to Cinch, while Smooze is eating his meal so furiously.]

Professor Discord: And don't worry about convincing the girls to appl— [He looks at Smooze while he eating like a savage and making loud "nomming" sounds with every bit.] Just stop! [He starts giggling from how silly the Smooze is being, dining.]

[Director offscreen: Okay, cut!]

[Scene 11 – Starlight's Research Room]

[The Shadowbolt girls are just greeting the Humane 7.]

Sunny Flare: Oh, girls. Here, let me to introduce you. This is—

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight Shimmer.

[Everyone starts laughing.]

Twilight Sparkle: Why are our names sound so similar?

Pinkie Pie: Starlight Similar.

[Everyone laughs even harder.]

[Behind the scenes]

[In Princess Twilight's castle in Equestria, the Mane 6, plus Pony Starlight and Spike the Dragon, are all sitting in a row chair with the mirror portal to the Human World nearby. They all look as another Starlight Glimmer comes out the mirror. The first Starlight jumps out of her of her seat, gives the second Starlight a high-hoof, and walks into the portal, while the second Starlight sits in the same chair.]

Princess Twilight Sparkle: How are they doing back there?

Starlight Glimmer: They're doing good. [stretches] We really 'do' do our own stunts.

[Scene 18 – Crystal Prep Academy – Courtyard]

[The Humane 7 and Shadow Six are completely stunned after Principal Cinch turns into a crystal statue.]

Sunny Flare: Ha…Guess she won't be in the next movie.

[Everyone on set bursts into laughter.]

 **Thank you all for your time and support. I hope you enjoyed my story and these bloopers.**

 **Goodbye!**

 **Please leave your review down below.**


End file.
